


Bee in Cage that call LOVE

by RedEvilDarkness



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Romantic Comedy, Senator Shockwave - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bottom Optimus
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 227,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEvilDarkness/pseuds/RedEvilDarkness
Summary: A story of little queen omegaAn old special omega that almost extinct from the world and we have known them just a bit of detail.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Shockwave, Orion Pax/Shockwave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. First Born

ในขณะที่ดาวโลกกำลังแตกตื่นกับการมีเพศที่สองกำเนิดขึ้นมาใหม่เกี่ยวกับอัลฟ่า โอเมก้าและเบต้า

ทว่าสำหรับชาวไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนแล้วนั่นคือเรื่องที่เกิดมาตั้งแต่พวกเขากำเนิดขึ้นมาในยุคแรกแล้ว และยังสามารถพัฒนาแบ่งย่อยสายพันธุ์ตัวเองไปได้มากกว่านั้น อีกทั้งมีความสามารถพิเศษที่แตกต่างกัน แต่ว่าตอนนี้เป็นที่หายากยิ่งเช่นกัน จนบางครั้งก็เหมือนกับว่าความพิเศษนั้นได้เลือนหายไปจากหน้าประวัติศาสตร์ไปเสียแล้ว

. . .

ห้องกว้างสีขาวบริสุทธิ์ พื้นผนังห้องปูด้วยเหล็กลวดลายประดับ ห้องกว้างใหญ่ไม่มีสิ่งใดเลยเหนือจากเตียงผ้าม่านสี่เสาสีแดงสดตั้งอยู่กลางห้อง ม่านทั้งสี่ด้านรูดปิดมีให้สิ่งใดแม้แต่แสงสว่างสอดผ่านเข้าไปได้ ทว่ากลับมีเมคตนหนึ่งเปิดประตูเข้ามาอย่างแผ่วเบาให้เกิดการกระทบให้น้อยที่สุด ก้าวแต่ละก้าวของเขานั้นระมัดระวังออกอย่างเชื่องช้าไม่เร่งรีบแต่อย่างใดจนไปถึงผ้าม่านด้านข้างหนึ่งแล้วค่อยเปิดมันจนเห็นสิ่งที่อยู่ข้างใน บนเตียงมีผ้าชนิดต่างๆกองอยู่รวมกัน มีแม้กระทั่งตุ๊กตากองรวมอยู่ในนั่นด้วย แต่ตรงกลางนั้นยุบลงไปและมีร่างแดงน้ำเงินนอนหันหลังให้ในกองผ้าที่เรียกว่า รังโอเมก้า

“ออฟ? อ่า...ยังหลับอยู่งั้นหรือ” เมื่อได้ยินเสียงทุ้มนุ่มนวลก็มีปฏิกิริยาตอบสนอง ค่อยๆหันไปมองคนที่เลิกม่านขึ้นมารบกวนการพักผ่อน ใบหน้าที่คมคายส่งยิ้มมาให้เล็กน้อยเลนส์สีฟ้าส่องสว่าง ใบหน้าของอัลฟ่าผู้เป็นคู่ของตน

“ช็อคเวฟ? นี้กี่โมงแล้ว?”เสียงต่ำเข้มถามขึ้นมา ร่างเจ็ทเพรียวที่เลิกม่านขึ้นและมัดผ้าให้เปิดทิ้งไว้

“ก็สายแล้วล่ะ แต่ว่าไม่เป็นไรหรอกเมื่อคืนนายใช้พลังงานไปเยอะกับเด็กของเราไปเยอะอยู่พอสมควร” ช็อคเวฟลงไปนั่งข้างเตียงที่มีพื้นที่ว่างอยู่ มือแตะลูบใบหน้าเข้มไร้สิ่งปกปิด ตามปกติแล้วมักจะมีหน้ากากปิดบังใบหน้าจนเหลือแต่เลนส์สีน้ำเงินเข้มท้องสมุทร เมื่อเลื่อนจุดโฟกัสไปที่อก ในอ้อมแขนของเขามีสิ่งมีชีวิตสีเหลืองตัวเล็กน้อยมากจนแทบจะถูกร่างใหญ่ของออฟติมัสกลืนหายไป เจ้าตัวน้อยหลับปุ๋ยในอ้อมแขนของผู้ที่ปกป้องเจ้าตัวน้อยในอกมานานนม

“อยากอุ้มเขาไหม” ออฟติมัสถามอีกฝ่ายเมื่อเห็นว่าจ้องเจ้าเด็กในอ้อมแขนของเขาเป็นเวลานาน

“แน่นอนสิ ฉันรอนายตื่นตั้งนานเลยนะ” อีกฝ่ายยิ้มแย้มทันทีที่ได้รับอนุญาตจากคู่ของตนให้เข้าใจลูกน้อยในอ้อมแขนของโอเมก้า เขายังจำได้เป็นอย่างดีเมื่อออฟติมัสท้องลูกคนแรก เขาเคยลองแอบอุ้มลูกในอ้อมแขนของออฟติมัส ผลที่ได้คือโดนโอเมก้าที่พลังเหลือล้นต่อยเข้าที่เป้าหน้าโดยสันชาติญาณของแม่ลูกอ่อนที่ห่วงลูกเป็นพิเศษ แม้แต่รังก็ไม่ยอมให้คนอื่นเข้าใกล้นอกจากคู่ของตัวเองและลูกน้อยอีกคน

ถ้าเป็นโอเมก้าธรรมดายังไม่เท่าไร แต่ออฟติมัส ไพร์มตนนี้ดันเป็นBrawn Omega

โอเมก้าที่แข็งแกร่งไม่ต้องอะไรจากอัลฟ่า แถมออฟติมัส ไพร์มยังมีขนาดใหญ่กว่าอัลฟ่าบางตนเสียอีก

แน่นอนว่าช็อคเวฟจำได้ขึ้นใจได้ยิ่งกว่าอะไร

ออฟติมัสลุกขึ้นมานั่งพร้อมประคองร่างเล็กจิ๋วสีเหลืองอย่างระมัดระวัง ร่างที่เล็กจิ๋วนั้นกำลังหลับอย่างไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวเลยว่าตนเองนั้นถูกอุ้มขึ้นมาถึงไหนต่อไหนแล้ว ช็อคเวฟประคองตัวเล็กต่อออฟติมัสให้เบามือที่สุดเกรงว่าแค่ออกแรงเพียงเล็กน้อยก็สามารถทำให้ร่างเล็กนี้แตกสลายคามือได้

“ฉันนึกว่าเขาอยู่ข้างนายก็เลยดูตัวเล็ก...แต่ว่าพอมาอยู่ในมือแล้ว...เขาตัวเล็กกว่าที่คิดไว้อีก” สปาร์คลิ้งในอ้อมแขนของช็อคเวฟนั้นตัวเล็กกว่าสปาร์คลิ้งทั่วไป การเกิดของพวกเขานั้นเป็นการสุ่มเกิดว่าจะได้เกิดเป็นอะไรมาตรฐาน สัตว์หรือมินิบอท

แต่เหมือนเจ้าตัวเล็กนี้จะได้เกิดมาเป็นมินิบอทในบ้านที่เต็มไปด้วยบอทร่างใหญ่

“พวกเราเลี้ยงเขาได้ ช็อคเวฟ” ออฟติมัสปลอบใจช็อคเวฟที่ดูกังวลว่าจะเลี้ยงเขาได้ดีอย่างที่ต้องการหรือไม่

“ใช่ ออฟเราเลี้ยงเขาได้แน่นอน” ช็อคเวฟแนบใบหน้าอดที่จะคลอเคลียอย่างเอ็ดดูไม่ได้ แต่ว่าช็อคเวฟได้กลิ่นหอมหวานนุ่มนวลลอยออกมาจากตัวเด็กน้อยแม้แค่เสี้ยววินาทีเท่านั้น ก็ทำให้ช็อคเวฟนิ่งค้างเบิกเลนส์สีฟ้ากว้างขึ้นมาโดยทันที

“ช็อคเวฟ? มีอะไรหรือ”ออฟติมัสสัมผัสได้ถึงความผิดปกติจากคู่ของตนเอง เขาละจากเด็กน้อยค่อยหันไปมองทางโอเมก้าลูกสอง

“ฉันได้กลิ่น...Queen…” เสียงกระซิบอันแผ่วเบานั้นเขาได้ยินมันชัดเจน แต่ว่าเขาไม่อยากเชื่อว่าเขาพูดคำนั่นออกมา

“ช็อคเวฟ...ฉันว่านายคิดไปเอง พวกพิเศษแบบนั่นไม่มีอยู่แล้วนะ” สายพันธุ์พิเศษอันเคยเป็นจ่าฝูงหล่อเลี้ยง ในครั้งอดีตกาลก่อนเผ่าพันธุ์ของพวกเขาเริ่มเขาสู่ระบบสังคมเมือง ผู้ที่ขับเคลื่อนทุกสิ่งอย่างของฝูง

King Alpha and Queen Omega

“ออฟ ถ้าอย่างนั่นฉันก็คงไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้หรอกนะ” ราชันกล่าวขึ้นมา เขาสามารถได้กลิ่นของโอเมก้าที่ดีกว่าเมคคนอื่นเป็นพิเศษ ถึงขนาดสามารถแยกแยะได้ว่าใครเป็นอัลฟ่าหรือโอเมก้าประเภทไหน

แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ความพิเศษเพียงอย่างเดียว

“นายอยู่กับเขาไม่ได้หรือ…”

“ไม่...ฉันไม่หมายความแบบนั่น แต่ว่าพวกพิเศษอย่างฉันและเขามีข้อมูลน้อยมาก เราไม่รู้ว่าจะเลี้ยงได้เขาได้ดีพอหรือเปล่า” สองมือของช็อคเวฟกระชับเด็กน้อยในอ้อมแขนแน่น ความพิเศษที่มีนั้นทำให้เขาใช้ชีวิตอย่างยากลำบากกว่าตนอื่นๆ

ความพิเศษที่แทบจะหายไปจากหน้าประวัติศาสตร์

. . .

ร่างเล็กน้อยสีเหลืองนั่งของเล่นอยู่คนเดียวกลางห้องที่เต็มไปด้วยของเล่นเด็กหลากชนิดแล้วก็มีแมวออแกนิกสีดำตัวใหญ่กว่าแมวออแกนิกทั่วไปกว่ามากมาเดินคลอเคลียอย่างรักใคร่จนทำให้เจ้าหนูหันไปสนใจแมวตัวนั้นแทน ออฟติมัสนั่งดูเด็กน้อยอันเป็นสปาร์คลิ้งของตัวเองเล่นกับแมวสีดำขี้รำคานที่ตอนนี้เหมือนจะหลงรักสมาชิกใหม่ของบ้านหัวปักหัวปำ ตอนลูกคนแรกเด็กก็อย่างนี้ล่ะ พอเริ่มโตแล้วไม่เห็นจะสนใจ เหมือนจะชอบเล่นกับเด็ก

“ท่านครับ เรื่องบอดี้การ์ดของคุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบีจะทำอย่างไรดีครับ” อัลตร้า เมกนัสมายื่นด้านหลังโชฟาของออฟติมัสอย่ามั่นคง

“เรื่องของบัมเบิ้ลบีเราต้องระวังมากเป็นพิเศษ...ถ้าเป็นโอเมก้าด้วยกันจะดีมาก” แต่จะหาได้จากที่ไหน โอเมก้าที่แข็งแกร่งถึงขั้นสามารถปกป้องตนอื่นๆได้ ส่วนใหญ่ก็มีแต่พวกบราว์ด โอเมก้าอย่างออฟติมัส ที่มีความแข็งแกร่งเป็นพิเศษเพื่อปกป้องฝูงในอดีต และมันก็ยังส่งทอดมาถึงปัจจุบันนี้อยู่ แต่ก็ยังถือว่าหายาก

“ยังจำทหารรับจ้างโอเมก้าตนนั้นได้อยู่หรือไม่” จู่ๆอัลตร้า เมกนัสก็จดจำเมคตนหนึ่งได้ขึ้นมา เขาถือว่าเข้าข่ายเลยทีเดียว

“เมกะทรอน ที่มี ร ควบ จำได้ ฉันเป็นล้างประวัติให้เขาเองไม่ใช่หรือ” แม้เป็นทหารรับจ้างก็จริง แต่เขาเป็นที่ช่วยประชาชนในตอนที่มีผู้ก่อการร้ายทำลายความสงบของเมืองจนโดนจับ เพื่อเป็นการตอบแทนออฟติมัสเลยลบประวัติอาชญากรรมไปจนหมดและปล่อยไป

“ครับ และผมก็แนะนำให้ไปสมัครงานที่บริษัทบอดี้การ์ดเอกชนแห่งหนึ่ง”

“ไม่คิดว่านายก็ใจดีกับคนอื่นเป็น” ออฟติมัสอดที่จะแซวไม่ได้

“ถ้าผมไม่แนะนำงานให้ มีโอกาสเป็นไปได้สูงว่าเขาจะไปทำงานผิดกฎหมายเหมือนเดิมเพราะไม่มีที่ไป และตอนนี้เขาก็ทำงานถูกต้องตามกฎหมายเหมือนประชาชนทั่วไป”

“เป็นทางเลือกที่น่าสนใจ แต่ก็คงจัดวันลาสำหรับการฮีทเขาอยู่ใช่ไหม เขาไม่ได้เป็นบราว์ดเหมือนฉัน”

“ครับ เป็นโอเมก้าธรรมดา” แม้ว่าจะเป็นโอเมก้าธรรมดาแต่ออฟติมัสและเมกนัสก็สามารถยืนยันความสามารถเขาได้ ยังจำได้แม่นวันนั้นที่เมกะทรอนแบกบอทมาทีเดียวถึงสี่ตน พอไปค้นประวัติว่าเป็นโอเมก้าธรรมดาทั้งกรมตำรวจเกือบไม่เชื่อจนถึงชั้นเรียกเมดิกมาตรวจใหม่อีกครั้ง และผลออกมาก็ยืนยันว่าเป็นโอเมก้า ไม่ใช่แม้แต่บราว์ดอย่างออฟติมัส

แต่แล้วจู่ๆเจ้าตัวเล็กก็อยากมีส่วนร่วมพยายามเดินพร้อมมือถือของเล่นมาเกาะของขาออฟติมัสและเงยหน้ามองเลนส์กลมใส มันอดไม่ได้ที่จะอุ้มเจ้าตัวเล็กขึ้นมานั่งบนตักอย่างเอ็ดดู แต่จู่ๆเจ้าตัวเล็กก็หันไปสนใจอัลตร้า เมกนัสเสียแทน

“ฉันว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีคงชินกับบอทตัวใหญ่แล้วล่ะ” เมกนัสยืนนิ้วให้เจ้าตัวเล็กจับเล่นอย่างสนอกสนใจ มือของบัมเบิ้ลบีนั้นเล็กมากจนเหมือนเอามือทั้งหมดมาแตะปลายนิ้วเท่านั้น

“ไม่ค่อยมั่นใจว่าเขาจะชอบเด็กหรือไม่ แค่ว่าจะลองคุยให้ครับ”

. . .

“นี้ นายไปทำอย่างไรให้โดนไล่ออก” อัลตร้า เมกนัสพูดเสียงเรียบกับเมคสีเทาตัวใหญ่ตรงหน้าที่นั่งปล่อยท่าสบายไม่มีท่าทีรู้สึกผิดเลยแต่อย่างใด ทั้งๆที่ได้ข่าวมาว่าโดนไล่ออกจากงานมา

“ไม่ได้โดนไล่ออก ฉันลาออกเอง” เมกะทรอนพูดพลางยกเอนนาจอนขึ้นมาดื่ม

“ฉันโทรไปหาที่บริษัทเขาบอกว่า เขาไล่นายออก”

“เหลวไหล ฉันนี้ล่ะเป็นคนโทรไปขอลาออกเอง” เขาสามารถพูดออกมาได้ราวเป็นเรื่องธรรมชาติทั้งๆที่ลาออกแบบนั้นเป็นเรื่องใหญ่ชัดๆ และเดี๋ยวนี้ก็หางานยากด้วย โดยเฉพาะเป็นโอเมก้าไปสมัครงานบอดี้การ์ด ถึงจะมีประสบการณ์ก็เถอะ

“เห้อ แล้วไป...เจอเรื่องอะไรมากถึงได้ลาออก” เชื่อก็ได้ว่าเมกะทรอนเป็นคนขอลาออกก่อนเอง แต่ว่าเขาก็คงไม่ใช่คนไร้เหตุผลที่จู่ๆก็ขอลาออกเอง หรือไปสร้างเรื่องให้ตัวเองโดนไล่ออก

“นายรู้จักสตาร์สครีมใช่ไหม”

“เด็กอายุแค่ล้านเมต้าไซเคิลที่สามารถทำให้บริษัทผู้ปกครองตัวเองมีมูลค่าได้ถึงร้อยล้านนะหรือ”

“ใช่ มันมาจ้างบอดี้การ์ดที่บริษัทและทางบริษัทก็เลยส่งฉันไป พอไอ้เด็กบ้านั้นรู้ว่าได้บอดี้การ์ดเป็นโอเมก้า ก็พูดจาต่ำตมใส่ฉันตลอดเวลา ฉันเลยโทรไปลาออกแล้วเดินเข้าไปต่อยหน้ามัน” เมกะทรอนเล่าออกได้อย่างไม่รู้ผิดบนใบหน้าเลยแม้แต่น้อย ออกจะสะใจมากกว่าถึงได้แอบยิ้มมุมปาก เมกนัสอยากจะกุมหัวตัวเอง ว่าเพื่อนคนนี้ทำอะไรบ้าๆลง ยอมเสียงานมากกว่ายอมที่จะให้คนอื่นมาดูถูกเหยียดหยาม สตาร์สครีมแม้ว่าจะยังเด็กแต่ว่าก็ถือว่าเริ่มมีอิทธิพลในสังคมบ้างเล็กน้อย ตอนนี้โดนอะไรบ้างแล้ว

“แล้วได้งานใหม่ยัง” เมกนัสลองลอบถาม

“อีกนิดก็จะไปขายตัวแล้ว” เมกะทรอนประชดประชัน นั้นไง โดนแบนหรือไม่ก็ปล่อยข่าวเมกะรอนต่อยหน้าลูกค้าตัวเองบริษัทอื่นเลยไม่รับเพราะไม่อยากเสียชื่อ

“ยังดีที่นายยังโชคดีอยู่ นายยังจำโอไรออน แพคได้อยู่ใช่ไหม ที่ตอนนี้เขากลายเป็นออฟติมัส ไพร์มไปแล้ว”

“ไอ้บ้าที่ตอนนี้ลูกสองไปแล้วอ่ะนะ”

“นายรู้ใช่เมื่อว่าฉันทำงานให้เขาอยู่”

“นายก็อยู่กับเขาตอนที่เขามาจับฉันสมัยที่เขาแฝงตัวเป็นโอไรออน แพค”

“เขามีงานมาให้นาย”

“ฉันน่ะเหรอ มีอะไรมาทำให้เขามาสนใจฉัน”

“ฉันบอกรายละเอียดมากไม่ได้ แต่ว่าเขาอยากได้บอดี้การณ์เป็นโอเมก้า และฉันก็นึกถึงนายเป็นคนแรก”

“แล้วนายก็เสนอฉัน” นึกว่าจะต้องกลับไปทำงานผิดกฎหมายอีกแล้วยังมีโอกาสอยู่อีกสินะ เมกะทรอนกระดกเครื่องดื่มในแก้วของตัวเองทีเดียวจนหมด

“ถ้านายสนใจก็มารับฉันตอนนี้ก็ได้ แต่ว่าถ้าคิดว่านายหางานได้ดีกว่านี้ก็ไม่ได้เป็นไร” แน่นอนว่าเขาหาไม่ได้หรอก แต่ถ้าตื้อคนอย่างเมกะทรอนมากเกินไป เขามีสิทธิ์ที่จะปฏิเสธได้ทั้งๆที่ยังไม่ได้คุยงานเลยด้วยซ้ำ

“คิดว่าฉันจะไปหางานที่ไหนได้ล่ะ ทำเหมือนฉันมาทางเลือกเยอะไปได้ เงินเก็บก็เริ่มไม่พอค่าเช่าแล้วด้วย” เมกะทรอนตัดเพ้อออกมา นี้อาจเป็นโอกาสสุดท้ายในชีวิตที่อยู่โดยไม่ต้องเสี่ยงชีวิตหลบหนีอยู่ในความมืด

“งั้น เดี๋ยวฉันจะต่อรองเรื่องที่อยู่ให้ด้วยแล้วกัน”

. . .

อัลตร้า เมกนัสเดินนำเมกะทรอนเข้าคฤหาส์หลังใหญ่ เมกะทรอนไม่แปลกใจอะไรมากนักว่าทำไมเป็นแค่ตำรวจถึงได้มีบ้านหลังใหญ่โตแบบนี้ ก็ได้แต่งงานกับวุติสภาซ๊อคเวฟ แถมมาจากตระกูลไพร์มที่มีอิทธิพลเเละศักดิ์สิทธิ์ที่สุดบนดาว นั่นเป็นสาเหตุว่าทำไมเขาถึงรู้ข้างเรื่องของออฟติมัส ไพร์มทั้งๆไม่ได้ติดต่อกัน ไม่ว่าเขาจะทำอะไรก็มีคนมาจับตามองเขาอยู่ตลอดเวลา และข่าวก็ดูเหมือนกำลังสนใจเรื่องลูกชายตนใหม่ในตระกูลที่ตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่เปิดเผยหน้าตาแก่สาธารณชนเพื่อความเป็นส่วนตัวและความปลอดภัยของเด็กน้อย แถมยังได้ข่าวมาด้วยว่าคฤหาส์นี้ไพรม่า ไพร์มที่เก่าแก่ที่สุดและยังมีชีวิตอยู่ดีที่แคมินัส มอบให้เป็นของขวัญฉลองการแต่งงาน เพราะนึกว่าออฟติมัสแข็งกระด้านเกินไปจนไม่ได้แต่งงานกับใครแน่ๆแล้วยังเป็นตนแรกในบรรดาสามพี่น้องของอีกด้วย

ก็นะ จะมีอัลฟ่าหรือเบต้าที่ไหนเขาอยากได้โอเมก้าที่ตบบอทร่วงมานับไม่ถ้วนกันว่ะ

นี้ขนาดตัวเมกะทรอนเองก็คิดว่าตัวเองแข็งกระด้านน้อยกว่าออฟติมัสแน่ๆ ยังไม่มีคนคุยเลย มีแค่โอเมก้ามาตามจีบด้วยความเข้าใจผิดว่าเป็นอัลฟ่า พอรู้ว่าเป็นโอเมก้าด้วยกันก็ถอยหนีไปหมด

ยกเว้นหมาบ้าโรคจิตตนหนึ่งที่ยังตามตื้อไม่เลิก

“ช่วยรออยู่ที่นี้สักเดียว ฉันจะไปตามไพร์มมาคุยด้วย” เมกนัสพาเมกะทรอนมาที่ห้องรับแขก ทุกอย่างที่นี้ถูกจัดวางออกแบบมาอย่างสะดวกสบาย สะอาดและหรูหรา งดงาม

เมื่อเมกนัสออกจากห้องไปเมกะทรอนก็เดินสำรวจรอบห้อง แต่ห้องรับแขกที่นี้ก็กว้างใหญ่กว่าห้องเช่าเล็กแคบราวกับเป็นห้องห้องของมินิบอทก็ไม่ปาน เฟอร์นิเจอร์ทุกชนิดมีราคาสูงอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย แต่ก็ไม่ได้รับตกแต่งมากไปจนรู้ว่ามันรกตาหรือเกะกะทางเดิน เมื่อสำรวจจนพอใจแล้วก็ย่อนตัวนั่งลงโชฟาตัวหนึ่งพอดีกับการเปิดประตูห้องอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

ครั้งนี้เมกนัสไม่ได้มาแต่เพียงผู้เดียว ร่างของเชื้อสายตระกูลไพร์มที่เก่าแก่ก็เดินเข้ามาด้วย

ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม

เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้นมาจากโชฟาที่พึ่งนั่งไป เขาต้องทำความเคารพอะไรหรือเปล่า สถานะระหว่างเมกะทรอนและไพร์มนั่นไม่เหมือนตอนที่เจอกันครั้งแรก เขาตั้งใจเป็นแค่ตำรวจคนหนึ่งนามว่าโอไรออน แพค แต่ว่าสถานะของเขาถูกเปิดเผยแล้วว่าเป็นออฟติมัส ไพร์มตระกูลไพร์มอันแก่เก่าและศักดิ์สิทธิ์ที่สุดบนดวงดาวนี้

“ไม่ต้องทำอะไรมากหรอกเมกะทรอน คิดว่าฉันเป็นแค่นายตำรวจคนหนึ่ง” ดูเหมือยไพร์มจะจับความเลิ่กลั่กทำตัวไม่ถูกของเมกะทรอนได้ ออฟติมัสแค่เดินเข้ามาและยื่นมือออกมา

“ก็ดีเหมือนกัน ฉันจะได้วางตัวถูก” เมกะทรอนจับมือทักท้ายตามปกติและนั่งลงพร้อมกันแต่เมกนัสนั่นกลับไปยืนข้างหลังออฟติมัสแทนไม่ได้เขามานั่งด้วยกัน

“เมกนัสคงได้เล่ารายละเอียดมาบ้างเล็กน้อยให้ฟังแล้วใช่ไหม” ออฟติมัสเริ่มบทสนทนาก่อน

“ใช่ นายต้องการต้องจ้างบอดี้การ์ดที่เป็นโอเมก้า” แต่สาเหตุที่แน่ชัดนั่นเขาไม่ยอมบอก มันดูเบาไปที่จู่ๆก็มาอยากได้โอเมก้าเป็นบอดี้การ์ด

“ฉันได้ยินข่าวว่านายโดนไล่ออกเพราะไปต่อยหน้าสตาร์สครีมที่เป็นลูกจ้าง” จู่ๆออฟติมัสก็เปลี่ยนเรื่องไปเฉย

“เขามาพูดจาเหยียดฉันจนแทบบ้า จบแค่ต่อยก็ใจดีแค่ไหนแล้ว” เมกะทรอนแก้ต่างให้ตัวเองเล็กน้อย

“ไม่แปลกใจ ถึงจะยังเด็กแต่ข่าวพฤติกรรมที่ไม่ดีก็มีให้เห็นอยู่บ่อยๆและเขาก็เป็นเพื่อนร่วมชั้นกับฮ๊อด ร๊อดเสียด้วย” ฮ๊อด ร๊อดลูกชายคนแรกของออฟติมัสที่กำลังได้เข้าพิธีแต่งตั้งนามสกุลไพร์มในเร็ววัน อยู่รุ่นเดียวกันกับไอ้เด็กเปรตที่ทำให้เมกะทรอนตกที่นั่งลำบากนั่นน่ะหรือและยังอยู่ชั้นเรียนเดียวกันด้วย เมกะทรอนไม่ค่อยได้ตามข่าวพวกนี้เท่าไร แต่ก็ไม่ได้ถึงขั้นไม่รู้อะไรเลย เวลามีข่าวเกี่ยวกับตระกูลนี้ครั้งหนึ่งก็เป็นข่าวดังตลอด ทำให้พอผ่านหูผ่านตามาบ้าง

“กลับมาเรื่องของงานของนายดีกว่า ฉันกำลังตามหาบอดี้การ์ดให้ลูกคนเล็กของฉันอยู่ เขาต้องได้รับการดูแลที่ค่อนข้าง...พิเศษกว่าปกติ”

“พิเศษ...แล้วทำไมถึงต้องเป็นโอเมก้า”

“นายเคยได้ยินเรื่องของควีนโอเมก้าจากที่โรงเรียนมาบ้างแล้ว”

“ฉันไม่เคยเรียนหนังสือ ต้นกำเนิดของฉันถูกสร้างเพื่อมาขุดเอนนาจอน เพื่อว่านายลืม”อีกหนึ่งการเกิดของชาวดาวดวงนี้ ถูกสร้างขึ้นมาจะโตเต็มวัยทันทีและจะถูกนำไปใช้งานจนพังเป็นส่วนใหญ่ หุ่นสร้างมักจะเป็นเบต้า แต่ต้นกำเนิดเมกะทรอนไม่ชัดเจนว่าทำไมถูกสร้างเป็นโอเมก้า

“ฉันขอโทษ...งั้นเอาอธิบายสั้นๆแล้วกัน ในอดีตก่อนที่พวกเราจะกลายมาเป็นสังคมเมือง พวกเราอยู่ตามธรรมชาติอยู่กันเป็นฝูงเป็นกลุ่ม และจะมีสายพันธุ์พิเศษอย่างหนึ่งเป็นหัวหน้าฝูงอยู่เสมอ คิงอัลฟ่าและควีนโอเมก้า” เมกะทรอนปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายอธิบายไปอย่างเงียบๆรับข้อมูล แต่เขาก็พอเดาทางได้ว่าออฟติมัสออกว่าต้องการอะไร

“เมื่อไพรมัสได้รวบรวมฝูงทั้งหลายสร้างเมืองขึ้นมา คิงและควีนก็เริ่มที่จะเลือนหายไป แต่ว่าก็ใช่ว่าหายไปจนหมด มันสุ่มเกิดในระดับที่หายยากอีกกว่าBrawn Omega และIneffect Alpha” ออฟติมัสเว้นพักจังหวะไปพักหนึ่ง ไม่มีใครพูดหรือขยับเลยแต่อย่างใด จนกระทั้งออฟติมัสก็พูดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

“ฉันคิดว่านายคงจะพอเดาออกแล้วล่ะ ว่าทำไมฉันถึงต้องการนาย”

“ลูกชายของฉันคือควีน เลยต้องการคนที่ไว้ใจได้มาปกป้อง แต่ว่าเบต้ารับกลิ่นไม่ได้นะ”

“ถ้าการฮีทของควีนมันสามารถทำได้ ดึงดูดได้ทั้งอัลฟ่าและเบต้า แต่โอเมก้านั่นไม่ส่งผลอะไร มีโอเมก้าไม่มากหรอกนะที่ทำงานแบบนี้...”

“ฉันดูเจ้าหนูนั่นก่อน” เมกะทรอนขัดประโยคของออฟติมัสเสียก่อน

“ทำไม”

“ถ้าเข้ากันได้ฉันอาจจะรับงานยาว ฉันไม่อยากฝืนตัวเองเท่าไร ฉันไม่มีเลือกมากเรื่องค่าจ้าง แต่ฉันเลือกมากเรื่องความเข้ากันของคนที่ต้องปกป้องมากกว่า” ออฟติมัสเงียบกำลังคิดว่าจะเอาอย่างไรต่อไป เลือกมากเรื่องค่าจ้างไม่เท่าไรเขามีกำลังจ่ายไม่อั้น แต่ถ้าเรื่องของเข้ากันได้นี้มันขึ้นอยู่กับตัวบุคคลทั้งนั้น

อีกอย่างออฟติมัสยังไม่ค่อยอย่างให้คนอื่นรับรู้เรื่องลูกคนล่าสุดของเขามากเท่าไร ทั้งสาเหตุด้านความส่วนตัวและความปลอดภัย แม้แต่คนรับใช้ออฟติมัสก็กำชับไปตลอดเวลาว่าห้ามพูดเรื่องนี้ออกไปเด็ดขาด

“นายเจอเขาได้ แต่ว่าห้ามพูดเรื่องออกเขาออกไปให้คนนอกได้ยินเด็ดขาด”

สาเหตุด้านความส่วนตัวกับความปลอดภัยสินะ

“ฉันไม่มีเพื่อนที่ไหนที่มันอยากรู้เรื่องของครอบครัวนายหรอก”

เมกะทรอนเป็นพวกที่ไม่ถามก็ไม่มีวันป่าวประกาศออกไปอย่างแน่นอน

“เขายู่อีกห้องหนึ่ง ตามฉันมา” เมกะทรอนตามออฟติมัสที่มีเมกนัสประคบข้างตลอดเวลา มันเป็นกฎหากนายยังไม่บอกให้ห่างตัว ก็ไม่สามารถทิ้งนายออกไปเองได้ คงอยากให้อยู่ฟังในการต่อรอง

“เมววววว” เสียงสูงแหลมร้องเสียงดังลากยาวเหมือนตั้งใจเรียกร้องความสนใจ เสียงนั้นมาจากข้างล่างเป็นเสียงของสิ่งมีชีวิตบางอย่างขึ้น

“อะไร เมมบ้า” จู่ออฟติมัสก็อยู่แล้วลงไปคุกเข่าบนพื้นลูบอะไรบ้างอย่าง น่าจะเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงแล้วมันก็ร้องเสียงรำคานออกมาแล้วเดินอ้อมมาหาเมกะทรอนแทน เงยหน้ามาจ้องเลนส์สีแดงอย่างสงสัย แล้วเดินเข้ามาดมอยู่สักพัก แล้วเดินวนสำรวจรอบ

“เมียว” มันร้องแล้วก็เดินจากไปเมื่อสำรวจคนแปลกหน้าที่ไม่เคยเห็นหน้าว่าไม่ได้เป็นภัยอะไร

“แมวของใครน่ะ”

“ของฉันเองล่ะ นั่งเลี้ยงมาจนโตไม่เคยคิดจะสนใจฉันหรอก เรียกก็ไม่ค่อยจะมา” ออฟติมัสพูดขึ้นกึ่งตัดเพ้อเล็กน้อยกับแมวที่ตัวเองนั่งเลี้ยงมาตั้งแต่ก่อนที่จะเจอช็อคเวฟเสียอีก ทำไมโตมาแล้วไม่คิดจะสนใจเจ้าของแถมชอบมาเดินตัดหน้าให้สะดุดเล่น แต่ถ้าช็อคเวฟเรียกนี้มาอย่างว่องไวและยังอ้อนไม่หยุด

“ฉันไม่คิดว่านายจะนั่งเลี้ยงอะไรแบบนี้”

“ก็ไม่คิดที่จะเลี้ยงแต่มีคนให้มาก็เลยลองเลี้ยงดู ไม่คิดว่าจะรอดโตมาถึงขนาดนี้” แต่ดูถ้าน่าจะเลี้ยงมาดีอยู่พอควรขนาดถึงกับตัวใหญ่เลยครึ่งขาของเมกะทรอนไปนิดหนึ่งแต่ไม่ถึงกับอ้วนตัวสมส่วนกำลังดี ออฟติมัสเปิดประตูห้องหนึ่งเข้าไปโดยที่ไม่คิดที่จะเคาะประตู คงเป็นห้องที่เจ้าหนูคนนั้นอยู่ที่นี้ ก้าวที่เหยียบเข้าไปพื้นก็อ่อนยวบลงไป พื้นนั้นปูด้วยฟูกนุ่มนิ่มทั้งห้อง

“ไอเอินไฮน์? ทำอะไรของคุณ” เมื่อเข้าไปภาพที่เห็นมีเมคสีแดงหน้าราบกับพื้นและอุ้มเจ้าหนูจิ๋วสีเหลืองชูขึ้นฟ้าพร้อมกับสัตว์เลี้ยงตัวเดิมนอนมองบอทสีแดงเล่นกับเด็ก ไอเอินไฮน์ถึงกับนิ่งค้างมองผู้ที่เข้ามาใหม่ไล่ไปทีล่ะตน

“โทษที ตอนแรกว่าจะดูเฉยๆ แต่ว่าเห็นเจ้าหนูแล้วอดเข้าไปเล่นไม่ได้น่ะ” ไอเอินไฮด์หวังว่าไพร์มตนนี้จะเลิกหวงลูกไปบ้าง โอเมก้าทุกตนมักจะหวงลูกมากเป็นพิเศษโดยเฉพาะช่วงแรกเกิดนี้แบบไม่ให้ใครแตะต้อง

ยังจำได้วันที่จะเข้าไปดูเจ้าฮ๊อด ร๊อดวันเเรกทำให้หน้าทำหน้าตาถมึงทึงใส่ตอนที่อุ้มลูกอยู่ทั้งๆที่ไอเอินไฮน์ก็รู้จักออฟติมัสมาตั้งแต่เขาเกิดมาแต่แรกๆ ไม่ต่างอะไรจากเมกะโทนัส บราว์ดโอเมก้าผู้ที่ตั้งท้องออฟติมัสเลย เลยไม่อะไรมากกับท่าทีของออฟติมัสเท่าไร

ไอเอินไฮด์วางเจ้าหนูน้อยนั่งลงข้างๆและลุกขึ้นมาเต็มความสูงและก็พลางขยี้หัวเจ้าหนูอย่างมันเขี้ยว

“อดคิดถึงนายตอนเด็กๆไม่ได้เลย ไม่คิดว่าจะโตมาตัวใหญ่กว่าฉันขนาดนี้” ไอเอินไฮด์พูดถึงเรื่องเก่าๆเหมือนบอทแก่ที่คิดถึงวันวาน

“ไอเอินไฮด์ ได้โปรดเถอะ” ออฟติมัสขอร้องไม่ให้เขาพูดเรื่องสมัยเด็ก ความทรงจำในวัยเด็กนั้นเจ้าตัวมักจะรู้สึกอายทุกคนครั้งที่มีคนพูดถึง

“แล้วไอหมอนี้ใคร การ์ดคนใหม่?” ไอเอินไฮด์พูดถึงเมกะทรอนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆออฟติมัส

“ก็ประมาณนั้น เมกะทรอนนี้ไอเอินไฮด์การ์ดคนล่าสุดของฉัน ไอเอินไฮด์นี้เมกะทรอน เขาอยากมาดูบัมเบิ้ลบีก่อนที่จะตัดสินใจรับงาน” ออฟติมัสตอบพร้อมแนะนำตัวให้รู้จักและไอเอินไฮด์ก็เข้ามาประชิดตัวอย่างว่องไวจนเมกะทรอนเผลอก้าวถอยไปก้าวหนึ่ง

“ตอบสนองไว้ดีเหมือนกันนิ แต่ว่าลักษณะแบบนี้มาจากเหมืองสินะ ไอ้หนู” ไอเอินไฮด์วิเคราะห์ลักษณะเมกะทรอนอย่างรวดเร็วถึงขนาดรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายมาจากเหมือง โดยไม่ต้องบอกไม่ค่อยมีใครดูได้จากการแค่มองชั่วครู่เดียวเท่านั้น

“เรื่องจริงสินะ ตอนแรกฉันแค่เดาน่ะแต่สีหน้านายเมื่อกี้บอกว่าจริง ดีแล้วที่ออกมาได้ ลำบากน่าดู”ไอเอินไฮด์เข้ามาตบบ่าเมกะทรอน แต่ว่าก่อนที่จะได้โต้ตอบอะไรเมกะทรอนสัมผัสได้ว่ามีอะไรบ้างอย่างเล็กๆมาเกาะที่ขาของเมกะทรอน เมื่อก้มลงไปมองก็มีสิ่งมีชีวิตตัวจิ๋วที่ไอเอินไฮด์เพิ่งลงไปนอนด้วยกันและนั่นทำให้เมกะทรอนเกร็งตัวไปหมด ไม่กล้าที่จะขยับตัวเพราะกลัวจะเผอิญไปทำร้ายสปาร์คลิ้งตัวนี้ด้วยความไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

เจ้าหนูน้อยแอบเดินเข้ามาจับขาเมกะทรอนเงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง เลนส์สีฟ้าของเขากลมโตใสสะอาดพร้อมไปด้วยประกายระยิบระยับ ปากเล็กจิ๋วนั่นค้างออกเล็กน้อยและเอียงคออย่างสงสัย เมกะทรอนจ้องตอบเข้าในเลนส์กลมโต โดยปกติแล้วเวลาเมกะทรอนเผลอไปจ้องเลนส์สปาร์คลิ้งตัวไหนพวกเขามักจะร้องไห้ออกมาทุกครั้งเพราะกลัวใบหน้าของเมกะทรอนและเขาตัวใหญ่เกินไปสำหรับสปาร์คลิ้งจนเด็กเขากลัวกัน เอาจริงๆเขาก็กลัวว่าตัวเองจะได้เหยียบสปาร์คลิ้งสักวันเพราะตัวใหญ่เกินมาตรฐานคนอื่นเขา เมกะทรอนกำลังจะหลบเพราะกลัวว่าจะทำเขาร้องไห้เดี๋ยวคนผู้ปกครองข้างกายจะไม่ปลื้ม แต่กลับกลายเป็นว่าจู่ๆเด็กคนนั้นหัวเราะออกมาพร้อมทำท่าเหมือนจะตบมือที่ซึ่งไม่มีเสียงออกมา แน่นอนว่าทุกคนเห็นทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้น เจ้าหนูนี้ดูท่าจะปลื้มเมคตนนี้อยู่พอสมควร

“ดูเหมือนเจ้าหนูน้อยจะได้คนโปรดคนใหม่แล้วล่ะ” ไอเอินไฮด์แซวเมื่อหน้าท่าทีของหนูน้อยที่ดูท่าจะถูกอกถูกใจเมกะทรอนเป็นพิเศษถึงขนาดล้มลุกคุกครานเดินมาหาด้วยตัวเอง

เจ้าหนูน้อยชูมือขึ้นมาเหนือหัวจ้องหน้าและร้องออกมาไม่เป็นภาษา เชิงบอกว่าอยากให้อุ้มแต่เมกะทรอนก็ไม่กล้าที่ก้มอุ้มเจ้าหนูตนนี้ขึ้นมากลัวว่าแค่จับก็สามารถทำให้เขาเจ็บตัวได้ ออฟติมัสก้มไปอุ้มลูกน้อยตัวเองขึ้นมาแทนเมกะทรอนที่ไม่กล้าแม้แต่ขยับตัวเมื่อมีสปาร์คลิ้งมาเกาะที่ขา เมื่อออฟติมัสอุ้มเจ้าหนูน้อยขึ้นนาบอก เขากลับมองออฟติมัสเลนส์โตสลับกับเมกะทรอนไปมา

“ผมว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีสับสนะหว่างคุณกับเมกะทรอนหรือเปล่า” เมกนัสเห็นท่าทีของหนูน้อยที่มองสลับไปมาและชี้ไปทางเมกะทรอนแต่กลับเงยหน้ามองออฟติมัส

“เห็นตัวใหญ่พอกันหรือไงนะถึงได้จำสลับกัน” ไอเอินไฮด์แอบขบขันกับท่าทีสับสนของเด็กน้อย

“ไม่นะ ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ต้องจำสลับกับเมกนัสและก็ไอเอินไฮด์ด้วยสิ” ออฟติมัสแย้งขึ้นมา

“นายกำลังบอกว่าเขาได้กลิ่นแต่เด็กอย่างนั้นหรือ” ปกติแล้วพวกโอเมก้าและอัลฟ่าจะได้กลิ่นเมื่อพวกเขากำลังเข้าสู่วัยที่กำลังโตเต็มวัยหรือประมาทอีกสองสามเมต้าไซเคิลได้ ซึ่งมันเร็วผิดปกติ แต่อย่าได้ลืมไปว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นควีนโอเมก้า มีแค่คิงกับควีนที่สามารถรู้ได้ตั้งแต่แรกเกิดไม่จำเป็นต้องรอจนโตแล้วพาไปตรวจ พวกเขามีกลิ่นแต่เนินๆ

เลนส์ดวงโตของเจ้าหนูเริ่มปรือลงที่แสดงว่าเริ่มหมดแรงที่จะออกไปเล่นวิ่นซนที่อื่นแล้วเริ่มกำลังจะนอนคอพับอย่างรวดเร็วแต่เหมือนเขาจะยังอยากเล่นอยู่ก็พยายามตื่นขึ้นมายิ้มแย้มและก็หลับคอพับอีกครั้งแต่ครั้งนี้เขาหลับไปแล้วจริงๆ ไม่คิดที่จะพยายามฝืดตัวเองมาเล่นต่ออีก

“ถึงเวลานอนกลางวันล่ะ” ออฟติมัสอุ้มลูกน้อยของตัวเองวางในเปลเด็กที่มีฟูกนุ่มลองไว้เหมือนพื้นอีกทีหนึ่ง ภายในห้องนี้ไม่ต่างอะไรจากการจำลองรังโอเมก้าช่วงท้องเลย เมื่อออฟติมัสพาลูกน้อยของตัวเองเข้านอนแล้วพาคนอื่นๆออกไปจากห้องให้หมดยกเว้นเมมบ้าที่ออฟติมัสเหมือนจะจงใจปล่อยให้เฝ้าบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้

ออฟติมัสรู้ดีถ้าไปขัดใจอุ้มเมมบ้าออกมาห้อง เธอจะร้องเสียงดังโวยวายหน้าประตูไม่หยุดจนกว่าจะได้เข้าไป ซึ่งออฟติมัสไม่อยากให้มีอะไรเสียงดังมารบกวนเวลานอนของลูกน้อย

พวกเขากลับที่ห้องรับรองอีกครั้ง ออฟติมัสให้ไอเอินไฮด์ไปรับฮ๊อด ร๊อดแทนเมกนัส ออฟติมัสต้องการให้เมกนัสอยู่ด้วย คนที่รู้จักเมกะทรอนมากที่สุดตอนนี้ก็มีแต่เมกนัส

"นายคิดว่าไง" ออฟติมัสหมายถึงบัมเบิ้ลบี

"เป็นครั้งแรกที่สปาร์คลิ้งไม่ร้องไห้ใส่" เมกะทรอนบอกไปตามตรง ถ้าถามเลยว่าจริงๆแล้วชอบสปาร์คลิ้งแบบไหน เขาชอบแบบเรียบร้อยว่านอนสอนง่าย แต่เจ้าหนูดูท่าจะมีแววซุกซนมาแต่ไกล แต่ไม่ว่าเมกะทรอนไปที่ไหนที่มีสปาร์คลิ้งเมื่อเผลอจ้องเลนส์ก็มีแต่สปาร์คลิ้งร้องไห้จ๋ามันทุกราย

จริงๆแล้วก็อยากเล่นกับสปาร์คลิ้งบ้างเหมือนกันนะ

"ฉันนึกว่านายจะชอบแบบเรียบร้อยเสียอีก"

"ก่อนจะเลือกได้ฉันคงต้องทำให้สปาร์คลิ้งเลิกร้องไห้จ๋าทุกครั้งที่มองหน้าฉันก่อนเถอะ" เมกะทรอนพูดออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงเอื้อมใจ เป็นความจริงที่ปวดร้าวนึกว่าในชีวิตนี้ก็ยังไม่มีวันได้อยู่ใกล้สปาร์คลิ้งเสียแล้ว

“ฉันชอบเจ้าหนูบัมเบิ้ลบีนะ พวกนายคงได้เห็นหน้าฉันจนเบื่อแน่”


	2. Feels Something

“บัมเบิ้ลบีครับ นี้ครับทางนี้” เมคร่างเล็กผอมเพรียวเขย่าของเล่นสีสันสวยสดดังกรุ้งกริ๊งเรียกเจ้าหนูสีเหลืองเล็กที่กำลังสนใจตุ๊กตานุ่มนิ่มในมือ ก็หันไปหาเสียงกรุ้งกริ๊งที่เมคกระทำขึ้น เด็กน้อยนั้นก็วางตุ๊กตาในมือและครานเข้าไปหาของเล่นนั้นและเอื้อมมือเล็กน้อยเข้าไปจับของเล่นที่ส่งเสียง พยายามขยับแขนเรียนแบบให้มันส่งเสียงเหมือนที่เมคพี่เลี้ยงทำให้ดูเมื่อมันส่งเสียงก็หัวเราะร่าออกมา และหันไปมองพี่เลี้ยง

“ครับ เก่งมากครับ” พี่เลี้ยงยิ้มชื่นชมพลางปรบมือ แต่แล้วจู่ๆเจ้าหนูก็หยุดมือและหันไปทางประตูนิ่งค้างอย่างสงสัยแล้วก็วางของเล่นในมือ ยิ้มร่าออกมาลุกขึ้นพยายามเดินไปทางประตูและนั้นทำแถบทำให้พี่เลี้ยงขวัญผวารีบไปจับเด็กน้อยหัดเดิน

“ยังเดินเองไม่ได้นะ ขาคุณหนูยังไม่แข็งแรง” พี่เลี้ยงเข้าไปจับแขนช่วยประคอง แต่ก็ไม่รู้ทำไมจู่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็สามารถเดินเข้าไปหาทางประตู ปกติแล้วอาการแบบนี้มักจะเป็นตอนที่ออฟติมัสกลับมาหรือไม่ก็ช็อคเวฟ แต่นี้ยังไม่ใช่เวลาที่ออฟติมัสและช็อคเวฟเลิกงานกลับมาบ้าน เวลาคุณหนูชอบอะไรมากเป็นพิเศษเขาจะชอบเดินไปหามากกว่าที่จะครานเข้าไปราวกับว่าอย่างเข้าไปหาให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้

บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามร้องและชี้อะไรบ้างที่ประตูแล้วหันมามองหน้าพี่เลี้ยงสลับกับประตู เขาต้องยอมรับว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นเด็กที่ฉลาด เรียนรู้ไวและตอบสนองต่อสิ่งรอบตัวได้ดีมาก ตัวเล็กแค่นี้เขารู้วิธีที่จะสื่อสารบอกความต้องการของตัวเองได้แล้ว เมื่อพี่เลี้ยงหันไปมองประตู พบว่าประตูห้องนั้นถูกเปิดออกมาอย่างเล็กน้อย สามารถแอบดูภายในห้องได้

“ใครอยู่ตรงนั้นน่ะครับ” พี่เลี้ยงทักขึ้น เขารู้ว่าใครๆก็อย่างเล่นกับเจ้าหนูนี้ดี ว่างๆก็มีคนใช้คนอื่นก็แวะเข้ามาแหย่เล่นเป็นระยะๆ เมื่อเขาทักไปประตูก็เปิดกว้างขึ้นอีกให้พอโผล่หัวให้เห็นแล้วก็พบว่าเป็นบอดี้การ์ดตนใหม่ที่พึ่งเข้ามาทำงานวันนี้วันแรก

“ขะขอโทษที่รบกวน ฉะฉันแค่อยากแวะมาดู” เมกะทรอนกล่าวขออภัยที่เข้ามาขัดเวลาทำงานของพี่เลี้ยง เมื่อบัมเบิ้ลบีเห็นบอดี้การ์ดคนใหม่ก็ยิ้มกว้างและพยายามสลัดตัวเองหลุดออกจากมือเดินเข้าไปหา เป็นครั้งแรกที่บัมเบิ้ลบีมีปฏิกิริยาแบบนี้นอกเหนือจากผู้ให้กำเนิดอย่างออฟติมัส ไพร์มและช็อคเวฟ เจ้าหนูพยายามเดินเข้าไปหาเมกะทรอน แต่เมกะทรอนเอาตัวขวางไม่ให้ออกจากห้อง

“อะไรของนาย มาหาฉันทำไม ไปหาพี่เลี้ยงของนายนู้น” แม้ว่าเมกะทรอนจะกล่าวไล่ออกไป แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่สนใจเข้าไปสวมกอดขาเมกะทรอน นั้นเรียกเสียงขบขันจากพี่เลี้ยงของบัมเบิ้ลบีได้

“เป็นครั้งแรกเลยนะครับที่น้องเขามีปฏิกิริยาแบบนี้กับคนอื่น” พี่เลี้ยงเข้ามาเปิดประตูให้กว้างขึ้นให้เมกะทรอนเข้ามาในห้องได้

“ปกติเขาไม่ทำแบบนี้หรอกเหรอ” เมกะทรอนถาม

“มีแค่ออฟติมัสกับช็อคเวฟเท่านั้นนั่นครับ เข้ามานั่งก่อนไหมครับ” พี่เลี้ยงตอบและเชิญอีกฝ่ายเข้ามา

“จะดีเหรอ ไม่รบกวนนายหรือไง”

“ไม่หรอกครับ ปกติแล้วพวกคนใช้คนอื่นก็ชอบเข้ามาแวะเล่นกับน้องเป็นเรื่องปกติอยู่แล้ว” เมกะทรอนก็อยากเข้ามาอยู่หรอกนะ เพราะว่าความตั้งใจของนายคืออยากแวะเข้ามาดูแล้วก็...ไม่อยากจะยอมรับแต่ว่าเขาอยากเล่นกับเจ้าหนูนี้ด้วยนะสิ คิดว่าถ้าไม่มีใครอยู่จะแวะเข้าไปเล่นนิดหน่อย ถ้ามีก็อย่างน้อยของแอบดูสักหน่อยก็ยังดี ไม่คิดว่าเจ้าหนูนี้จะรู้ดี จมูกไวขนาดนี้

ให้ตายเถอะ เมกะทรอนผู้แสนดุดันอยากมาเล่นกับเด็กถึงขนาดต้องมาทำตัวลับๆล่อๆ แถมตอนจับได้แทนที่จะหนีดันนิ่งค้างแล้วเผลอบอกความในใจไปอีกทั้งๆที่จะอ้างอะไรก็ได้

น่าอายชะมัด

“ช่วยเอาเจ้าหนูนี้ออกไปก่อนได้มั้ย ฉันเดินไม่ได้” เมกะทรอนไม่กล้าแม้แต่ขยับเมื่อมีสิ่งมีชีวิตตัวเล็กแสนเปราะบางเข้ามาเกาะแข้งเกาะขา

“ไม่ลองอุ้มดูล่ะครับ น้องเขาอยากให้อุ้มนะ” อะอุ้ม...แค่ขยับตัวอย่างไม่กล้าเลย นี้จะให้อุ้ม

“มะไม่ดีกว่า...ฉัน…” ไม่เคยอุ้มหรือจับต้องอะไรที่จำเป็นต้องทะนุถนอมขนาดนี้มาก่อน ตลอดทั้งชีวิตของเขานั่น…

“อุ้มไม่เป็นสินะครับ” พี่เลี้ยงยิ้มแล้วสอดมือใต้แขนของเจ้าหนูแล้วอุ้มขึ้นมา

“เดียวผมสอนให้นะครับ” พี่เลี้ยงก็ยังคงมีน้ำใจที่ดีสอนเมกะทรอนอุ้ม และนั้นทำให้เมกะทรอนไม่กล้าที่จะปฏิเสธน้ำใจที่อีกฝ่ายมอบให้ พี่เลี้ยงยื่นบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้ามาใกล้มาขึ้น และนั่นแทบทำให้เมกะทรอนตัวสั่นไม่สามารถควบคุมตัวเองได้

“ไม่ต้องกลัวว่าจะเผลอทำร้ายเขาหรอกครับ คุณทำได้อยู่แล้ว เขาถึงได้เลือกคุณ” พี่เลี้ยงส่งยิ้มให้เป็นกำลังใจ ก่อนที่จะเริ่มบอกให้เขาประคองตรงไหน

“เอาแขนมาประคองตรงขาและหลังของน้อง เอาให้คุณรู้สึกสบายและถนัด” เมกะทรอนพยายามทำตามที่อีกฝ่ายบอก แน่นอนว่าเขาก็ไม่ปล่อยให้เมกะทรอนทำคนเดียวยังช่วยจับแขนปรับให้ถูกต้อง

“เห็นไหม คุณทำได้”ตอนนี้บัมเบิ้ลบีมาอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของเมกะทรอนเป็นครั้งแรก ครั้งแรกที่ได้อุ้มสปาร์คลิ้ง ได้ลองใกล้ชิดขนาดนี้ ไม่คิดว่าจะมีโอกาสที่จะได้อุ้มแล้วในชีวิตนี้เพราะเข้าใกล้ก็ยังทำไม่ได้เอาแต่ร้องห่มร้องไห้ใส่เมกะทรอนทันทีที่เห็นหน้า เจ้าหนูที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนก็หัวเราะยิ้มออกมาอย่างยินดีแล้วพยายามเอามือมาแปะใบหน้าของเมกะทรอน

“โอเคๆ ฉันรู้แล้วนายอยากให้ฉันอุ้มมาตั้งแต่เมื่อวานแล้ว” เมกะทรอนหลบไม่ให้มือของเด็กเผลอจิ้มเอาเลนส์สีแดงของเมกะทรอน

“ได้เจอกันมาก่อนแล้วงั้นหรือครับ”

“พึ่งเจอครั้งแรกเมื่อวานนี้ล่ะ เดิมมาเกาะขาขอให้อุ้มแบบนี้เลย”

“น้องเขาดูชอบคุณมากเป็นพิเศษนะ” พี่เลี้ยงอดที่จะยิ้มให้กับท่าทีของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่พยายามเข้าไปเล่นกับเมกะทรอน แม้ว่าเขาจะดูขัดเขินก็ตาม

“เดี๋ยวผมต้องไปตรียมเอนนาจอนให้น้อง ผมฝากดูแลด้วยนะครับ” จู่ๆพี่เลี้ยงก็จะทิ้งให้เมกะทรอนอยู่คนเดียวเสียอย่างนั้น

“เดี๋ยวจะดีหรือ ทิ้งให้ฉันดูเนี่ยนะ”

“ไม่ต้องกลัวหรอก คิดว่าเป็นลูกของคุณก็ได้นะครับ” อีกฝ่ายไม่รอให้เมกะทรอนได้โต้ตอบอะไรก็ปิดประตูออกไป

เจ้าหนูในอ้อมแขนเมกะทรอนนั่นขยับเข้ามากอดชุกเมกะทรอนให้มากขึ้น ราวกับต้องการให้เมกะทรอนเป็นคนปกป้อง ตอนแรกว่าจะยืนเฉยๆจนกว่าพี่เลี้ยง แต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะกลับมาก็ไม่รู้จะกลับมาเมื่อไร เลยเดินไปตรงหน้าต่าง อุ้มประคองเจ้าหนูให้ออกมาดูสิ่งภายนอก คฤหาส์นี้มีต้นไม้เหล็กหลากสีล้อมรอบด้านไกลสุดขอบของการมองเห็น

เมกะทรอนเปลี่ยนท่าอุ้มมาใต้แขนและหันหน้ามาเข้าหาเมกะทรอนแล้วชูบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นไปจนสุดแขน เขาหัวเราะจนตาหยีอย่างมีความสุขตรงกับจุดกำเนิดแสงอย่างพอดิบพอดี เป็นแสงที่เจิดจ้าทำให้รอยยิ้มนั่นสดใสกว่าทุกครั้ง

เป็นครั้งแรก….

สิ่งที่ไม่อาจมีได้

ไม่รู้ว่าเขาทำหน้าแบบไหน แต่จู่ๆบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เริ่มหยุดหัวเราะแล้วทำหน้างุนงงเคียงคอสงสัยพยายามเอื้อมมือมาหาเมกะทรอน นั่นทำให้เขารู้ตัวว่ามีอะไรผิดปกติก็รีบลดความสูงที่ อุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีกลับมาท่าเดิมแต่ว่าเข้ากอดบัมเบิ้ลบีเอาไว้ไม่ให้เจ้าหนูน้อยเห็นว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นจนกระทั้งประตูเปิดออกอีกครั้ง

“ถึงเวลาที่น้องจะต้องกินเอนนาจอนแล้วนะครับ” นั่นคือเวลาที่เมกะทรอนต้องคืนบัมเบิ้ลบีให้พี่เลี้ยงดูแล เมกะทรอนหันไปหาพี่เลี้ยงที่กำลังยกเก้าอี้เด็กออกมากางและวางถ้วยเอนนาจอนเล็กนั่นบนโต๊ะ เมื่อเขาจัดการเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้วก็อุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีไปคืนให้พี่เลี้ยง เมื่อบัมเบิ้ลบีถูกละออกจากอ้อมแขนเมกะทรอน เขาเห็นปฏิกิริยาที่พยายามคว้าแขนมากอดเมกะทรอมอีกรอบราวกับไม่อยากจากลาและเลนส์กลมโตสีฟ้าที่กำลังอ้อนวอน แต่ว่าเขาก็ต้องไป

“ขอบคุณนะที่ให้เข้ามาเล่นกับบัมเบิ้ลบี คุณ...เอ่อ…” เมกะทรอนลืมถามชื่อของเมคตนนี้ไปเสียสนิท

“ลังค์ครับ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก” ลังค์ยื่นมือข้างที่ว่างออกมา

“ลังค์...ฉันเมกะทรอน ยินดีเช่นกัน และฉันต้องไปแล้วล่ะ เมกนัสเริ่มปิงเรียกฉันแล้ว” เมกะทรอนจับมือกับลังค์ก่อนที่จะจากลาออกไป

“ถ้าอยากเล่นกับน้องอีกก็มาได้เรื่อยๆนะครับ”

เมกะทรอนจากเจ้าหนูน้อยที่พยายามอดอ้อนให้อยู่ต่อ แต่ว่าเขาไม่ได้ยินเสียงร้องไห้ตามหลังเมื่อเมกะทรอนปฏิเสธการอ้อนวอน นึกว่าเป็นเด็กที่เอาแต่ใจร้องไห้โวยวายเมื่อไม่ได้อะไรดั่งใจสั่ง แม้ว่าจะยังไม่ต้องถึงขนาดต้องไปนั่งดูแลตลอดทั้งวันเพราะมีพี่เลี้ยงดูแลให้อยู่แล้ว เขาก็ยังมีงานที่ต้องทำและเมกนัสก็สอนเรื่องกฎต่างๆที่เขาต้องปฏิบัติตาม แน่นอนว่าการทำงานกับสมาชิกในตระกูลไพร์มว่ามีกฎมากมายซับซ้อนมากกว่าบริษัทข้างนอกอย่างแน่นอน รวมถึงโดนจับสอนเรื่องมารยาทด้วยเช่นกัน แม้ว่าออฟติมัสจะไม่ถือสาเรื่องพวกนี้ก็ตาม เพราะว่าทุกๆปีจะมีวันที่เหมือนกับว่าเป็นรวมญาติของตระกูลไพร์ม และเขาต้องไปยังที่นั่นด้วย ซึ่งนั้นก็หมายความว่าเขามีโอกาสได้เจอกับไพร์มตนอื่นๆนอกจากออฟติมัสแน่นอน เมกนัสเลยจับสอนไว้ก่อน

ยังดีที่งานรวมญาตินั่นพึ่งผ่านพ้นไปทำให้เมกนัสไม่รีบยัดสอนเข้ามาทีเดียว

. . .

แสงกำเนิดเริ่มจางหายไปจากท้องฟ้าความมืดเริ่มมาเยือนกลายเป็นท้องฟ้าส้มผสมกับดีดำมืด ลังค์พี่เลี้ยงเด็กนั่งลงบนโชฟาพร้อมอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมานั่งบนตัก อ่านเดต้าแพทธ์นิทานที่เต็มไปด้วยรูปภาพน่ารักสีสันสดใส และเริ่มอ่านออกเสียงดังฟังชัดให้เด็กน้อยบนตักฟัง มีบางครั้งที่มีรูปที่น้องสนใจเขาก็จะเอามือเข้าไปจิ้มรูป แต่ว่านั้นก็ไม่ได้เป็นการรบกวนการอ่านของพี่เลี้ยงแต่อย่างใด ลังค์ค่อยลูบหัวบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นระยะด้วยความเอ็นดู

“ในที่สุดแล้วบราว์ดโอเมก้าผู้แข็งแกร่งก็สามารถพาสปาร์คลิ้งหลงทางกลับมายังฝูงของตัวเองได้สำเร็จ และก็มีความสุขตลอดไป” ลังค์ลูบหัวบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ยังจ้องรูปสุดท้ายของเดต้าแพทธ์อย่างไม่วางตา เป็นรูปเมคโอเมก้าที่กำลังกอดสปาร์คลิ้งของตัวเองอย่างยินดีแต่แล้วจู่ๆก็พยายามเอามือเลื่อนกลับไปยังภาพหนึ่งที่เป็นบราว์ดโอเมก้ากำลังอุ้มสปาร์คลิ้งผู้หลงทางกลับบ้าน

“ชอบรูปนี้งั้นหรือ”

“แอ!” เป็นเสียงตอบรับว่าเขาชอบมันและเงยหน้ายิ้มรับ ก็คนที่อุ้มท้องเป็นบราว์ดโอเมก้า ไม่แปลกที่จะชอบรูปนี้เพราะมันคล้ายกับผู้โอบอุ้มตัวเองมานานตั้งแต่เกิดมา นั่นเองเป็นจังหวะที่ประตูเปิดอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้บัมเบิ้ลบีถึงกับพยายามปีนลงจากตักของลังค์แต่ว่าลังค์ก็ไม่ปล่อยเจ้าหนูในความดูแลปีนลงไปด้วยตัวเอง เขาอุ้มเจ้าหนูขึ้นให้ยืนบนพื้นดีด้วยขาของตัวเอง แล้วผู้ที่เข้ามาใหม่นั่นคือออฟติมัส ไพร์มหนึ่งในผู้ให้กำเนิดเจ้าหนูตนนี้ ออฟติมัสเข้าแล้วเมื่อเห็นเด็กน้อยของตัวเองกำลังเดินต๊อกแตะมาหาก็คุกเข่าเข้ามารับเจ้าหนูตัวน้อย

ออฟติมัสเป็นคนบอกเองว่าอยากให้เด็กน้อยเดินเข้ามาหาด้วยตัวเอง ลังค์ได้แต่ลุ้นตัวโก่งว่าหนูน้อยจะเดินไปถึงผู้ให้กำเนิดตัวเองโดยที่ไม่ล้มหรือไม่ แต่แล้วก็เข้าไปกอดผู้ปกครองได้ด้วยตนเองอย่างที่ต้องการ

“เก่งมาก” กอดลูบหัวลูกน้อยของตัวเองแล้วอุ้มเขาขึ้นมา

“ขอบคุณที่ช่วยดูแล วันนี้เขาดื้ออะไรหรือเปล่า” ออฟติมัสถามไถ่ถึงลูกน้อยของเขาในเวลาที่ออกไปทำงานที่กรมตำรวจ เป็นช่วงเวลาที่เขาไม่สามารถอุ้มลูกไปนั่งเลี้ยงในกรมได้ แม้ว่าเขายังเหลือระยะเวลาลางานมานั่งเลี้ยงบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่ที่บ้านด้วยตนเองและเขาก็อยากทำแบบนั้น แต่ว่าตำแหน่งที่เขาอยู่นั้นเป็นตำแหน่งสำคัญที่ละทิ้งไม่ได้ ทำให้ต้องจากลาลูกน้อยให้คนอื่นดูแลทั้งๆที่ตัวเขาเองก็อยากเลี้ยงด้วยตัวเอง อยากจะเฝ้าดูการเติบโตของเขาทุกฝีก้าว

“ไม่ครับ เรียบร้อยดีไม่งอแง แต่ว่าไปวันนี้การ์ดของน้องเข้ามาดู เมกะทรอนน่ะครับ น้องดูชอบเขาเป็นพิเศษนะครับ” ลังค์ไม่ได้อยู่ในเหตุการณ์เมื่อวานเพราะว่าเป็นวันหยุดเป็นวันที่ออฟติมัสจะเอาแต่อยู่ในห้องทั้งวันกับบัมเบิ้ลบีเลยไม่จ้างให้เขามาทำงานวันหยุดลังค์ก็เลยพลาดเหตุการณ์ของเมื่อวานไป

“เมกะทรอนงั้นหรือ เห็นตั้งแต่เมื่อวานแล้วล่ะ น่าจะสับสนระหว่างฉันกับเขาน่ะ เมื่อวานก็เข้าไปกอดขาพออุ้มออกมาก็เอาแต่มองฉันกับเขาไปมา”

“ตัวใหญ่พอๆกันเลยนิครับ”

“คงงั้น” ออฟติมัสไม่ได้บอกให้คนอื่นรู้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีนั่นพิเศษกว่าตนอื่นๆมีแค่ไม่กี่ตนเท่านั้น จู่ๆบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เอามือฟาดที่หน้ากากของออฟติมัสเสียงด้วยใบหน้าขะมักเขม้น เขาไม่ชอบให้มีสิ่งใดมาปิดปังใบหน้าของออฟติมัส และแน่นอนว่าออฟติมัสไม่ค่อยถอดหน้ากากออกมาบ่อยนัก

“งั้นผมขอตัวก่อนครับ” ลังค์ไม่อยากอยู่รบกวนเวลาครอบครัวของเจ้านายไปมากกว่านี้

“อ่า ขอบคุณที่ช่ว- บัมเบิ้ลบีเดี๋ยวก่อน” ลังค์ยิ้มให้กับภาพตรงหน้าที่บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามดึงหน้ากากของออฟติมัสออกแล้วปิดประตูจากไป

ออฟติมัสจับอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีให้ดีแล้วหันหน้าหนีออกไปไม่ให้ลูกน้อยมารบกวน มือที่ว่างยกขึ้นมาถอดหน้ากากที่ปิดบังใบหน้าออกไป เขาไม่ได้หวงใบหน้านี้ถึงได้สวมหน้าไว้ตลอดเขาแค่ชอบใส่มัน เมื่อออฟติมัสหันกลับมาให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเห็นใบหน้าเข้มนั่นได้เต็มใบหน้า เด็กน้อยก็ยิ้มกว้างออกมาและสามารถเอื้อมมือทั้งสองเข้าไปจับ ออฟติมัสอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นระดับสายตาหันหน้าเข้าหากันทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้ามาแตะจับใบหน้าของออฟติมัสได้ง่าย สัมผัสอ่อนเบาลูบไปตามแก้ม ริมฝีปากแล้วก็จมูกสันโด่งแล้วออฟติมัสยื่นหน้าเข้าไปคลอเคลียกับลูกน้อยตัวเองจนบัมเบิ้ลบีหัวเราะคิกคัด พลางหอมแก้มของลูกน้อยไปหนึ่งทีนั้นทำให้ความเครียดสะสมจากที่ทำงานนั้นหายไปทั้งหมด

ออฟติมัสเหลือบมองเห็นท้องฟ้าที่กำลังแปรผันกลายเป็นความดำมืดแหล่งกำเนิดแสงกำลังตกลงสู่ผืนดิน ออฟติมัสเดินเข้าไปใกล้หน้าต่างที่มีเตียงเดย์เบดตั้งอยู่ ออฟติมัสนั่งลงบนเตียงพิงผนังให้บัมเบิ้ลบีได้เห็นวิวยามพลบค่ำภายนอก ลูกน้อยในอ้อมแขนเห็นไปมองนอกหน้าต่างแล้วก็ชี้นิ้วส่งเสียงไปยังข้างนอกหน้าต่าง

“มันสวยมากใช่มั้ย” ออฟติมัสอมยิ้มลูบหัวลูกน้องที่สนอกสนใจกับท้องฟ้า ช่างตัวเล็กเหลือนัก เปราะเบาไร้เดียงสาอยากจะปกป้องเขาตลอดไป จะอยู่เคียงข้างแม้ว่าเขาอาจไม่ต้องการอีกต่อไป แต่ว่าตอนนี้สิ่งที่อยากทำมากที่สุดโอบกอดเด็กน้อยไปจนถึงรุ่งเช้าและนอนกอดหอมจนถึงเวลาที่ต้องจากลาเพื่อไปทำหน้าที่อื่น แม้ว่ายังอยากจะทำหน้าที่เป็นโอเมก้าที่คอยดูแลลูกน้อยของตัวเองมากขนาดไหนก็ตาม ออฟติมัสกระชับอ้อมกอดตัวเองให้แน่นลูบหลังของลูกน้อยใต้ท้องฟ้าที่กำลังเปลี่ยนแปลง

ประตูเปิดกระแทกอย่างรวดเร็วจนออฟติมัสสะดุ้งด้วยความตกใจแล้วก็มีแรงกระโจนพุ่งเข้ามากอดเอวจนเขารีบยกบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นสูงเพื่อไม่ให้เขาได้รับการกระทบกระเทือนใดๆ

“ฮ็อด ร็อดฉันบอกกี่ครั้งแล้วไงว่าอย่าพุ่งมาแบบนี้ตอนที่ฉันกำลังอุ้มน้องอยู่” สปาร์คออฟติมัสแทบจะพุ่งออกจากอกเมื่อลูกชายคนแรกกลับมาบ้านและพุ่งมากอดเอวอดอ้อนแบบนี้ เขาก็ยังหัวเราะคิกคัดแม้ว่าจะมีร่างกายเติบโตเต็มที่แล้วเขาก็ยังคงทำตัวเป็นสปาร์คลิ้งตัวน้อยกับครอบครัวอยู่เสมอ

“ก็คิดถึงอ่ะ ขออุ้มน้องหน่อย” ฮ็อด ร็อดเอื้อมมือเข้ามาขออุ้มสปาร์คลิ้งในมือของออฟติมัส แต่ออฟติมัสก็พยายามยันตัวฮ็อด ร็อดออกไป

“เดี๋ยวก่อน นั่งดีๆก่อน เดี๋ยวฉันให้อุ้ม”

“ทำเป็นขี้หวงไปได้ นี้ผมเป็นลูกคุณจริงป่ะเนี่ย” ฮ็อด ร็อดหมุ่ยหน้าเล็กน้อยครั้งที่แล้วขออุ้มจะเล่นโยนอะไรนิดๆหน่อยๆก็รีบพรวดเข้ามาอุ้มคืนพร้อมโดนตบกระบาลไปทีหนึ่ง

“ห้ามโยนน้องนะ” ออฟติมัสแทบจะเน้นทีละคำให้ลูกคนโตได้ยินชัดเจนและส่งน้องให้พี่ชายได้มีโอกาสอุ้มบ้าง

“คร้าบๆ คุณแม่”คำศัพท์ประลาดหลุดออกจากปากนั่นทำให้ออฟติมัสอยากรู้ว่าเรียนมาจากไหน

“เอามาจากไหนน่ะ”

“เอ่อ เป็นศัพท์ของดาวออแกนิกดาวหนึ่งอ่ะ เอาไว้ใช้เรียกมนุษย์ที่ตั้งท้องมีลูกแล้ว”

“งั้นหรอ” สำหรับพวกเขาไม่มีศัพท์เรียกอะไรแบบนี้ ส่วนใหญ่ก็ไม่ค่อยบอกว่าเป็นครอบครัวเชื้อไขเดียวกัน จะปล่อยให้รู้กันเองแต่ว่าก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องส่วนตัวมากจนถึงขั้นถามไม่ได้

ฮ็อด ร็อดเดินไปหยิบของเล่นมาเล่นอะไรกับน้อง บ้างลงไปนอนกลิ้งกอดกับน้องหัวเราะคิกคักกันสองตนจนจุดกำเนิดแสงหายลับไปจากท้องฟ้าตอนนี้มีแต่ดวงดาวนับล้านประดับท้องฟ้าสีดำมืดแทน ทว่าก็ยังไม่เห็นวี่แววของร่างอีกตนหนึ่งกลับมาเลย

ได้ยินเสียงบ่นมาจากช็อคเวฟอยู่เยอะเหมือนกันว่าที่สภาตอนนี้วุ่นวายมากกับเรื่องที่จะขอปรับร่างกฎหมายบ้างข้อใหม่ แล้วไหนจะเรื่องงบที่บ้างครั้งก็ขาดๆเกินๆอีก ยังไม่พอก็ต้องเข้ามหาวิทยาลัยของตัวเองเพื่อไปดูแลพวก Outlier อีกในบางครั้งและบางวันก็วิจัยงานจนต้องค้างที่มหาวิทยาลัยอีก

วันนี้ก็คงอาจกลับมาช้าเหมือนเช่นเคยหรือดีไม่ดีก็อาจต้องนอนอย่างโดดเดี่ยว

แต่ว่าเขาคิดผิดไป

เป็นอีกครั้งที่ประตูเปิดจากภายนอก แค่เสียงที่ดังขึ้นมาก็ทำให้ลูกทั้งสองหยุดเล่นแต่ว่าตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีเองนั่นกลับดูดีอกที่ใจที่ประตูนั่นเปิดออก จากที่นอนเล่นกับฮ็อด ร็อดอยู่ข้างก็ลุกขึ้นยืนและเดินเตาะแตะไปหาประตูที่เปิดค้างทิ้งไว้ครึ่งหนึ่งแต่ไม่มีใครเข้ามา บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังคงเดินเข้าไปหาอย่างเชื่องช้าแต่เป็นความเร็วที่เด็กน้อยตนนี้ทำได้ เด็กน้อยได้แต่สงสัยว่าทำไมเมคที่ตนเฝ้าหามาทั้งวันถึงไม่ตามปรากฏกายออกมาเสียทีจนกระทั้ง…

“แฮ่!!” ใบหน้าคมคายที่โผล่พรวดเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วตรงหน้าเด็กน้อยที่ตั้งอกตั้งใจเดินเข้าไปหาถึงกับกริ๊ดเสียงดังลั่นสะดุ้งถอยหลังจนสะดุดขาตัวเองล้มนั่งกับพื้น เด็กน้อยนั่นนิ่ง นั่งนิ่งเลนส์กลมมองช็อคเวฟไม่ขยับหรือแสดงปฏิกิริยาใดๆออกมาทั้งๆที่ยังพึ่งอาการอาการตกอกตกใจออกมาสุดโต่ง

“ช็อคเวฟ…” ออฟติมัสกดเสียงต่ำเป็นการเตือน นั่นแทบทำสะดุ้งเฮือกใหญ่ราวกับว่าจะ ถ้าทำลูกร้องไห้คืนนี้ไม่ต้องมานอนด้วยเลยนะ ช็อคเวฟถึงกับรีบเข้าไปทำอะไรสักอย่างไม่ให้บัมเบิ้ลบีร้องไห้ แม้ว่าจะลดอาการหวงลูกไปบ้างแล้วแต่ถ้าทำลูกร้องไห้มานี้นะ...เรื่องใหญ่ แถมฮ็อด ร็อดไอ้ลูกคนโตก็เอาแต่นั่งกลั้นขำจะเป็นจะตายไม่คิดจะช่วยอะไรเลย โอเมก้าตัวใหญ่ตรงนั้นน่ะ กำลังจะกินหัวแล้วนะ ถ้าโดนกินหัวนี้ขอให้โดนเหวี่ยงไปด้วยอีกตนแล้วกันนะ ไม่ยอมให้โดนคนเดียวหรอกนะ

“บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ร้องนะ ไม่ร้องไห้นะ ฉันขอโทษที่ทำให้กลัว” ช็อคเวฟพยายามพูดอะไรสักอย่างไม่ให้ร้องไห้งอแง มือเข้าไปกำของข้างแก้มแล้วขยุมเล็กน้อย แต่ว่าสปาร์คลิ้งในมือก็ยังเอาแต่จ้องนิ่งไม่ทำอะไรสัก ช็อคเวฟแทบอยากจะไปกราบขอร้องให้ลูกน้อยแสดงอาการอะไรบ้างเถอะจะได้ทำใจถูก

และแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เริ่มมีอาการบางอย่าง มุมปากเริ่มยกขึ้นมาแล้วก็ได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะร่าเริงออกมาจากหนูน้อย ช็อคเวฟพึ่งจะรู้ตัวว่าโดนเจ้าหนูนี้เอาคืนเสียแล้วแต่ก็รู้โล่งอกไปด้วยพร้อมกัน

“อะไรเนี่ย นี้ฉันโดนเอาคืนแล้วใช่ไหม เจ้าตัวแสบ” ช็อคเวฟอดที่จะยื่นเข้าไปฟัดกับตัวแสบอย่างมันเขี้ยวแล้วอุ้มลูกน้อยขึ้นมา

“โห้ย ติดนิสัยขี้แกล้งแบบนี้มาจากใครเนี่ย”ฮ็อด ร็อดอดที่จะแซะแซวไม่ได้กับปฏิกิริยาของน้องชายเมื่อกี้

“จะใครที่ไหนล่ะ ก็มีแต่ช็อคเวฟที่ชอบแกล้งคนอื่นเขาไปทั่ว” ออฟติมัสรู้นิสัยเสียของช็อคเวฟมาตั้งแต่ที่พึ่งคบกันได้ไม่นานก็ออกลายขี้แกล้งมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร และฮ็อด ร็อดก็ได้นิสัยแบบช็อคเวฟมาเต็มที่เลย

“ฉันแค่แกล้งนิดๆหน่อยๆเอง ใช่ไหมฮ็อด ร็อด” ช็อคเวฟเดินนั่งลงพิงผนังเตียงข้างออฟติมัส ไพร์มแล้วแอบขโมยหอมแก้มออฟติมัสไปทีหนึ่ง นั่นทำให้ท่อไอเสียข้างแขนเริ่มเพิ่มอุณหภูมิขึ้นพร้อมกับการหันหน้าหนีของออฟติมัส นันทำให้ช็อคเวฟแอบลอบยิ้มกว้างอยู่ข้างๆแล้วฮ็อด ร็อดปีนเตียงขึ้นมาขอมีส่วนรวมด้วย

ปีนขึ้นมานอนบนอกของออฟติมัสเหมือนเด็กทั้งๆที่โตเป็นเมคมาตรฐานเต็มวัย ก็ยังที่จะขออดอ้อนอยู่แบบนี้ต่อไป ออฟติมัสก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรก็โอบลูกของโตแต่ยังทำตัวเป็นเด็กอยู่อย่างนั้น

“วันนี้ที่โรงเรียนเป็นอย่างไงบ้าง เล่าให้ฟังหน่อยสิ” ช็อคเวฟถามฮ็อด ร็อด

“วันนี้อาจาร์ยเขาให้จับกลุ่มกันแล้วสุ่มได้สตาร์สครีมมาอยู่ด้วยกันอีกล่ะ น่ารำคานมากเลย เอาแต่อวดฉันดีอย่างนั่นดีอย่างนี้อยู่ได้ ฝาแฝดเขายังจะดูน่าคบกว่าเยอะ” ฮ็อด ร็อดบ่นถึงสตาร์สครีมเพื่อนร่วมห้องที่แสนน่ารำคานไม่มีใครอยากจะคบด้วย

“หมายถึงธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์กับสกายวาร์ปหรือ” ช็อคเวฟถามถึงฝาแฝดของสตาร์สครีม

“ช่าย แล้วทำไมถึงปล่อยให้ครอบครัวเอาพวกเขาคืนล่ะ ตอนแรกยังทิ้งพวกเขาไว้ที่มหาวิทยาลัยเลย” สตาร์สครีม ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์และสกายวาร์ปเป็นแฝดสาม แต่ว่าสตาร์สครีมว่าตนเดียวมาบรรดาแฝดสามที่ไม่ได้เกิดมาพร้อมพลังประลาดหรือเรียกกันว่า Outlier มักจะเป็นที่รังเกียจของสังคม เป็นตัวประลาดเพราะมีพลังพิเศษ แต่ช็อคเวฟมองว่าพวกเขาก็แค่บอทธรรมดาตนหนึ่งถึงได้พาพวกเขามายังมหาวิทยาลัยของตัวเองเพื่อปกป้องพวกเขาจากสังคมที่รังเกียจพวกเขาและสอนให้ควบคุมพลังของตัวเองและให้อยู่ร่วมกับตนอื่นได้ปกติ

“พวกเขาคงเปลี่ยนใจแล้วล่ะ แต่ว่ายังไงฉันก็บอกให้พวกเขามาหาฉันทุกๆเดือน มาตรวจเรื่องของพลังพวกเขาน่ะ จะได้อยู่รวมกับตนอื่นๆได้”

“เขาก็ดูปกตินิ ผมยังเคยไปเล่นกับพวกเขาเลย ไม่บอกว่าเป็นฝาแฝดนิไม่รู้จริงๆนะเนี่ย” บางทีช็อคเวฟก็พาฮ็อด ร็อดไปนั่งเล่นในมหาวิทยาลัยตัวเองบ้างเลยพอสนิทสนมกับพวกเอาท์ลายเออร์อยู่บ้าง ช็อคเวฟยังจำได้ดีวันที่ผู้กำเนิดธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์และสกายวาร์ปพาฝาแฝดมายังมหาวิทยาลัยได้ แต่วันนั้นไม่มีสตาร์สครีมอยู่ด้วยนึกว่าเป็นแค่แฝดสอง แม้ว่าปากจะบอกว่าฝากให้ช่วยดูแลแต่ว่าในความหมายโดยนัยนั่นคือตั้งใจเอามาทิ้งไว้ที่มหาวิทยาลัย ยังดีที่เหลือความรักความห่วงใยถึงได้แทบมาก้มหัวขอร้องให้รับไว้แม้ว่าช็อคเวฟไม่มีท่าทีที่จะปฏิเสธออกไปเลย

ไม่รู้ว่าทางครอบครัวนั้นเลี้ยงดูสตาร์สครีมแบบไหนมา สำหรับธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์และสกายวาร์ปนั้นเขามีโอกาสได้เข้าไปเลี้ยงดูช่วยกับตนอื่นที่ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในมหาวิทยาลัยเหมือนกัน ไม่แปลกที่น่าจะโดนตามใจก็เคยตัวเพราะแฝดเป็นเอาท์ลายเออร์ ไม่พอยังเป็นอัลฟ่าตนเดียวในครอบครัว และยังดึงศักยภาพของตัวเองออกมาได้เต็มที่ตั้งแต่ยังน้อยจนช่วยงานของครอบครัวยกฐานะไปได้สูง

ทุกอย่างในห้องมีแต่ความสงบปกคลุมไม่มีเสียงพูดอะๆรแค่นอนกอดกันอยู่บนเดย์เบดจนกระทั้งช็อคเวฟก้มลงไปมองบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ตอนนี้หลับคาอกช็อคเวฟไปตั้งแต่เมื่อใดก็ไม่อาจรู้

“อ่าว เจ้าตัวเล็กหลับไปเมื่อไรเนี่ย” เมื่อมองดูเวลามันก็ถึงเวลานอนของเจ้าตัวเล็กแล้วจริงๆและฮ็อด ร็อดก็ดันหลับคาอกออฟติมัสไปอีกตนปลุกก็ไม่ยอมตื่นไปนอนที่ห้องของตัวเองดีๆ

“เห้อ ไอ้เด็กคนนี้มันจริงๆเลย” ออฟติมัสได้แต่เหนื่อยใจกับพฤติกรรมไม่ยอมโตของฮ็อด ร็อดอีกไม่นานก็จะได้แต่งตั้งนามสกุลไพร์มทั้งทีช่วยทำตัวให้ดูมีความสุขุมสักนิดได้จะดีมาก

“เอาน่ะ ออฟติมัสเวลาการเป็นเด็กของฮ็อด ร็อดเหลือไม่มากแล้วนะ” ช็อคเวฟเข้าไปลูบหัวฮ็อด ร็อดเบาๆ หากเวทย์มนต์มีจริงก็อยากจะร่ายมนต์ให้ลูกทั้งสองได้นอนอย่างเต็มอิ่มและตื่นขึ้นมาเป็นเมคที่สดใส ออฟติมัสแตะใบหน้าของช็อคเวฟเลื่อนขยับเข้ามาและประจงแตะริมฝีปากแผ่วเบา ไม่บ่อยครั้งนักที่ออฟติมัสจะเป็นตนที่แสดงความรักก่อน อยากจะแตะจูบไปอีกเรื่อยๆถ้าไม่ติดที่ลูกทั้งสองกำลังหลับอยู่

“เดี๋ยวฉันอุ้มฮ็อด ร็อดไปนอนที่ห้อง นายไปรอที่ห้องเราก่อนก็ได้”

“ควรเป็นฉันไม่ใช่หรือไงที่ต้องอุ้มฮ็อด ร็อดไปส่ง” ช็อคเวฟหลุดขำเล็กน้อย ดูเหมือนจะสลับบทบาทไปเล็กน้อย

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก พวกเราก็เป็นแบบนี้มาแต่นั้นแต่ไรแล้วนิ” คนที่ทำตัวแข็งแกร่ง เป็นผู้ปกป้องควรจะเป็นช็อคเวฟ แต่ว่าออฟติมัสดันแข็งแกร่งกว่าช็อคเวฟอยู่ค่อนข้างมากและก็เป็นแบบนี้มาตั้งแต่ที่คบกัน คนที่ควรจะหึงหวงออกนอกหน้าดันเป็นออฟติมัสแทนที่จะเป็นช็อคเวฟอยู่เรื่อยมาจนกลายเป็นเรื่องปกติ

ปกติแล้วไม่มีอัลฟ่าที่ไหนยอมให้โอเมก้าแข็งแกร่งกว่าตัวเองหรอกมันรู้สึกเสียหน้าว่า เป็นอัลฟ่าทั้งทีทำไมต้องให้โอเมก้าปกป้อง แต่ว่ามันไม่ใช่สำหรับช็อคเวฟ เพราะว่ามันคือสิ่งที่คู่โอเมก้าของเขารักจึงปล่อยให้เป็นแบบนั้น ไม่คิดที่จะกล่าวว่าหรือติดใจอะไร

ออฟติมัสอุ้มฮ็อด ร็อดไปไว้ที่ห้องของเจ้าตัวเอง ส่วนบัมเบิ้ลบีช็อคเวฟหอมแก้มสักฟอดใหญ่ก่อนที่จะวางผึ้งตัวเล็กบนเตียงให้นุ่มนวลที่สุดและจัดท่าให้ดีต่อเจ้าตัว พร้อมหมุนโมบายให้เปิดเพลงคลอเบาๆสักบท ยืนมองลูกน้อยตัวเล็กเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนที่จะปิดไฟและกลับไปพักผ่อนอย่างเต็มทีเสียที...หรือเปล่านะ

ออฟติมัสอุ้มฮ็อด ร็อดถึงห้องของเจ้าตัวที่อยู่ไม่ไกลกันมากนัก ในห้องนั้นแตกต่างจากห้องของบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างสิ้งเชิง เป็นห้องพื้นเรียบไม่มีฝูกนุ่มปูแต่นี้คือห้องปกติธรรมดาทั่วไป มีเตียงรีชาร์จอยู่ที่ผนังข้างหนึ่งที่มีกระจกกันอีกทีแล้วมีจอมอติเตอร์ขนาดใหญ่ติดกำแพงไว้พร้อมข้างใต้จอมีเครื่องเล่นเกมวางอย่างไม่เป็นระเบียบทิ้งไว้ อีกด้านก็จะเป็นโต็ะทำงานต่างๆ และของไร้สาระที่ฮ็อด ร็อดแอบซื้อมาเล่นๆไม่สามารถหาประโยชน์จากมันได้

ออฟติมัสวางฮ็อด ร็อดบนเตียงและจัดท่าให้เขาได้นอนอย่างสะดวกสบายแต่ไม่นานนักฮ็อด ร็อดก็ดิ้นพร้อมครางในลำคอจนท่าที่ออฟติมัสจัดไว้เสียไปหมด ออฟติมัสก็เลยปล่อยไปแบบนั้น คิดว่าถ้าคิดจะจัดใหม่มันก็เละเหมือนเดิมแน่ มีหนึ่งสิ่งที่เขาอยากทำแต่ฮ็อด ร็อดคงโตมากพอทีจะไม่ชอบมันอีกต่อไปจึงได้แต่ออกจากห้องให้เงียบที่สุดและมุ่งหน้าไปยังห้องของตัวเอง

ช็อคเวฟคงรออยู่ที่ห้องแล้ว

ออฟติมัสเปิดประตูเข้าไปที่ห้องพักผ่อนของตัวเอง ครึ่งห้องเป็นพื้นยกระดับขึ้นมาและมีเตียงคู่ใหญ่ตั้งติดผนังมีกระจกกั้น อีกฝากก็จะเป็นพวกโชฟาและโต๊ะเล็กน้อยตั้งอยู่ และมีระเบียงยื่นออกไปข้างนอก ช็อคเวฟยื่นเหม่องลอยที่ระเบียงข้างนอกนั่น กำลังใช้ความคิดบ้างอย่างแต่ว่านี้มันถึงเวลาที่เขาต้องพักผ่อนจากการทำงานใช้ความคิดหนักหน่วงมาทั้งวัน

ออฟติมัสเดินไปยืนอยู่ข้างช็อคเวฟที่มองท้องฟ้าออกไปมือถือเดต้าแพทธ์ไว้ แอบเอางานกลับมาทำที่บ้านอีกแล้ว

“ช็อคเวฟ เราสัญญากันแล้วว่าจะไม่เอางานกลับมาทำที่บ้านไม่ใช่หรือ”

“เปล่า ฉันแค่เช็ดดูเฉยๆน่ะ ถ้าจะเอางานกลับมาทำป่านนี้ฉันไปไม่กลับมาที่บ้านให้โดนนายว่าหรอก” ช็อคเวฟยิ้มและโบกเดต้าแพทธ์ในมือไปมา พวกเขาทั้งสองนั่นสามารถเรียกได้ว่าบ้างานกันทั้งคู่ เมื่อก่อนที่อยู่ด้วยกันใหม่ๆทั้งคู่ต่างเอางานมาทำต่อที่บ้านกันไม่มีเวลาให้กัน เลยสัญญาว่าจะไม่เอากลับมาทำที่บ้าน มันควรจะเป็นเวลาพักผ่อนกันและกัน แต่ก็มีบ้างที่เป็นงานด่วน

“ฉันไม่รู้จะทำยังไงกับดามัสดี” หนึ่งในนักเรียนของช็อคเวฟที่ดูแล เขาเป็นเอาท์ลายเออร์เช่นกัน

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา”

“พักหลังเขาเอาแต่เก็บตัวเงียบไม่ค่อยให้ความร่วมมือเหมือนเมื่อก่อน เอาแต่เรียกตัวเองว่า Glitch”

“เขาอาจจะอยากพักผ่อนกับตัวเองก็ได้ อาจจะต้องการเวลา” ออฟติมัสเอียงพิงหัวบนไหล่ของช็อคเวฟราวกับบอกว่าให้พอเรื่องหนักสมองไปบ้าง ช็อคเวฟจึงเอื้อมมาลูบเสาข้างหมวกของออฟติมัสพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มประดับใบหน้า

“จ้าๆ พอแล้วๆ” ใครบอกว่าออฟติมัสอดอ้อนใครไม่เป็น อยากจะให้ทุกคนรู้ว่าออฟติมัสน่ารักขนาดไหนแต่ว่าก็ไม่อยากให้ใครภาพออฟติมัสในแบบนี้มากกว่า ขอเห็นแก่ตัวเก็บไว้ดูคนเดียวในจักรวาลนี้ตลอดไปได้หรือไม่

ออฟติมัสละออกจากไหล่ของช็อคเวฟแต่ว่าช็อคจับไหล่ของออฟติมัส เอื้อมจับท้ายทอให้อีกฝ่ายโน้มตัวลงมาเเตะริมฝีปากและแผ่วเบา โอเมก้าผู้แข็งแกร่งก็รับมันแต่โดยดีไม่การขัดขืนใดๆเกิดขึ้น เริ่มเเตะลิ้มเล็กชิมน้อยสลับกันแล้วเริ่มรุกคืบเร่งจังหวะจากจูบอันหอมหวานกลายจูบที่เริ่มจะที่ปลุกเร้าอารมณ์ ดุเดือนและเร้าร้อน มือเลื่อนจับประสานกันและกันสอดนิ้วจับแนบชิด ราชันขยับเม้นริมฝีปากล่างแล้วออกมาสัมผัสได้ถึงไอร้อนที่เริ่มพุ่งขึ้นสูงพร้อมกับกลิ่น

ไม่มีคำพูดใดๆออกจากกัน แค่มองเข้าไปในเลนส์สีฟ้าของทั้งคู่แล้วออฟติมัสก็รวบตัวช็อคเวฟขึ้นพร้อมประคบริมฝีปากกันอีกครั้งและพาขึ้นไปยังเตียงของทั้งคู่ ออฟติมัสเอนหลังของตัวเองลงบนเตียง นอนราบลงไป ช็อคเวฟยันตัวไม่ทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวเองลงไปเต็มที่ต้องให้รู้อยู่แล้วว่าโอเมก้าตนนี้สามารถรับน้ำหนักของเขา แม้แต่ตอนที่อุ้มเขาขึ้นมายังสามารถเดินไปมาได้อย่างสบายๆ

“My sweet strong omega” อดที่จะละริมฝีปากมากล่าวชมไม่ได้ จะมีที่ไหนอีกที่จะเจอโอเมก้าที่อุ้มอัลฟ่าได้แบบนี้ โอเมก้าที่รอให้อัลฟ่ามาปกป้องนั่นใครๆก็มีได้

มือของออฟติมัสไล่แตะต้นขาช็อคเวฟไล่ขึ้นมาที่เอวคอด ช็อคเวฟละริมฝีปากมาซุกไซร้ลำคอแกร่งของโอเมก้า ขบกัดสายไฟเรียกเสียงครางอันแผ่วเบาจากออฟติมัส มือของช็อคเวฟลูบไล่ไปอกหนา หน้าท้อง เอวลงไปยังต้นขา

“ออฟ ฉันไม่ได้เห็นนายติดฮีทมานานแล้วนะ” ช็อคเวฟยันตัวขึ้นมาจากลำคอออฟติมัส จ้องมองใบหน้าที่เริ่มเคลือบเคลิ้มไปตามแรงสัมผัสของราชาอัลฟ่าทั้งมวล

“ปกติฉันไม่...อ่ะ” ออฟติมัสรู้สึกได้ว่าอุณหภูมิของตัวเองนั้นพุ่งขึ้นมาสูงปกติ มึนเบลอเหมือนจะล่องลอยอยู่ในอวกาศ เลนส์พยายามปรับโฟกัสมองเข้าไปยังเลนส์สีฟ้าอันเจ้าเล่ห์ของช็อคเวฟและก็รู้ตัวต้นเหตุที่ทำให้เขาเป็นแบบนี้

เลนส์สีฟ้าของช็อคเวฟปรากฏเส้นวงกลมสีม่วงเพียงชั่วครู่และหายไป ราชาได้ออกคำสั่งแล้ว เขายิ้มมุมปากอย่างมีชัยไปกว่าโอเมก้าที่ตอนนี้แทบจะไร้ทางสู้ต่อให้เป็นบราว์ด โอเมก้าที่ล้มใครต่อใครมานับไม่ถ้วน ช็อคเวฟเลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ประคองใบหน้าของโอเมก้าที่เริ่มเข้าสู่ช่วงฮีทของตัวเอง ได้กลิ่นหอมออกมาจากตัวออฟติมัสมากขึ้นและมันก็เริ่มทำให้ช็อคเวฟอยากที่จะเริ่มชิมลองให้มากขึ้น

“นายก็รู้ว่าฉันเป็น คิง อัลฟ่า ฉันสามารถทำให้นายฮีทเมื่อไรก็ได้ต่อให้นายเป็นบราว์ด โอเมก้าที่ปกติไม่ฮีทก็ตาม” คำสั่งของราชา ความสามารถพิเศษของการเป็นคิงอัลฟ่า ไม่ใช่แค่การสั่งโอเมก้าตนไหนให้ฮีทเมื่อไรก็ได้ มันรวมถึงสามารถสั่งการควบคุมใครก็ได้ต่อให้อีกฝ่ายเป็นอัลฟ่าก็ตาม

ใครๆก็ชอบที่จะเล่นกับโอเมก้าตอนฮีททั้งนั้น ทั้งอดอ้อน ทั้งยั่วยวน มีแค่ตอนออฟติมัสฮีทเท่านั้นที่จะทำแบบนี้ แต่ช็อคเวฟออกคำสั่งไม่บ่อยนักเท่าไรเพราะอย่างไงเขาก็รู้ว่าออฟติมัสไม่ชอบตัวเองตอนฮีท บางทีตื่นมาจำไม่ได้ว่าตัวเองทำอะไรไปบ้างก็มี ออฟติมัสถึงได้ไม่ชอบมัน แต่วันนี้ขอเอาแต่ใจสักหน่อย

ทว่าก่อนที่จะได้รุกล้ำไปได้มากกว่านั้น ก็ได้ยินเสียงสั่นของโทรศัทพ์ดังขึ้นข้างหัวเตียง ช็อคเวฟว่าจะเมินมันเสียงเดียวมันก็หยุดไปเองหากไม่คนรับสายแต่ว่าออฟติมัสกลับสามารถตั้งสติของตัวเองดันตัวช็อคเวฟออกและเอื้อมมือไปจับตัวขัดขวาง มือก็รีบเร่งให้อาการฮีทของออฟติมัสหนักข้อขึ้นแต่ว่านั้นไม่ทันการ ออฟติมัสกดรับมันเสียงก่อนและทำให้ช็อคเวฟต้องหยุดทุกการกระทำโดยทันที แม้ว่าจะอยากแค่ไหนก็ควรจะให้เกียรติ์อีกฝ่ายด้วย

“เกิดอะไรขึ้น” ออฟติมัสไม่สนใจกับอารมณ์ที่ช็อคเวฟเป็นคนจุดมันขึ้นมา ปกติเขาจะเปิดรับเบอร์ฉุกเฉินไว้ตลอด แต่ถ้าเป็นเบอร์อื่นที่ไม่ใช่ฉุกเฉินก็จะตัดสายทิ้งอัตโนมัติ

“งั้นหรือ เดี๋ยวฉันออกไป” และแน่นอนว่าเป็นเรื่องแบบนี้ออฟติมัสก็จะไม่ปฏิเสธ มันน่าน้อยใจนะทั้งๆที่บ้างานไม่ต่างกันยังไม่ด่วนออกไปแบบนี้

“อะไรเนี่ย ไหนว่าบอกจะไม่ทำงานนอกเวลาแล้วไง”

“ขอโทษ แต่ว่ามีสปาร์คผุดขึ้นใหม่อีก ต้องรีบไปก่อนที่พวกนักล่าสปาร์คจะขโมยพวกเขาไป” ช็อคเวฟแอบมุ่ยปากเล็กน้อยแล้วเลนส์สีฟ้าก็ปราฏวงแหวนสีม่วงขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ความร้อนที่เริ่มจุดขึ้นมาก็ค่อยลดลงกลับมาเป็นปกติ ช็อคเวฟละออกจากตัวออฟติมัสไปนอนหันหลังให้กับคู่ของตัวเองจนทำให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกผิดที่ต้องลุกออกไปกลางคั่น

“ไว้ฉันกลับมาเมื่อไร นายอยากทำอะไรก็ทำเลยนะ” ออฟติมัสเข้าใกล้แล้วเเตะริมฝีปากประทับจูบลงข้างสวมขอเมคที่กำลังนอนงอนอยู่ แต่แค่นั้นก็ทำให้ราชันนั้นหายโกรธไปโดนทันที รู้ๆกันอยู่ว่าออฟติมัสไม่แสดงออเรื่องแบบนี้มากเท่าไร

“โชคดีนะ อย่าได้แผลกลับมาเลย” ช็อคเวฟหันเอื้อมมาเเตะใบหน้าที่ไร้ซึ่งหน้ากากปิดบังแต่อีกไม่นานหน้ากากก็จะไปอยู่บนใบหน้านั่นแล้ว

“อืม จะระวังตัว” ออฟติมัสละออกจากเตียงพร้อมกลับมาสวมหน้ากากปิดปากอีกครั้ง เดินออกห่างช็อคเวฟไปเรื่อยๆ แม้ว่าใจทั้งคู่จะไม่อยากห่างมากนักแต่ว่าทำว่าหน้าที่นั้นก็เป็นสิ่งที่ทำอย่างหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้ เลนส์สีฟ้าได้สบ

กันเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนที่ออฟติมัสจะปิดประตูลงและจากไป ช็อคเวฟนอนแผ่หลาบนเตียงกว้างที่ว่างเปล่า ไม่แปลกใจที่ออฟติมัสต้องออกไปกลางดึกแบบนี้ มันคือเรื่องปกติไม่ใครรู้ว่าสปาร์คเกิดใหม่ตามธรรมชาติจะฝุดขึ้นมาจากแผ่นดินเมื่อไรก็ได้ แล้วก็จะค่อยๆสร้างร่างกายของตัวเองมาทีละส่วนและมันก็เป็นช่วงที่สปาร์คอ่อนแอที่สุด หน้าที่นี้ตกเป็นของตำรวจก็เพราะว่ามีบอทกลุ่มพวกหนึ่งจะแอบลักลอบขโมยสปาร์คไปขายหรือเอาไปฝึกเป็นพวกเดียวกัน บางครั้งก็มีการต่อสู้ปะทะกันบ้างก็ลงลงเป็นหน้าที่ของตำรวจที่ต้องผู้ดูแลส่งสปาร์คเกิดใหม่ไปยังที่ปลอดภัย

“เห้อ…” เมื่อไม่มีออฟติมัสอยู่เคียงข้าง เตียงมันก็กว้างใหญ่ผิดปกติ ใหญ่เกินไปที่จะนอนเพียงตนเดียวได้ลงจึงลุกขึ้นมาและเดินออกห้องไปอีกตน มุ่งหน้าไปยังห้องที่ตนเองเพิ่งจากมา ห้องของลูกเล็กตัวเล็กสุดของบ้านค่อยเปิดประตูอย่างแผ่วเบาไม่ให้รบกวนเจ้าตัวเล็กมากที่สุด ไม่มีเสียงเพลงกล่อมนอนอีกต่อไปแล้วแต่โมบายก็ยังหมุนอย่างเชื่องช้าต่อไป ช็อคเวฟเข้าไปแล้วปิดประตูให้แผ่วเบาเหมือนที่ตอนที่เปิดประตู ก้าวเหยียบพื้นพรมลงน้ำหนักให้เบาและน้อยไม่ให้เกิดเสียงจนไปถึงเตียงของบัมเบิ้ลบี

เขายังคงนอนหลับสงบนิ่งเหมือนเดิมที่ช็อคเวฟจากมาไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน แค่ได้เห็นใบหน้าที่กำลังพริ้มหลับอย่างปลอดภัยก็สามารถทำให้ช็อคเวฟคลี่ยิ้มออกมาได้โดยที่ไม่ต้องทำอะไรเลย

“เมี๊ยว~” เสียงร้องแหลมเล็กแผ่วเบาจากข้างล่างทำให้ช็อคเวฟแทบสะดุ้ง เมมบ้าแมวออแกนิกสี่ขาของออฟติมัสเดินมาพันแข้งพันขาไปมาแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของ ดวงตาสีเหลืองก็คอยเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองช็อคเวฟเป็นระยะ เขาไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเมมบ้านอนเฝ้าบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่ที่นี้ นึกว่าเดินออกไปหากินตอนกลางคืนข้างนอกเสียแล้ว

“ชู่ เบาๆเดี๋ยวน้องตื่นนะ” ช็อคเวฟกระซิบแผ่วเบาและมันก็ไม่ร้องอีกย่างที่ช็อคเวฟบอก เขาก้มลงไปช้อนบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาเบาดุลขนนกจนเจ้าไม่รู้ว่าโดนช้อนตัวอุ้มขึ้นมาแนบอก ช็อคเวฟเดินไปยังเดย์เบดข้างหน้าต่างแล้วล้มตัวลงนอนกระชับลูกน้อยในมือให้นอนได้สบายที่สุด แล้วเมมบ้าก็กระโดดขึ้นมาขดตัวอยู่ข้างจ้องมองไม่ยอมหลับตานอน จึงเอื้อมมือไปลูบห้วเมมบ้าและมันก็คลอเคลียตอบรับจนช็อคเวฟละมือออกไปถึงจะยอมล้มหัวลงมาแล้วค่อยปิดตาหลับไปอีกครั้ง

ถึงเวลาที่ช็อคเวฟต้องพักผ่อนแล้ว วันนี้เจอปัญหามาวุ่นวายเสียหรือเกิน

กังวล...

ความเป็นควีนโอเมก้านั่นมีข้อมูลน้อยมากหรือ ไม่ว่าจะค้นหาวิจัยความเป็นควีน โอเมก้าในยุคปัจจุบันแทบไม่คืบหน้า ต้องเทียบคาดการจากอดีต ประวัติศาสตร์ที่แทบไม่ได้บันทึกอะไรเช่นกัน ในปัจจุบันสายพันธุ์พิเศษทั้งหลายก็เจือจางไปมาก พฤติกรรมหลายอย่างก็หายไป บางอย่างก็เพิ่มขึ้นมา ไม่รู้ว่าจะสามารถเลี้ยงเขาได้อย่างไม่มีปัญหาหรือเปล่า ช็อคเวฟยังจำได้ความลำบากที่เกิดมาผิดแปลก กว่าจะมาได้ถึงจุดนี้ต้องอดทน

หรืออาจเป็นความผิดของเขาหรือเปล่า

ผลตรวจของฮ็อด ร็อดเป็นอินเอ็กเฟ็กอัลฟ่า สายพันธุ์พิเศษเหมือนกันแม้ว่าจะไม่หายากแต่ช็อคเวฟหรือบัมเบิ้ลบีแต่ว่าก็เป็นสายพันธุ์ที่มีมาแต่โบราณไม่ต่างกัน

ตัวเขามีความเข้มข้นของสายพันธุ์พิเศษมากขนาดนั้นเลยหรือ

แต่ว่าคงต้องพักเรื่องแห่งความปวดหัวสำหรับวันนี้ไว้ก่อน พรุ่งนี้หรือวันต่อๆไปไม่อาจรู้ ขอสวดภาวนาให้โอเมก้าของเขาปลอดภัยกลับมาจนพริ้มหลับไปพร้อมกับลูกตัวน้อยในอ้อมแขน


	3. Instinct

แสงสอดประกายสอดเข้ามาในห้องที่ถูกปูพรมเป็นสีขาวดูนุ่มฟูทั่วทั้งห้อง เฟอร์นิเจอร์มีเพียงน้อยชิ้นเฉพาะสิ่งที่จำเป็นเท่านั้น กลางห้องมีเตียงหกเหลี่ยมตั้งชิดติดหน้าต่างอยู่ ผ้าม่านด้านปลายเตียงเปิดแหวกเพียงด้านเดียวเท่านั้น บนเตียงเต็มไปด้วยผ้าหลากชนิดและตุ๊กตากองเป็นก้อน ตรงกลางเป็นหลุมพร้อมร่างสีเหลืองเล็กอวบอั๋นนอนขดตัวอยู่ข้างในมือกอดตุ๊กตาไว้

ก๊อก ก๊อก

“บัมเบิ้ลบี เลิกนอนอืดอยู่ในรังได้แล้ว อาจารย์มารอแล้วนะ” เสียงทุ้มแหบตะโกนออกมาจากอีกฝ่ายของห้อง พอสามารถทำให้ร่างในรังขยับครางอย่างเกียจคร้านได้บ้าง แต่ก็ยังไม่สามารถลุกขึ้นมาได้

“ไม่ตอบฉันจะเข้าไปแล้วนะ” อีกฝ่ายนอกห้องต้องเปิดประตูเข้ามาจึงจะสามารถทำให้ร่างสีเหลืองลุกขึ้นมาอย่างเชื่องช้า แม้ว่าจะยังไม่ยอมเปิดเลนส์ขึ้นมาก็ตามและนั่งกอดตุ๊กตาตัวโปรด

ร่างเมคสูงใหญ่สีเทาเดินเข้ามาเหยียบพื้นปูพรมนุ่มเข้ามาใกล้เตียง อีกฝ่ายก็หันมามองพยายามเปิดเลนส์ออกมาเท่าที่ทำได้แต่ว่าก็ทำได้แต่เล็กน้อยจนแทบไม่เห็นเลนส์ตาเลย

“เมก...ขอเลื่อนได้ไหม...ผมรู้สึกง่วงนอนมากเลย…” เสียงนุ่มนวลกล่าวอย่างง่วงเหงาหาวนอน เลนส์สีแดงจ้องมาอย่างงุนงงไม่เข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา ทั้งๆ ที่ปกติเจ้าตัวเป็นเมคที่ร่าเริงเต็มไปด้วยพลังงานที่พร้อมออกไปเล่นซนมากกว่าที่เอาแต่อยู่ในห้อง

“นายเป็นแบบนี้มาตั้งแต่เมื่อวานแล้วนะ เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า”

“เปล่า...แค่รู้สึกง่วงแปลกๆ ไม่รู้เป็นเพราะอะไร…” เด็กน้อยล้มตัวลงนอนอีกครั้ง

“เฮ้ๆ นอนมากไปก็ไม่ดีเหมือนกันนะ” เมกะทรอนพยายามปลุกเขย่าเจ้าเด็กน้อยให้ลุกขึ้นมาแต่ว่าไม่มีท่าทีที่จะตื่นขึ้นมาแต่อย่างไร นั้นทำให้เขาคิดสงสัยว่าตกลงนี้มาทำงานเป็นบอดี้การ์ดส่วนตัวเจ้าเด็กนี้หรือเป็นพี่เลี้ยงเด็กกันแน่

แต่ว่านี้มันอาการผิดปกติที่ไม่ควรเป็น

เมกะทรอนเดินออกจากห้องปล่อยให้เจ้าของห้องได้พักผ่อน ทันทีที่ปิดประตูก็คว้าโทรศัพท์กดเบอร์โทรหานายจ้าง อันเป็นผู้ปกครองของเด็กคนนี้ ไม่นานอันก็มีคนรับสาย

‘มีอะไรหรือ ฉันกำลังเตรียมตัวเข้าประชุมน่ะ’

“ขออภัยครับท่านช็อคเวฟ แต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีน่าจะมีอาการผิดปกติ” เมกะทรอนได้ยินเสียงปลายสายพูดๆ กับคนข้างนอกอะไรสักอย่าง

‘ว่ามาฉันมีเวลาห้านาที’ ช็อคเวฟหันมาคุยกับเมกะทรอนต่อ

“คือว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีมาอาการง่วงนอนตลอดเวลาตั้งแต่เมื่อวานแล้ว วันนี้ก็ยังไม่หายและก็ไม่ยอมลุกออกจากรังของตัวเองด้วย”

‘แล้วปกตินายมีเคยอาการแบบนี้เปล่า’

“ไม่ครับ ไม่เคยมี”

‘งั้นติดต่อ ออฟติมัสไปก่อนเดี๋ยวฉันต้องเข้าสภาแล้ว แล้วก็ฝากไปยกเลิกคลาสให้น้องด้วย’

“รับทราบครับ” อีกฝ่ายวางสายไป เมกะทรอนกดเบอร์ติดต่อไปยังผู้ปกครองอีกคนแต่ครั้งนี้อีกฝ่ายรับสายทันทีเหมือนกำลังสายอยู่

‘กำลังไปหา ฉันได้ข้อความจากช็อคเวฟแล้ว’ แล้วก็วางสายไปเลยทันทีสองผู้ปกครองขี้ห่วงลูกนี้ข่าวไวเสมอ นี้พึ่งโทรไปหาช็อคเวฟได้ไม่กี่วินาทีเองนะ

เมกะทรอนสั่งงานคนใช้ที่เดินผ่านมาให้แจ้งกับอาจารย์ที่ถูกจ้างมาสอนที่บ้านให้ยกเลิกคลาสเป็นครั้งที่สองของสัปดาห์ ทันทีที่อาจารย์ออกจากคฤหาสน์หลังใหญ่ ประตูบานโตก็ถูกผลักเปิดอย่างรุนแรงเสียงดังจนเหมือนจะถล่มประตูให้ได้เสีย

“ไพร์ม เขาแค่นอนมากผิดปกติเองนะ” เมกะทรอนมองเมคแดงน้ำเงินร่างใหญ่ที่มักจะใจร้อนรนมากเป็นพิเศษเมื่อเป็นเรื่องของลูกตัวเอง

“ยังไม่หายอีกเหรอ ตั้งแต่เมื่อวานแล้วนะ” ออฟติมัสรีบเดินไปยังห้องของลูกชายตัวเอง

“ใช่ และปลุกเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่ยอมตื่นด้วย ปกติปลุกนิดปลุกหน่อยก็พร้อมออกไปเล่นซนที่อื่นนอกห้องแล้วล่ะ” ออฟติมัสเปิดประตูนอนของลูกชายโอเมก้าโดยพลการ แต่ว่าก็ยังไม่มีเสียงโวยวายหรือการปาข้าวของเพื่อไล่ผู้บุกรุกจากตัวเล็กที่หวงห้องนอนมากเป็นพิเศษ

“ไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่ชินกับห้องแบบนี้” ออฟติมัสพึมพำ

ก็นี้มันห้องแบบที่โอเมก้าท้องชอบทำ แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้ท้อง

“บี? บัมเบิ้ลบี?” ออฟติมัสพยายามปลุกเด็กน้อย แต่ว่าปฏิกิริยาที่มีคือครางอย่างรำคาญและพลิกตัวหนี ทั้งๆ ที่มีคนมาบุกรุกรังของตัวเองโดยพลการแบบนี้

“โอเค นี้ไม่ปกติแล้ว” ออฟติมัสอุ้มเมคตัวเล็กสีเหลืองขึ้นมาเตรียมตัวออกไปยังโรงพยาบาล

“ให้ฉันเตรียมยานให้ไหม” เมกะทรอนถาม

“เอาให้ไวที่สุด”

. . .

“ไพร์ม...รู้ไหมว่าการที่จู่ๆ ก็ที่นี่มาจอดที่โรงพยาบาลกะทันหันแบบนี้มันทำให้ตนอื่นเขาแตกตื่นกันไปหมด” เสียงแหบแก่บ่นไพร์มที่จู่ๆ ก็ศีรษะมาจอดแล้วอุ้มลูกชายคนสุดหวงมาอย่างแตกตื่นจนคนอื่นรีบเคลียร์ห้องฉุกเฉินจนวิ่งวุ่นไปหมด จนกระทั่งไพร์มบอกอาการมานี้เขาแทบอยากจะทุบไพร์มให้ได้เข้าห้องฉุกเฉินเองจริงๆ

บัมเบิ้ลบีนอนมากผิดปกติมาสองวันติด

“ขอโทษ แร็ทเช็ท ฉันเป็นห่วงเขา”

“การที่ลูกคนเล็กของแกเป็นพิเศษกว่าคนอื่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาจะเจ็บป่วยตายง่ายนะ”

“แต่ว่านี้เป็นสายพันธุ์พิเศษไม่ใช่หรือไง” แถมยังเหมือนจะสูญพันธุ์ไปหมดแล้วด้วย

“ฉันเข้าใจว่าข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับสายพันธุ์เขามีน้อยก็จริง แต่ฉันไม่รู้อะไรมากหรอก เรื่องพฤติกรรมต่างๆ ก็ไปถามรีวินเอาเองแล้วกัน แต่ถ้าในเรื่องตรวจร่างกายเปรียบเทียบความแตกต่างฉันพอทำได้” แร็ทเช็ทปัดความรับผิดชอบที่เกินความสามารถ และคว้าดาต้าแพทธ์ขึ้นมา

“เรื่องผลตรวจไม่มีอะไรต้องกังวล เขาอยู่ในวัยที่กำลังเข้าฮีทแรกน่ะ อาจจะต้องการเก็บพลังงานสำหรับฮีทแรก มันก็เกิดขึ้นบางสำหรับโอเมก้าบางคนแต่จะเกิดกรณีนี้มันน้อยน่ะคนก็เลยไม่ค่อยรู้กัน แต่ว่าด้วยสายพันธุ์เขาหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้นะว่าถึงได้หลับยาวเป็นวันขนาดนั้น ถ้าโอเมก้าปกติเข้าฮีทแรกบางคนเขาหลับไปแค่วันเดียวและวันต่อมาก็ฮีทแล้วล่ะ” แร็ทเช็ทอ่านผลตรวจให้ฟัง นั้นทำให้เขาโล่งอกไป

“เดี๋ยวฉันสั่งยาคุมฮีทให้แล้วกัน แต่ว่าถ้าเป็นไปได้ตอนบัมเบิ้ลบีฮีทแล้วช่วยพาเข้ามาที่นี้ได้จะดีมากเพราะว่าไม่รู้ว่ายาที่เรามีอยู่ใช้กับเขาได้หรือเปล่า” แร็ทเช็ทกดสั่งยาในดาต้าแพทธ์

“ขอบคุณแร็ทเช็ท” ออฟติมัสกล่าวขอบคุณเพื่อนเก่าแก่ของตนเป็นการกล่าวลา แต่ว่าอีกไม่นานนักก็คงได้เจอกันอีก

. . .

_ออฟ ฉันเลิกประชุมแล้ว ถ้านายยังอยู่กับบี ช่วยพาเขาเข้ามหาลัยฉันหน่อยได้ไหม อยากตรวจร่างกายของบีเองน่ะ_

ข้อความของช็อคเวฟเด้งขึ้นมาในกล่องข้อความของออฟติมัส แม้ว่าจะพาไปตรวจที่โรงพยาบาลแล้วก็จริง แต่ว่าที่มหาวิทยาลัยช็อคเวฟมีอุปกรณ์เฉพาะทางมากกว่า เขาเป็นคนเริ่มเอางานวิจัยเกี่ยวกับควีนโอเมก้ามาปัดฝุ่นขึ้นมาใหม่หลังจากที่โครงการเก่าถูกยกเลิกไปเพราะควีนโอเมก้าที่อาสามาทดลองนั้นได้ออฟไลน์ลงและไม่มีควีนโอเมก้าเกิดขึ้นมาอีกเลยนับตั้งแต่นั้นหรืออาจซ่อนตัวอยู่เงียบๆ ไม่ให้รับรู้ถึงตัวตนของพวกเขา

_ได้ เจอกันที่มหาวิทยาลัย_

ออฟติมัสตอบกลับช็อคเวฟแล้วสั่งไอเอินไฮด์ให้นำยานขึ้นอีกครั้ง ออฟติมัสไปยังห้องของบัมเบิ้ลบีอีกครั้ง เตียงใหญ่ติดหน้าต่างรอบด้านและกองผ้าตุ๊กตาบนเตียงที่เรียกมันกันว่ารัง และเจ้าแมวหน้าขนสีดำยืนก้มดมผึ้งน้อยที่หลับสลบไสลอย่างสงสัย อุ้งมือพยายามเข้าไปแตะบนหัวสีเหลืองของเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา แต่ไม่คิดที่จะส่งเสียงจนกระทั่งออฟติมัสเดินเข้ามาใกล้มันก็หันมาและร้องเหมือนกับจะบอกว่ามีบางอย่างผิดปกติกับเจ้าหนู

“ใช่ แต่เขาไม่เป็นอะไรมากหรอก” มือสีน้ำเงินยื่นไปลูบหัวเมมบ้าให้กับความแสนรู้ของมัน แล้วก็อุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาพร้อมกับเมมบ้าที่กระโดดขึ้นมายืนบนบ่าของออฟติมัสแล้วนอนก้มมองเฝ้าระวัง

“ออฟติมัส จะไปไหน ให้ฉันไปด้วยไหม” เมกะทรอนเดินผ่านมาเห็นว่าออฟติมัสกำลังอุ้มนายของตัวเองออกไปข้างนอกอีกครั้ง

“ไปมหาวิทยาลัยของช็อคเวฟน่ะ นายไม่ต้องไปด้วยหรอก ไปพักผ่อนเถอะ แค่ไอเอินไฮด์ก็พอแล้ว” เมกะทรอนพยักหน้ารับคำสั่งจากนายใหญ่แม้ว่าอยากไปตามไปด้วยก็ตามแต่ก็ได้แต่ส่งความเป็นห่วงไปแทน เมื่อออฟติมัสเดินมาถึงยานลำใหญ่เมมบ้าบนไหล่ก็กระโดดลงจากบ่า เธอไม่คิดที่จะตามไปด้วยแต่ว่าออฟติมัสเห็นเธอนั่งมองยาน กระทั่งประตูยานกำลังจะปิดก็เห็นเธอนั่งมองอยู่เฉยๆ แบบนั้น

ไอเอินไฮด์ขับยานออกมุ่งหน้ามหาวิทยาลัยของช็อคเวฟ อยู่ไม่ไกลมากนักเลยไม่จำเป็นต้องนั่งรอนาน ไอเอินไฮด์ลงจอดลงบนดาดฟ้าอย่างนุ่มนวล เมื่อออฟติมัสก้าวเท้าลงมาจากยานบัมเบิ้ลบีก็มีปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองเล็ก

“ที่นี้...มหาวิทยาลัยของช็อคเวฟ?” บัมเบิ้ลบียังไม่ทันได้หันไปมองรอบตัวก็สามารถบอกได้ว่าตัวเองนั้นอยู่ที่ไหน หรือว่าได้ยินตอนที่ออฟติมัสคุยกับเมกะทรอน

“ใช่ รู้ได้ยังไง” แต่ก็อยากลองเชิงถามดู

“กลิ่น...มันไม่เหมือนกัน” บัมเบิ้ลบีกระชั้นตัวเองกอดคอออฟติมัสให้เแน่นขึ้นอีก

“กลับบ้านได้ไหม…” คำพูดอ้อนวอนแปลกประหลาดหลุดออกจากปากบัมเบิ้ลบี เหมือนรู้สึกไม่ปลอดภัย ไม่สบายใจที่จะอยู่ที่แห่งนี้ต่อไป ทั้งๆ ที่ตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีก็มาที่นี้อยู่บ่อยครั้งตั้งแต่เด็ก เป็นที่รู้จักทั้งอาจารย์และนักเรียนอยู่เยอะพอสมควร

“เป็นอะไรไปทีนี้, ที่นี่เธอก็ออกจะมาที่นี้บ่อยไม่ใช่หรือ” บัมเบิ้ลบีค่อนข้างมีปัญหากับการออกนอกบ้านในช่วงมืดค่ำ จะหวาดระแวง ตึงเครียด กังวลเป็นพิเศษ

เมื่อออฟติมัสหันไปมองแหล่งกำเนิดแสงก็พบว่ามันใกล้จะลับขอบฟ้าไปเสียแล้ว ลืมดูเวลาไปเสียสนิท

“ไม่เป็นไรทีนี้, ที่นี่ปลอดภัย” ออฟติมัสกระชับลูกชายที่กำลังเติบโตเป็นเมคมินิบอทเต็มวัยให้เขามั่นใจว่าไม่มีอันตรายใดเข้าใกล้ตัวเขาได้ ออฟติมัสให้ไอเอินไฮด์ติดตามไปด้วยเพื่อความสบายใจอีกหนึ่งขั้นของบัมเบิ้ลบี ไม่รู้เป็นเพราะอะไรแต่ว่าถ้าไปศึกษาจากร่องรอยในอดีตแล้วมันจะสามารถอธิบายถึงปัญหานี้ได้อย่างลงตัว

ในอดีตควีนโอเมก้าจะอยู่อาศัยแต่ในรังของตัวเอง จะไม่ออกห่างจากรังมากนักและจะไม่โยกย้ายรังของตัวเองเด็ดขาด ยกเว้นกรณีจำเป็นร้ายแรงอย่างมาก หากควีนออกจากรังไปไกลที่ได้กลิ่นรังตัวเองเมื่อไร ควีนการเกิดอาการหวาดระแวง ตึงเครียดมากเป็นพิเศษหรือเรียกได้ว่าอาการหลงถิ่น และนี้คืออาการที่บัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังเป็นอยู่

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้หลับอีกต่อไปแล้ว เขากำลังกอดคอออฟติมัสตัวสั่นไปทั้งร่างไม่ว่าออฟติมัสจะพยายามโอบกอด ปลอบโยนเท่าไรก็ไม่อาจเพียงพอให้เจ้าตัวน้อยนั้นหายหวาดกลัวได้ ออฟติมัสจึงรีบก้าวขาให้ไวเพื่อไปให้ถึงห้องทำงานของช็อคเวฟ เพื่อให้ช็อคเวฟรีบตรวจอาการของบัมเบิ้ลบีและรีบพากลับไปยังบ้านอันเป็นสถานที่ปลอดภัยของตัวเขาเอง

ทันทีที่เปิดประตูเข้าไปช็อคเวฟที่รออยู่ในห้องก็รีบเข้ามาช่วยอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีทันที แต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีกลับไม่ยอมปล่อยมือออกจากลำคอของออฟติมัสเลยและยังไม่ยอมหันมามองแม้แต่น้อย

“บัมเบิ้ลบี นี้ฉันเอง ช็อคเวฟ” ช็อคเวฟพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนที่สุดเท่าที่เป็นไปได้ มือเข้าไปลูบแผ่วเบาดั่งขนนกให้เขารับรู้ว่านี้คือหนึ่งในผู้ให้กำเนิดที่ไม่มีวันคิดจะทำร้ายอย่างแน่นอน บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มเหลือบหันมามองช็อคเวฟแล้วเริ่มปล่อยมือออกจากลำคอของออฟติมัสไปหาช็อคเวฟ

“ไม่กลัวนะ ไม่มีอะไรมาทำอะไรเธอ” ออฟติมัสเห็นวงแหวนสีม่วงในเลนส์สีฟ้าของช็อคเวฟ เขาใช้ความสามารถของตัวเองกล่อมลูกน้อยในอ้อมแขน มันไม่ได้ปรากฏอยู่แต่แวบเดียวเหมือนที่ช็อคเวฟสั่งกับตนอื่นๆ แต่มันค้างอยู่นานตลอดเวลา

ช็อคเวฟพาบัมเบิ้ลบีมายังเตียงตรวจ เขาค่อยวางลง ละมือออกจากบัมเบิ้ลบีได้แม้ว่าเขาจะยังสั่นสะท้านไปหมดทั้งร่าง พยายามกอดตัวเองคงอาจเป็นเพราะด้วยคำสั่งของคิงทำให้เขายังพอสามารถลดความระแวงได้ระดับหนึ่ง ช็อคเวฟสามารถลูบตัวปลอบโยน มืออีกข้างก็เอื้อมไปหยิบจับเครื่องตรวจอันเล็ก ทว่าทันทีที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเห็นว่าช็อคเวฟหยิบอะไรขึ้นมา เขาก็สะดุ้งเฮือกใหญ่แล้วโผเข้ากอดคอช็อคเวฟแน่น จังหวะนั้นเองเหมือนวงแหวนในเลนส์ของช็อคเวฟนั้นสั่นช็อตไม่เป็นเส้นนิ่งเรียบอีกต่อไป

บัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังฝืนคำสั่งของช็อคเวฟ

สัญชาตญาณควีนของบัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังแรงขึ้นเรื่อย จนสามารถเริ่มขัดขืนคำสั่งของช็อคเวฟได้

ช็อคเวฟพยายามตั้งสติของตัวเองไม่ให้หลุดออกจากสภาวะออกคำสั่ง ลำพังแค่คงอยู่ในสภาวะนี้นานก็ยากพออยู่แล้ว ยังมีการแทรกซ้อนคำสั่งออกมาจากบัมเบิ้ลบี ช็อคเวฟรู้สึกได้ว่าเขาพยายามสั่งแทรกเข้ามาให้พาเขากลับไปที่รัง ท่องกับตัวเองว่าตั้งสติไว้อย่าให้หลุดเด็ดขาด

“ช็อคเวฟ” จู่ๆ ออฟติมัสเข้ามาจับไหล่ของช็อคเวฟมองจ้องเข้าไปมายังเลนส์สีฟ้าประดับด้วยวงสีม่วงที่สั่นเป็นคลื่นไม่นิ่งเรียบเหมือนอย่างเคย

“ไม่ต้องพยายามขณะนั้นก็ได้ พรุ่งนี้เช้าเราค่อยมาตรวจใหม่ก็ยังไม่สาย” ออฟติมัสไม่สามารถทนเห็นลูกน้อยที่ห่วงยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใดตัวสั่นเป็นเจ้าเข้าได้อีกต่อไป ตอนนี้ออฟติมัสสามารถบอกได้ว่าทุกอย่างรอบตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีตอนนี้ล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นสิ่งอันตรายไปทั้งสิ้นยกเว้นแต่พวกเขาที่เป็นที่พึงอันปลอดภัย

เขาแค่ต้องการกลับบ้าน ต้องการความรู้สึกปลอดภัยก็เท่านั้นเอง

ช็อคเวฟนิ่งไป กำลังคิดทบทวนสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น แล้ววงสีม่วงที่สั่นครอนนั้นก็หายไปจากเลนส์สีฟ้าของช็อคเวฟ มือวางเครื่องมือลงแล้วเข้าลูบปลอบโยนราวกับเป็นการขอโทษที่ดื้อดึง

“ฉันขอโทษนะ กลับบ้านกัน” ช็อคเวฟอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีออกจากเตียงกระชับแน่น ช็อคเวฟยังรู้สึกได้ถึงคลื่นที่แทรกแซงเข้ามาในโต้ประสาท

บัมเบิ้ลบียังไม่หยุดออกคำสั่ง แม้ว่าจะเป็นคลื่นอ่อนของควีนที่ยังเยาว์วัยแต่ว่ามันอาจทำส่งผลเสียต่อเจ้าตัวได้ ไม่มั่นใจว่าจะทนอยู่ในสภาวะออกคำสั่งแบบนี้ได้นานเท่าไร

นั้นทำให้ช็อคเวฟแอบหันไปบอกออฟติมัสให้เตรียมตัวกลับไปยังที่บ้านของเจ้าตัวให้เร็วที่สุด ถ้าอยู่ในสภาวะออกคำสั่งนานเกินไปจะทำให้เกิดอาการช็อกจนได้พาส่งโรงพยาบาทเป็นแน่แท้ และเขาก็ไม่อยากให้เกิดเหตุการณ์แบบนั้น

ทันทีที่ช็อคเวฟพาบัมเบิ้ลบีก้าวขึ้นยานลำเดิมที่พาพวกเขามาที่นี่อาการสั่นของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เริ่มเบาลง เหลือแค่อาการสั่นเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น ร่างกายไม่เกร็งแข็ง กอดลำคอแน่นแต่ว่ายังไม่คิดที่จะหลับแต่อย่างใด

“เรากำลังกลับบ้านนะ ไม่ไปที่ไหนแล้ว” ช็อคเวฟก้มยิ้มให้กับบัมเบิ้ลบีที่กอดลำคอช็อคเวฟไว้ เมื่อได้ยินคำว่าบ้านจากปากของผู้ให้กำเนิด บัมเบิ้ลบีก็เริ่มที่จะปล่อยตัวตามสบายมากขึ้นนอนอิงไหล่ของช็อคเวฟ เลนส์กำลังปรนปรือกะพริบอย่างเชื่องช้า ช็อคเวฟจะไม่อะไรเลยถ้าหากว่าเขาไม่เห็นวงแหวนสีม่วงจางๆ แบบเดียวกันกับที่ช็อคเวฟมีในสภาวะออกคำสั่ง แต่ว่าเขาไม่ขัดปล่อยให้เจ้าตัวนอนรีชาร์จสนิทเสีย

“ออฟ ฉันเริ่มเห็นวงแหวนของบัมเบิ้ลบีแล้วนะ”

“หือ หมายความว่าไง” ออฟติมัสไม่เข้าใจว่าหมายถึงอะไร

“นายเห็นใช่มั้ย ตอนที่ฉันออกคำสั่ง นายจะเห็นวงแหวนในเลนส์ของฉัน” ช็อคเวฟชี้เข้าไปในเลนส์แล้วก็เข้าสู่สภาวะออกคำสั่งเสี้ยววินาทีให้ออฟติมัสได้เห็นวงแหวนนั้นเป็นตัวอย่าง

“แล้ว...มันหมายความว่ายังไง”

“นั้นคือสัญลักษณ์ของพวกเรา และหมายความว่าต่อไปนี้สัญชาตญาณของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็จะแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จากที่นายเห็นว่าตอนที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเขามากอดฉันแน่น แล้วนายเห็นว่าวงแหวนของฉันไม่นิ่งสาเหตุเป็นเพราะบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าสู่สภาวะออกคำสั่งและสั่งแทรกแซงฉันให้ทำตาม เป็นครั้งแรกเลยที่โดนคำสั่งแทรกเข้ามาแบบนี้” ออฟติมัสไม่สามารถคิดตามจับใจความได้ทัน รู้แค่ว่าต่อไปนี้สัญชาตญาณของบัมเบิ้ลบีจะมากขึ้นและนั้นก็อาจหมายความว่าอาจมีพฤติกรรมที่แปลกประหลาดมากขึ้น อย่างเช่นการสร้างรังของบัมเบิ้ลบีทั้งๆ ที่ตัวเองไม่ได้ท้อง และไม่เคยมีความสัมพันธ์แบบนั้นกับใครอย่างแน่นอน

“แล้วสภาวะออกคำสั่งนี้มันคืออะไรฉันนึกว่านายคิดอยากจะสั่งใครเมื่อไรก็เสียอีก” ออฟติมัสงุนงงกับคำนี้มากที่สุด เขาไม่เคยได้ยินช็อคเวฟพูดถึงเรื่องนี้เลย

“คิงอัลฟ่าไม่ได้มีความสามารถมากขนาดนั้นนะออฟ ก็ตามนั้นล่ะสภาพออกคำสั่งคือช่วงที่นายจะไปสั่งใครที่ไหนก็ได้ แต่ว่านี้เป็นชื่อที่ฉันคิดมาเอง ชื่อจริงๆ มันคืออะไรก็ไม่รู้ ถ้าอิงจากการทดลองของฉัน เวลาที่คิงเข้าสู่สภาวะนี้เพราะเขาจะปล่อยคลื่นสื่อสารพิเศษออกมา ทำให้บอทรอบตัวทำตามคำสั่งไม่ว่าอะไรก็ตาม และบอทพวกนั้นก็จะไม่รู้ตัวว่าตัวเองโดนออกคำสั่ง”

“เดี๋ยวนะ นายบอกว่าบอทรอบตัว งั้นแสดงว่าเมื่อกี้บัมเบิ้ลบีก็พึ่งออกคำสั่งให้ฉันหยุดนายหรือเปล่า” นั้นทำให้ออฟติมัสเริ่มที่จะสงสัยการกระทำของตัวเองที่เข้าไปหยุดช็อคเวฟให้เขาพาบัมเบิ้ลบีกลับบ้าน

“เป็นไปได้ แต่ฉันว่าคลื่นของบัมเบิ้ลบียังไม่แข็งแรงพอที่จะออกคำสั่งใครได้ น่าจะเป็นการโน้มน้าวมากกว่า ถ้าเอาจากที่ฉันสัมผัสมาเมื่อตะกี้นะ”

“จะมีโอกาสไหมที่ควีนที่จะมีสิทธิ์ออกคำสั่งกับคิงได้”

“เรื่องนั้นฉันไม่มั่นใจ ไม่เคยมีงานวิจัยไหนได้เอาคิงกับควีนมาทดลองด้วยกัน แต่จากที่เจอกับตัวเมื่อกี้ฉันว่ามีโอกาสถ้าบัมเบิ้ลบีโตกว่านี้”

“อ่อ ขอโทษที่ขัดจังหวะนะ แต่ว่าฉันคิดว่าฉันเอาเครื่องจอดทิ้งไว้ได้สองสามคิกได้แล้วนะ ฉันว่าถึงเวลาที่ให้เจ้าหนูได้ไปนอนที่เตียงดีๆ นะ” ไอเอินไฮด์เปิดไมค์ประกาศขัดบทสนทนา ทั้งสองถึงกับสะดุ้งและหันไปมองนอกหน้าต่างตัวเครื่องก็มิใช่ภาพของท้องฟ้า แต่เป็นโรงจอดยานที่คุ้นเคยดี นั้นทำให้ทั้งสองหลุดขำกันกับเรื่องเล็กน้อย

ไอเอินไฮด์จอดยานได้นุ่มนวลจนไม่รู้สึกว่ายานจอดนิ่งมาสองสามนาทีแล้วพวกยังไม่รู้ตัว และไม่ติดที่จะถือสากับคำพูดของไอเอินไฮด์ที่ดูจะเสียมารยาทไปเสียหน่อย ก็เป็นปกติของนายองครักษ์เก่าแก่อยู่ด้วยกันมานานจนเหมือนเป็นญาติคนหนึ่งไปเสียแล้ว

“ขอโทษๆ คุยกันเพลินไปหน่อย อีกอย่างนายจอดนิ่มจนพวกฉันไม่รู้เรื่องเลยว่าถึงแล้ว” ช็อคเวฟตอบกลับตลกขับขำไปเล็กน้อย

“งั้น ครั้งหน้าฉันไม่จอดนิ่มให้แล้วนะ เห็นว่าเจ้าหนูนอนอยู่ก็เลยลงให้นิ่มที่ในชีวิตแล้ว” ไอเอินไฮด์ตอบกลับมาเหมือนประชดประชันที่ตัวเองจอดนุ่มเกินไปจนไม่รู้ตัว แต่ยังไงพวกเขาก็รู้ตัวว่าไอเอินไฮด์ก็จอดได้เบานุ่มนวลอยู่ทุกครั้งเสมอ ทั้งสองเดินลงจากยานให้ไอเอินไฮด์เช็ดสภาพยาน

“นายไปพักก่อนก็ได้ เดี๋ยวฉันพาบัมเบิ้ลบีกลับห้องเอง” ช็อคเวฟเห็นท่าทีของออฟติมัสกำลังเดินเข้ามาอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีจากช็อคเวฟ โอเมก้าตนนี้คงเหนื่อยกับการตกอกตกใจกับการอาการผิดแปลกของบัมเบิ้ลบีมากพอแล้ว

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก นายเหนื่อยมามากพอแล้ว”

“แค่พาบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้านอนไม่เหนื่อยมากกว่าบ่าแรงฉันหรอก” ช็อคเวฟยิ้มตอบกลับนั้นทำให้โอเมก้าตัวใหญ่นั้นยอมล่าถอยออกไป แต่ว่าเขาถอดหน้ากากและหันไปก้มลงประจบริมฝีปากบนศีรษะของบัมเบิ้ลบีแทน

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์” ออฟติมัสกระซิบให้กับบัมเบิ้ลบี และหันมาประทับริมฝีปากกับช็อคเวฟ แอบดูดกลืนริมฝีปากของกันและกันอยู่นานสองนาน

“อะแฮ่ม” เสียงไอในลำคอนั้นทำให้ทั้งรีบละออกจากกันอย่างรวดเร็ว และเห็นเมคสีแดงแก่อีกครั้งพร้อมส่งสายตามองสิ่งที่อยู่ในอ้อมกอดของช็อคเวฟ

ลืมเรื่องของบัมเบิ้ลบีเสียสนิท

ต้องขอบคุณไอเอินไฮด์ที่เข้ามาเตือนความจำว่าพวกเขาต้องทำอะไรก่อน ไอเอินไฮด์จะทำเป็นเมินเฉยไปก็ได้ ไม่เคยว่าอะไรกับเรื่องแบบนี้ ถ้าไม่มีลูกติดอยู่ด้วย

ถึงอย่างนั้นพวกเขาก็ยังมียางอายที่บอทตนอื่นเข้ามาเห็นว่าพวกเขากำลังพลอดรักแบบนี้

“งะงั้นไว้เจอกันที่ห้อง” ออฟติมัสรีบเดินก้าวขาออกไปและแน่นอนว่าก็รวมถึงช็อคเวฟด้วย ไอเอินไฮด์อย่างทั้งอย่างจะมองบนกับคู่รักหวานแหววของคู่นี้แต่ก็รวมถึงดีใจที่ทั้งสองยังรักอยู่กันดีเหมือนคู่รักใหม่ แม้ว่าเวลาจะผ่านไปนานขนาดไหนก็ตาม ก็ไม่สามารถทำให้ความรักของทั้งสองจางลงไปได้เลย ถึงว่าออฟติมัสได้เจอกับอัลฟ่าที่ดีมากตนหนึ่ง ทั้งๆ ที่เขาไม่มีลักษณะของโอเมก้าที่อัลฟ่าชอบเลยแม้แต่น้อย ทั้งตัวใหญ่ แข็งแรง ดื้อดึงเป็นที่หนึ่ง ตบบอทตนอื่นคว่ำมานับไม่ถ้วน เรียกได้ว่าไม่มีคำนิยามของโอเมก้าอยู่บนตัวของออฟติมัสเลยแม้แต่น้อย อาจเป็นเพราะเมกะโทนัสเลี้ยงมาแบบที่เรียกได้ว่าบ้าบิ่นเลยก็ว่าได้

ว่าแต่...ตอนนี้...เมกะโทนัสอยู่ส่วนไหนของดาวดวงนี้แล้ว

. . .

ประตูเปิดออกให้เมคร่างเพรียวสูงเข้ามาในห้องเพื่อมาพักผ่อน มองไปรอบห้องก็ไม่พบเมคสูงใหญ่อยู่ที่ไหนเลย ช็อคเวฟเดินขึ้นบันไดมองบนเตียงก็เจอเมคที่ตนกำลังมองหานอนตะแคงเว้นที่รออีกตนกลับมา เขาเดินเข้าไปล้มตัวนอนโอบกอดอีกฝ่ายจากด้านหลังและนั้นก็ทำให้อีกฝ่ายนั้นตื่นจากการรีชาร์จแล้วพลิกตัวหันมาเผชิญหน้ากับคู่ของตัวเอง

“บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นยังไงบ้าง” แค่ห่างจากลูกไปไม่กี่คิกก็ถามหาถึง

“ไม่มีอะไรต้องห่วง นอนรีชาร์จสบายดีที่รัง”

“งั้นหรือ…”

ไม่มีคำพูดใดๆ ออกมาอีก ปล่อยให้ความเงียบปกคลุมทั้งสอง ไม่มีความอึดอัดใจแม้ว่าจะไร้บทสนทนา ไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดคุยจนกระทั่งรีชาร์จหรือแต่อย่างใด

“ออฟ…” เสียงกระซิบแผ่วเบาออกจากปากของช็อคเวฟแม้ว่าเขาจะปิดเลนส์ของตัวเองไปแล้ว

“ฮือ…” ออฟติมัสขานตอบรับ

“ตอนที่ฉันโดนบัมเบิ้ลบีสั่งแทรกเข้ามา...มันมีความรู้สึกเกิดหนึ่งขึ้น…”

“ช็อคเวฟ...เอาไว้พรุ่งนี้ก็ได้”

“ฉันอยากให้นายรู้ก่อนที่ฉันจะลืมมัน…” ออฟติมัสเงียบไม่ตอบแต่อย่างไรก็ตามช็อคเวฟก็เลือกที่จะพูดต่อออกไปอยู่ดี

“ตอนนั้นฉันรู้สึกอยากเอาชนะ...จะไม่มีใครที่ไหนจะมาออกคำสั่งกับฉันได้...ฉันไม่คิดที่จะอยากช่วยบัมเบิ้ลบีให้เลิกกลัวเลย...ออฟ...ขอบคุณที่เข้ามาขัดฉัน” ถ้าไม่ขัดตั้งแต่นั้น ช็อคเวฟก็ไม่อาจหยุดตัวเองได้ อาจเป็นเพราะด้วยสัญชาตญาณของตัวเอง หากเปรียบเทียบครอบครัวหรือคนที่ทำงานรับใช้ในบ้านนั้นคือฝูงของเขา เขาเป็นจ่าฝูงมีลูกออกมาเป็นควีนโอเมก้า ที่ก็สามารถขึ้นมาเป็นจ่าฝูงได้เหมือนกัน การที่ควีนออกคำสั่งมาแบบนั้นมันก็เหมือนกับว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามแย่งชิงตำแหน่งความเป็นจ่าฝูงไปจากช็อคเวฟ แม้ว่าจะออกคำสั่งออกมาด้วยความหวาดกลัวก็ตาม

“ออฟ...นายรีชาร์จหรือยัง” เงียบไม่มีเสียงรับกลับมาจากอีกฝ่ายกันเป็นสัญญาณว่าอีกฝ่ายนั้นเข้าสู่การรีชาร์จของตัวเองไปเสียแล้ว นี้ยังจะถึงเวลาของช็อคเวฟบางแล้ว

. . .

มีกลิ่นแปลกอะไรบางอย่าง

หอมประหลาดเป็นพิเศษ

แต่ว่ามันมีความคุ้นเคย

นึกไม่ออกว่ามันคืออะไร

มันไม่ใช่กลิ่นใกล้นี้ด้วย

อยู่ไกล...ไกลออกไป

กลิ่น...กลิ่นเหรอ…

นั้นมันกลิ่นโอเมก้าฮีท!!

ช็อคเวฟดีดตัวลุกพรวดขึ้นมากลางดึก เมื่อเขานึกออกได้ว่าความผิดปกติบางอย่างในบ้านนี้ คืออะไร เขาแทบจะลุกกระโจนตัวเองออกไปจากห้องจนล้มเสียงดังโครมใหญ่ เป็นเหตุทำให้ออฟติมัสตื่นอีกตน

“เกิดอะไรขึ้น!” เมื่อออฟติมัสตื่นขึ้นมาเห็นช็อคเวฟล้มนอนกองอยู่ที่พื้นการรีบลุกขึ้นมาช่วยพยุงช็อคเวฟขึ้นมา

“ออฟ นายได้กลิ่นหรือเปล่า” ช็อคเวฟรีบถามด้วยความรวดเร็ว เขาจะสัมผัสต่อกลิ่นต่างได้เร็วกว่าอัลฟ่าทั่วไป

“ใจเย็นๆ ฉันไม่ได้ฮีทนะและก็ไม่ฮีทนอกจากนายสั่งด้วย แต่ฉันก็ได้กลิ่นจางๆ เหมือนกันนะ”

“รู้ แต่มันอยู่ไกลออกไป และกลิ่นโอเมก้ามันก็ไม่ได้ส่งกลิ่นออกมาได้ไกลขนาดนี้นะ”

“นอกจากควีน…” เมื่อจบประโยคทั้งคู่ก็รีบวิ่งพรวดมุ่งหน้าไปยังห้องของบัมเบิ้ลบี สำหรับอัลฟ่าที่มีคู่แล้ว เขาไม่มีผลอะไรกับกลิ่นฮีทโอเมก้าตัวอื่น แต่ว่าอัลฟ่าอย่างช็อคเวฟนั้นต่อให้ไม่มีคู่ก็ไม่มีผลอะไรอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งใกล้ห้องบัมเบิ้ลบีเท่าไรกลิ่นก็ยิ่งแรงเข้มข้นขึ้น ไม่ได้แรงจนฉุน เป็นกลิ่นหอมชัดเจน ถ้าเป็นโอเมก้าฮีทธรรมดาทั้งเขาคงไม่แตกตื่นขนาดนี้และอีกทั้งไม่คิดว่าระยะการส่งกลิ่นจะไปได้กว้างขนาดนี้ ทั้งสองหยุดอยู่หน้าห้องของบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ออฟ ฉันว่า...นายเข้าไปคนเดียวได้หรือเปล่า” ถ้าให้โอเมก้าเหมือนกันเข้าไปดูน่าจะรู้สึกปลอดภัยมากกว่าที่จะให้มีอัลฟ่ามาอยู่ใกล้ตัวตอนฮีท

“ได้ แต่ว่าช่วยไปดูฮ็อด ร็อดด้วยก็ดี”

“เป็นความคิดที่ดี ตอนนี้ฉันเริ่มรู้สึกแปลกๆ แล้วล่ะ” ช็อคเวฟรีบก้าวออกไป ไม่รู้ว่ากลิ่นฮีทของควีนจะมีคุณสมบัติที่พิเศษอะไรหรือเปล่า นั้นเราไม่อาจรู้ได้ ออฟติมัสปิ้งเรียกเหล่าองครักษ์ทั้งหลายให้คอยจับตามองเหตุการณ์รอบด้านให้เรียบร้อย

“บี...” ออฟติมัสค่อยเปิดประตูเข้าไปเรียกเมื่อมั่นใจว่าจะไม่มีใครเข้ามาใกล้ห้องของเขา ได้ยินเสียงครวญครางแผ่วเบารับใจความไม่ได้ ออฟติมัสแทรกตัวเข้าไปแล้วปิดประตูล็อกมิให้ใครได้เข้ามาเป็นอันขาด เท้าขยับก้าวเข้าไปหาอย่างแผ่วเบาออฟติมัสรู้วิธีจับมือกับโอเมก้าฮีทเป็นอย่างดี ออฟติมัสเจอโอเมก้าฮีทกะทันหันค่อนข้างบ่อยจนแทบเป็นเรื่องปกติที่ต้องคอยปกป้องโอเมก้าให้ปลอดภัยจากอัลฟ่าหิวกระหาย เข้าไปใกล้เท่าที่ทำได้อย่าอยู่ในจุดบอดที่มองไม่เห็นนั้นจะทำให้อีกฝ่ายตกใจกลัวได้ เตียงของบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นเตียงทรงหกเหลี่ยมสั่งทำใหญ่เป็นพิเศษ ครึ่งเหลี่ยมด้านบนนั้นขยายติดชิดหน้าต่างทุกมุม ทำให้เขาต้องขึ้นเตียงแต่จะไม่รุกเข้าไปถึงกองผ้าที่เป็นรัง ออฟติมัสรู้ดีว่านั้นคือจุดส่วนตัวที่สุดต้องได้รับอนุญาตเท่านั้นถึงจะเข้าไปได้แค่ขึ้นมาถึงเตียงก็มากพอที่จะรู้สึกถูกบุกรุก

“บัมเบิ้ลบี…” ออฟติมัสมองดูลูกน้อยตัวเองที่ขดตัวสั่น เมื่อได้เสียงผู้คนเรียกเขายั้ยพยายามเงยหน้าออกมาอย่างเชื่องช้า เลนส์ฟ้าปรื้อมองปรับโฟกัสเห็นออฟติมัสคุกเข่าอยู่ข้างรัง หลังมือใหญ่ถูกแนบทาบขึ้นมาข้างแก้ม

“อ่า...ออฟ...ร้อน…” มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นก็ไม่รู้กำลังนอนอยู่ในรังของตัวเองดีๆ ก็รู้สึกประหลาดไม่สามารถอธิบายได้ วูบโหวในอกจากนั้นความร้อนก็แทรกเข้ามาอย่างไร้ความปรานี ปวดแสบรั้วร้าวจนไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงที่จะลุกขึ้นมาขอความช่วยเหลือ

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันอยู่ข้างๆ นี้แล้ว” บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบคว้ามือของออฟติมัสจับไว้ บีบแน่นมิให้ไปไหนด้วยเรี่ยวแรงเหลืออยู่

"ยะอย่า...ไป”

“อืม ฉันจะอยู่ตรงนี้ เราจะผ่านมันไปด้วยกัน” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้าตอบรับ นี้คงเป็นอาการฮีท มันจำเป็นต้องปวดร้อนขนาดด้วยหรือ อยากได้ให้ใครก็มาคลายความทรมานนี้ที มือพยายามดึงออฟติมัสเข้ามาใกล้มากกว่านี้

คำอนุญาตจากควีน

ออฟติมัสก้าวเข้าไปในรัง ระมัดระวังไม่ได้มีส่วนใดเสียหายขนาดของมันมากพอที่จะทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าไปนอนเหลือที่ว่างมากมายแต่มันค่อนข้างคับแคบสำหรับออฟติมัส เข้าไปโอบกอดมินิบอทตัวเล็กจนแทบจะโดนกลืนหายไปทั้งตัว ขดกอดให้พอดีกับขนาดรัง แรงสั่นระริกจากบัมเบิ้ลบีมิได้จางหายไปมือลูบปลอบโยนพร้อมกับเสียงครางแผ่วเบาเป็นระยะ

ฮีทแรกมักจะทรมานเป็นพิเศษเสมอ แต่ก็เป็นฮีทที่สั้นที่สุดด้วยเช่นกัน

ออฟติมัสได้แต่โอบกอดปลอบโยนโดยที่ตนไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้ ในจังหวะที่รีบวิ่งมาดูอาการของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ลืมหยิบยาระงับฮีทติดมือมาด้วย ตอนนี้ก็ไม่รู้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีจะยอมให้ใครตนอื่นเข้ามาในห้องอีกหรือไม่ ซึ่งไม่อยากเสี่ยงที่จะทำลายความเชื่อใจที่บัมเบิ้ลบีมีให้กับเขา

ทุกการจับต้องออฟติมัสรู้สึกได้ถึงความร้อนจากตัวบัมเบิ้ลบี และยังไม่มีท่าทีที่จะลดลงเลยแม้แต่น้อย แต่ก็ไม่เพิ่มสูงขึ้นเช่นกัน ไม่กล้าที่จะรีชาร์จ ไม่กล้าที่จะละการมองเห็นไปจากบัมเบิ้ลบี กลัวว่าแค่ละการมองเห็นไปก็อาจเป็นอะไรไป

เฝ้ามอง เฝ้าระวังโดยไม่คิดที่จะพักผ่อนจนกระทั่งถึงเวลาที่แหล่งกำเนิดแสงวนขึ้นมาใหม่อีกครั้งหนึ่ง อาการของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังไม่ดีขึ้นมาเลย

ไหนในแร็ทเช็ทบอกว่าฮีทแรกมันแค่ไม่กี่ไซเคิลไง

ออฟติมัสได้แต่บ่นในใจตัวเขาเองก็ไม่เคยฮีทตามธรรมชาติ แต่ก็ลืมไปว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ใช่โอเมก้าธรรมดาอาจจะนานกว่าโอเมก้าทั่วไปเพราะขนาดระยะกลิ่นยังกว้างกว่าโอเมก้าตนอื่นๆ จริงๆ แล้วห้องนี้ก็ออกแบบมาให้กลิ่นฮีทอยู่แค่ในห้อง แต่ไม่คิดว่ามันจะกว้างไกลถึงขนาดอยู่ที่ห้องแล้วออฟติมัสยังได้กลิ่น ช็อคเวฟถือเป็นกรณีพิเศษที่ไวต่อกลิ่นต่างๆ อยู่แล้ว

“บี...บัมเบิ้ลบี…” ออฟติมัสเรียกมินิบอทในโอบกอดอีกฝ่ายตอบสนองขยับกายเล็กน้อย แต่ว่าเป็นการขยับให้เข้าไปกอดแน่นชิดยิ่งกว่าเดิม

“บี ฉันไปเอายาระงับฮีทก่อนไหม อาการไม่ดีขึ้นเลย” ในเมื่อยังไม่หายก็ต้องจำเป็นพึ่งยา แต่ว่าอีกฝ่ายนั้นไม่ยอมปล่อยให้เขาไปไหน ดูจากที่ลักษณะการตอบสนองน่าจะยอมให้เขาออกไปได้ยาก

“มะไม่เอา...อย่าไป” น้ำเสียงอ้อนวอนนั้นทำให้ออฟติมัสล้มเลิกที่จะละตัวออกจากบัมเบิ้ลบีแทบจะทันที จุดกำเนิดแสงก็ลอยขึ้นสูงไปเรื่อยจนเกือบจะลอยเด่นอยู่กลางท้องฟ้าพร้อมกับการเมินสายจากที่ทำงานเป็นรอบที่เจ็ดของวัน ณ ตอนนี้เขาไม่สนอะไรนอกจากอาการของบัมเบิ้ลบี กลิ่นยังคงลอยเข้มอยู่ในอาการไม่จางหายไป ทว่าจู่ๆ ความร้อนของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ลดลงพร้อมกับใบหน้าอดทนความทรมานก็เริ่มสงบลงแม้ว่ากลิ่นฮีทยังคงอยู่และรับรู้ได้

แต่นั้นก็มากพอที่จะทำให้ออฟติมัสรู้สึกสบายใจขึ้นมาบ้าง เข้าไปบรรจงจูบบนศรีษะเป็นการให้รางวัลกับความพยายามของเจ้าหนูน้อย อาการฮีทของเขาผ่านพ้นไปด้วยดีและเขาก็รู้สึกเหนื่อยจนเผลอรีชาร์จไปทันทีที่ก้อนแห่งความกังวลนั้นถูกยกออกไปจากอก

. . .

ออฟติมัสตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้งในช่วงบ่ายของวันเดียวกัน ยังสัมผัสได้ถึงสิ่งที่นอนแนบชิดอยู่ที่อก ก้มมองลงไปก็เจอบัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังนอนรีชาร์จอยู่ยังไม่มีท่าทีที่จะตื่นแต่อย่างใด

ออฟติมัสลุกออกจากบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างเชื่องช้า ขยับตัวให้กระทบกับบัมเบิ้ลบีน้อยที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ และเดินส่งเสียงให้น้อยที่สุดออกจากห้องไป เขามีสิ่งที่อยากจะมอบให้บัมเบิ้ลบี ออฟติมัสไม่อาจอยู่เคียงข้างบัมเบิ้ลบีได้ทุกครั้งที่ฮีท และการฮีทนั้นเป็นสิ่งที่น่ากลัวสำหรับโอเมก้า ไม่ว่าจะเป็นควีนหรือบราว์ดเองก็ตาม

ไร้การปกป้อง ไร้ซึ่งสติ ไร้ความปลอดภัย

ออฟติมัสกลับไปที่ห้องนอนตัวเองก็พบช็อคเวฟที่ไม่ได้ออกไปนั่งรีชาร์จอยู่ที่โชฟาพร้อมกับดาต้าแพทธ์หล่นอยู่ที่พื้น

ไม่ได้มีแค่ออฟติมัสที่ไม่ได้พักผ่อน แม้แต่ช็อคเวฟก็ค่อยช่วยอยู่เบื้องหลัง

“ช็อคเวฟ” ออฟติมัสสะกิดคิงอัลฟ่าที่อยู่ในสภาพที่ไม่น่าดูนักเพื่อเล็กน้อยอีกฝ่ายก็ตอบสนองกับการปลุกของออฟติมัส

“อือ... ออฟ บัมเบิ้ลบีล่ะ ฮีทหมดแล้วเหรอ” ทันทีที่ช็อคเวฟเห็นออฟติมัสเข้ามาปลุกก็รีบถามหาอาการของลูกชายคนเล็กทันที

“อืม ฮีทแรกน่ะเลยไม่นานเท่าไร ตอนนี้พักผ่อนอยู่น่ะ”

“ดีเลย ฉันจะได้ไปแก้มัดเจ้าฮ็อด ร็อดสักที” ช็อคเวฟก้มเก็บดาต้าแพทธ์แล้วค่อยลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง

“เดี๋ยว นายมัดฮ็อด ร็อดไว้ทำไม” อย่าบอกนะว่า...

“กลิ่นควีนมันส่งผลต่ออินเอฟเฟคอัลฟ่าด้วย ดีที่ฉันไปเจอตอนที่ฮ็อด ร็อดกำลังมึนอยู่พอดี แต่ก็โดนกัดไปหลายที่ระหว่างที่กำลังจับมัดอยู่เหมือนกัน ดีที่อัลตร้า เมกนัสเข้ามาช่วยจับไม่งั้นได้แผลเยอะกว่านี้แน่” ช็อคเวฟยกแขนข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาเป็นรอยฟันกัดลึกจนมีรอยคราบเอนนาจอนสีชมพูเปื้อนอยู่หลายที่ และมีชิ้นส่วนเกราะบางอันหลุดออกไปด้วย

“เจ็บหรือเปล่า” ออฟติมัสอดที่จะถามด้วยความเป็นห่วงไม่ได้ อัลฟ่าคลั่งนั้นทำให้พวกเขามีแรงมากกว่าปกติ ครั้งหน้าต้องระวังเรื่องอัลฟ่ามากกว่านี้ แม้แต่อินเอฟเฟคก็ต้องเอาออกไปด้วย

“ไม่แล้วละ เดี๋ยวฉันค่อยไปให้เมดิกซ่อมให้ไม่ต้องห่วง”

“นายก็ต้องรักษาตัวเองด้วย การที่นายเป็นคิงอัลฟ่าไม่ได้หมายความว่านายต้องรับผิดชอบทุกอย่าง”

“นายเองก็เหมือนกัน นายไม่จำเป็นต้องวิ่งเข้าปกป้องทุกคนให้ปลอดภัยตลอดเวลา” พวกเขาทั้งสองนั้นก็เหมือนกันทั้งคู่ ชอบที่จะทำอะไรเกินกำลังของตัวเอง ออฟติมัสจับลูบรอยแผลของช็อคเวฟแผ่วเบาขอให้หายโดยไว ช็อคเวฟก็เอื้อมมือเข้าไปลูบข้างแก้มเป็นการแลกเปลี่ยนแล้วละออกไปโดยไม่มีคำพูดใดๆ ออกมา ช็อคเวฟเก็บดาต้าแพทธ์ของตัวเองที่ค้นคว้าหาข้อมูลมาทั้งคืน ออฟติมัสเดินขึ้นยังโต๊ะข้างเตียงและเปิดลิ้นชักออกมา ข้างในมีผ้ามุ่งบางสีขาวสะอาดถูกพับไว้อย่างเรียบร้อย เขาหยิบมันออกมาจับลูบผ้าอย่างแผ่วเบา ผ้านี้มันเคยเป็นของเมคตนหนึ่ง เมคที่อุ้มเลี้ยงเขามาจนเติบโต

เมกะโทนัส

เขาเป็นบราว์ดโอเมก้าเหมือนออฟติมัส ตัวใหญ่แข็งแกร่งและก็พยายามที่จะอ่อนโยนไม่แพ้กับโชลัด ไพร์มอัลฟ่าที่เป็นคู่ครองกับเมกะโทนัส แต่แล้ววันหนึ่งเขาก็หายตัวไป ผ้าชิ้นนี้เป็นผ้าที่เมกะโทนัสเคยเอามาใช้ห่อหุ้มลูกทั้งสามของเขาเอง

โนมินัส ไพร์ม เซนทินัล ไพร์มและออฟติมัส ไพร์ม

เมกะโทนัสทิ้งไว้ให้ออฟติมัสและเขาก็นำมันไปห่ออุ้มทั้งฮ็อด ร็อดและบัมเบิ้ลบี ของตกทอดและขอดูต่างหน้าเพียงหนึ่งของผู้ให้กำเนิดตั้งแต่ที่มายังเมืองแห่งนี้

เมกะโทนัสจากเขาไปตั้งแต่เขายังไม่เติบใหญ่เต็มที่ ไม่รู้ทำไมถึงหายจากไปแต่ว่าก่อนที่จะหายไปเขาบอกมาเรื่องสำคัญที่ต้องทำแล้วก็ไม่มีใครเคยเจอเขาอีกเลย ขาดการติดต่อไม่เคยกลับมา ไม่อะไรที่บ่งบอกว่าเขายังมีชีวิตอยู่หรือไม่

แต่บัดนี้มีคนต้องมันมากกว่าที่จะเก็บไว้ในลิ้นชัก

ออฟติมัสลุกขึ้นเดินกลับไปยังห้องที่ตนพึ่งจากมา ทุกอย่างยังคงเหมือนเดิมแม้แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังคงรีชาร์จอยู่ท่าเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง ออฟติมัสกางผ้าอันแสนรักแสนหวงและคลุมห่อบัมเบิ้ลบีเอาไว้ และนั้นก็ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีตื่นขึ้นจากการรีชาร์จแล้วก็พบว่าตัวเองโดนห่อด้วยผ้ามุ้งนิ่มเอาไว้แล้วก็ได้แต่มองว่าผู้ให้กำเนิดต้องการจะทำอะไร แถมยังบุกห้องเข้ามาโดยไม่ขออีกแล้วแต่เขาเหนื่อยเกินไปที่จะออกปากไล่และความรู้สึกของเนื้อผ้ามันคุ้นเคยอย่างประหลาดเหมือนเคยโดนห่อหุ้มด้วยสิ่งนี้มาก่อน นึกไม่ออกแล้วเคยทำแบบนี้ที่ไหน

“เมื่อครั้งที่ลูกยังเด็ก ฉันเอาผ้าอันนี้มาห่อพวกเธอเป็นทั้งเธอและฮ็อด ร็อด” และนั่นคือคำตอบว่าทำไมถึงคุ้นเคยกับมัน และทำให้เขารู้สึกสงบอย่างประหลาดเหมือนโดนใครสักตนโอบกอดปกป้องให้เขาปลอดภัย

“ฉันได้มาจากเมกะโทนัส และเขาก็เคยใช้ผ้านี้กับฉันเหมือนกัน” เมกะโทนัส...หนึ่งในผู้กำเนิดออฟติมัสที่หายตัวไป งั้นก็หมายความว่านี้คือของตกทอดและเป็นของสิ่งสำคัญของเขา

“ลูกเก็บไว้เถอะนะ ลูกต้องการมันมากกว่าฉัน” ของสำคัญขนาดนี้...

“มันเป็นของสำคัญไม่ใช่หรือ ผมว่า…” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามค้นเสียงออกมาปฏิเสธนี้มันไม่ต่างจากของดูต่างผู้ให้กำเนิดของออฟติมัสด้วยซ้ำ

“ลูกเก็บไว้ดีแล้ว เพราะยังไงสักวันฉันก็ส่งต่อให้เธออยู่ดี” ออฟติมัสขัดคำพูดของบัมเบิ้ลบี เมกะโทนัสเป็นคนทิ้งข้อความไว้บอกกับโชลัดว่าให้มอบผ้านี้ให้ออฟติมัสเอง ข้อความสุดท้ายของเมกะโทนัส เพราะงั้นเขาก็อยากจะส่งต่อให้กับลูกของเขาเหมือนกัน เหมือนที่เมกะโทนัสมอบให้เขา

“ขอบคุณครับ” ออฟติมัสโน้มตัวลงหอมบนหมวกเกราะสีเหลือง

“พักผ่อนเถอะ ฉันจะไม่กวนแล้ว” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้า ออฟติมัสละออกจากห้องและยังไม่ลืมที่มองบัมเบิ้ลบีตลอดเวลาจนกระทั่งประตูนั้นปิดสนิท

บัมเบิ้ลบีกระชับผ้ามุ้งนิ่มอันใหม่ที่ออฟติมัสมอบให้ อันที่จริงแล้วรังนี้ก็ล้วนแล้วส่วนใหญ่เป็นชิ้นส่วนของรังออฟติมัสทั้งนั้น บัมเบิ้ลบีแอบย่องเข้าหยิบจากรังของออฟติมัส มันรู้สึกสบายและสงบทุกครั้งที่ล้มตัวลงนอนบนรังของออฟติมัส รังแรกที่เขาได้ล้มตัวนอนและก็ถูกเลี้ยงดูในรังนั้นจนเริ่มที่พยายามจะยืนด้วยสองขาของตัวเอง ยังคิดถึงรังนั้นตลอดเวลาไม่ว่าจะปรับเปลี่ยนหรือเพิ่มชิ้นส่วนเข้าไปอย่างไรก็ไม่เหมือนเดิม

แต่ว่าพอมีผ้าอันนี้แล้ว ความรู้สึกแบบนั้นก็กลับมาอีกครั้ง อบอุ่น ปลอดภัย ไร้ความกังวล

เป็นชิ้นส่วนที่ตามหามาเนิ่นนาน ในที่สุดก็พบแล้ว


	4. Reborn

“ผม...ไม่ไปได้หรือเปล่า” เสียงทุ้มนุ่มกล่าวขึ้นมาในยานห้องรับรองต่อหน้าเมคร่างใหญ่สีน้ำเงินแดง อีกฝ่ายได้แต่มองลงมาลูกชายคนเล็กที่นั่งรออยู่พร้อมกับผ้ามุ้งสีขาวคลุมตัวเอาไว้

“บี...ลูกก็รู้ว่างานเราหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้จริงๆ อีกอย่างครั้งนี้เขาจำเป็นต้องไปนะ” ออฟติมัสเลื่อนจับกระชับผ้าสีขาวที่ออฟติมัสเป็นคนมอบให้

“ครับ…” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อาจจะต่อรองอะไรได้อีก อย่างไรก็ตามเขาก็รู้ทั้งรู้อยู่เต็มอกว่าไม่สามารถปฏิเสธการไปงานนี้ได้ เขาต้องออกไปต่างเมืองออกไปจากไซเบอร์ทรอน มุ่งหน้าเข้าสู่เมืองแคมินัส แห่งพักพิงของแหล่งไพร์ม

“งั้น ผมเอาเมมบ้าไปด้วยได้ไหม” บัมเบิ้ลบีอ้อนวอนอีกรอบ ขอเอาเจ้าสัตว์หน้าขนที่ชอบไปพันแข้งพันขาบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นประจำติดตัวไปด้วย

“ไม่ได้ เอาเธอออกไปไกลบ้านบ่อยๆ มันจะไม่ดีต่อตัวเมมบ้านะ” ออฟติมัสลงไปนั่งข้างกายบัมเบิ้ลบี ยกมือขึ้นมาลูบหลังนั้นให้อีกฝ่ายสงบลง ยังอยากจะได้เพื่อนเล่นเวลาไปที่แคมินัส ที่นั่นไม่มีบอทรุ่นคราวเดียวกันกับบัมเบิ้ลบีให้เป็นเพื่อนเล่น

“นะๆ ผมจะอุ้มเธอไว้ตลอดเลย เอาใส่กระเป๋าไปก็ได้” บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าไปกอดแขนออฟติมัส

“ไม่ก็คือไม่ บัมเบิ้ลบี” นั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบียอมล่าถอยออกไป ออฟติมัสเป็นคนที่เด็ดขาดไม่ก็คือไม่ตามคำพูดของเขา

“ขอโทษครับ” แต่ออฟติมัสก็มีเหตุผลของเขาที่ไม่ยอมให้พาเมมบ้าไปด้วย ไม่ใช่เพราะหวงหรืออะไรแต่เป็นเพราะด้วยความที่เธอเป็นแมวออแกนิกที่อยู่มานานก่อนที่ออฟติมัสกับช็อคเวฟจะได้เจอกันด้วยซ้ำ เธอก็แก่มากแล้วให้เดินทางบ่อยๆ ก็คงไม่ใช่เรื่องดี

“ไว้คราวหน้าก็แล้วกัน โอเคนะ” ออฟติมัสอดที่จะสงสารเด็กน้อยคนนี้ไม่ได้ และพวกเขายังเลือกให้เด็กคนนี้เรียนอยู่กับบ้านเพื่อความปลอดภัยกับตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีเองต่างจากฮ็อด ร็อดที่ออกไปเรียนในระบบโรงเรียนทั่วไป ไม่อยากเสี่ยงความแตกว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นควีนโอเมก้า พวกเขาตัดสินใจบอกสื่อมวลชนไปว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นโอเมก้า แค่โอเมก้า แค่ได้เกิดมาเป็นคนในตระกูลใหญ่ก็วุ่นวายมากพอแล้ว ยิ่งรู้ว่าเป็นควีนโอเมก้านั้นอาจจะโดนรุกล้ำความส่วนตัวมากกว่านี้อีกเป็นแน่แท้

. . .

ยานสีดำสนิทบินออกจากน่านฟ้าของเมืองไซเบอร์ทรอนที่เต็มไปด้วยตึกสูงใหญ่ที่ค่อยลดระดับลงเรื่อยๆ ระยะห่างแต่อาคารก็กว้างขึ้นจนเป็นกระท่อมย่อมเล็กๆ อยู่รอบตัวเมือง นอกนั้นก็จะเป็นพื้นดินร้างกว้างไกลสุดสายตา นกเหล็กไหลก็ยังคงทำตามคำสั่งของผู้ขับเคลื่อนต่อไป ไม่นานนักก็เริ่มเห็นเงากลุ่มก้อนบางอย่างค่อยๆ ขยายตัวใหญ่ขึ้นจนเห็นชัดเจนว่ามันเป็นเมืองที่มีตึกสีทองสูงใหญ่อลังการเด่นชัดเจนเป็นอันดับแรก

เมืองแคมินัส

เมืองแคมินัสแตกต่างจากไซเบอร์ทรอนชัดเจนที่ว่าพวกเขาไม่มีอาคารสูงใหญ่ที่เด่นบดบังหรืออยู่ใกล้อาคารสีทองที่ตั้งอยู่เลย ราวกับเป็นสถานที่ต้องห้ามที่บุคคลธรรมดาเดินดินสามารถเหยียบย้ำสถานที่แห่งนั้นได้ ไม่สามารถเข้าไปอยู่ในระดับเดียวกันกับพวกเขา

เพราะนั้นคือแหล่งพักพิงของเหล่าไพร์มอันศักดิ์สิทธิ์

ทว่ายานสีดำสนิทนั้นบินตรงไปยังอาคารนั้นจนอยู่เหนืออาคาร แล้วร่อนตัวเองลงจอดอย่างเชื่องช้าจนจอดสนิทกับพื้นจอดยานบนดาดฟ้าอาคาร ปิดเครื่องไอพ่นให้เรียบร้อยเปิดประตูให้ผู้โดยสารอันแสนสำคัญลงจากยาน เมื่อเปิดออกได้เห็นวิสัยทัศน์ของดาดฟ้าและเฟมม่าสองตนที่มีบอทติดตามมาด้วยออฟติมัส ไพร์มก้าวขาลงจากยานเป็นคนแรก ฟ้าที่เขาเห็นมาแต่เกิดและจากลงกับมันเหมือนเติบใหญ่จนสามารถยืนได้ด้วยขาสองตัวเองเองแล้ว

แคมินัสนั้นก็เป็นบ้านเกิดของเหล่าไพร์มด้วยเช่นกัน

เฟมม่าสูงเพรียวม่วงอ่อนก้าวเดินเข้ามา หาออฟติมัส เขาหยุดแล้วโค้งก้มหัวให้เฟมม่าตรงหน้าแต่ว่าอีกฝ่ายนั้นกับยืนมาแตะหน้ากากที่ปิดบังใบหน้าไว้ครึ่งหนึ่ง

“บอกกี่ครั้งแล้วไงว่าลูกไม่ต้องทำแบบนี้”

“ท่านโซลัสก็ช่วยไม่ต้องพาคนขึ้นมาอะไรเยอะสิครับ” ออฟติมัสมองเลยไปด้านหลังที่มีผู้ติดตามขึ้นมาต้อนรับการกลับมาของไพร์ม

“ลูกกลับมาทั้งทีก็ต้องต้อนรับกับสักหน่อยไหมล่ะ” โซลัสสวนกลับมา แล้วจู่ๆ ก็มีบางอย่างเข้ามาเกาะหลังออฟติมัสและโผล่ยื่นหน้าออกมาเกย

“สวัสดีครับ ท่านโซลัส” ฮ๊อด ร็อดจะเป็นใครไม่ได้อีกในบ้านที่มีพลังเหลือล้นไม่เกรงใจใครขนาดนี้ และออฟติมัสก็มั่นใจว่าเขาห้ามปรามพฤติกรรมแบบนี้หลายต่อหลายครั้งแล้ว แต่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ถูกบันทึกไว้ในหน่วยความจำของเจ้าตัวเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“ฮ๊อด ร๊อด” ออฟติมัสกดเสียงต่ำลงเล็กน้อย แต่พยายามไม่ให้เป็นการหักหน้าฮ็อด ร็อดมากเกินความจำเป็น

“ยังร่าเริงอยู่เหมือนเคยเลยนะฮ๊อด ร็อด” โซลัสยิ้มเอื้อมเข้าไปลูบหัวของฮ๊อด ร็อดก่อนที่จะยอมปีนลงจากหลังออฟติมัส

“คุณท่านโซลัสก็ยังสวย แข็งแรงอยู่เหมือนเคยนะครับ”

“ปากหวานเหมือนใครบ้างตนจริงๆ เลยนะ” แน่นอนว่าคนที่ชอบพูดจาปากหวาน หยดน้ำผึ้งเก่งอีกตนในบ้านก็มีแต่แค่ช็อคเวฟ และโซลัสปลื้มเจ้าลูกเขยคนนี้มาก เผลอๆ มากกว่าลูกชายแท้ของตัวเองอีกล่ะมั้ง

พูดถึงช็อคเวฟก็เดินจูงบัมเบิ้ลบีเดินลงมาจากยานพอดิบพอดีเหมือนรู้ว่ามีใครกำลังนินทาเขาอยู่ในใจ

“ทิวาสวัสดิ์ คุณท่านโซลัส เมต้า ไซเคิลนี้ก็ยังคงสง่างามเหมือนเมต้า ไซเคิลที่ผ่านมาเลยนะครับ” ช็อคเวฟกล่าวพร้อมโค้งก้มและบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ยืนหลบอยู่ข้างหลังก็ก้มหัวตามช็อคเวฟด้วย ยังไม่พอก็จับมือของโชลัส ไพร์มขึ้นมาและจูบที่หลังมือของนาง

“ทิวาสวัสดิ์เช่นกัน ช็อคเวฟงานสีเมต้านี้เข้ากับนายเช่นกัน”

“ก็ยังไม่งามเท่าของท่านโซลัสหรอกครับ” ช็อคเวฟก็ยังคงไม่ปล่อยมือของโซลัสและจับกุมไว้อยู่แบบนั้น

“ไม่ต้องถ่อมตัวขนาดนั้นหรอก ข้าบอกดูดีก็คือดูดี” ออฟติมัสเชื่อว่าบทสนทนาที่คงยังอีกยาวไกลถ้าไม่มีใครเข้ามาขัดทั้งสองอย่างแน่นอน

“กราบขออภัยท่านโซลัสที่ต้องขัดบทสนทนาของพวกท่าน นี้ใกล้ถึงเวลาที่ต้องไปเยี่ยมประชาชนที่โบสถ์แล้วนะคะ” เฟมม่าอีกตนเดินเข้ามาโค้งหัวลงเล็กน้อยเมื่อพูดกับโซลัส

“ฉันขออีกสักเดี๋ยว” นั้นเธอถึงยอมดึงมือตัวเองออกจากการกุมของช็อคเวฟกันหันไปก้มย่อตัวลงเล็กน้อยและรอยยิ้มอ่อนให้กับบัมเบิ้ลบีที่หลบอยู่หลังช็อคเวฟแต่ก็แอบแสดงสีหน้าตกใจเล็กน้อยเมื่อเห็นผ้าสีขาวที่บัมเบิ้ลบีอาคลุมไหล่ไว้ แต่ก็รีบเก็บความตกใจไว้ใต้รอยยิ้มที่อ่อนโยน

“ว่าไงเจ้าตัวเล็ก ลูกขึ้นมาเยอะแล้วนะ” เธอเอือมมาลูบหัวบัมเบิ้ลบีเล็กน้อย เธอรู้ดีว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีทำไมถึงหลบหลังช็อคเวฟอยู่แบบนั้น แต่หลานคนนี้ไม่ได้กลัวเธอถึงไม่หลบสัมผัสจากโซลัสและแน่นอนว่าเธอไม่สามารถแตะเขานานได้มากกว่านี้เพราะติดพันธกิจ ก่อนจะละมือออกไปเธออดไม่ได้ที่จะเตะผ้าที่คลุมของบัมเบิ้ลบีเล็กน้อย มันทำให้นึกถึง...

เมกะโทนัส...เจ้าไปอยู่ที่หนแห่งใดแล้ว

เมื่อภารกิจของเจ้าที่ว่าจะเสร็จสิ้นเสีย

รู้ไหมว่าข้าคิดถึงเจ้าเหลือเกิน

. . .

การกลับมาบ้านเมต้านี้จะวุ่นวายกว่าปกติ เพราะว่าอะไรนั้นหรือ

เมต้านี้แสดงความยินดีผู้มีเกียรติ ร๊อดจะได้รับการแต่งตั้งเป็นไพร์ม

เขาจะไม่สามารถเป็นเมคที่ทำไร้สาระไปวันๆ อีกเหมือนตอนนี้ สื่อจะจับตามองเขามากขึ้นกว่าเดิมและต้องเริ่มทำงานที่ของไพร์ม สร้างผลงาน ทำบางอย่างเพื่อประชาชน ไม่สามารถเป็นสปาร์คลิ้งตัวน้อยๆ ได้อีกต่อไปแล้วและวันนี้ก็คือวันงานแต่งตั้ง ในโบสถ์หลักในเมืองของแคมินัส

“ออฟติมัส…” เมคสูงใหญ่เทียบเท่ากับออฟติมัสเดินเข้ามาเรียกออฟติมัสในโถงห้องเก็บตัวของโบสถ์ ตัวมันเงาสีน้ำเงินใหญ่พี่ชายคนโตสุด

“เซนิเนลมาด้วยหรือเปล่า” อีกฝ่ายถามต่อ

“ไม่ เขาไม่สนใจที่จะกลับมาตั้งหลายเมต้าไซเคิลแล้ว ยังจะคาดหวังอะไรอีก” ออฟติมัสตอบอย่างไม่สนใจไยดีอะไรกับพี่ชายคนกลางที่ทำตัวบ้าอำนาจมากขึ้นทุกวันๆ โซลัสเลิกให้กลับมาก็ไม่ยอมมา

“งานแต่งตั้งไพร์มตนใหม่ทั้งทีมันก็น่าคาดหวัง แต่ก็ไม่แปลกใจที่เขาจะไม่มา แต่ว่านายมั่นใจเหรอว่าลูกนายจะทำหน้าที่ได้ดี เขายังดูทำตัวไร้สาระไปวันๆ อยู่เลย เลื่อนออกไปตอนนี้ก็ยังทัน” คำห่วงใยที่เหมือนเป็นการดูถูกลูกของชายของออฟติมัสนั้น เขาต้องกดอารมณ์ที่กำลังเดือดขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

“ลูกของฉัน ฉันเลี้ยงมาเองกับมือทำไมจะไม่รู้ว่าตอนไหนเขาพร้อมแล้ว” ใช่แล้วลูกของเขาเอง เขารู้เกี่ยวกับเด็กตนนี้มากกว่าใคร

“นายก็รู้ว่าการเป็นไพร์ม มันเป็นหน้าที่ที่หนักอึ้ง ไม่งั้นนายจะหนีไปไซเบอร์ทรอนแล้วใช้ชื่อเดิมก่อนที่เป็นไพร์มทำไม”

“ฉันไม่ได้หนี ฉันแค่ไม่อยากให้ใครมาบูชาฉันเหมือนพระเจ้าทั้งๆ ที่ฉันไม่ได้ทำประโยชน์อะไรให้พวกเขา” ออฟติมัสไม่รอให้โนมินัสได้ตอบอะไรกลับมาก็รีบก้าวเท้าออกไปจากที่ตรงนั้นทันที เปิดประตูห้องรับรองที่โบสถ์นั้นจัดไว้ให้ มีโต๊ะขัดเกราะให้เงางามตั้งอยู่ และหุ่นเปล่าที่มีผ้าคลุมสีขาวมุ้งเหมือนของที่เขาให้บบัมเบิ้ลบี แต่ว่านี้มันของเลียนแบบเท่านั้นมิใช่ของจริงแต่อย่างใดและมงกุฎสีทองสูงเรียบง่ายไม่มีอะไรประดับเพิ่มความสวยงาม

เกลียดที่จะสวมใส่มงกุฎนี้เป็นสุด

บางทีโนมินัสอาจจะพูดถูก

ไม่ได้...มีสติกับเรื่องงานที่สำคัญของฮ๊อด ร๊อดก่อน

และเขาก็ได้คิดชื่อไว้ตั้งแต่ที่รู้ว่าฮ๊อด ร็อดเป็นอัลฟ่า

. . .

โถงห้องสูงใหญ่โตเพดานเต็มไปด้วยจิตรกรรมที่ลงสีด้วยมืออย่างละเอียดอ่อนทุกรายละเอียด รูปภาพนั้นถ้วนแล้วมั้งจะมีเมคร่างกำยำเป็นองค์ประกอบเสมอ เมื่อมองไปยังสุดทางโถงจะมีรูปปั้นขนาดใหญ่ในรูปแบบเดียวกัน

นั้นคือ ไพรมัส ผู้ที่สามารถรวบรวมเหล่าไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนทั้งหลายให้กลายเป็นสังคมเมือง จุดเริ่มต้นของความรุ่งเรือง

ร่างเมคและเฟมม่าต่างขนาดมาอยู่ในห้องโถง จับตัวพูดคุยแลกเปลี่ยนกันไปมาหลากหลายเรื่องราว ร่างสูงเพรียวของช็อคเวฟยืนพูดคุยทักทายคนรู้จักที่บังเอิญพอเจอในงานนี้ ด้วยความที่เขาเป็นหนึ่งในวุฒิสภาของเมืองไซเบอร์ทรอนทำให้เขาพอเป็นที่รู้จักหน้าตาอยู่พอสมควรจนกระทั่งมีเฟมม่าสูงเพรียวสีส้มแดงสว่างตาเดินมาหาช็อคเวฟ ทำให้คนที่คุยอยู่นั้นหยุดบทสนทนาและรีบเดินจากไป

มิสเทรส ออฟ เฟรม

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ ท่านวุฒิสภาช็อคเวฟ” มิสเทรส ออฟ เฟรมเปิดกล่าวทักทายก่อน นางเป็นผู้ปกครองแคมินัสตนปัจจุบัน

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับท่านมิสเทรส ออฟ เฟรม”

“ขอแสดงความยินดีเรื่องของลูกของท่านด้วยนะคะ ท่านวุฒิสภาช็อคเวฟ" เธอกล่าวสุภาพอ่อนน้อม แม้ว่าเธอจะเป็นถึงผู้ปกครองเมืองแคมินัสแต่ว่าอีกฝ่ายคือคู่ครองของไพร์มแม้ว่าจะเป็นวุฒิสภาของเมืองไซเบอร์ทรอนก็ตาม

"ขอบคุณสำหรับคำยินดีเป็นอย่างยิ่ง ว่าแต่ผมได้ข่าวมาว่าท่านได้รับเลี้ยงลูกใช่หรือเปล่าครับ” ข่าวลือจากสายลมที่ยังไม่มีการยืนยัน มิสเทรสไม่ได้ทำหน้าตาแปลกใจหรืออะไรที่มีข่าวลือออกไปแบบนั้น เธอไม่คิดที่จะปิดข่าวแต่ว่าก็คิดที่จะประกาศในเร็วๆ นี้ จะบอกอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะไม่เสียหายอะไร

“ใช่ค่ะ เธอน่าจะรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกันกับคุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบี วินเบรด มาทักทายแขกตนสำคัญหน่อย” มิสเทรสหันไปเรียกคนด้านหลังเฟมม่าเด็กปรากฏบินเครื่องบินเจ็ทชัดเจนสีแดงดำไม่สูงมากนักแต่ช็อคเวฟเชื่อได้เลยว่าเธอยังโตได้อีกเหมือนบัมเบิ้ลบี แต่อย่างไรก็ตามบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ตัวเล็กกว่าแน่นอนเพราะเขาเป็นมินิบอท

“วินเบรด นี้ท่านวุฒิสภาช็อคเวฟแห่งเมืองไซเบอร์ทรอนและเป็นคู่ครองของออฟติมัส ไพร์ม” มิสเทรสพูดกับลูกสาวของเธอ วินเบรดเดินเข้าหาช็อคเวฟอย่างกล้าๆ กลัวๆ ตามประสาเด็กที่มักจะเกรงกลัวกับบอทผู้ใหญ่แล้วยิ่งอยู่ในงานทางการที่เต็มไปด้วยบอทที่มีชื่อเสียงก็ไม่ต้องพูดถึงว่าจะเกร็งขนาดไหน

“อะ อรุณสวัสดิ์ค่ะ ท่านวุฒิสภาช็อคเวฟ ดิฉันวินเบรดเป็นเกียรติอย่างยิ่งที่ได้พบท่าน” เธอก้มโน้มตัวทักทายและกล่าวอย่างเป็นทางการ ในจังหวะนั้นเองเธอเผลอเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเจอกับลูกชายของช็อคเวฟที่เหมือนจะพยายามยืนหลบอยู่ข้างหลังช็อคเวฟและจ้องเข้าไปในเลนส์กลมโตสีฟ้านั่นโดยบังเอิญ นั่นทำให้อีกฝ่ายสะดุดและพยายามบีบตัวเองให้อยู่หลังช็อคเวฟมากกว่าเดิม

“สวัสดี วินเบรด ขอโทษเรื่องลูกชายฉันด้วยนะ พอดีเขาขี้อายไปเสียหน่อยก็เลยเอาแต่หลบอยู่หลังฉัน” ช็อคเวฟยิ้มออกมาพยายามให้เด็กน้อยไม่รู้สึกอึดอัดใจเวลาพูดคุย ช็อคเวฟรู้สึกได้ว่าวินเบรดเผลอจ้องเลนส์บัมเบิ้ลบีไปอย่างแน่นอนเข้าถึงได้ขยับมาจับช็อคเวฟแน่นกว่าเดิม แต่ก็ไม่ได้โกรธโทษอะไรวินเบรดที่เผลอจ้องตา บัมเบิ้ลบีจะระแวงบอทที่พึ่งรู้จักเป็นพิเศษ แต่ว่าเป็นเฉพาะเมื่ออยู่ต่างเมืองเท่านั้น เวลาช็อคเวฟพาออกงานที่ไซเบอร์ทรอนเขาไม่มีอาการแบบนี้

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ออกมาทำความรู้จักกับเพื่อนหน่อยลูก” ช็อคเวฟหันไปพูดกับบัมเบิ้ลบีและพยายามขยับตัวเองออกมาให้บัมเบิ้ลบีออกมาจากที่หลบภัยของตัวเอง แต่ว่าจริงๆ แล้วบัมเบิ้ลบียอมโผล่หัวออกมาตั้งแต่ที่ช็อคเวฟพูดคำว่า เพื่อน ให้ได้ยินแล้ว

“ทักทายเธอหน่อย” ช็อคเวฟดันหลังให้บัมเบิ้ลบีออกมาเผชิญหน้ากับวินเบรด

“อะ...เออ...ฉะฉัน บัมเบิ้ลบี” บัมเบิ้ลบีแนะนำตัวเองเสียงแผ่วเบาให้พอได้ยินแถมยังไม่สบเลนส์อีกฝ่ายมัวแต่มองลงพื้นราวกับกำลังคิดว่าจะเอาตัวมุดอยู่ใต้ดินดีหรือเปล่า

โถ บัมเบิ้ลบีขอสักครั้งเถอะ มีความมั่นใจหน่อย

ช็อคเวฟก็ได้แต่บ่นกับเจ้าลูกของตนในใจไม่สามารถพูดอะไรออกมาได้เพราะเกรงว่าจะเป็นเสียมารยาทและยังเหมือนเป็นการหักหน้าลูกหน้าของตัวเองไปอีกด้วย ได้แต่พยายามยิ้มเข้าสู้ คงต้องแก้นิสัยตรงนี้ของบัมเบิ้ลบีได้แล้ว

“พวกสองตนออกไปเล่นด้วยกันก่อนก็ได้นะยังเหลือเวลาอีกนานกว่าจะถึงพิธี” บางทีก็ควรจะเริ่มตั้งแต่ตอนนี้เลย

“จะ...จะดีเหรอคะ” วินเบรดถาม

“ข้าไม่ว่าอะไรหรอกนะ ถ้ามันเป็นความประสงค์ของคุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบี” มิสเทรสให้ทางสะดวกแล้วแต่เจ้าบัมเบิ้ลบีเหมือนจะแย้ง เพราะมิสเทรสบอกว่าถ้าเป็นประสงค์ของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็อนุญาตและแน่นอนว่าช็อคเวฟเดาความคิดบัมเบิ้ลบีออกว่าเขาจะตอบว่า ไม่ไป อย่างแน่นอน

“ขอให้สนุกนะ” ช็อคเวฟรีบชิงพูดตัดบัมเบิ้ลบีก่อนที่เขากำลังอ้าปากแย้งออกมา แต่เมื่อได้ยินช็อคเวฟพูดออกมาแบบนั้นทำให้เขายอมเปลี่ยนคำพูด

“ครับ...” น้ำเสียงแผ่วเบาดูเหงางอยนั้นทำให้เขาปวดใจไม่ใช่น้อยแต่ว่ามันเพื่อความจำเป็นของตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีเอง เขาจะได้มีเพื่อนับคนอื่นเขาบ้างเวลามาที่แคมินัสจะได้เลิกงอแงเสียที

“วินเบรด...รักษามารยาทการคุยกับคุณหนูด้วย” มิสเทรสกระชับวินเบรด เธอก็คานตอบรับอย่างเชื่องฟัง และมิสเทรสก็หันกลับไปหาช็อคเวฟตามเดิม

วินเบรดและบัมเบิ้ลบีเดินออกมาจากวงสนทนาที่เต็มไปด้วยคำทางการและเรื่องของผู้ใหญ่ที่พวกเขาไม่มีทางเข้าใจในวัยนี้

“คุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบีประสงค์จะไปที่ไหนหรือเปล่าคะ” วินเบรดหันมาโค้งตัวให้บัมเบิ้ลบีนั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีแทบจะยกมือขึ้นมาห้ามไม่ทัน

“มะไม่ต้องสุภาพกับผมตลอดก็ได้ คะแค่ทำตอนอยู่ตะต่อหน้าพวกผู้ใหญ่ก็พอ ฉันไม่ถือ” นั้นทำให้วินเบรดเงยหน้าขึ้นมาแสดงสีหน้างุนงง

“ฉันนึกว่าคุณ เอ่อ ฉันหมายถึงเธอจะถือเสียอีก”

“มะไม่ ฉะฉัน...อ่อ...ฉันทำตัวไม่ถูก ฉันไม่เคยมีเพื่อนรุ่นเดียวกันมาก่อน” นั่นทำให้วินเบรดสงสัยหนักกว่าเดิม

“เธอไม่ได้ไปโรงเรียนหรือ”

“ไม่...ฉัน...เรียนอยู่กับบ้านมาตลอด” ตลอดเวลาที่พูดคุยกับบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาไม่เคยเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบเลนส์วินเบรดเลยสักครั้ง เธอสัมผัสได้ถึงความกลัวและความกังวลจากอีกฝ่ายชัดเจน

กำลังระหวาดระแวงจากบางอย่าง และเขาก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้เป็นแบบนี้ ซึ่งเธอก็ไม่รู้อะไรทำให้เขาเป็นแบบนี้

“แล้ว...ปกติเธออยู่คนเดียวมาตลอดงั้นหรือ”

“ตลอดแล้วฉันจะเล่นกับพวกองครักษ์ และก็…พวกคนใช้”

“จริงเหรอ พวกองครักษ์ของเธอคงใจดีกันมากๆ แน่เลย **ทอลเบเยอร์ (** **Torchbearer)** ของฉันเข้มงวดเป็นบ้าเลย”

“เธอหมายถึงพวกองครักษ์ของเธอหรือ” บัมเบิ้ลบีจำได้ว่าจะมีบอทสีเขียวท่วงท่าผสมแดงส้มอยู่ข้างกายอยู่เสมอและมีทั้งหมดหกตนด้วยกัน แต่เขาเคยเห็นมากที่สุดคือสามตนและส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นไพล่า เมกน่าที่จะออกมาให้เห็นบ่อยๆ พวกเขาไม่ได้เป็นแค่องครักษ์ของผู้ปกครองเมือง แต่ยังเป็นผู้พิทักษ์ประจำเมืองแคมินัสอีกด้วย

“อืม แต่ฉันเคยได้ยินว่าในยามที่เมืองแคมินัสตกอยู่ในอันตราย พวกเขาทั้งหกสามารถรวมกันเป็นบอทขนาดใหญ่มากๆ ได้อีกด้วย” วินเบรดกวาดมือออกมาเป็นวงกว้างเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายได้รับรู้ถึงความยิ่งใหญ่

“ว้าว ที่เมืองฉันก็มีนะออฟติมัสเล่าให้ฟังว่าที่เมืองไซเบอร์ทรอนก็มีหน่วยกองบินที่สามารถรวมตัวได้เหมือนกัน”

“วินเบรด คุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบีใกล้ถึงเวลาเริ่มพิธีแล้วค่ะ” เฟมม่าร่างใหญ่สีเขียวท่วงท่าอันเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของเหล่าทอลเบเยอร์ ไพล่า เมกน่า หัวหน้ากลุ่มของทอลเบเยอร์เดินเข้ามาและโค้งให้กับบัมเบิ้ลบีเล็กน้อย

“อ่ะ ครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีแอบสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้เห็นเสียงของไพล่า เมกน่า

ยังระแวงอยู่แต่ว่าน้อยลงกว่าเดิมเมื่อได้พูดคุยกับวินเบรด

ไพล่าพาบัมเบิ้ลบีกลับไปหาช็อคเวฟที่นั่งรออยู่เก้าอี้ด้านหน้าจัดเตรียมไว้สำหรับเขาและครอบครัวโดยเฉพาะ

“เป็นยังไงบ้าง” ช็อคเวฟถามขึ้นทันทีที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้ามานั่งประจำที่เรียบร้อย

“ก็...เธอคุยเก่งดีครับ”

“อืม ดีแล้วล่ะเป็นเพื่อนกันไว้ก็ดี จะได้ไม่เหงาเวลามาที่แคมินัส” ช็อคเวฟลูบศีรษะบัมเบิ้ลบีเล็กน้อยและพวกเขาก็ถูกผู้กล่าวเปิดพิธีขัดเอาไว้ เสียงคุยก็ค่อยๆ แผ่วเบาจนได้ยินแต่เสียงของผู้กล่าวเปิดพิธี

“อรุณสวัสดิ์เหล่าผู้มีเกียรติทุกท่าน พิธีในวันนี้จะมีการทำพิธีการเกิดใหม่ของไพร์มขึ้น ผู้เป็นบุตรของออฟติมัส ไพร์ม จากนั้นเราจะเริ่มทำพิธีบวงสรวงแด่ไพรมัส ผู้สร้างเมืองไซเบอร์ทรอน ต้นกำเนิดของความศิวิไลทั้งหลาย ขณะจะเป็นการเริ่มต้นพิธีการเกิดใหม่ของไพร์ม เหล่าไพร์มทั้งหลายกำลังเข้าสู่ลานพิธี ขอให้ทุกตนอยู่ในความสงบ” ผู้เปิดพิธีกล่าวเปิดก็เดินออกไป ทุกอย่างตกอยู่ในความเงียบไม่มีเสียงพูดคุยออกมาได้ยินเลยแม้กระทั่งในโถงนั้นจะบรรจุไปด้วยบอทนับร้อยพันตนก็ตามที

เสียงกระดิ่งเล็กแหลมค่อยดังแทรกความเงียบขึ้นมาตามด้วยเสียงกลองจังหวะหนักแน่นสลับกับเสียงกระดิ่ง จากนั้นก็เริ่มมีบอทที่แต่งเฟรมติดสัญลักษณ์ของนักบวชระดับสูงเดินเข้ามาเป็นคู่ ทิ้งระยะห่างเท่ากันทั้งหมดสี่คู่แล้วนั้นก็มีเมคเพรียวสูงสีขาวสว่างราวกับเป็นจุดกำเนิดแสงอีกดวงแต่ไม่ เมื่อผู้ในลานพิธีเห็นก็ต่างหันมาก้มหัวลงจนใบหน้าแทบจะชิดติดหัวเข่า

ไพม่า บุตรของไพรมัส

เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่มาถึงปัจจุบันและยังเหมือนเป็นหัวหน้าประจำครอบครัวรวมถึงอำนาจมากที่สุดแม้แต่ในหมู่ไพร์มด้วยกันเอง แม้ว่าไพม่าจะเดินผ่านไปแล้วก็ยังไม่มีใครเงยหน้าขึ้นมา วันนี้ไม่ได้มีแค่ตนเดียวที่มาร่วมพิธี ไพร์มที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ทุกตนจะเข้าร่วมพิธีนี้ เพื่อฉลองให้ความยินดีเเด่ไพร์มตนใหม่

ไมโครนัส ไพร์ม มินิบอทไพร์มตนแรก

โซลัส ไพร์ม เฟมม่าไพร์มตนแรก

ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม บุตรของโซลัส ไพร์ม

โนมินัส ไพร์ม บุตรของโซลัส ไพร์มและผู้ดำรงตำแหน่งตัวแทนแห่งไพรมัสองค์ปัจจุบัน

ปิดท้ายด้วยบอทตนสุดท้ายเดินตามหลังพร้อมถือกล่องทึบยาวสีขาวประดับลายทอง ระมัดระวังราวกับเป็นของศักดิ์สิทธิ์

เหล่าไพร์มทั้งหลายนั่งประจำด้านข้าง โนมินัส ไพร์ม ตัวแทนของไพรมัสองค์ปัจจุบันนั้นนั่งอยู่ตรงกลางลานอันเป็นศูนย์กลาง กล่องถูกนำไปวางบนแท่นประกอบพิธีที่มีเครื่องธูปหอม ประกอบพิธีเล็กน้อยวางอยู่หน้า

“ขออัญเชิญ **Star Saber** เพื่อประกอบพิธี” เหล่านักบวชเคาะระฆังเริ่มต้นสวดเป็นภาษาโบราณที่ไม่สามารถเข้าใจได้อย่างพร้อมเพรียงเป็นทำนองเสนาะไพเราะ เหล่านักดนตรีก็บรรเลงเครื่องดนตรีของตนประกอบกับทำนองของบทสวด โนมินัส ไพร์มเดินไปยังแท่นประกอบพิธีและเริ่มจุดไฟขึ้น ทำการโปรยเครื่องหอมต่างๆ ตามลำดับ กล่องเก็บนั้นโนมินัสได้ทำการเริ่มเปิดกล่องขึ้นมา ดาบสีเงินส่องประกายตัวแทนของไพรมัสหยิบดาบนั้นขึ้นมา อาบไฟที่ผ่านการร่ายชำระให้บริสุทธิ์ แล้วเหล่านักบวชก็จบบทสวดของตัวเองเป็นที่เรียบร้อย

โนมินัสหันหลังให้กับแท่นบูชาพร้อมกับดาบสีเงินที่ส่องประกายและตั้งดาบวางมือบนที่จับในท่วงท่าที่สง่างามและน่าเกรงขาม

“ต่อไปนี้ขอเชิญบุตรของออฟติมัส ไพร์ม ขึ้นสู่ลานพิธี” นักดนตรีบรรเลงเพลงบทใหม่ต้อนรับทายาทตนล่าสุดของตระกูลไพร์ม เมคสีแดงส้มสดเดินเข้าลานพิธีโดยที่ไม่มีใครนำทางเข้ามา เขาเดินมุ่งไปยังตัวแทนแห่งไพรมัสที่ถือสตาร์ เซเบอร์แล้วคุกเข่าก้มคำนับกางพายมือออกเป็นทำความเคารพอย่างสูงสุด

ออฟติมัส ไพร์มลุกขึ้นมาจากที่นั่งของตัวเองตัวแทนแห่งไพรมัสมอบดาบให้แด่ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม เหล่านักบวชก็เริ่มต้นการสวดอีกครั้งในทำนองที่เชื่องช้า โนมินัสหลีกทางให้ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม เขายกดาบตั้งขึ้น บทสวดนี้มีแต่เหล่าไพร์มที่รู้ความหมายของมัน เป็นบทสวดที่บอกต่อมาเป็นทอดรุ่นต่อรุ่น

_จงฆ่าฟันบุตรของท่าน มอบความตายเพื่อนำพาให้บุตรของท่านได้จุติใหม่ เป็นผู้ที่อยู่เหนือกว่าสิ่งใดทั้งปวง ให้เขาได้กลายเป็นหนึ่งในไพร์มผู้ยิ่งใหญ่เสียเถอะ_

ออฟติมัส ไพร์มชี้ดาบยังใบหน้าบุตรของตน เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจ้องเลนส์ของออฟติมัสต่อจากนี้เขาจะไม่ใช่เมคตนเติมอีกต่อไป นี้คือการเกิดใหม่ของเขา

บุตรของออฟติมัสจับดาบที่แหลมคม บีบแน่นจนแหลมดาบนั้นบาดฝ่ามือของเหลวสีชมพูเรืองแสงนั้นไหลออกจากปากแผลแต่เขาหาได้สนใจมัน จับบีบดาบเข้าหาตัวจนปลายดาบนั้นแทงอกเข้าไปแต่ไม่ลึกถึงเนื้อ แล้วบทสวดก็อยู่ลงเมื่อแต่เสียงดนตรีก็ด้วย มีแต่ความเงียบสงบเกิดขึ้น ออฟติมัส ไพร์มดึงดาบออกมาและตั้งมั่นกับพื้น

“ลุกขึ้นมา” ออฟติมัส ไพร์มกล่าวทำร้ายความเงียบในโบสถ์ บุตรของออฟติมัส ไพร์มลุกขึ้นมาตามคำสั่งของผู้ในกำเนิด

“ไพร์มตนใหม่ได้ถือกำเนิดขึ้นมาแล้ว ต่อไปนี้เจ้าจะถูกเรียกขานและเป็นที่จดจำในนามว่า...”

**“โรดิมัส ไพร์ม”**


	5. Prime's Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขออนุญาตแก้ไขชื่อผิดจากตอนที่แล้ว ไพย่า เมกน่า เป็น ไพร่า เมกน่า

“ขอแสดงความยินดีกับลูกชายของคุณด้วยนะครับ” เสียงความยินดีกับเสียงดนตรีสดในงานเลี้ยงประดับหรูหรา ออฟติมัสที่สวมมงกุฎฟังบอทมากมายเข้ามาแสดงความยินดีกับลูกชายคนโตที่ได้กลายเป็นไพร์มเต็มตัว ข้างกายก็มีช็อคเวฟกำลังพูดคุยกับแขกจึงแน่นอนว่าก็ไม่พ้นเรื่องของฮ๊อด ร็อดหรือโรดิมัส ไพร์มที่ตอนนี้ออกไปหาเพื่อนฝูงเรียบร้อย ส่วนบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เอาแต่กอดขาออฟติมัสพยายามซ่อนตัวเองออกไปพ้นสายตาบอทตนอื่น เมื่อพูดคุยกับแขกจนพวกเขาพอใจและเดินออกไป ออฟติมัสก็หันมาก้มมองบัมเบิ้ลบี

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ทำตัวดีๆ หน่อย มาเกาะแกะแบบนี้ตลอดไปไม่ได้นะ” ออฟติมัสกระซิบระหว่างที่ไม่มีใครเข้ามา บัมเบิ้ลบีเงยหน้าขึ้นมาออฟติมัสเลนส์กลมโตและก้าวห่างจากออฟติมัสแค่ก้าวเดียวเล็กๆ เท่านั้นโดยที่แขนยังสามารถเกาะกับแขนออฟติมัสอยู่ได้ ออฟติมัสถึงกับไม่รู้ว่าจะเอาอย่างไรกับเด็กคนนี้ดี ทุกครั้งที่พาออกนอกไซเบอร์ทรอนจะเป็นแบบนี้ตลอด

“สวัสดียามเย็นค่ะ ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม” เฟมม่าสีเหลืองแดงหรูหราเดินมาก้มโค้งทักทายอย่างอ่อนน้อม มิสเทรส ออฟ เฟรมพร้อมด้วยเฟมม่าเจ็ทเด็กข้างกาย และเขาก็รู้จักได้บัมเบิ้ลบีมีปฏิกิริยาเมื่อเจอกับเฟมม่าเด็กตนนั้น

“สวัสดียามเย็น มิสเทรส ออฟ เฟรมและ…” ออฟติมัสกล่าวค้างไปนาน เขายังไม่รู้นามของเด็กคนนี้ แต่เธอก็รู้ว่ายังไม่รู้จักก็รีบแนะนำ

“ดิฉันวินเบรดค่ะ เป็นเกียรติอย่างยิ่งที่ได้พบท่าน” เธอโค้งอย่างอ่อนน้อมไม่ต่างจากมิสเทรสโค้งให้เขา

“ลูกเธอเหรอ มิสเทรส ฉันไม่เห็นได้ยินข่าวเลย” นั่นทำให้ออฟติมัสอดที่จะถามไม่ได้

“ลูกบุญธรรมค่ะ พอดีไม่อยากให้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่โต ก็เลยไม่ค่อยมีใครรู้เท่าไร” ดูเป็นเด็กที่เรียบร้อยดี อาจเป็นเพราะมิสเทรสสอนมาอย่างเข้มงวด เธอให้ความสำคัญและความเคารพกับคนในตระกูลไพร์มเป็นอย่างมาก แต่ว่าเขารู้สึกได้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีมีปฏิกิริยามากกว่าไปอย่างผิดปกติตั้งแต่มิสเทรสมาหาพร้อมกับวินเบรด เมื่อแอบมองวินเบรดเห็นว่าเธอพยายามมองบัมเบิ้ลบีที่เกาะขาออฟติมัสอยู่

“อ่าว มิสเทรส วินเบรด สวัสดียามเย็น” ช็อคเวฟก็หันมายิ้มทักมิสเทรสและวินเบรด

“สวัสดียามเย็นค่ะ ท่านวุฒิสภาช็อคเวฟ” เฟมม่าทั้งสองก้มหัวทักทายช็อคเวฟอีกรอบ

“รู้จักวินเบรดก่อนแล้วเหรอ” ออฟติมัสถาม

“เจอกันตอนที่โบสถ์น่ะ” ช็อคเวฟตอบคลายความสงสัยของออฟติมัส ตอนนั้นเขาต้องไปเตรียมตัวอยู่หลังม่าน

“ใช่ค่ะ พิธีเมื่อวานก็ยังคงงดงามและศักดิ์สิทธิ์เช่นเคย อีกตั้งพิธีแต่งตั้งไพร์มก็ไม่ได้จัดมาตั้งนาน เป็นเกียร์อย่างมากที่ได้อยู่ในพิธี” มิสเทรสโค้งในอีกครั้ง เมื่อวินเบรดเห็นว่าผู้ปกครองของเธอโค้งก็รีบโค้งตาม แต่ออฟติมัสอย่างจะรีบยกมือขึ้นมาห้าม เขาไม่ต้องการอะไรแบบนี้

“เอ่อ มิสเทรส แล้วที่แคมินัสตอนนี้มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปบ้าง” ออฟติมัสรีบเปลี่ยนหัวข้อ ให้มิสเทรสเลิกโค้งให้ความเคารพพร่ำเพรื่อเสียที

“ที่แคมินัสปกติดีทุกอย่างเหมือนวันที่ท่านออฟติมัสจากไปจากเมืองนี้ค่ะ มิสเทรสผู้นี้จะดูแลประชาชนในเมืองแคมินัสให้เหมือนที่พวกท่านได้ทำไว้ ได้โปรดไว้วางใจเถอะ”

แรงสะกิดที่ขาช็อคเวฟทำให้เขาละความสนใจจากวงสนทนา หันมาก้มมองต้นตอก็เจอกับบัมเบิ้ลบีที่เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเลนส์กลม อ้าปากเหมือนพูดแต่ว่าก็เหมือนตัดสินใจไม่พูด

“ไม่อะไรแล้วครับ ขอโทษที่รบกวน” บัมเบิ้ลบีก้มมองพื้นไม่ยอมมองอะไรอีกแต่ว่าเขาเห็นเลนส์สีฟ้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีแอบมองไปหาวินเบรด

อ่อ อยากเล่นกับเพื่อนสินะ

ช็อคเวฟเดาท่าทีของบัมเบิ้ลบี คิดแทรกเข้าบทสนทนาอย่างไรดีถึงจะพาวินเบรดออกจากวงสนทนานี้ได้ด้วย

“แล้วได้เลือกโรงเรียนให้คุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบีหรือยังคะ”

“ฉันว่าให้เขาเรียนอยู่กับบ้าน จ้างอาจารย์มาสอนน่าจะดีกว่าและปลอดภัยกว่าที่จะให้ไปอยู่ตามโรงเรียน” ออฟติมัสตอบ

“โรงเรียนดีๆ สำหรับโอเมก้าก็ไม่ค่อยมีมากเสียด้วย แต่ว่าคุณหนูไม่เหงาหรือเปล่าให้อยู่แต่กับบ้านแบบนี้” ช็อคเวฟเห็นว่ากำลังคุยเรื่องของบัมเบิ้ลบีพอดิบพอดี ได้โอกาสแทรกเข้ามา

“จะว่าไปแล้ว ไหนๆ วันนี้วินเบรดก็มาด้วยแล้ว ผูกมิตรกับบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้หรอไม่ดีกว่าหรือ ในอนาคตทั้งสองอาจเป็นมิตรที่ดีก็ได้นะ” ช็อคเวฟขัดบทสนทนาขึ้นมา

“ก็ดีเหมือนกันนะคะ ถ้าหากมีปัญหาอะไรวินเบรดและตัวข้าพร้อมช่วยเหลือ” มิสเทรสออกความเห็นไปทางเดียวกันกับช็อคเวฟพร้อมเผยมือดันวินเบรดเล็กน้อย ช็อคเวฟหันทางบัมเบิ้ลบีแล้วแอบลอบขยิบตาให้เล็กน้อย บัมเบิ้ลบีถึงกับยิ้มกวางเลนส์ประกายพร้อมพยักหน้าแล้วรีบเดินห่างจากผู้ปกครองพร้อมกับวินเบรด วินเบรดก็ยิ้มกว้างไม่ต่างจากบัมเบิ้ลบีเท่าไร เป็นงานเลี้ยงที่น่าเบื่อหน่ายกำลังเด็กน้อยที่กำลังอยู่ในวัยซุกซน

“มาเถอะบัมเบิ้ลบี ฉันจะพาไปหาเพื่อน” วินเบรดพูดขึ้นเมื่อเจอหน้าบัมเบิ้ลบีโดยไม่มีเห่าผู้ใหญ่มาขัดทางพร้อมกุมมือทั้งสองข้างอย่างตื่นเต้น บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้าพร้อมเดินกึ่งวิ่งตามแรงจูงของวินเบรดแทรกตัวตามหุ่นสูงใหญ่ไปเรื่อยๆ จนถึงรอบนอกโถงที่ไม่ค่อยมีใครอยู่

“เอ๋ ปกติจะเนาติก้าจะอยู่แถวนี้น่า” วินเบรดมองหาเพื่อนอีกตนของเธอ

“อ่ะ อยู่นั้นๆ” วินเบรดเห็นเฟมม่าสีม่วงวัยราวเดียวกันกับพูดคุยกับเฟมม่าตัวเท่ากันอีกตนสีเขียวอมฟ้า

“เนาติก้า เวโลซิตี้” วินเบรดโบกมือเล็กน้อย ทั้งสองก็หันมาทางวินเบรดและยิ้มให้ แต่ก็แอบแปลกใจที่วินเบรดจูงอีกตนมาด้วยและไม่ใช่คนแปลกหน้าที่ไหน

บัมเบิ้ลบี ลูกคนสุดท้องของตระกูลไพร์ม

แน่นอนว่าทำเอาสองนั้นตัวแข็งทำตัวไม่ถูก

“อะเอ่อ สวัสดีวินเบรดและก็สะสวัสดีค่ะ คะคุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบี” เฟมม่าเด็กสีม่วงพยายามเค้นเสียงของตัวเองอีกทั้งพยายามคิดประโยคทางการ

“นี้ๆ บัมเบิ้ลบี คนนี้ชื่อเนาติก้า และก็นี้เวโลซิตี้” วินเบรดผายมือไปที่เฟมม่าดีม่วงตามด้วยเฟมม่าสีเขียวอมฟ้า

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักค่ะ!” ทั้งสองเผลอพูดออกมาเสียงดังพร้อมกันจนบัมเบิ้ลบีสะดุ้งเฮือก

“มะไม่ต้องสุภาพกับผมก็ได้ ผมไม่ถือ”

“ใช่ๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ถือหรอก” วินเบรดสลัดราบของเด็กเรียบร้อยจนหมดสิ้นเมื่อได้เจอกับเพื่อน แน่นอนว่าทั้งสองได้ยินวินเบรดออกมาช่วยยืนยันก็ทำให้พกเธอหายเกร็งไปได้ระดับหนึ่ง

“จู่ๆ จูงคนในตระกูลไพร์มมาด้วยแบบไม่บอกไม่กล่าวก่อนเป็นใครก็ตกใจกันทั้งนั้น” เวโลซิตี้พูดออกมาลดความทางการของภาษาลง

“โทษทีๆ ทางแรกไม่คิดว่าจะพามาได้น่ะ เลยไม่ได้บอกก่อน” เหมือนวินเบรดนึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าเธอจึงเพื่อนใหม่มาด้วยและเขาก็ยังไม่ได้มีส่วนร่วมบทสนทนานี้เลยและดูเหมือนจะแอบอยู่หลังวินเบรดเหมือนที่ชอบทำตอนที่เจอกับวินเบรดครั้งแรก

หรือว่าเขากลัวอัลฟ่า

“นี้ๆ บัมเบิ้ลบี เนาติก้ากับเวโลซิตี้เป็นเบต้านะในกลุ่มนี้ไม่มีใครเป็นอัลฟ่า ไม่ต้องกลัวนะ”

“อ่ะ อืม” บัมเบิ้ลบีประหลาดใจที่วินเบรดพูดอะไรแบบนี้ออกมา จริงๆ แล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีมั้งจะโดนล้อมไปด้วยสังคมอัลฟ่ามากกว่า ทั้งโรดิมัสและช็อคเวฟเป็นอัลฟ่าส่วนออฟติมัสก็อาจเรียกได้ว่าโดนสังคมตีหน้าว่าเหมาะกับเป็นอัลฟ่ามากกว่าก็เลยโดนปฏิบัติตัวแบบสังคมอัลฟ่า ถึงแม้ว่าว่าครอบครัวหรือคนใกล้ชิดจะปฏิบัติตัวกับเขาในแบบโอเมก้า แต่ถึงอย่างไรก็ตามเขาก็ชอบที่จะอยู่กับพวกเบต้าและโอเมก้ามากกว่าอยู่ดี

“เมื่อกี้ฉันไปแอบไปดูด้านหลังมา ที่นั่นมีสวนออแกนิกด้วยล่ะ เราออกไปดูกันไหม” เนาติก้าพูดขึ้นมาอย่างตื่นเต้น ต้นไม้ออแกนิกถือว่าเป็นของหายากมากแต่เหล่าไพร์มนั้นมีเป็นสวนที่แสดงถึงความร่ำรวยเป็นอย่างดี แม้แต่บ้านบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ไซเบอร์ทรอนยังมีไม่กี่ต้นเท่านั้น

“สวนหรอ เป็นต้นไม้ออแกนิกทั้งสวนเลยหรือ” วินเบรดถึงกับเลนส์ประกาย เธอได้ยินมาว่าต้นไม้ออแกนิกนั้นสวยมาก

“ใช่ ออกไปดูด้วยกันไหม”

“แล้วโครเมียล่ะ” ชื่อของบอทไม่คุ้นก็กล่าวออกมาจากวินเบรดอีกครั้ง

“โครเมีย...รอบนี้อยู่กับไพร่าน่ะ”

“เอ่อ น่าจะขอออกมายาก” วินเบรดถึงกับยิ้มเจื่อนออกมา ไพร่าหัวหน้ากลุ่มทอลเบเยอร์และยังเป็นคนที่เข้มงวดที่สุดในกลุ่มเสียด้วย บัมเบิ้ลบีเห็นท่าทีว่าขาดเพื่อนไปอีกตนและทุกคนก็อย่างให้มาด้วย ถ้าเป็นเขาไปขอเองจะได้ไหมนะ

“หะให้ผมไปขอให้ไหม เขาน่าจะให้นะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดขึ้นเป็นประโยคครั้งแรกตั้งแต่แต่แยกตัวออกมา

“ได้หรอ นั้นไพร่าเลยนะ ไพร่า เมกน่า” เวโลซิตี้ย้ำว่าโครเมียตอนนี้อยู่ในการควบคุมของใคร แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังจะพยักหน้ายืนยัน

“ลองดูก็ไม่น่าเสียหายอะไร...มั้ง” จริงๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่มั่นใจแต่ทุกคนที่นี่มักจะมีความคิดที่ว่าคนในตระกูลไพร์มพูดอะไรมาถือว่าเป็นคำขาด พวกเขาพูดอะไรต้องทำตามไม่ว่าจะอะไรก็แล้วแต่

“งั้น ลองดูก็ได้ ปกติแล้วไพร่าจะทำหน้าที่รักษาความปลอดภัยพร้อมกับเป็นตัวแทนกลุ่มทอลเบเยอร์ในงานไปด้วย ส่วนในเธอจะชอบอยู่รอบๆ นอกของงานเพราะจะได้มีส่วนร่วมกับงานพร้อมกับดูแลความปลอดภัยไปด้วย” เนาติก้าเห็นด้วยกับบัมเบิ้ลบี พร้อมกับคาดคะเนตำแหน่งของเพื่อนที่ตนที่ชื่อ โครเมีย

“ไม่ลองส่งข้อความไปถามล่ะ” เวโลซิตี้แทรกขึ้นมา

“คิดว่าไพร่าก็ยอมให้โครเมียทำอะไรอย่างอื่นในเวลางานหรือ” เนาติก้าปัดความคิดนั้นทันทีเหมือนเวโลซิตี้ก็ลืมไปว่าไพร่าจริงจังกับหน้าที่ขนาดไหน

“เดินหาดูเอาก็ได้ เผื่อว่าเจอ” และแล้วกลุ่มเด็กน้อยก็เริ่มภารกิจออกตามหาเพื่อนที่โดนปีศาจร้ายจอมเข้มงวดนามว่าไพร่า เมกน่าจับตัวไว้ ความหวังเดียวที่มีอยู่ที่บัมเบิ้ลบีบุคคลจากตระกูลไพร์มคนสุดท้าย

แต่...เดี๋ยวนะมันใช่หรือ

ก่อนที่จะได้นอกเรื่องไปมากกว่านั้นเหล่ากลุ่มเด็กน้อยเจอไพร่า เมกน่าโดยที่ไม่ต้องหาทั่วงานให้เหนื่อย ไพร่ายืนริมหน้าต่างไม่มีใครเข้ามาทักทาย ไม่ใช่แค่ยืนเหม่อลอยธรรมดาเป็นการยืนตัวตรงมองบรรยากาศงานอย่างน่าเกรงขาม เมื่อต่ำลงมาเล็กน้อยก็เจอกับเฟมม่าสีฟ้ายืนอยู่ข้างกายยืนตัวตรงนิ่งไม่กล้าขยับตัวแม้แต่ เหมือนกับวินเบรดตอนอยู่กับมิสเทรสไม่มีผิด

“ยิ่งอยู่ใกล้ ยิ่งน่ากลัว โครเมียทนอยู่ได้ไงนะ” วินเบรดพูดออกมาพลางย่นคอเล็กน้อย

“เดี๋ยวๆ กับมิสเทรสก็ไม่ได้ต่างเลยนะ” เนาติก้าหันขวับมาหาวินเบรด

“ฉันว่ากับมิสเทรดยังไม่ดูกดดันขนาดนี้”

“ไม่อ่ะ ตอนฉันเห็นเธอยืนกับมิสเทรสก็ตัวแข็งไม่ต่างกับโครเมียตอนนี้เลย” เวโลซิตี้เสริมเข้าไปอีกตน

“ไม่ขนาดสักหน่อย ใช่ไหมบัมเบิ้ลบี” วินเบรดพยายามหาพรรคหาพวก

“เอ๋? ก็อ่อ ก็เหมือนอยู่” แม้แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่เข้าข้างวินเบรดจนทำให้เธอหงอยบินแดงดำตกลู่จนน่าสงสาร

“ฉันดูเกร็งขนาดนั้นจริงๆ หรอ”

“ตะแต่ก็ไม่ได้แย่นะ เธอดูดีมากๆ เวลายืนคู่กับมิสเทรสน่ะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีถึงกับรีบแก้ปลอบใจวินเบรด เมื่อเห็นท่าทีหงอยของเธอ

“เอาเถอะบัมเบิ้ลบี เฟมม่าไหนๆ ในเมืองนี้ก็อยากเป็นเหมือนมิสเทรสกันทั้งนั้น ทั้งสวยทั้งสง่าและเด็ดขาด ดูเป็นอัลฟ่าผู้ดีมากๆ” ทั้งเวโลซิตี้และเนาติก้าก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น แต่สำหรับวินเบรดที่ได้อยู่ใกล้ชิดกับมิสเทรสคงคาดหวังในตัวเองสูงว่าจะเป็นได้แบบนั้น

“คุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบี มาทำอะไรตรงนี้คะ มีเรื่องอะไรหรือเปล่า” เสียงเฟมม่าทุ้มต่ำดังเหนือหัว เป็นเสียงแปลกไม่เข้าพวก เหล่าเด็กน้อยทั้งหลายค่อยหันขึ้นมามอง ใบหน้าดุดันสาวดุดันจ้องมองลงมายังพวกเขา

ไพร่า เมกน่า

เมื่อรู้ว่าเป็นใครก็ถึงกับสะดุ้งเฮือกกันทั้งกลุ่ม แววเลนส์ที่มองลงของไพร่าเหมือนกำลังจ้องจับผิดเหล่าเด็กน้อยที่ออกมาเดินจนทุกคนรีบขยับตัวกันเกาะกันเป็นก้อนหลบหลังบัมเบิ้ลบี

“อ่อ...อ่อ คะคือว่า…” บัมเบิ้ลบีถึงกลับคำพูดไม่ออกถึงจะเจอไพร่าหลายครั้งแล้วก็ตามแต่ว่าไพร่าก็ดูดุเสมอต้นเสมอ บัมเบิ้ลบีแอบมองโครเมียที่กำลังมองกลุ่มของเขาด้วยใบหน้าเจื่อนที่เหมือนกันบอกว่า พวกเธอทำอะไรกัน

“หลงกับไพร์มหรือเปล่า ให้ดิฉันไปส่งให้ไหมคะ” ไพร่าพยายามปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวเอง เธอรู้ดีว่าคุณหนูตนนี้ขี้อายมากขนาดไหน

“ปะปะเปล่า คะคะคือผมออกมาเองกับวินเบรดครับ” ไพร่ามองเลยไปเลยมองหน้าเด็กน้อยทีละตน แล้วก็ปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวเอง

“ขออภัยที่รบกวน ดิฉันนึกว่าคุณหนูกับหลงกับไพร์ม” ไพร่าโค้งให้บัมเบิ้ลบี เลนส์สีฟ้าของไพร่าเหลือบมองที่โครเมียทำให้เธอก็โค้งตามไพร่าไปด้วย

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ และก็เราออกไปดูที่สวนออแกนิกข้างหลังตอนนี้ได้หรือเปล่า” สำหรับบัมเบิ้ลบีเขาสามารถไปได้ทุกเมื่ออยู่แล้ว เขายังเคยชวนเมกะทรอนออกไปเล่นด้วยอยู่บ่อยๆ แค่ไม่มั่นใจว่าตอนกลางคืนจะเปิดหรือเปล่า

“หมายถึงสวนออแกนิกหลังโถงหรือคะ? ถ้าเป็นที่นั่นคุณหนูและแขกทุกตนสามารถเข้าไปเยี่ยมชมได้ตามสบายเลยค่ะ”

“ขะขอบคุณครับ ละและ อ่อ…” บัมเบิ้ลบีนึกคำพูดว่าจะพาโครเมียมาด้วยอย่างไรดี

“มีอะไรสงสัยหรืออยากให้ช่วยอีกหรือเปล่าคะ”

“คือขอยืมตัวโครเมียหน่อยได้ไหมครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดอย่างไรดีเลยหลุดพูดออกมาตรงๆ โดยไม่ได้คิดอะไรคำพูดอะไรเลย ไพร่าแอบหันไปมองโครเมียเล็กน้อยและแน่นอนว่าโครเมียก็ทำหน้าสงสัยออกมาอย่างไม่คิดที่จะปิดบังพร้อมเผลอชี้นิ้วใส่ตัวเอง

“มีอะไรกับเด็กฝึกงานของดิฉันหรือเปล่าคะ” ไพร่าถาม

“ปะเปล่าครับ แค่…” จะบอกไปตรงๆ ว่าเป็นเพื่อนของวินเบรดเลยอยากชวนไปดูสวนด้วยกันก็คงจะไม่ได้ แต่เขาก็ไม่มีเหตุผลอื่นที่จะเอามาอ้างเหมือนกัน

“คะแค่...แค่…อยากชวนไปดูสวนด้วยกัน” สุดท้ายเขาไม่มีทางเลือกจำใจตอบตามตรง และแน่นอนเป็นครั้งแรกที่บัมเบิ้ลบีได้เห็นสีหน้าประหลาดใจออกมาแม้จะแค่เสี้ยวนาโนคลิกก็ตาม

“เป็นความต้องการของคุณหนูเองหรือเปล่าคะ” ไพร่ายังคงเซ้าซี้ไม่เลิก สงสัยว่าโดนเด็กที่เกาะกลุ่มอยู่หลังบัมเบิ้ลบีบอกให้มาขอหรือเปล่า เธอรู้ดีว่าเด็กกลุ่มนี้เป็นเพื่อนกับโครเมีย

“คือวินเบรดจะพาผมมาทำความรู้จักกับเพื่อนใหม่ ก็เลย...ก็เลย” อยากพาเล่นด้วย บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่พูดประโยคสุดท้าย เขาไม่กล้าพูด

“เข้าใจแล้วค่ะ ถ้าเป็นความต้องการของคุณหนู ดิฉันก็คงไม่มีสิทธิ์ที่จะห้าม” ไพร่าหันไปทางโครเมีย เลนส์ดุดันที่มองไปยังโครเมียทำให้เธอรีบเก็บมือยืนตัวตรงเป็นท่อนเหล็ก

“โครเมีย มานี้” ไพร่าสั่งโครเมีย เฟมม่าในวัยเดียวก็ยอมเดินมาตามคำสั่งแต่โดยดี

“จะยืมตัวไปได้นานเท่าที่คุณหนูต้องการ ถ้าหากไม่มีอะไรแล้ว ดิฉันขอตัวก่อน ขอให้สนุกกับงานเลี้ยงนะคะ” ไพร่าโค้งตัวกล่าวลาอีกครั้งและหันกลับไปหายลับกับฝูงชนบรรยากาศกดดันที่มาพร้อมกับไพร่าหายไปแล้ว เล่นทำเด็กทั้งหลายถึงกับโล่งอกไป

“มีอะไรให้ดิฉันรับใช้หรือเปล่าคะ” แต่โครเมียก็ยังคงทำตามธรรมเนียม พูดคำพูดสุภาพทางการและยังโค้งมาให้อีก

“คือ คือไม่ต้องทำแบบนี้ก็ได้ ผมไม่ถะถือ อีกอย่างเราก็อายุเท่าๆ กันด้วย” ถึงจะบอกอย่างนั้นก็เถอะแต่ใครว่าทุกตนจะทำตามเสมอไป

“ไม่ได้ค่ะ ฉันทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้ค่ะ”

“เอ๋ ตะแต่ว่า…”

“ไม่ได้ค่ะ ไม่ได้จริงๆ ค่ะ” โครเมียยืนยันหัวชนฝาให้ได้จนบัมเบิ้ลบีค่อยๆ หันหน้ายิ้มเจื่อนไปทางกลุ่มเพื่อนขอความช่วยเหลือ

“ไม่เอาน่ะ โครเมียไพร่าสั่งใช้ไหมล่ะว่าให้พูดจาสุภาพกับบัมเบิ้ลบี แต่ว่าคำขอของบัมเบิ้ลบีถึงว่าเป็นของที่ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ใช่ไหมล่ะ” วินเบรดเข้ามาแทรกให้ความช่วยเหลือ

“ก็ใช่ แต่ว่า…”

“น่าโครเมีย คุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบีขอขนาดนี้แล้ว” วินเบรดเข้าไปกอดแขนโครเมียออดอ้อน เห็นแบบนี้สุดท้ายเจ้าตัวก็ยอมจนได้

“ก็ได้ๆ จะลดลงมาก็ได้”

“เย้ เราออกไปดูสวนกันเถอะ” วินเบรดแสดงความดีใจออกนอกหน้าอย่างไม่คิดที่จะปิดบัง

“นี้สรุปเธออยากมาดูสวนเองหรือคุณหนูเขาอยากดูกันแน่” โครเมียอดที่จะแซวไม่ได้เมื่อเห็นท่าทางดีใจของเจ็ทดำแดงที่ออกจะเกิดหน้าเกิดตาไปเสียหน่อย

“ไม่เอาน่า ทุกตนก็อยากดูกันทั้งนั้นและก็อยากให้เธอมาด้วยถึงยอมมาลองเสี่ยงดวงดู” วินเบรดปัดมือบอกปฏิเสธโครเมีย

“จ้าๆ เชื่อก็ได้” โครเมียยกมือขึ้นมาดันตัววินเบรดออกไป

“งั้นเราไปกันเลยเนอะ ฉันอดใจรอไม่ไหวแล้ว” เนาติก้าแทรกบทสนทนา

“นำไปเลย” เวโลซิตี้ขอมีส่วนรวมกับเขาบ้าง แก๊งเด็กน้อยก็ออกเดินทางอีกครั้งมุ่งหน้าไปยังประตูหลังที่เปิดกว้างเห็นท้องฟ้าสีดำตกแต่งด้วยแสงจุดเล็กจุดน้อย โถงที่เปิดน้อยผู้คนออกมาเดินอยากหลีกหนีผู้คน ตรงหน้าของเหล่าเด็กน้อยเป็นพื้นที่สีเขียวกว้างใหญ่จัดเป็นอย่างระเบียบสุดปลายมีพุ่งไม้สูงเหมือนเป็นกำแพงพร้อมมีทางเข้า

“สุดยอด!! กว้างมากเลย!!!” เนาติก้าเป็นตนแรกที่กระโดดลงไปยังสวนอย่างรวดเร็วไม่รีรอใครทั้งนั้น

“เดี๋ยว เนาติก้ารอคนอื่นมั้งสิ” เวโลซิตี้ไม่น้อยหน้ารีบวิ่งตามลงไปกับเนาติก้าที่ตอนนี้กำลังนอนกลิ้งตัวเป็นพื้นหญ้าสีเขียว

“เนาติก้าชอบพืชออแกนิกหรอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันไปถามวินเบรดเมื่อเห็นสภาพของเนาติก้าที่ดีอกดีใจเป็นพิเศษจนหมดคาบเด็กเรียบร้อยในงานจนสิ้น

“ครอบครัวเนาติก้าทำธุรกิจเกี่ยวกับการวิจัยออแกนิกน่ะ ก็เลยสนใจอะไรพวกนี้เป็นพิเศษ” วินเบรดตอบขนาดที่กำลังมองเวโลซิตี้พยายามดึงเนาติก้าให้ลุกขึ้นมา

“ส่วนเวโลซิตี้ก็เป็นลูกของหัวกระทรวงการแพทย์ประจำแคมินัส” วินเบรดเสริมของเวโลซิตี้ให้กับบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ว่าแต่ที่บ้านบัมเบิ้ลบีมีต้นไม้ออแกนิกบ้างหรือเปล่าอ่ะ ฉันไม่มีเลยสักต้น มิสเทรสบอกว่ามันดูแลยากน่ะ ใจจริงฉันก็อยากเลี้ยงไว้สักต้นเหมือนกันนะ สวยออกจะตายไป” วินเบรดถามบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ต้นไม้ออแกนิกหรอ ที่บ้านผมมีอยู่สองต้นน่ะ เหมือนต้นนั้นเลย” บัมเบิ้ลบีชี้ต้นไม้ต้นใหญ่ข้างทางเรียงติดกำแพง ต้นไม้มีแต่ดอกไม้สีชมพูทั้งต้นไม่มีสีอื่นผสมอยู่เลยแม้แต่น้อย

“เอ๋ นั้นต้นซากุระนี้ สมกับเป็นบ้านของไพร์มจริงๆ ด้วย”

“ทำไมหรอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีเอียงคอสงสัยแต่จู่ๆ เนาติก้าก็โผล่หน้าเข้ามา

“ก็ต้นซากุระมันแพงที่สุดในบรรดาต้นไม้ออแกนิกน่ะสิ ดีจังเลยนะมีต้นซากุระอยู่ในบ้านด้วย”

“ไม่ใกล้เกินไปหน่อยหรือไง เนาติก้า” โครเมียดันเนาติก้าให้ห่างจากบัมเบิ้ลบีเล็กน้อย

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ โครเมีย” มินิบอทเพียงตนเดียวพยายามห้ามโครเมียเขาไม่ถือเรื่องพวกนี้ มันทำให้เขารู้สึกห่างจากพวกเพื่อนๆ ของเขามากเกินไป

“ถามจริงเถอะ คุณบอกว่าไม่ต้องสุภาพแต่คุณพูดกับเพื่อนแล้วลงท้ายด้วย ครับ ทุกครั้งและนะ” ในใจจริงโครเมียรู้สึกติดใจมาสักพักแล้วแต่ไม่คิดที่จะขัด บอกว่ากับตนอื่นไม่ต้องสุภาพแต่ตัวเองนั่นแหละ ตัวดีเลยที่ติดพูดสุภาพทุกประโยค

“เอ๋ จริงหรือครับ” เจ้าตัวถึงกับชี้หน้าตัวเองอ้าปากเหวอ

“นั้นไง” ทุกตนก็พูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกันโดยไม่ได้นัดหมาย บัมเบิ้ลบีถึงกับยกมือขึ้นมากุมปากตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วด้วยความสับสน

ปกติเพื่อนรุ่นเดียวกันไม่พูดแบบนี้หรอ ละแล้วปกติต้องพูดกันยังไง

“น่าๆ พูดสุภาพกับเพื่อนไม่เห็นแปลกเลย ออกจะน่ารักด้วยซ้ำ” เวโลซิตี้ปลอบใจมินิบอทที่กำลังตื่นกระหนก บัมเบิ้ลบีก็เริ่มที่จะดึงตัวเองกลับมา

“ตรงนั้นเป็นเขาวงกตด้วยล่ะ ลองไปดูไหม” เนาติก้าชี้ไปยังพุ่มไม้สูงที่มีทางเข้าไม่เห็นปลายทางว่ามีอะไรรอพวกเขาอยู่แต่นั่นก็ทำให้โครเมียถึงกับส่าย หน้าทันที

“ไม่เอา หลงขึ้นมาจะทำยังไงล่ะ”

“โครเมียเดี๋ยวนี้เธอนี้ระแวงไปทุกเรื่องเลยนะ” วินเบรดเริ่มเเซวโครเมีย

“เปล่าสักหน่อย แค่ระวังตัวไว้ก่อนเฉยๆ” แน่นอนว่าเจ้าตัวก็เริ่มร้อนตัวแล้วแก้ต่างให้ตัวเอง

“น่า โครเมียเธอก็อยู่ด้วยแล้วไม่เห็นจะเป็นอะไรเลย เดี๋ยวอีกหน่อยก็จะเป็นบอดี้การ์ดประจำฉันไม่ใช่หรอ แค่เขาวงกตนิดๆ หน่อยๆ เอง” เฟมม่าผู้ชื่นชอบออแกนิกกอดแขนโครเมียเหมือนจะเลียนแบบวินเบรดที่ออดอ้อน

“ไม่” ต้องเป็นวินเบรดเท่านั้นสิถึงจะได้ เนาติก้าคิดในใจ แต่เธออยากลองเล่นเขาวงกตนะ โครเมียเหมือนไพร่า เมกน่ามากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

“เนาติก้าอยากเล่นหรือเปล่าครับ ให้ผมไปเป็นเพื่อนไหม” มินิบอทเห็นแล้วสงสารแม้ว่าจะรู้มืดน่ากลัวก็ว่าถ้ามีใครไปด้วยก็คงไม่น่ากลัวเท่าไรหรอก

“ไปกันเยอะๆ สิ ไปเยอะๆ สนุกกว่านะ” เนาติก้าโถมตัวเข้ามากอดบัมเบิ้ลบีจนเซเล็กน้อย

“ก็ยังดีกว่าไม่มีใครไปนะครับ”

“งั้นฉันไปด้วยๆ” เวโลซิตี้เข้าร่วมไปอีกตน

“เราไปแค่นี้ก็ได้ ปล่อยวินเบรดไปเดทกับโครเมียเถอะเนอะ” เนาติก้ากอดแขนบัมเบิ้ลบีสะบัดหน้าหนี

“เอ๋ อะไร ฉันยังไม่ได้บอกว่าจะไม่ไปสักหน่อย” วินเบรดรีบวิ่งตามไปลืมเพื่อนเฟมม่าสีฟ้าเลยไปเสียสนิท

“เดี๋ยวสิ จะทิ้งฉันไว้คนเดียวไม่ได้นะ” สุดท้ายพวกเขาก็ได้เข้าเขาวงกต ปริศนาขนาดย่อมในสวนออแกนิก พุ่งไม้สีเขียวสูงใหญ่จัดเรียงเป็นทางคดเคี้ยว แสงไฟประดิษฐ์ส่องให้เห็นทางเล็กน้อย ไม่ว่ามองไปทางไหนก็เหมือนกันหมดเป็นกำแพงออแกนิกสีเขียว เนาติก้าก็พาเลี้ยวซ้ายขวาตรงลึกเข้าไปเรื่อยๆ

“เนาติก้า นี้เธอพามามั่วหรือเปล่า” เฟมม่าผู้เข้มงวดที่สุดของกลุ่มทักมาจากท้ายแถวเมื่อเห็นว่าเธอจะนำเลี้ยวไปทางซ้ายอีกครั้ง สงสัยการนำทางของเพื่อนที่เหมือนจะพาหลงไปเรื่อยๆ

“เชื่อฉันเถอะน่า ที่ทำงานบ้านฉันยังมีแบบนี้เลย ฉันเล่นคนเดียวก็ผ่านนะ”

“เชื่อได้จริงๆ หรอ” โครเมียกระซิบเสียงเบา บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่มั่นใจว่าควรจะบอกดีไหมว่าเขารู้ทางแต่ว่านี้ก็มืดมากแล้วทำให้เขามองไม่เห็นทางเท่าไร อีกอย่างเนาติก้าก็พอเดินมั่วมาเยอะจนไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าตอนนี้เขาอยู่ส่วนไหนของเขาวงกตแล้ว

“ฉันว่า เราเลี้ยวขวามาเยอะแล้วนะ ลองเลี้ยวซ้ายดูไหม”

“ไม่มันมีเทคนิคอยู่ ขวาสองซ้ายหนึ่ง” มั่วชัดๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดในใจแต่ก็ไม่คิดที่จะพูดออกมา หรือว่าควรจะพูดเตือนหรือเปล่านะ

“งั้นเอางี้ เราลองแยกทางกันดูไหม” เฟมม่าสีเขียวฟ้าเสนอความเห็นออกมาเมื่อเจอกับทางแยกสามทาง

“งั้นฉันกับโครเมียไปทางขวาแล้วกัน” วินเบรดตอบโดยที่ไม่ถามความเห็นของโครเมีย แต่เอาเถอะวินเบรดไปไหนโครเมียก็พร้อมตามไปด้วยเสมอ

“ฉันกับเนาติก้าไปซ้าย แล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีจะไปทางไหนหรอ” เวโลซิตี้ถามบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ยังไม่ได้เลือกทางของตัวเอง

“งั้นผมไปกับวินเบรดแล้วกันนะครับ”

“โอเค งั้นไปเจอกันนะ” กลุ่มแยกทางกันไป บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินตามหลังวินเบรดและโครเมียลึกเข้าไปในเขาวงกต ถกเถียงกับเส้นทางว่าควรไปทางไหนถึงจะเป็นทางออก

“ให้ตายเถอะ มองไปทางไหนก็เหมือนกันไปหมด รู้สึกเหมือนพึ่งผ่านแยกเมื่อกี้นี้เอง”

“ไม่หรอก คิดไปเองมากกว่ามั้ง อ่ะแยกอีกแล้ว”

“ฉันว่าเราเดินวนแล้วล่ะ”

“เราลองเดินซ้ายดูไหมล่ะครับ บางทีเนาติก้าอาจเจอทางออกแล้วก็ได้”

“อืม ถ้าเจอแล้วไม่โทรมาบอกฉันโกรธจริงๆ” เจ็ทดำแดงขู่

“เอาเถอะๆ รีบเดินจะได้ออกไปจากที่นี้สักที” โครเมียเดินนำทำให้วินเบรดรีบตามโดยลืมบัมเบิ้ลบีที่กำลังมองไปอีกทางกำลังคิดแผนที่ในหัว เขาเคยมาเล่นที่กับเมกะทรอนอยู่ถึงกับเคยหาแผนที่เจอเลยด้วยซ้ำ ใจกลางจะเป็นน้ำพุที่มีทางตรงออกไปเลย ไม่ต้องเข้าเขาวงกตมาอีก แต่เขาไม่รู้ว่าอยู่ตรงไหนด้วยซ้ำ มินิบอทหันกลับจะเดินตามเฟมม่าทั้งสองแต่ว่าเมื่อหันไปเขากำลังไม่เห็นทั้งโครเมียและวินเบรดเลยแม้แต่เงา

เอ๋…

มินิบอทละสายตาไปจากเฟมม่าทั้งสองไม่นานแต่กลายเป็นว่าทั้งสองไปเฉยเลย

“วินเบรด…” เสียงทุ้มนุ่มขานเรียกชื่อเพื่อนอย่างแผ่วเบา มือทั้งสองข้างเลื่อนมาประสานไว้ที่อก หันซ้ายขวามองเห็นเพื่อน รอว่ามีเสียงตอบกลับมาหรือไม่

“โครเมีย เธออยู่ด้วยไหม” เงียบ ไม่มีเสียงใดตอบกลับมายกเว้นเสียงของใบไม้กระทบกับเป็นจังหวะ จากที่รู้สึกว่ามันมืดอยู่แล้วกลายเป็นว่ามันรู้สึกดำมืดมากกว่าเดิม ทั้งที่ไฟก็ไม่ได้หรี่ลดความสว่างลง

“วิ-วิ-วินเบรด!” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามเพิ่มระดับเสียงของตัวเอง อีกทั้งพยายามขยับขาที่เริ่มสั่นจากความหวาดกลัวที่เกิดขึ้น พยายามดินตามพร้อมเรียกชื่อของเพื่อนเป็นระยะจนทางแยกอีกครั้ง ซึ่งเขาไม่รู้ว่าทั้งสองเลี้ยวไปทางไหน

“วินเบรด! โครเมีย!” ก็ยังคงไม่มีเสียงตอบรับ เขาต้องตัดสินว่าใช่หรือไม่

ซ้าย

มินิบอทเลี้ยวซ้ายไปตามทาง เดินต่อไปตามทางและก็พอเจอกับทางตันที่มีที่ให้นั่งพัก แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ต้องการ ตอนนี้เขาต้องหาเพื่อนให้เจอ

ใครก็ได้...ช่วยด้วย...

บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากร้องไห้เต็มทีทั้งๆ ที่รู้ว่าร้องไห้ไปก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรให้ดีขึ้นในตอนนี้ ต้องเดินย้อนกลับไปอีกทาง ทว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีได้ยินเสียงนอกจากเสียงกระทบของใบไม้รอบกาย

กร็อบ

เสียงฝีเท้าที่เหยียบใบไม้อันแห้งสนิทจนเกิดขึ้นดังชัดเจน เหมือนความส่องประกายขึ้นจนไม่ได้สนใจอะไรเลย เขารีบวิ่งไปหาต้นเสียงที่เกิดขึ้นพร้อมกับความคาดหวังว่าเป็นร่างของเพื่อน ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเจ็ทแดงดำ มอเตอร์ไซค์สีฟ้า หรืออะไรก็แล้วแต่ก็ขอเเค่เป็นเพื่อนที่เขารู้จัก แค่เลี้ยวแยกที่เขาพึ่งมาเท่านั้น อยู่ใกล้แค่นี้เอง

“เพื่อ-” แต่แล้วความหวังของควีนโอเมก้าก็สลายไป ร่างที่เห็นไม่ใช่ร่างของเหล่าเฟมม่าที่สูงกว่าเขาเล็กน้อย เป็นแผ่นหลังของร่างเมคมีปีกของเจ็ทสีขาวชัดเจน ตัวสูงกว่าเขาอยู่มาก น่าจะเท่ากับฮ๊อด ร็อดหรือโรดิมัส ไพร์มผู้เป็นพี่ อีกฝ่ายค่อยๆ หันมาจนให้เลนส์สีแดงที่ส่องประกายในความมืดบนใบหน้าสีคล้ำ คงเป็นแขกที่มาให้ที่หลบจากงานอันแสนทางการจนน่าอึดอัดแต่นั่นไม่สำคัญ บัมเบิ้ลบีได้กลิ่นของอีกฝ่ายชัดเจน กลิ่นที่อันตรายสำหรับโอเมก้า

กลิ่นของอัลฟ่า


	6. The Alpha

“คุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบี…มาทำอะไรในมืดแบบนี้ล่ะครับ” เสียงแหบสูงเปล่งออกมาจากอีกฝ่ายด้วยถ้อยคำที่ชัดเจนจากเจ็ทสีขาวแดง เขายิ้มพยายามสร้างความเป็นมิตร

_บัมเบิ้ลบี จำไว้นะห้ามอยู่กับอัลฟ่าตนอื่นสองต่อเป็นอันขาด_

คำสอนของออฟติมัสดังเข้ามาในหน่วยประมวลผล เป็นคำสอนที่ออฟติมัสจะย้ำเป็นบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นพิเศษเสมอ แต่ตอนนี้จะวิ่งหนีไปเลยก็จะดูเสียมารยาท

“คะคือ...ผะผม….ผมหลงทางกะกับเพื่อน…” มินิบอทโอเมก้าพยายามเค้นเสียงออกมาจากริมฝีปากแต่มันก็เป็นได้แค่เสียงกระซิบแต่นั้นก็มากพอที่จะทำให้เจ็ทอัลฟ่าตนนั้นได้ยิน

“โอ้...คุณหนูผู้สงสาร ท่านคงหวาดกลัวแย่เลยสินะครับ ถ้าไม่รังเกียจให้กระผมช่วยตามหาเพื่อนของท่านไหมครับ” เจ็ทขาวแดงเดินเข้ามาตรงหน้าและคุกเข่าลงพร้อมยื่นมือสีฟ้าออกมา ใบหน้าสีคล้ำของเขาประดับด้วยรอยยิ้มอยู่เสมอเมื่อพูดคุยกับคุณหนูตัวน้อย

“คะคือ…” คุณหนูน้อยไม่สามารถคิดข้ออ้างที่จะหลีกหนีอีกฝ่ายได้ จริงอยู่ว่าเขาต้องการความช่วยเหลือแต่ว่าก็ไม่อยากที่จะอยู่กับอัลฟ่าต่อสองต่อแบบนี้ จะบอกไปตรงว่าโดนสั่งว่าไม่ให้อยู่กับอัลฟ่าสองต่อก็จะดูเสียมารยาทไปหน่อย ไม่ให้คุยกับบอทแปลกหน้าก็ยิ่งแล้วเลย ทว่าฝ่ายตรงข้ามกลับคิดอะไรออกได้ก่อน

“อ่า ผมขออภัยที่ไม่ได้แนะนำตัวก่อน ไม่ได้ตั้งใจที่จะเสียมารยาท ผมมีนามว่าสตาร์สครีม” สตาร์สครีม? เป็นนามที่เหมือนว่าเขาเคยได้ยินที่ไหนสักแห่ง ไม่ใช่จากรายการข่าวหรือสื่อที่อื่นแต่เป็นจากปากใครใกล้ตัวแต่จำไม่ได้

“ที่นี่มันมืดอยู่พอสมควร เกรงว่าจะมีอันตรายมาทำลายคุณหนูให้ผมช่วยพาไปส่งที่ทางออกเถอะครับ” อัลฟ่าเจ็ทเกลี้ยกล่อมโอเมก้าที่หวาดกลัวแต่ยังคงท่าทีปฏิเสธความช่วยเหลือจากเขา แต่โอเมก้าก็พยายามคิดตามว่าจะเอาอย่างไรต่อไปดีแต่มันก็ถูกของอีกฝ่ายที่รอบข้างมันอันตราย แต่ว่าอัลฟ่านี้น่าจะเป็นสิ่งที่อันตรายที่สุดแล้วตอนนี้

“กะก็ได้ครับ” แม้จะไม่จับมือที่ยื่นเข้ามาแต่ปากตอบตกลง นั้นก็เพียงพอแล้วสำหรับการรอคอยของโอเมก้าที่กำลังหวาดระแวง บัมเบิ้ลบีมีทางเลือกไม่มากที่อีกฝ่ายพูดมาก็ถูก หารู้ไม่ว่ามันทำให้อัลฟ่าตรงหน้าซ่อนรอยยิ้มพึงพอใจไว้ในความมืดแล้วลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง

“คุณหนู! คุณหนูอยู่ไหน!!” เสียงของโครเมียที่ดังลั่นเขาวงกตแทรกขึ้นมา ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเลิกสนใจบอทตรงหน้าแล้วหันไปตามเสียงและตอบรับทันทีโดยที่ไม่ต้องคิด

“โครเมีย! ผมยังอยู่ดีครับ!!”

“พวกเธอหลงกันหรอ หลงกันได้ไงอ่ะ” เสียงเนาติก้าตะโกนเข้ามามีส่วนร่วมด้วยอีกตนกลายเป็นว่าตอนนี้ทุกตนรับรู้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีหลงกับเพื่อน

“คุณหนูอยู่ไหน อยู่ตรงนั้นรอนะคะ! เดียวหนูไปรับ!!” ดูเหมือนว่าโครเมียจะแตกตื่นมากกว่าเพื่อน อาจจะมากกว่าเจ้าตัวที่หลงทางด้วยซ้ำ

“บี ไม่ได้ต้องกลัวนะ เดี๋ยวฉันไปรับกับโครเมีย” วินเบรดตะโกนขึ้นมาหวังว่าจะปลอบไม่ให้เพื่อนขี้กลัวเป็นกังวลไปมากกว่านี้ เขาก็อยากบอกอยู่หรอกว่าอยู่ที่ไหนแต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าตอนนี้อยู่ที่ไหนเลยบอกไม่ได้มากกว่า

“คือว่า เราไปเจอที่ทางออกเลยดีไหม ผมไม่รู้ว่าจะบอกว่าอยู่ตอนนี้ผมอยู่ที่ไหน” โครเมียและวินเบรดไม่ได้ตอบโดยทันทีเหมือนจะปรึกษากันอยู่สักพักวินเบรดก็ตะโกนตอบกลับ

“อยู่คนเดียวได้ใช่ไหม”

“ได้ครับ ผมไม่เป็นไร”

“ขอโทษนะ เราจำทางกลับไม่ได้ด้วย ถ้ามีอะไรก็ตะโกนเรียกดังๆ เลยนะ” มินิบอทคิดไว้แล้วล่ะว่าจำทางกลับมาไม่ได้กัน ถึงได้บอกว่าให้ไปเจอกันที่ทางออก

“ใช่ๆ ตะโกนดังเลยพวกเราได้ยินอยู่แล้ว” เนาติก้าแทรกขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

“ได้ครับ งั้นเจอกันที่ทางออกนะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้บอกพองเพื่อนว่าตอนนี้เขาเจอบอทแปลกหน้าที่เป็นอัลฟ่า กลัวว่าจะทำให้เพื่อนเป็นห่วงและรีบลำบากมาหาเขามากกว่าเดิม แค่พลัดหลงก็คิดว่าทำให้เพื่อนลำบากมากพออยู่แล้ว

แต่ก็ดีอีกอย่าง จะได้เป็นการบอกให้เจ้าอัลฟ่าตนนี้รู้ว่าเขายังมีเพื่อนอยู่ใกล้ๆ

“ไม่บอกเพื่อนล่ะครับว่ามีผมอยู่ด้วย” เสียงแหบสูงของเจ็ทขาวแดงยิงคำถามที่เขาพึ่งตอบในใจไปทำให้มินิบอทต้องพูดมันออกมาอีกครั้ง

“ผม...ไม่อยากให้เพื่อนเป็นห่วง”

“แต่ว่าอยู่คนเดียวแบบนี้เพื่อนไม่เป็นกังวลมากกว่าหรือเปล่าครับ คุณหนู”

“ผมวะว่า ผมอยู่ใครที่ไม่รู้ยังจะน่ากลัวกว่าอีกครับ” หารู้ไหมว่าเจ้ามินิบอทหลุดปากจิกกัดออกมาอยากไม่รู้ตัว ยังดีที่เจ็ทตรงหน้าหาได้สนใจประโยคที่หลุดออกมาแถมยังพยายามยิ้มออกมาได้อย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ

“เรารีบหาทางออกดีกว่า เกรงว่าเพื่อนๆ ของคุณหนูจะรอกันนาน” สตาร์สครีมต้องรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่อง พึ่งรู้ว่าคุณหนูจอมเก็บตัวคงปากจัดพอตัว ไม่เหมือนภาพลักษณ์ออกสื่อเป็นคุณหนูโอเมก้าขี้อายสักนิด หรืออาจเป็นด้านที่ไม่เปิดเผยกับสื่อ

“งั้นไปทางนี้ดีไหม…ครับ ทางที่ผมมามันตัน...” มินิบอทชี้ไปที่ทางด้านหน้าทอดยาวจนเห็นทางเลี้ยว

“และก็...คุณนำหน้าผม...ได้ไหมครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีขอร้องแกมออกคำสั่ง แม้จะดูขี้อายและหวาดกลัวแต่เขาก็สามารถควบคุมสติของตัวเองไม่ให้แตกกระเจิงได้ดี

“ตามที่คุณหนูต้องการเลยครับ” เจ็ทอัลฟ่าทำตามคำขอได้โดยดี เดินนำหน้าและก็คอยหันมามองเป็นระยะเหมือนกลัวว่าโอเมก้าตัวน้อยนี้จะหลงไปอีกรอบ มินิบอทเดินตามหลังมือสองคอยจับเล่นกันเองแสดงถึงความประมาท คุณหนูตนนี้ขี้อายมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร ออกงานครั้งหนึ่งก็อยู่ไม่นานนักก็กลับขึ้นที่พักแล้ว ใครก็อยากจะทำความรู้จักกับโอเมก้าน้อยตนนี้แต่เขาออกมาจากที่พักยากเย็นเหลือเกิน ดูเหมือนจะไม่มีนิสัยที่ชอบคุยจ้อด้วยสิ

“คุณหนูหลงกับเพื่อนได้ไงหรือครับ” สตาร์สครีมเปิดบทสนทนาหวังว่าจะทำให้คุณหนูสบายใจขึ้นมาบ้าง

“กะก็ว่า จะช่วยดูทาง แล้วพอหันมาอีกที...พวกเขาก็หายไปแล้ว”

“ดูเหมือนว่าพวกเขาจะลืมคุณหนูไปเสียสนิทเลย”

“ไม่หรอกครับ เพื่อนๆ นึกว่าผมเดินตามมา และผมเองก็ไม่สังเกตเองด้วยมากกว่า”

“มันไม่ใช่ความผิดใครหรอกครับ ใครก็หลงกันได้”

“แต่ผมว่ามันทำให้เพื่อนเขาเป็นห่วงผมมากว่า” บัมเบิ้ลบีบ่นอุบอิบกับตัวเอง หวังว่าไม่มีใครได้ยิน แต่มันไม่เป็นอย่างที่เขาคิดสักอย่างตั้งแต่ที่เริ่มหลงทางกับเหล่าเพื่อนๆ

“ผมจะไม่ทำให้คุณหนูหลงอีกรอบหรอกครับ”

“คะคะครับ” อีกฝ่ายตอบกลับมาทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีสะดุ้งเป็นรอบที่ล้านของวันได้ อดที่คิดไม่ได้ว่าตัวเขาเองจะตกอกตกใจมากเกินไปหรือเปล่า ไหนจะได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะเบาของอีกฝ่ายก็อดที่จะเขินอายไม่ได้

“ละละแล้วคุณ มะมาทำอะไรที่นี่หรือครับ” โอเมก้าตัวน้อยพยายามต่อบทสนทนาเพื่อกลบเกลื่อนความเขินอายของตัวเอง ก่อนที่จะได้นึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าอยู่เงียบๆ เฉยๆ ไปน่าจะดีกว่าแต่คงไม่ทันเสียแล้ว

“พอดีที่บรรยากาศในงานมันรู้น่าอึดอัดไปเสียหน่อย ก็เลยอยากออกมาอยู่เงียบๆ คนเดียว”

“งั้นหรือครับ” มินิบอทก้มหน้าเดินตามเจ็ทต้อยๆ ไม่คิดจะมองทางเอาแต่ทะเลาะตบตีกับตัวเองในใจว่าเผลอทำอะไรบ้าๆ ออกมา ทำไมไม่คิดให้ดีก่อนที่จะทำอะไร มัวแต่ทะเลาะกับตัวเองจนจะเดินชนอีกฝ่ายดีอีกเขาเอามือมีจับไหล่ทั้งสองข้างไม่ให้ชน

“คุณหนูครับ ถ้าคุณหนูมัวแต่เดินก้มหน้าเดียวก็ได้เดินหลงอีกครับ ดึงผมจะรับปากว่าจะไม่ให้หลงอีกก็เถอะ”

เอ๋...เขาหันมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไร

“อ่ะ ขะขอโทษครับ” เป็นอีกครั้งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเผลอทำอะไรขายขี้หน้าอีกแล้ว ไม่เคยอยู่กับอัลฟ่าสองต่อสองเลยสักครั้งในชีวิต มารยาททั้งหลายที่ถูกสอนเหมือนโดนลบออกไปจากหน่วยความจำ

“เวลาเดิน เดินตัวตรงสิครับ เป็นคุณหนูแห่งตระกูลไพร์มทั้งที คุณมีความสง่างามในตัวของคุณเองอยู่แล้ว” พอโดนจับไหล่แบบนี้ทำให้โดนบังคับต้องมองเลนส์สีแดงของอีกฝ่ายอย่างหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้ การได้มองเลนส์กับบอทตัวอื่นเป็นสิ่งที่เขาไม่ชอบเพราะเหมือนกับว่าอีกฝ่ายพยายามอ่านความคิดของเขาอยู่

“ครับ” รีบตอบให้อีกฝ่ายรีบหันไปทางอื่น เขายิ้มพึงพอใจหรือยิ้มเอ็นดูไม่มั่นใจเท่าไร แค่เขาเลิกจับไหล่และเลิกจ้องก็พอแล้ว และแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เผลอก้มหน้ามองพื้นอีกแล้ว

“ไม่เอาสิครับ ผมพึ่งพูดไปเองว่าอย่าเอาแต่ก้มหน้าสิครับ”

“เอ๋ ขอโทษครับ ว่าผมไม่ค่อยชินกับการอยู่กับอัลฟ่าต่อสองเท่า-” บัมเบิ้ลบีหยุดพูดกลางประโยค พึ่งนึกได้ว่าเขาเผลอหลุดพูดอะไรที่ไม่สมควรอีกแล้ว

อ่า แย่แล้ว อยากดึงกล่องเสียงตัวเองจังเลย

“ต้องขออภัยด้วยครับ ผมพยายามทำให้คุณหนูไม่รู้สึกอึดอัด แต่ดูเหมือนว่าผมจะทำได้ไม่ดีเท่าไร” สตาร์สครีมโค้งขออภัยกับมินิบอท

“ไม่! คะคือผมขี้ตื่นแบบนี้อยู่แล้ว ไม่ต้องขอโทษหรอกครับ!” ไม่มีความจำเป็นที่ต้องขอโทษ เขาไม่ได้แม้แต่น้อย ทำไมส่วนใหญ่ชอบเอาแต่ขอโทษพวกเขาทั้งๆ ที่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดแม้แต่เรื่องเล็กๆ น้อยๆ คนรอบกายที่สนิทสนมกันดีไม่เห็นจะเป็นกันแบบนี้ เหมือนอยากทำให้พอใจอยู่ดีมีความสุขตลอดเวลา

“ระเราเดินต่อกันเถอะครับ ดะเดี๋ยวเพื่อนๆ จะรอนานกัน” พยายามเปลี่ยนไปเรื่องอื่น อยากออกไปจากที่นี้แล้ว

“ได้ครับ คุณหนู” อัลฟ่าเริ่มออกเดินอีกครั้ง ตั้งแต่ที่ได้เจอเจ็ทตนนี้ก็ทำให้เขาตื่นตัวจนทำอะไรประหลาดน่าอายไว้เยอะมาก โดยเฉพาะที่เผลอหลุดปากว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นอัลฟ่า

ปกติแล้วเหล่าไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนจะไม่สามารถแบ่งแยกเพศได้ด้วยลักษณะภายนอกรวมถึงลักษณะกลิ่นก็ไม่สามารถบอกได้จนกว่าจะไปตรวจกับหมอ ยกเว้นพวกคิงกับควีนที่สามารถแยกกลิ่นได้ สามารถแยกได้ถึงขนาดว่าเป็นเพศธรรมดาหรือเป็นพวกเพศพิเศษ แต่บัมเบิ้ลบียังแยกไม่ได้ถึงขนาดนั้น เรื่องแบบนั้นได้ยินมาจากช็อคเวฟ ซึ่งถ้าถามว่าแยกเพศธรรมดากับเพศพิเศษได้อย่างไร ช็อคเวฟจะให้ทำตอบให้ไม่ได้เหมือนจะรู้ความแตกต่างได้ด้วยตัวเอง

แล้วก็ฝ่ายก็ยังไม่ได้บอกบัมเบิ้ลบีว่าเขาเป็นเพศอะไรด้วย

อย่าให้มีใครที่ไหนจับได้ว่าเป็นควีนโอเมก้าเลย

ทางข้างหน้าเริ่มสว่างมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แล้วลานกว้างเล็กๆ มีน้ำพุอยู่ตรงกลาง รอบพุ่มไม้มีดอกไม้สีขาวบานอยู่เป็นจุดเต็มไปหมด และมีทางตรงทอดยาวมีสวนอีกฝั่ง

“ฮืม ถึงทางออกแล้วนิ” อัลฟ่าบ่นกับตัวเอง

“คุณพามาที่นี่ได้ไงครับ” มินิบอทตัวน้อยอดสงสัยไม่ได้ พวกเพื่อนๆ หาทางออกแทบตายยังไม่ได้เลยแต่บอทตนนี้พามาได้ง่ายๆ

“ผมพาเดินมามั่วๆ ครับ ดูเหมือนเพื่อนคุณหนูยังไม่มาถึงให้ผมรอเป็นเพื่อนก่อนดีไหมครับ” เจ็ทโค้งตัวเล็กน้อย เสนอที่จะอยู่ต่อแต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อยากอยู่สองต่อสองกับบอทอัลฟ่าไปมากกว่านี้แล้ว

“มะไม่เป็นครับ อีกเดี๋ยวงานก็จะเลิกแล้ว” ขาอ้างไปเรื่อยจริงๆ ก็ไม่รู้หรอกว่างานเลิกเมื่อไร เขาไม่เคยอยู่ถึงงานเลิกเลยสักครั้ง

“คุณหนูอีกตั้งสองสามไซเคิลงานถึงจะเลิกนะครับ ผมยังมีเวลาอีกนาน อยู่ที่นี้ต้องอีกไม่นานก็ไม่เสียเวลาครับ” หารู้ไม่ว่าถ้าบัมเบิ้ลบีออกปากไล่แต่เเรกอีกฝ่ายก็คงจะไปแต่โดยเพราะความต้องการของตระกูลไพร์มถือว่าเป็นสิ่งสูงสุด แต่เด็กน้อยยังไม่เข้าใจความพิเศษอีกทั้งเกรงใจความรู้สึกอีกฝ่ายมากไปนี้เลยไม่กล้าที่จะพูดออกไปตรงๆ

หรือหากเขาสามารถใช้ความสามารถของควีนได้ดีก็ยังอาจง่ายกว่านี้ แต่เขาไม่เคยทำได้เหมือนที่ช็อคเวฟทำ เคยเห็นอยู่ครั้งหนึ่ง มีบอทมาวอแวกับช็อคเวฟมากเกินเหตุความจำเป็น เลนส์ของเขามีเส้นกลมสีม่วงปรากฏแค่เสี้ยวนาโนไซเคิล บอทตนนั้นก็ยอมฟังและไปแต่โดยดี เขาบอกว่าเป็นความสามารถพิเศษสำหรับพวกคิงอัลฟ่าและควีนโอเมก้า เพราะเมื่อก่อนพวกคิงกับควีนจำเป็นต้องใช้ควบคุมฝูง เขาบอกว่าไว้ผมโตมากกว่านี้แล้วเดี๋ยวจะสอนที่ใช้มัน

“กะก็แล้วแต่เลยครับ” แอบแกล้งทำเสียงรำคาญเล็กน้อยและลงไปนั่งบนม้านั่งรอบน้ำพุพยายามไม่สนใจเจ้าเจ็ทตนนั้น ตอนแรกนึกว่าอีกฝ่ายจะลงมานั่งข้าง แต่เปล่าอีกฝ่ายกลับไปนั่งอีกฝั่งของน้ำพุทำให้เขาไม่เห็นอีกฝ่ายและเขาก็ไม่เห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีเช่นกัน ทำให้รู้เหมือนกับว่าเขาไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี้

พวกเขานั่งรออยู่อย่างเงียบสงบ ไม่มีเสียงพูดคุยทั้งๆ ที่สตาร์สครีมออกจะดูชอบคุยจ้อ มีแค่เสียงของน้ำไหลและเสียงลมพัดกระทบพุ่มไม้เท่านั้น พอได้อยู่กับตัวเองก็อดที่จะทำให้นึกถึงกลไกของเขาวงกตไม่ได้ ตอนกลางวันกับตอนกลางคืนมันต่างกันลิบลับ

นึกย้อนกลับไปตอนช่วงที่ใกล้ถึงทางออก มีอะไรบางอย่างผิดปกติหรือเปล่า จำได้แค่ว่าทางข้างทางมันมืดมากแต่ว่าพอตอนที่ใกล้ทางออกแล้วเหมือนทางก็ไม่ค่อยมืดเท่าไร

ไฟหรือ…

หัวสีเหลืองมีเขาเล็กๆ อยู่บนศีรษะเงยหน้ามองที่น้ำพุมีไฟสีขาวส่องสว่างอยู่เป็นใจกลางและมีเข็มทิศติดอยู่ใต้ไฟ แล้วทำให้เขาทำได้ว่าตอนที่มีสำรวจกับเมกะทรอน เหมือนพวกเขาเจอกระจกอยู่ตามมุมในบางจุดเมื่ออยู่ใกล้ทางออก

“นึกออกแล้ว! ไฟนำทาง!” บัมเบิ้ลบีเผลอพูดเสียงดังอย่างไม่มีมารยาทออกมาพร้อมลุกพรวดจนไม่สนใจว่าอีกตนอย่างรู้สึกอย่างไรที่เห็นเขาจู่ๆ ก็พูดเสียงดังพร้อมลุกพรวดขึ้นมาแบบนี้

“วินเบรด! โครเมีย! เนาติก้า! เวโลซิติ้!” บัมเบิ้ลบีตะโกนเรียกเหล่าเพื่อนๆ ของตัวเอง

“มีอะไรหรือเปล่า/จ้าาาา/เกิดอะไรขึ้นหรือเปล่าคุณหนู/มีอะไรให้ช่วยไหม” เหล่าเพื่อนเฟมม่าแข่งกันตะโกนขึ้นมาพร้อมกันจนจะจับใจความไม่ได้ว่าพูดอะไรกัน

“เพื่อนๆ ลองตามแสงไฟดูนะ! แสงไฟจะพามาทางออกได้!”

“แสงไฟหรอ ตรงทางออกมามีไฟหรอ” วินเบรดถามซ้ำเพื่อความแน่ใจของตัวเอง

“ใช่ครับ พอใกล้ทางออกแล้วมันจะสว่างขึ้นกว่าช่วงแรกๆ”

“เดี๋ยวนะ นายไปถึงทางออกแล้วหรอ” เวโลซิติ้ตะโกนถาม

“ใช่ครับ ผมออกมาได้แล้ว”

“อะไรอ่ะ ออกมาเร็วจัง ว่าจะไปถึงคนแรกสักหน่อย” เนาติก้าแอบน้อยใจเล็กน้อยเล็กน้อยว่าจะวางแผนไปเซอร์ไพรส์เพื่อนเสียน้อยว่ามาถึงตนแรกแต่กลายเป็นว่าแผนล่มไปเสียอย่างนั้น

“ขอบคุณมากค่ะคุณหนู เดี๋ยวจะรีบไปหานะคะ” และนั้นก็คือโครเมียอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย

“ได้ครับ ผมรออยู่นะครับ” ไม่มีเสียงตะโกนตอบกลับมาแต่นั้นก็มากพอแล้ว บัมเบิ้ลบีลงไปนั่งที่เดิมของตัวเอง ทุกอย่างกลับมาเงียบสงบเหมือนอย่างเคย

“พวกเขาเพื่อนที่ดีนะครับ” ในที่สุดเจ็ทอัลฟ่าก็ยอมเปิดปากพูดแม้ได้ยินแต่แค่เสียงก็ตามที

“ผมพึ่งรู้จักพวกเขาวันนี้เองครับ แต่พวกเขาก็ดูใส่ใจผมอยู่ คงเป็นเรียกได้ว่าเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีก็ได้...หรือเปล่า”

“พวกเขาเป็นมิตรที่ดีต่อคุณหนูแน่นอน” ถ้าไม่นับที่พวกเขาทำคุณหนูหลง

พวกเขาคือเพื่อนกลุ่มแรกของบัมเบิ้ลบีเลยด้วยซ้ำ คนในครอบครัวไม่ชอบให้บัมเบิ้ลบีออกนอกบ้านแม้แต่โรงเรียนก็ไม่ได้ ไม่เคยมีเพื่อนในวัยเดียวกันเป็นครั้งแรกที่ได้รู้จักกับความรู้สึกของเพื่อนที่ได้มาเล่นด้วยกัน

_มีความสุขจัง_

“ผมว่าอีกไม่นานเพื่อนของผมน่าจะมากันแล้ว ผมกลับไปที่งานก่อนดีกว่านะครับ” ได้ยินเสียงเหล็กหนักกระทบกับพื้นเสียงเบา เขาคงลุกขึ้นยืนเตรียมตัวที่จะจากไป

“จะไปแล้วหรอ อยู่จนกว่าเพื่อนผมจะมาก็ได้นะครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันตัวกลับไปมองอีกฝ่ายผ่านม่านน้ำทำให้เห็นแต่เงาของอัลฟ่าที่พาตนออกมาจากเขาวงกต เขาก็ไม่ได้แย่เท่าไรจะอยู่ไปอีกหน่อยก็ไม่เห็นจะเป็นอะไร

“เพื่อนมาเห็นคุณหนูอยู่กับใครที่ไหนไม่รู้ เพื่อนจะไม่เป็นห่วงแย่หรือเปล่าครับ” คำพูดของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่เคยพูดออกมาอย่างไม่ทันคิดถูกย้อนกลับมาพูดกับเจ้าของประโยคทำให้เขาต้องกลืนคำพูดพร้อมข้อแก้ตัวที่ดูฟังไม่ขึ้นเท่าไร

“ก็...ตอนนั้นผมกำลังตกใจที่หลงกับเพื่อนอยู่นิน่า” บัมเบิ้ลบีบ่นอุบอิบ เหมือนได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอเบาๆ หวังว่าฝ่ายจะไม่โกรธเคืองอะไร

“งั้นผมขอตัวนะครับ” เงานั้นโค้งตัวให้แล้วหันหลังเดินออกไป เงาค่อยจางหายไปเขาไปแล้วพร้อมกับเสียงฝีเท้าที่ลงน้ำหนักอย่างเต็มที่

“บัมเบิ้ลบี!” แรงโถมกระโจนจากด้านหลังอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัวทำให้คุณหนูเสียการทรงตัวเองไปมาก

“เหวอ!” ข้างทั้งสองกางออกมาเพื่อรักษาสมดุลตัวเองแต่มันก็ไม่มากพอทำให้เขาล้มตกลงน้ำพุ

“วินเบรด! คุณหนู!” โครเมียตามมาดูทั้งสอง วินเบรดพยายามรีบเร่งให้ออกจากเขาวงกตไวๆ เพราะเป็นห่วงบัมเบิ้ลบีแต่ไม่คิดว่าจะรีบวิ่งกระโจนใส่แบบนั้นจนล้มตัวเปียกทั้งคู่ ทั้งสองลุกขึ้นมานั่งในบ่อน้ำพุด้วยสภาพที่มึนงงว่าเกิดอะไร แล้ววินเบรดนึกขึ้นมาได้ก็พุ่งเข้าไปกอดบัมเบิ้ลบีอีกรอบ

“บัมเบิ้ลบี! ขอโทษนะที่ไม่ได้สังเกตว่านายไม่ได้เดินตามมา ขอโทษจริงๆ กลัวหรือเปล่า ถ้ากลัวก็บอกได้นะ” วินเบรดรีบออกปากขอโทษบัมเบิ้ลบีที่กำลังมึนงงว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นพร้อมทั้งละออกมาจับไหล่

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ไม่น่ากลัวเท่าไรหรอก เพราะผมรู้ว่ายังไงพวกเราก็อยู่กันใกล้อยู่แล้ว” แม้ว่าเจ้าตัวจะไม่โกรธเคืองถือสาอะไรแต่ว่าก็ยังรู้สึกผิดอยู่ดีที่ลืมเพื่อนตัวเองไว้ข้างหลัง

“งือ ขอโทษ”

“ฉันเองก็ขออภัยด้วยค่ะ ที่ละเลยต่อหน้าที่” โครเมียรีบโค้งให้กับบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาถึงกับรีบปัดมือไปมาเพื่อบอกว่าไม่เป็นไร

“ไม่เป็นไรๆ ตรงนั้นมันก็ค่อนข้างมืดด้วย” เดี๋ยวนะ มันกลายเป็นหน้าที่ได้อย่างไร บัมเบิ้ลบีแค่ตั้งการเล่นกับเพื่อนอย่างสนุกสนานเท่านั้นเอง

“ถึงจะมืดฉันก็ไม่ควรทำคุณหลงนะคะ”

“ผมบอกว่าไม่เป็นไรไง ผมไม่ได้บาดเจ็บอะไรด้วย”

“ฉันว่าถ้าบาดเจ็บน่าจะเป็นฉันมากกว่านะ เผลอกระโจนจนตกน้ำพุแบบนี้” วินเบรดแทรก

“ใช่ วินเบรดขอโทษคุณหนูเดี๋ยวนี้เลยนะ” โครเมียจับกดหัววินเบรดให้ก้มลงแต่วินเบรดก็พยายามฝืนต่อต้านแรงของโครเมีย

“มะมะไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมไม่เป็นอะไรจริงๆ นะ”

“ไม่ได้!” โครเมียยังคงยืนยันกดหัววินเบรดต่อไป

“อ้าาา โครเมียเธอจะอะไรนักหนา บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นเพื่อนเราจะ เธอเอาแต่เกรงใจเขาอยู่ได้ บัมเบิ้ลบีก็บอกอยู่ว่าไม่เป็นไร” เจ็ทสีดำแดงทนไม่ไหวหันตัวหลบฝ่ามือที่กดลงมาจนโครเมียเกือบหน้าทิ่มลงบ่อน้ำพุอีกตน

“ก็...ก็เขา…” อาจเป็นเพราะภาพจำของเหล่าไพร์มที่มักจะทำให้ดูสูงส่งตลอดเวลา ก็อาจจะเหมือนที่ตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีติดพูดจาสุภาพตลอดเวลา...หรือเปล่า

“งั้นเอางี้ ไหมครับ โครเมียพูดจาสุภาพกับผมอยู่ก็ได้ แต่ว่าไม่ต้องเกรงใจผมนะครับ ผมไม่ว่าอะไรอยู่เป็นเพื่อนก็ต้องเล่นสนุกกันได้ใช่ไหมครับ ถ้ามัวแต่เกรงใจโครเมียก็ไม่สนุกสิ” กลายเป็นว่าบัมเบิ้ลบียื่นข้อเสนอให้กับโครเมียพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มและเอียงคอเล็กน้อย เหมือนโครเมียจะสงัดไปเล็กน้อย

“…ก็...ได้ค่ะ คุณหนู” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้ายิ้มกว้าง

“อืม สัญญาแล้วนะ”

“เย้ ออกมาได้สักที” เสียงเนาติก้าแทรกบทสนทนาพร้อมกับเนาติก้าที่เดินกระโดดมายังลานน้ำพุแล้วเหมือนเธอพึ่งรู้ว่าพวกเธอออกมาเป็นกลุ่มสุดท้ายเธอก็อ้าปากเหวอค้าง

“อะไรอ่ะ ทำไมออกมาเร็วจังนี้ขี้โกงกันหรือเปล่า” เนาติก้าชี้นิ้วสงสัย ซึ่งพวกเขาก็สงสัยเหมือนกันว่าทำไมถึงช้ากันจัง

“เนาติก้า บัมเบิ้ลบีก็บอกให้ตามแสงมาเธอก็ยังพยายามไปทางอื่นและบอกว่ามันต้องมีทางลับนะ” เวโลซิติ้พูดขึ้นทำให้รู้ถึงสาเหตุที่ทำให้พวกเธอมาช้า

“ก็เผื่อว่ามีทางลับไง ลองหน่อยก็ไม่เสียหาย แล้ววินเบรดกับบัมเบิ้ลบีไปนั่งอะไรอยู่ในน้ำพุอ่ะ” เนาติก้าถามเมื่อเห็นว่าพวกเขากำลังนั่งแช่อยู่ในบ่อน้ำพุและเหมือนว่าจะพึ่งได้นึกว่ากำลังแช่อยู่ในน้ำ

“อ่ะ จริงด้วย” วินเบรดและบัมเบิ้ลบีพูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกันแล้วกำลังลุกขึ้นมาจากบ่อน้ำพุแต่ว่า…

ตู้ม

เนาติก้ากระโดดมาลงด้วยอีกตนจะน้ำสาดกระจายโดนโครเมียจนเปียกไม่ต่างกัน

“เนาติก้า…” โครเมียกดเสียงต่ำเหมือนจะดุเนาติก้าพลางก้มมองตัวเองที่ตัวเปียกโชก ส่วนเวโลซิติ้แอลเนียนหลบออกไป

โครเมียกำลังระเบิดลงแล้ว

“อะไรหรอ?” เจ้าตัวก่อเรื่องทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ว่าตัวเองกำลังทำอะไรผิด

“แล้วแบบนี้จะกลับเข้างานได้อย่างไง อ้ากกกกก ฉันโดนท่านเมกน่าดุแน่ๆ เลย”

“อ่ะ รอบนี้โครเมียมากับท่านเมกน่านี้น่า ลืมไปเลย” โครเมียอยากจะร้องไห้ ถ้ามากับทอลเบเยอร์ตนอื่นเขาไม่เข้มงวดมากแต่กับไพร่า เมกน่าแล้ว จะเรียกได้ว่าเธอตรงเป็นไม้บรรทัด เด็กหรือผู้ใหญ่เธอก็ไม่เว้นเปรียบเหมือนกับว่า กฎคือสิ่งที่ต้องทำตามโดยไม่มีข้อแม้

“โครเมียใจเย็นๆ นะครับ เดี๋ยวผมช่วยพูดให้” บัมเบิ้ลบีอาสาช่วยโครเมียที่สติตอนนี้เหมือนจะไม่อยู่กับตัวแล้ว พร้อมพยายามปีนออกจากน้ำพุ

“คุณหนู นั้นเมกน่านะคะ”

“กะก็โกหกนิดหน่อยๆ ก็ได้...แบบว่าผมลื่นตกบ่อน้ำ...แล้วโครเมียจะมาช่วยผมแต่พลาดตกทั้งคู่อะไรแบบนี้ก็ได้...มั้ง”

“ฉันว่าเธอจะจับได้แน่เลย…”

“ก็ช่วยกันพูดไง ฉันว่าเธอต้องยอมล่ะ” เนาติก้าเสนออีกตน

“เอาเถอะถ้าโครเมียโดนว่า อย่างไงฉันจะน่าจะโดนว่าด้วยเหมือนกัน” วินเบรดน่าปลงแล้วล่ะ ส่วนตนที่ว่าคงไม่พ้นมิสเทรส

“ไม่ต้องเศร้าน่า โครเมียเราก็สนุกตามภาษาของเราอ่ะนะ พวกผู้ใหญ่ก็สนุกในภาษาของเขา” เวโลซิติ้เขามาลูบหลังปลอบโครเมีย

“น่าๆ ทุกปัญหามีทางออกน่า” เจ้าตัวก่อเหตุเข้ามารับผิดชอบการกระทำของตัวเอง

“แต่ว่าตอนนี้ทุกตนเปียกหมดแล้วเหลือเวโลซิติ้ยังไม่เปียกนะ” เนาติก้าเข้ามาหรี่เลนส์ใส่เวโลซิติ้ที่ถึงกับเผลอก้าวเท้าหนีไปก้าวหนึ่ง

“เอ่ ฉันว่าถ้าเราตัวเปียกกันหมดมันจะดูน่าสงสัยนะ”

“ไม่ๆ ฉันว่าตัวแห้งคนเดียวดูน่าสงสัยมากกว่านะ” เนาติก้าขยับไปหาเวโลซิติ้แน่นอนว่าเฟมม่าเขียวฟ้าต้องถอยหนีแน่นอนแต่ว่าจู่ๆ เฟมม่าสีฟ้าก้มหน้าหันมาจับบ่าเวโลซิติ้

“เวโลซิติ้…” โครเมียพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่นิ่งเรียบ

“อะอะไรจ๋ะ?” จังหวะนั้นเองโครเมียก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาพร้อมฉีกรอยยิ้มสยองจนทำเหล่าเพื่อนๆ ทั้งหลายพากันถอยหนียกเว้นเวโลซิติ้ที่ไม่สามารถหนีออกไปได้

**“ถ้าเธอไม่เปียกมันก็ไม่ยุติธรรมสิ”**

. . .

ร่างของเฟมม่าหนาใหญ่ดูแข็งแกร่งยืนนิ่งมองตรงไปยังสวนออแกนิกที่ระเบียง จ้องเขม็งจนเหล่าแขกทั้งหลายไม่กล้าที่จะยืนพักที่ระเบียง ไม่รู้ว่ามีอะไรที่สามารถดึงดูดความสนใจของไพร่า เมกน่าได้มากขนาดนี้

กลุ่มเพื่อนของคุณหนูเข้าไปเขาวงกตตั้งนานแล้วทำไมยังไม่ออกมาอีก

ไพร่า เมกน่าแอบตามดูกลุ่มคุณหนูออกไปเล่นเป็นระยะในงานและเห็นว่าพวกเขาเข้าไปเล่นในเขาวงกต แรกว่าจะไม่ยืนจ้องเขม็งขนาดนี้แต่ว่าพอเห็นว่าเข้าไปนานก็กลัวจะมีอันตรายเกิดขึ้น แม้ว่าจะส่งลูกศิษย์ฝึกหัดไปแล้วก็ไม่สามารถวางใจได้หมด อย่างไรก็ตามความปลอดภัยของสมาชิกตระกูลไพร์มถือว่าเป็นสิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุด

ไพร่ากำลังคิดว่าจะตามคุณหนูดีหรือไม่ แต่แล้วเธอก็เห็นเงาของบอทเด็กเดินเลียบตามกำแพงด้านนอกของเขาวงกต เธอนับเงานั้นมีทั้งหมดห้าตนด้วย พอเห็นว่าออกมากันครบก็เบาใจไปได้ว่าจะกลับเข้างานเหมือนตามเพื่อไม่ให้พวกเขารู้สึกโดนจับตามองตลอดเวลา แต่ว่าพอพวกเขาเดินมาถึงจุดที่เป็นแสงสว่างก็เหมือนว่าเด็กๆ ทั้งหลายนั่นตัวเปียกโชกกันมาพร้อมพูดคุยหัวเราะขบขันกันเหมือนไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่

ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องหรอก...ถ้าไม่ต้องมาเข้างานเลี้ยงของไพร์ม

“เมกะทรอน ออกมารับคุณหนูที่ระเบียงสวนออแกนิกด้วย” ไพร่ายกมือแตะเครื่องมือสื่อสารที่ข้างส่วนรับติดต่อหาองครักษ์ประจำตัวตนโปรดของคุณหนู เป็นเรื่องปกติที่พวกเขาจะแลกเบอร์ติดต่อกันเผื่อในกรณีฉุกเฉินเช่นกรณีแบบนี้ คุณหนูตัวเปียกแบบนี้คงอยู่ในงานต่อไม่ได้แล้ว ไม่สิไม่ใช่คุณหนูแต่เป็นเด็กๆ ทั้งหลายหมดนี้เลยต่างหาก

คงต้องมีการสอบสวนกันเล็กน้อยว่าทำไมถึงเป็นกันแบบนี้

โครเมียเป็นคนสังเกตตนแรกว่าไพร่ากำลังยืนจ้องเขม็งมายังพวกเธอ เธอถึงกับหยุดขาตัวเองแข็งทื่อทันทีและเอาศอกสะกิดเรียกเพื่อนด้วยใบหน้าที่บอกชัดเจนว่า ตัวเองกำลังโดนลงโทษเป็นแน่แท้

ถ้าไพร่าจำไม่ผิดคนที่โดนสะกิดมีสีม่วงน่าจะชื่อเนาติก้าลูกสาวของนักวิจัยออแกนิกจะโดนโครเมียสะกิดเธอหันมาพร้อมขมวดคิ้วปากพูดออกมาว่า อะไร แต่เมื่อมองไปที่ไพล่ายืนอยู่เธอถึงกับสะดุ้งหันไปหาเพื่อนที่เหลือโวยวายยกใหญ่พร้อมชี้นิ้วมาทางไพล่าอย่างเสียมารยาท ทำเอาไพร่าอย่างลงไปสั่งสอนมารยาทเองกับมือเสีย ณ ตรงนั้น แต่ดูเหมือนว่าจะทำให้กลุ่มเด็กๆ นั้นกลัวมากกว่าเดิม

พวกเด็กๆ เดินเกาะกลุ่มเป็นก้อนแน่นจนน่าคิดว่าถ้าพวกเขาสามารถรวมเป็นกลุ่มคอมบายเนอร์คงทำไปนานแล้วน่าเสียดายที่จำนวนไม่พอ พวกเขามาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าไพร่าอย่างรู้ดีว่าไปทำผิดอะไรมาและยอมรับโทษแต่โดยดี

“ไปเล่นกันมาอย่างถึงได้ตัวเปียกได้ขนาดนี้คะ” ไพร่าพยายามระงับอารมณ์ของตัวเองรักษาความสุภาพเพราะนี้มีทั้งแขกและลูกของไพร์ม กับวินเบรดไม่เท่าไร เพราะมิสเทรส ออฟ เฟรมมาบอกด้วยตนเองว่าสามารถสั่งสอนได้ตามสบายถ้าพฤติกรรมไม่เหมาะสม ทั้งกลุ่มต่างมองหันมามองหน้ากันและเหมือนกำลังคิดว่าเอาอย่างไรดี ในตอนแรกไพร่าคิดว่าเป็นวินเบรดจะพูดขึ้นมาแต่กลับกลายเป็นว่าเธอคิดผิด

“คือว่า...เป็นความผิดผมเองครับที่เดินไม่ระวังตกบ่อน้ำเอง ก็เลยตกใจพยายามมาช่วยผมแล้วก็...พากันตกน้ำกันหมด” คุณหนูรับสารภาพขึ้นมาเองทั้งๆ ที่เจ้าตัวมีบุคคลที่ขี้กลัวไม่มั่นใจในตัวเองกลับใจกล้ามากพอที่จะยอมรับผิด

แต่ที่สวนไม่มีบ่อน้ำ มีแต่บ่อน้ำพุที่มีขอบกั้นไม่มีทางที่จะเผลอตกอย่างแน่นอน

ช่างเถอะ กลับไปค่อยรวบยอดทีเดียวเลยแล้วกัน

“ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้นเดี๋ยวจะไปแจ้งให้เสริมความปลอดภัยในสวนให้มากกว่านี้อีก เพื่อไม่ให้เกิดอุบัติเหตุขึ้นอีก ขออภัยในความหละหลวมอย่างยิ่ง” ไพร่าโค้งให้ แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากจะบอกว่าไม่ต้องโค้งแล้ว ทำเอารู้สึกผิดที่สร้างเรื่องหลอกโกหกขึ้นมา จังหวะนั้นเองร่างเมคสีเทาตัวใหญ่ก็เดินมาอย่างเร่งรีบ พอเห็นสภาพของกลุ่มเด็กๆ ที่ตัวเปียกโชกเขาก็สงัดเล็กน้อย

“ไปทำอะไรกันมาเนี่ย” เมกะทรอนเผลอหลุดความเป็นกันเองต่อหน้าตนอื่นดีที่พูดเสียงเบา ไพร่าเห็นบอทที่ตนเรียกนั้นมาแล้วก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาหันไปสั่งเมกะทรอน

“เมกะทรอน พาเด็กๆ ไปทำให้ตัวแห้ง งานเลี้ยงยังไม่จบ”

“ครับ รับทราบ” เมกะทรอนขานรับ ไพร่าก็เดินกลับเข้างานเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น แต่ก็ได้ปิงของไพร่ามาบอกส่วนตัวอีกรอบ

ห้ามให้ใครเห็นเด็ดขาด

เมกะทรอนไม่มั่นใจว่าไพร่าต้องการอะไรแต่ว่าเขาต้องทำตามคำสั่งของไพร่า ตอนนี้เธอมีอำนาจสูงสุดในหมู่ผู้รักษาความปลอดภัยแต่ว่าพอเมกะทรอนหันไปเห็นสภาพเปียกของเหล่าเด็กๆ ที่มาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มแห้งบนใบหน้าแล้วถึงกับต้องยกมือขึ้นมาเกาหัว

จะพาเข้าไปในห้องเป่าแห้งยังไงให้ไม่ให้ใครเห็นดี


	7. Something new Something strange

“เมื่อคืนตอนเวลาประมาณไซเคิลที่ 23 เกิดเหตุระเบิดบนถนนเส้นหลวงที่ 3 ตำรวจคาดการณ์ว่าท่อส่งเอนนาจอนรั่วไหล-” เสียงผู้ประกาศข่าวเปิดทั้งไว้เป็นเสียงเพียงแห่งเดียวในห้องนั่งเล่นอันกว้างใหญ่ มีเพียงร่างของมินิบอทสีเหลืองที่ตัวโตเต็มทีแล้วนั่งอยู่บนโซฟา มือถืออ่านตัวอักษรบนดาต้าแพทธ์แต่ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองทีวีเป็นระยะติดตามข่าวสาร

“คุณหนูค่ะ สายแล้วจะรับของว่างไหมคะ” เฟมม่ารับใช้เปิดประตูเดินเข้ามายืนข้าง ๆ โค้งเล็กน้อยกุมมือเก็บเรียบ

“วันนี้ผมไม่เอาของว่างครับ ขอบคุณที่ถาม” แม้ว่าจะเป็นคนรับใช้ ทั้งบ้านก็จะโต้ตอบอย่างสุภาพเสมอ ช็อคเวฟบอกเสมอว่าเขาจ้างเขามาทำงานบ้านรับใช้เรา ไม่ได้โดนจ้างมาเป็นที่รองรับอารมณ์ พวกเขาก็มีความคิด มีความรู้สึกเหมือนกัน เพราะงั้นให้ตัวว่าพวกเขาเท่ากันกับเรา

“รับทราบค่ะ ถ้าเปลี่ยนใจหรือต้องการอะไรก็เรียกได้เสมอนะคะ” เฟมม่าโค้งยิ้มอ่อนน้อมเดินจากไปปล่อยให้บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ใช้เวลาส่วนตัว แต่บางทีก็อยากจะบอกว่าช่วยนั่งเป็นเพื่อนอยู่ก่อนได้หรือไม่ แต่มันจะดูเห็นแก่ตัวไปเสียหน่อยเพราะว่าพวกเขามีงานก็ทำไม่ได้นั่งว่างไม่มีอะไรทำ ตั้งแต่เรียนขั้นพื้นฐานหมดแล้วก็ไม่ได้เรียนต่อเฉพาะทางเลย เพราะไม่รู้ว่าจะเรียนต่อเฉพาะทางด้านไหนดี ก็เลยพักการเรียนก่อนค้นหาตัวเองว่าอยากทำอะไร

โรดิมัสเรียนต่อเฉพาะทางจนจบแบบส่ง ๆ ให้ดูมีหน้ามีตาทางสังคมหน่อยจะได้ไม่มีใครมีวิจารณ์ว่าเป็นไพร์มทำไมถึงไม่เรียนต่อเฉพาะทาง แล้วตอนนี้ดูเหมือนว่าจะตั้งคณะสำรวจออกเดินทางไปยังอีกด้านของหมอกที่ตอนนี้สำรวจไปได้เล็กน้อยเท่านั้น ถึงตอนนี้จะมีแค่แผนอย่างเดียวก็เถอะไม่รู้ว่าจะทำได้จริงหรือเปล่าแต่อย่างน้อย ๆ ก็ยังมีอะไรให้ทำ

เหล่าเพื่อน ๆ เฟมม่าที่แคมินัสก็มาเรียนต่อเฉพาะทางที่ไซเบอร์ทรอน ตอนแรกก็ดีใจที่พวกเขามายังไซเบอร์ทรอนไม่ต้องอยู่ห่างไกลอีกแล้ว จะเจอตอนไหนก็ได้แต่กลายเป็นว่าพวกเขาก็ติดเรียนเอาเรื่องอยู่เหมือนกัน

ทำให้บางทีก็รู้สึกผิดที่ตัวเองไม่มีเป้าหมายในขณะที่คนรอบตัวต่างมีความเป้าหมายของตัวเองชัดเจนแล้ว

บัมเบิ้ลบีเด็กดีของบ้าน กลายเป็นเด็กที่ไม่ได้เรื่องของบ้านไปเสียได้

ปัง!

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ทำอะไรอยู่” ประตูถูกเปิดเสียงดังสนั่นจนมินิบอทที่กำลังนั่งงอยเกือบโยนดาต้าแพทธ์ออกจากมือ ร่างที่เมคมาตรฐานแดงส้มอันโดดเด่น ลักษณะและการกระทำแบบนี้จะเป็นใครไปเลยไม่ได้นอกจากเมคตนนั้น

โรดิมัส ไพร์ม พี่ชายเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของบัมเบิ้ลบี

“โรดี้ เปิดประตูเบาๆ ไม่ได้หรือไง” น้องชายแอบออกเสียงหงุดหงิดไม่พอใจเป็นหลายที่ล้านที่บอกพี่ชายตัวแสบให้ทำเปิดประตูเบาๆ

“เออน่าช่างมันเถอะ ไปเที่ยวกัน”

หะ…

ระบบประมวลผลทำงานไม่ทันเหมือนมันหยุดทำงานไปชั่วคราว โรดิมัสอาศัยจังหวะนี้ดึงแขนบัมเบิ้ลบีลากออกจากห้อง

“เดี๋ยวสิ โรดี้จะทำอะไรน่ะ จู่ๆ ก็ชวนออกไปเที่ยวแบบนี้อ่ะนะ” ทั้งๆ ที่ปกติร้อยวันพันปีไม่เคยชวนออกไปเที่ยว แต่ก็มีพูดบ้างว่าให้หัดออกจากบ้านไปทำอะไรด้วยตัวเองได้แล้ว เลิกใช้ชีวิตน่าเบื่อสักที อะไรประมาณนี้ แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะเกิดคึกคะนองชวนออกไปเที่ยวแบบไม่ทันตั้งตัวแบบนี้

“ก็ออกไปเที่ยวไง ไปเที่ยว นิดๆ หน่อยๆ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก วันๆ เอาอยู่ในบ้านนี้น่าเบื่อจะตายไป”

“ผมไม่ได้เอาอยู่ในบ้านสักหน่อย ผมก็ออกไปเที่ยวกับเพื่อนๆ บ้างเหมือนกันนะ” ใช่ออกไปเที่ยวกับเพื่อนๆ แคมินัสที่ย้ายมาเรียนต่อเฉพาะที่ไซเบอร์ทรอนกันหมด ออกไปเที่ยวบ้างอะไรบ้างตามที่เพื่อนๆ ว่าง

“แต่ฉันเห็นนายออกไปกับเพื่อนแค่สองครั้งเองนะตั้งแต่ที่ได้ยินว่าเพื่อนมีเรียนที่ไซเบอร์ทรอนน่ะ”

“ก็...ก็เพื่อนเรียนอยู่นิ ว่างมาเที่ยวบ่อยๆ ที่แปลก”

“โอเค ๆ ดริฟมาด้วยนะ รู้จักดีอยู่แล้วนิ” ดริฟ เมคโอเมก้าที่โรดิมัสชอบพามาเที่ยวบ้านบ่อยๆ แล้วเขาก็มาเล่นกับบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่บ่อยครั้ง

“ไปเที่ยวกับดริฟแล้วจะพาผมไปแทรกทำไมอ่ะ”

“ห่ะ พูดอะไรของนายน่ะ” นี้โรดี้คิดว่าผมโง่หรือไง บัมเบิ้ลบีบ่นในใจไม่กล้าพูดออกมา

“ไม่ใช่ว่าโรดี้จีบเขาอยู่เหรอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีออกไปตรง ๆ โรดิมัสถึงกับหน้าเหวอพูดไม่ออก

“บ้า ดริฟเป็นเพื่อนสนิท ฉันไม่เอาเพื่อนสนิทมาเป็นแฟนหรอกนะ”

“ก็เห็นว่าเป็นโอเมก้านึกว่าจะจีบ” เลนส์สีฟ้ามองเมคตรงหน้าอย่างใสซื่อไม่เข้าใจเท่าไรนัก

“แล้วอัลฟ่าเป็นเพื่อนกับโอเมก้าไม่ได้หรือไง ทำไมพอเห็นอัลฟ่าเป็นเพื่อนกับโอเมก้าต้องคิดว่าจะจีบไปหมดทุกตนเลย” โรดิมัสบ่นอุบอิบ เพื่อนก็คือเพื่อนแถมพวกปาปาเทิร์นซี่ก็ชอบแอบถ่ายรูปตอนที่อยู่ดริฟไปข่าวประมาณว่าเป็นว่าที่สมาชิกใหม่ตระกูลไพร์ม อยากไปตะโกนใส่หน้าว่าไม่ใช่โว๊ย

“ก็มันน่าสงสัยนิ เห็นชอบไปไหนมาไหนด้วยกันบ่อยอีก”

“ช่างเถอะ...” ขี้เกียจที่จะอธิบายเลยปัดความสงสัยทิ้ง โรดิมัสพาบัมเบิ้ลบีไปประตูเหล็กบานใหญ่ ประตูออกอัตโนมัติเมื่อมันจับได้ว่ามีคนจะออกจากบ้าน แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีหันซ้ายขวาไม่เห็นเมคร่างใหญ่ที่มักจะติดตามไปด้วยอยู่เสมอเวลาจะไปไหนมาไหน

“แล้ว...ไม่รออัลตร้า เมกนัสและก็ตอนนี้เมกะทรอนลาฮีทอยู่นะ อัลตร้า เมกนัสดูแลเราสองคนไหวเหรอ”

“ไม่ต้องหรอก โตแล้วยังให้คนมาตามดูแลอยู่ได้”

“ก็โรดิมัสเป็นอัลฟ่านิ จะออกไปไหนเองมันก็ได้อยู่แล้ว แต่ผมออกไปเองมันอันตรายนะ”

“ดริฟก็เป็นโอเมก้าเหมือนกันยังไม่เห็นเป็นอะไรเลย ใช้ชีวิตปกติเป็นสุขดีเหมือนคนทั่วไป เป็นเด็กดื้อสักวันไม่เป็นไรหรอก ออฟติมัสกับช็อคเวฟกังวลมากไปเอง” โรดิมัสไม่ให้บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ยิงคำถามแล้วก็แปลงร่างขับออกไปจอดรอมองดูว่าจะออกมาหรือไม่ ก็ต้องถามตัวเองดูว่าต้องการที่จะออกไปเจอกับโลกกว้างหรือเปล่า เหมือนสัญญาณว่าถ้าไม่คิดออกไปตั้งแต่ตอนนี้เขาอาจไม่มีวันออกไปอีก เพราะว่าโรดิมัสเป็นแค่คนเดียวเท่านั้นที่ค่อยบอกให้ออกไปเจอกับโลกบ้าง ถ้าปฏิเสธตอนนี้ก็เป็นที่ตัวเขาเองที่ไม่ยอมออกไป ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนมากำหนดแล้ว

ก็ต้องออกไปสักวันอยู่แล้ว สู้ออกไปตอนนี้ก็ไม่ต่างกันหรอก

มินิบอทโอเมก้าตัดสินใจเปลี่ยนร่างเป็นรถยนต์และขับตามรถสปอร์ตสีฉูดฉาดตามไป เข้าไปยังเมืองที่เต็มไปด้วยผู้คนสัญจรไปมาอย่างหนาแน่น พวกเขาไปจอดจุดที่อนุญาตให้เปลี่ยนร่างจากยานพาหนะเป็นหุ่นปกติ ต่อจากนี้โรดิมัสพาเดินเท้าด้วยความที่กลัวหลงเพราะแม้แต่ทางเดินก็มีบอทเดินพาไปมาเหมือนกัน บัมเบิ้ลบีเลยจับมือโรดิมัสไว้ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรที่จะอีกฝ่ายจะจับมือกันหลง

เป็นครั้งแรกที่ได้ออกมาเดินบนถนนปกติเหมือนคนทั่วไปปกติแล้วเพื่อนๆ จะพาไปเดินห้างหรูหรามากกว่าเพราะคิดว่าจะไม่มีใครมาตามแอบถ่ายเหมือนที่โรดิมัสชอบบ่น แต่ว่าตอนนี้ก็ไม่มีใครสังเกตว่าพวกเขาเป็นใครต่างฉันต่างเดินทางไปยังจุดหมายของตัวเองไม่สนใจสิ่งรอบข้างแม้แต่น้อย พวกเขาไม่จำเป็นต้องปิดบังตัวตนของตัวเอง แค่กลมกลืนไปกับฝูงชนไม่ต่างจากบอทธรรมดาเดินดิน

โรดิมัสจูงเข้าไปในร้านบอร์ดเกมเรียบๆ ไม่มีอะไรมากนัก ในร้านก็ไม่ได้มีผู้คนหนาแน่นอะไรมาก มีกลุ่มบอทมาเล่นเกมด้วยกันเป็นกลุ่มเล็กกลุ่มน้อย โรดิมัสมองหาเพื่อนสนิทโอเมก้าของตนจนก็เจอกับเป้าหมายที่กำลังมองหา เมคนั่งอยู่โต๊ะในกำลังนั่งโบกมือฉีกยิ้มทักทาย โรดิมัสก็พาเข้าไปนั่ง ไม่จำเป็นต้องทักทายอะไรกันมากพวกเขารู้จักกันดีอยู่แล้ว

“นี้แอบพาออกมาได้ด้วยจริงๆ เหรอเนี่ย” นั่นคือคำแรกที่ดริฟทักทายแอบติดเสียงหัวเราะมาด้วยเล็กน้อยเหมือนพยายามกั้นขำ

“แน่นอนกว่าจะพาออกมานี้ดื้ออยู่นาน” พวกเขาพูดเหมือนกับว่าวางแผนอะไรไว้กันสองตนโดยไม่บอกบัมเบิ้ลบี ปล่อยให้โอเมก้านั่งเอียงคอไปมาว่าพูดเรื่องอะไรจนดริฟหันมากระซิบกับบัมเบิ้ลบีเหมือนไม่ต้องการให้อีกตนรู้

“รู้ไหม โรดี้เขาเป็นห่วงเธอมาก อยากพาออกมาหลายรอบแล้วน่ะ” พูดไปเหมือนจะเอ็นดูความเป็นห่วงของเจ้าโรดิมัส

“นี้ อย่าทำเหมือนกับว่าฉันไม่ได้อยู่ตอนนี้ได้ไหม” เจ้าของชื่อได้ยินโอเมก้าสองตัวซุบซิบนินทาถึงชื่อเขาก็รีบแทรกเข้ามา

“น่าๆ ให้น้องรู้หน่อยว่าพี่ชายเป็นห่วงไม่เห็นจะเป็นอะไรเลย”

“นายเลือกเกมมายังอ่ะ” โรดิมัสเปลี่ยนเรื่องโดยทันทีอย่างเห็นได้ชัดเจน ดริฟก็ส่งสายตามาบอกอย่างรู้กันแล้วก็เลื่อนไปหยิบกล่องข้างตัว ปกติแล้วถ้าโรดิมัสพาดริฟมาบ้านก็ชวนบัมเบิ้ลบีมาเล่นอยู่บ่อยๆ ถ้าไม่ติดวิชาเรียนอะไร

“เริ่มจากแมวระเบิดก่อนแล้วกัน” โอเมก้าเปิดกล่องเหล็กเทดาต้าแพทธ์แบบด้านหนึ่งทึบขนาดเล็กหยิบจับถนัดมือ ดริฟคลี่ไพ่หาใบเริ่มต้นแรกที่ควรมี ไพ่แต่ใบเป็นรูปแมวเมกคานิกแต่ละตัวที่กำลังขยับทำท่าทางอะไรประหลาดๆ อย่างอ้วกออกมาเป็นหลากสี ม้วนตัวบิดเหลียวไม่สมจริงบ้าง หรือแม้แต่รูปแมวยัดระเบิดเข้าปากและรูปถัดมามันก็ระเบิดซึ่งนั่นเป็นใบที่ไม่ควรหยิบขึ้นมากที่สุดเพราะถ้าหยิบมาได้เราจะแพ้ทันทีถ้าไม่มีไพ่ใบหนึ่ง ดริฟแยกไพ่สีเขียวออกมาสามใบเป็นรูปที่กำลังเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจแมว

ไพ่กู้ระเบิด เอาไว้ใช้เวลาหยิบไพ่ระเบิดขึ้นมาทุกคนจะได้มาคนละใบตอนเริ่มเกม

“อ่ะ ผมอยากได้รูปเลเซอร์แมว” บัมเบิ้ลบีชี้ไพ่ใบหนึ่งที่ดริฟหยิบออกมาเป็นรูปที่ตัวเองชอบ ดริฟก็ยื่นรูปที่อีกฝ่ายขอแต่โดยดี

“เห็นขอรูปนี้ตลอดเลยนะ” ดริฟหยอกกับน้องชายของเพื่อนอย่างเอ็นดู เขาเหมือนเด็กน้อยตลอดเวลาอาจจะเป็นเพราะไม่ค่อยได้เจอโลกกว้างเลยมีนิสัยที่ใสซื่อ แถมยังตัวกลม ๆ น่ากอดอีก

“ผมชอบแกล้งเมมบ้าแบบนี้ เห็นแล้วนึกถึงเมมบ้า” เจ้าแมวออแกนิกที่อยู่ที่บ้าน ดริฟก็รู้จักมันดี เธอชอบเดินมาทักทายอยู่เป็นประจำและดริฟเองก็ชอบไปลูบหัวมันด้วย

“เอาเล่นกับแมวแก่ตัวนั้นไม่เบื่อบ้างหรือไง” เมคสีส้มแทรกเข้ามาบ้าง เห็นมาแต่เกิดแรกตอนเป็นเด็กๆ ก็ชอบเข้ามาเล่นด้วยอยู่หรอกแต่พอโตขึ้นมาบางทีจะเข้าไปเล่น ให้เล่นนิดๆ หน่อยๆ ก็เดินสะบัดตูดหนี ทีกลับบัมเบิ้ลบีนี้เข้าไปเล่นตลอด สงสัยมันคิดว่าบัมเบิ้ลบียังเป็นเด็กอยู่มั้ง

“โรดี้อิจฉาผมหรือเปล่าที่เมมบ้าไม่ค่อยเล่นด้วย”

“ใครมันจะไปอิจฉาเพราะแค่แมวไม่เล่นด้วยนินะ” พี่ชายบ้งปากเล็กน้อย ก็แค่แมวจะไปสนใจทำไม พูดก็พูดไม่รู้เรื่อง

ดริฟสลับไพ่และแจกการ์ดให้อีกคนละสี่ใบพร้อมสลับอีกรอบเพื่อความแน่ใจแล้วไว้กลางโต๊ะแล้วบนพื้นโต๊ะที่ว่างเปล่าก็มีลวดลายฮอโลแกรมปรากฏขึ้นมาและเข็มชี้หมุนอย่างรวดเร็ว ความเร็วที่หมุนควงลงลดจนค่อยๆ หมุนมาหยุดตรงหน้าดริฟ

“คุณเริ่มก่อน หมุนซ้าย” เสียงกรรมการที่โปรแกรมตั้งไว้พูดขึ้นเพื่อเป็นสีสันของเกมและความยุติกรรม เป็นกองการ์ดมีฮอโลแกรมชี้เขียนว่า จั่วเพื่อจบเทิร์นหรือโดนระเบิด และวงกลมข้างก็เขียนว่า เล่นการ์ดเพื่อหลบระเบิด

“โฮ้ย แบบนี้ฉันก็ได้จั่วคนสุดท้ายสิ” โรดิมัสพูดขึ้น

“นายดวงไม่ดีมากกว่านะ” ดริฟจั่วการ์ดขึ้นกองไม่เล่นไพ่อะไรเป็นการจบเทิร์น เข็มบนก็หมุนซ้ายไปหยุดที่บัมเบิ้ลบี ซึ่งเขาก็เลือกที่จะจั่วเลยไม่ใช้การ์ดอะไรเพิ่มเติม มันเป็นต้นเกมที่ต้องเก็บเกี่ยวไพ่ให้มากที่สุดเพื่อที่จะเล่นได้มากๆ ในช่วงท้ายเกม และโรดิมัสก็ว่าจะจั่วเลยทันทีแต่ว่าทันทีที่จั่วไพ่ขึ้นมาและเงยไพ่ขึ้นมาดูมันกลับมีเสียงเอฟเฟคออกมา

ปิ๊ปๆ

“กู้ระเบิด หรือ ตาย”

“เฮ้ย ดริฟ นี้นายแกล้งเอาไพ่ระเบิดมาให้ฉันจั่วได้ตอนต้นเกมใช่ไหมเนี่ย” เมคส้มแดงถึงกับวางไพ่ที่เหลือบนมือและโชว์ไพ่รูปแมวที่มือกำลังเขี่ยระเบิดเล่นอยู่ให้เห็นเต็มเลนส์ ทั้งดริฟและบัมเบิ้ลบีถึงกับหลุดหัวเราะออกมากับความโชคร้ายของโรดิมัส

“หายากนะเนี่ยที่จั่วไพ่ระเบิดได้ต้นเกม” หรือว่าเป็นโชคดีหรือเปล่านะ

“ชิ ถือว่าฟาดเคราะห์ไปแล้วกัน” โรดิมัสวางการ์ดกู้ระเบิดลงกอง เล่นการ์ดเพื่อหลบระเบิด

“กู้ระเบิดสำเร็จ” เสียงเอฟเฟคประกาศอีกครั้ง โรดิมัสหยิบกองการ์ดขึ้นมาซ่อนใต้โต๊ะแล้วก็สลับกองการ์ด

“ฉันว่าโรดี้ต้องวางไว้ข้างบนแน่เลย” ดริฟแกล้งดักทาง

“ฉันไม่แกล้งเพื่อนหรอกน่า”

“ไม่แกล้งเพื่อนแต่มาแกล้งผมแน่เลย”

“นี้พวกนายเห็นฉันเป็นบอทแบบไหน”

“ก็แบบนั้นแหละ” ทั้งสองพูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกันทำเอาเจ้าตัวไปต่อไม่เป็น ก็ไม่รู้ว่าแบบไหนที่หมายถึงแต่ก็น่าจะแบบนั้นแหละ

โรดิมัสวางกองไพ่ไว้ที่เดิมและก็ถึงตาดริฟ เขาไม่ได้จั่วโดยทันทีแต่วางการ์ดสีชมพูนีออน

“I see the future”

“โทษทีมันไม่น่าไว้ใจ” เมคสีขาวหยิบไพ่สามใบแรกขึ้นมาดูแล้วเขาก็พยักหน้าไม่พูดไม่จาแล้ววางลงเหมือนเดิมพร้อมจั่วขึ้นมาหนึ่งใบ ความเงียบทำเอาคนที่ต้องจั่วต่อรู้สึกไม่มั่นใจว่ามันจะปลอดภัยหรือไม่ ก็เลยหยิบการ์ดสีส้มออกมาใช้

“ATTACK”

“เอาแบบนี้เลยหรือ” โรดี้มิสถึงกับต้องสนไม่มองหน้าน้องชายตัวแสบที่เหมือนจะรู้ตัวว่าโดนจ้องเล่นงานแน่ๆ ก็เลยบีบตัวซ่อนตัวหลังไพ่บนมือ

“ก็...ผมไม่มีใบอื่นแล้ว”

“ไม่เนียนไปเล่นมาใหม่” โรดิมัสลงการ์ดสีแดง ถ้าเขาไม่ใช้ตอนนี้เอาจะมีเรื่องก็ได้เพราะปล่อยไว้เขาต้องจั่วสองใบ

“NO YOU CAN’ T DO THIS” โรดิมัสหยุดเอฟเฟคของบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาเป็นคนวางไพ่ไว้เลยรู้ว่ามันอยู่ตรงไหนและอยากให้โดนใคร แต่แน่นอนว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีก็มีใบอื่น มินิบอทวางไพ่ใบสีเทาทับอีกที

“SWITCH the boom” เจ้าน้องชายยิ้มรู้ทันทำเองรู้สึกหมั่นไส้อยากเข้าไปหยิกแก้มมันเดียวนี้ บัมเบิ้ลบีหยิบกองไพ่มาสับเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งแล้วก็จั่วและไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นยังรอดอยู่ โรดิมัสหยิบผ่านไปโดยไม่เล่นการ์ดอะไร แล้วก็หยิบวนไปเรื่อยๆ โดยไม่มีอะไร จนกระทั่งมีคนเปิดประเด็น โรดิมัสลงการ์ดสองใบที่เหมือนกัน

“Choose your weapon”

“อ่าว เปิดสร้างศัตรูแล้วหรือ” ดริฟแซวหลังจากจั่วการ์ดโดยไม่อะไรน่าตื่นเต้น

“มันต้องเร้าใจกันหน่อย มาบีของการ์ดหน่อย” คนเปิดแบมือมาหาคนข้างซึ่งจำใจต้องให้ โชว์คลี่ออกมาให้ครบทุกคนและโรดิมัสหยิบสุ่มเลือก

“โหย หยิบได้อันดีไปด้วย”

“แน่ใจ” คนโดนขโมยการ์ดไม่ตอบแต่ยิ้มให้ไปคิดว่าพูดจริงหรือพูดเล่น โรดิมัสทำการจบเทิร์นของตัวเอง ถึงตาของดริฟที่ต้องเล่น

“See you next time” การ์ดสีฟ้าวางลงกองที่บอกว่าตานี้ดริฟไม่ต้องจั่วไพ่และให้คนถัดไปเล่นทันที

“เร้าใจกันหน่อย” สงครามกำลังจะเริ่มต้นอย่างแท้จริง ไร้ซึ่งมิตรแท้ แน่นอนว่าก็ต้องเล่นงาน

“Give me that” เอฟเฟคขอการ์ดจากใครก็ได้ถูกใช้งาน

“ขอหน่อย” บัมเบิ้ลบีเอื้อมมือมาหาดริฟเป็นการบอกว่าดริฟต้องให้การ์ดอะไรก็ได้กับฝ่าย เขาก็หยิบใบหนึ่งให้ที่ตัวเองไม่ต้องการ แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่หยุดแค่นั้น

“CHARGE”

“เดี๋ยวทำไมมีการ์ด Attack เยอะจัง” คนข้างๆ ถึงกับโวยวายโดนการ์ดใบนั้นเป็นรอบที่สองและครั้งก็ไม่มีอะไรมาหยุดแล้วด้วย ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีโยนเทิร์นของตัวเองให้โรดิมัส หมายความว่าโรดิมัสต้องเล่นเทิร์นของบัมเบิ้ลบีและเทิร์นของตัวเอง

“ฉันให้การ์ดใบนั้นไปเองล่ะ” ดริฟเฉลยมันกลายเป็นแผนลับๆ ระหว่างโอเมก้าสองตัว

“อะไรเนี่ย มารุมฉันหรือ ลงทุนหน่อยก็ได้” โรดิมัสลงการ์ดห้าใบแตกต่างกันอย่างไม่เสียดายเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“Wreck-Gar reposts for duty” โรดิมัสเปิดกองเอฟเฟคการ์ดที่เคยใช้หาใบที่ต้องการ เขาหยิบการ์ดสีเขียวที่ตัวเองเคยใช้ขึ้นมือแล้วมือวางบนกองการ์ดที่ต้องจั่วเพื่อที่จะจบเทิร์นแรก

“แป๊บ ขอทำใจแป๊บ รู้สึกร้อนๆ” เขาคิดว่าเองว่าร้อนแต่ความจริงมันไม่อะไรทั้งนั้น แล้วสุดท้ายเขาก็จั่วขึ้นมา

“เย้ส ยัง ยังอยู่ ได้การ์ดดีด้วย”

“I’ m not gonna take that” โรดิมัสเล่นการ์ดข้ามเทิร์นเพื่อที่จะไม่ต้องจั่วอีกใบ เป็นใบเดียวที่พึ่งจั่วได้ขึ้นมาอีกด้วย การจั่วได้ระเบิดต้นเกมถือเป็นการฟาดเคราะห์ที่ดีเลยทีเดียว

“โอเค ไม่มีอะไรเล่นล่ะ จั่วเลยแล้วกัน” ดริฟไม่ใช้การ์ดใดๆ เลย และแน่นอนว่า

ปิ๊ปๆ

“JUST DO IT”

“ฮ่ะ โดนซะบ้าง” โรดิมัสเยาะเย้ยเพื่อนของตัวเองที่จั่วได้ระเบิด รู้ไหมว่าเขารอให้มีใครสักคนโดนเสียที

“คิดว่าฉันจะตายง่ายขนาดนั้นเลยหรือ” ดริฟวางการ์ดกู้ระเบิดแล้วเอาการ์ดไปใส่ในกองใต้โต๊ะ

“รอบที่นี่วางใส่ใครดีนะ”

“พูดแบบนี้แสดงว่านายตั้งใจใส่ระเบิดฉันตั้งแต่ต้นเกมแล้วใช่ไหม”

“จะบ้าเหรอ รอบแรกระบบมันสุ่มเองว่าใครเริ่มนะ” เขาวางกองไพ่ไว้ที่เดิมแต่ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มระแวงไม่กล้าหยิบเพราะตอนนี้เหลือแต่เขาที่ยังไม่โดนระเบิด แต่ดริฟก็รีบดักทาง

“ฉันไม่ใจร้ายวางไว้ข้างบนหรอกนะ” ประโยคนี้มันคุ้นเหลือเกิน

“ครั้งที่แล้วก็ได้ยินใครนะที่พูดแบบนี้ พอจั่วแล้วก็เจอใบเดิมวางแปะใบบนเลย” บัมเบิ้ลบียังจดจำได้ไม่มีวันลืมเลย

“นั้นสินะ ใครนะ” โรดิมัสมองออกไปทางอื่นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ ส่วนดริฟก็หันไปกั้นขำทางอื่น ก็ไอ้คนที่ทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้นั่นแหละที่ลอกน้องตัวเอง

“I will escape my fate” การ์ดข้ามเทิร์นอีกใบวางลงอีกครั้งและดริฟถึงกับหัวเราะออกมาไม่อายใคร เป็นอันรู้กันว่าระเบิดมันอยู่ตรงไหน

“หัวเราะแบบนี้ แสดงว่านายวางไว้บนกองใช่ไหม” การตอบสนองของดริฟมันชัดเจนหรือเกิน

และบัมเบิ้ลบีก็หรี่เลนส์ลงเป็นการแสดงออกชัดเจนเลยว่า กะแล้วต้องเป็นแบบนี้

“โทษที แต่เขี่ยใครได้ขอเขี่ยก่อน”

“พูดแบบนี้แสดงว่ามีการ์ดหยุดใช่ไหมมมมมม ใช้ช่วยฉันเดียวนี้เลยยยยยย” เมคผู้โชคร้ายแบบอยากลุกไปกระชากคอเพื่อนรักของตัวเอง เขาไม่มีการ์ดช่วยอะไรแล้วทั้งนั้น

“ไม่” แล้วก็โดนปฏิเสธทันขวับ

“ฉันโดนถ้าโดนอีกก็เป็นรอบที่สองแล้ว ให้ตายเถอะไพรมัส” โรดิมัสลงไปนอนกองกับโต๊ะไม่มีคราบความเป็นผู้ดีเหลือแม้แต่น้อยแล้วก็หยิบการ์ดออกมาโดยดู คิดว่ามันต้องเกิดเสียงระเบิดแน่ๆ ถึงจะพึ่งหยิบการ์ดกู้ระเบิดของตัวเองกลับมาก็เถอะ

“อ่าว ไม่ใช่การ์ดระเบิด…”

โดนหลอกเข้าเต็มๆ ส่วนไอ้คนวางแผนก็เอาแต่หัวเราะคิกคักชอบใจที่ได้แกล้งเพื่อน กลายเป็นว่าพวกเราโดนหลอกกันทั้งกลุ่มเพราะนึกว่าใบบนเป็นระเบิดมาตลอด

“ฉันไม่ใช่เมคที่ชอบแกล้งคนอื่นไปทั่วนะ” ดริฟจั่วไพ่ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น แต่ว่าทันทีที่บัมเบิ้ลบีจั่วใบนั้น

ปิ๊ปๆ

“Oh my primus”

“อ่ะ โดนแล้ว” ไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากโยนการ์ดกู้ระเบิดลงกอง แต่ว่าใบที่โยนลงไปไม่ใช่รูปแมวกำลังเล่นเลเซอร์ แสดงว่าเขายังมีใบกู้ระเบิดอันอื่น และถึงเวลาโยนระเบิดให้คนอื่น

“Mine mine I can decide my fate” เมื่อถึงตาโรดิมัสเขาถึงกับโยนการ์ดสลับกองไพ่ทันทีโดยไม่ต้องคิดอะไร

“ระแวงขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ”

“ระแวงไว้ก่อน การ์ดก็เหลือน้อยแล้วด้วย” โรดิมัสแยกกองไพ่สามกองแล้ววางสลับกองไพ่แล้วก็ลงการ์ดอีกใบ

“Plz spoil me”

“I am the chosen one”

โรดิมัสเล่นสองการ์ดติดกันคือมองเห็นและการ์ดเหมือนกันสามใบ โรดิมัสดูการ์ดสามใบบนก่อนเป็นอันดับแรกแล้วก็วางเหมือนเดิม

“อืม...ดริฟ ฉันขอการ์ดหยุด มีป่ะ” สำหรับการ์ดเหมือนกันสามใบโรดิมัสสามารถเลือกได้ว่าจะขออะไรได้จากใครก็ได้ ถ้ามีก็ต้องให้ ถ้าไม่มีก็ผ่านไปและไม่สามารถโกหกว่าไม่มีได้ ดริฟก็ได้แต่ยิ้ม

“ไม่มีจ้า”

“อะไรวะ นึกว่ามี” กลายเป็นว่าการ์ดสามใบนั้นเสียเปล่า นึกว่ามีแต่ดันไม่มีแล้วก็จั่วการ์ดจบเทิร์นของตัวเอง

“ฮืม...ไม่น่าเจออะไรมัก” ดริฟจั่วการ์ดขึ้นมาทันทีแล้วก็พบแล้วเสียงที่ทุกตนไม่อยากได้ยิน

ปิ๊ปๆ

ตูม!

“OH NO”

“โอเคฉันแพ้แล้ว”

“อ่าว ไม่มีการ์ดกู้ระเบิดหรอ”

“ฉันจั่วไม่ขึ้น ได้แต่อะไรมาไม่รู้นี้” ดริฟโชว์ไพ่ในมือซึ่งมีแต่เอฟเฟคแต่ขอไพ่และรูปการ์ดไม่มีเอฟเฟคก็ไม่เหมือนกันเลยสักอัน

“ก็ว่าการ์ดขอไพ่หายไปไหนหมด” นี้กลายเป็นศึกพี่น้องระหว่างโรดิมัสและบัมเบิ้ลบี บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มเทิร์นของตัวเองกลับมีคนนอกเข้ามาขัดไว้ก่อน

“ดริฟ โรดี้ นายมาเล่นที่นี่ด้วยเหรอ” ทั้งโต๊ะหันขวับไปหาต้นเสียงก็เจอกับร่างเจ็ทสีม่วงน้ำกำลังโบกมืออยู่ใกล้ๆ กับอีกร่างที่เหมือนกันแต่เป็นขาวฟ้า

“อ่ะ...คุณหนูก็ออกมาเล่นด้วยเหรอ ไม่ได้เจอกันนานเลยโตขึ้นเยอะเลยนะเนี่ย”

“อ่าว ธี.ซี สกายวาร์ป ทำไมบังเอิญจัง” โรดิมัสทักขึ้นมา ส่วนบัมเบิ้ลบีจำทั้งสองคนนี้ หนึ่งในลูกศิษย์ของช็อคเวฟและเขาก็เคยไปเล่นด้วยกันตอนยังเด็ก แต่พักหลังก็ไม่ได้เจอกันเท่าไรนัก

“สวัสดีครับ สกายวาร์ป ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์” แต่ว่าพอไม่ได้เจอกันนานกลับรู้สึกอึดอัดอย่างไรก็ไม่รู้ จะเรียกชื่อเล่นเหมือนตอนเด็กๆ ได้หรือเปล่า

“เรียกชื่อเล่นเหมือนตอนเด็กๆ ก็ได้ อีกอย่างชื่อฉันมันค่อนข้างยาวไปน่ะ” เมื่อได้ยินเต็มของตัวเองก็รู้สึกว่ามันยาวเกิน

“บ๊อก” เสียงประหลาดแทรกขึ้นมา ทำเอาเมคทุกตนในโต๊ะนั้นงุนงงกันหมด และเสียงมาจากธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์

“ธี.ซี นั้นเสียงอะไรน่ะ” เหมือนกับว่าเจ้าตัวก็หน้าซีดไปนิดหน่อย และก็ไม่ยอมบอกจนแฝดเป็นคนหยอกขึ้นมาแทน

“ธี.ซีเก็บหมามาได้น่ะ เป็นหมาออแกนิก เอาเก็บไว้ที่ห้องเครื่อง” สกายวาร์ปชี้ที่ห้องเครื่องของธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์ก็เห็นหมาออแกนิกสีน้ำตาลหูตกขนาดตัวเล็กมากจนอยู่ในห้องเครื่องที่ช่วงอกได้พอดี มันกำลังเกาะกระจกมองพวกเขาอย่างสนอกสนใจ แต่แน่นอนว่าสัตว์ออแกนิกถึงความสนใจของบัมเบิ้ลบีได้เสมอ

“หมาออแกนิกเหรอครับ ชื่ออะไรผมอ่ะขอดูหน่อยได้ไหม” บัมเบิ้ลบีลืมบอร์ดไปชั่วขณะ

“อ่อ...ฉันไม่แน่ใจว่าที่ให้เอาสัตว์เลี้ยงเข้ามาหรือเปล่าน่ะ” ก็อยากให้ดูอยู่หรอก

“น่า นิด ๆ หน่อย ๆ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” สกายวาร์ปกระทุ้งไหล่เล็กน้อย

“งั้นก็ไม่เป็นไรครับ ไว้ครั้งหน้าก็ได้ เพราะเดียวผมก็จะเอาเมมบ้ามาด้วยเหมือนกัน” บัมเบิ้ลบียิ้มเป็นประกายสดใสเหมือนเด็ก

“นี้ ชื่อบัสเตอร์น่ะ ฉันเห็นนางอยู่ข้างถังขยะไม่รู้ใครเอามาทิ้งไว้”

“น่าสงสารจัง ออกจะน่ารักทำไมทิ้งได้ลงคอ”

“ไหน ๆ ก็มาแล้วมานั่งเล่นด้วยกันไหมล่ะ” ดริฟออกปากชวนทั้งคู่ บอร์ดเกมยิ่งเล่นกันคนเยอะมันยิ่งเอาสนุก

“เอาสิ มากันสองคนก็ว่ากะไรอยู่ นี้เล่นอะไรกันอยู่อ่ะ” สกายวาร์ปไม่ลังเลลงไปนั่งข้างๆ ดริฟ

“ถ้างั้นก็เริ่มเกมใหม่เลยไหม จะได้เล่นด้วยกันเลย” โรดิมัสรวบการ์ดของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วโดยไม่ถามตนอื่นว่าจะตอบอย่างไร แถมยังดึงการ์ดจากมือบัมเบิ้ลบีไปอีก

“จริง ๆ เล่นให้เสร็จก็ได้นะ มันจะจบอยู่แล้ว” ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์เห็นกองการ์ดมันเหลืออยู่ไม่ถึงสิบอีกไม่นานก็จะจบแล้ว แต่เจ้าตัวดันรีบเก็บก่อนทั้งๆ ที่พวกเขาก็รอได้ไม่เห็นจะเป็นอะไร ดูพวกเขาเล่นก็สนุกเหมือนกัน

“ฉันเบื่อแล้ว เปลี่ยนเกมกัน” เบื่อหรือว่าเป็นเพราะว่ากำลังจนมุมถึงได้รีบเปลี่ยนเกมแบบนี้ เจ้าตัวรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าเป็นแบบไหน การ์ดทั้งหมดถูกเก็บเข้ากล่องเรียบร้อยวางไว้ตรงมุมโต๊ะ ลวดลายบนโต๊ะที่เกิดขึ้นหายไปกลายเป็นเหมือนเมนูเลือกบอร์ดเกม

“เล่นไรดีอ่ะ” โรดิมัสเลื่อนบอร์ดเกมจำนวนมากมาย ถกเถียงว่าจะเล่นเกมไหนจนสุดท้ายก็ตกลงกันได้

เกมแล้วว่าเล่าถูกสลับเปลี่ยนไปเรื่อยๆ ตามใจฉัน เสียงหัวเราะสนุกสนานดังเป็นะยะจากการกลั่นแกล้งที่เกิดขึ้นภายในกลุ่ม บางทีก็สั่งเอนนาจอนแปรรูปมารับประทานเล่น ทุกอย่างดำเนินจากราบรื่นไร้ที่ติจนกระทั่งบุคคลที่มาเยื่อนใหม่อย่างไม่ได้นัดหมายก็มาถึง และพวกเขาค่อนข้างไม่พอใจนัก

“สกายวาร์ป ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์ มาเล่นบอร์ดเกมไม่คิดที่บอกฉันเลยหรือไง” เสียงสูงแหลมที่มีแต่ใครเขารำคาญกันและต่างระแหวงกันไม่อยากได้ยินทำเอาทุกคนหันขวับไม่สนใจเกมที่กำลังดำเนินไปอยู่

ให้ตายเถอะ สตาร์สครีมตัวน่ารำคาญมาทำอะไรที่นี่วะ

โรดิมัสบ่นในใจไม่พูดอะไรออกมา ฝาแฝดที่น่ารำคาญที่สุดและไม่น่าคบเลยสักนิ ถ้าสกายวาร์ปและธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์ไม่บอกว่าเป็นแฝดสามก็นึกว่ามีหน้าตาเหมือนกันเฉยๆ แต่สำหรับบัมเบิ้ลบีนั้นแตกต่างจากตนอื่นๆ เขาค่อนข้างที่จะมี...ความประทับใจแรกในสวนเขาวงกตนั้นแล้วไม่คิดว่าจะได้มีโอกาสเจอกันอีก และครั้งนี้ก็คือความตกใจที่สตาร์สครีมรู้จักกับธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์และสกายวาร์ป แถมมีรูปร่างคล้าย ไม่เรียกได้เหมือนกันทุกอย่าง ทุกระเบียบนิ้วยกเว้นสีเพื่อแยกความแตกต่าง

อย่าบอกว่าพวกเขาเป็นแฝดสาม…

“สตาร์สครีม...งานเสร็จแล้วเหรอ...ไวจัง” ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์พูดเสียงเบาในประโยคหลังพร้อมรอยยิ้มเจื่อนปนด้วยความสงสัยแอบเคลือบมองสกายวาร์ปที่อีกฝ่ายก็เคลือบมองมาหาเหมือนกันอย่างรู้ใจ

นายบอกสตาร์สครีมเหรอ

สกายวาร์ปเดาสีหน้าของฝาแฝดคนสนิทแล้วก็พยักหน้าเล็กน้อยไม่ให้ใครเห็นนอกจากเมคที่จะสื่อสารด้วย

“เอ่อ วันนี้งานไม่ค่อยเยอะเท่าไรเลยอย่างแวะมาผ่อนคลายเล่นนิดหน่อยนะ เห็นว่าพวกนายอยู่ที่นี้กัน”

เหรอ…..เมื่อเช้านี้ยังบ่น ๆ เกี่ยวกับงานอะไรไม่รู้ของมัน

แล้ว ไหนใครบอกนะว่าไม่ชอบบอร์ดเกมเพราะมันไร้สาระ

ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์บ่นอยู่ในใจ

“แล้วนี้เล่นอะไรอยู่ล่ะ” เมื่อได้ยินคำถามต่างฝ่ายต่างรีบมองหน้ากันเหมือนเอง

“...แกะ”

“เหรอ เล่นยังไง เล่นด้วยสิ”

ยังไม่มีใครตอบแถมยังมองกันเองส่วนเจ็ทแดงขาวก็ยังคงพยายามฉีกยิ้มอย่างสุดความสามารถจนในที่สุดก็มีคนยอมพูดออกมา

“ก็คือว่าเราจะวางแผ่นต่อๆ กันแบบนี้แล้วทุกคนจะได้เหรียญมาคนละ 16 อัน” บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นคนเริ่มชี้บนโต๊ะหน้าจออธิบายเพราะเห็นว่าไม่มีใครยอมอธิบายเกมให้กับเพื่อนคนใหม่สักที โดยที่ตัวเองไม่รู้ว่าพี่ชายสีแดงข้างกายกำลังบ่นปอดแหกอยู่ในใจ

หนูลูกกกก อย่าไปคุยกับมันนนนนนน

“เวลาเดินให้เดินจนสุดแผนที่แล้ววางเหรียญทิ้งไว้กี่อันก็ได้ แต่ต้องวางอย่างน้อย 1 เหรียญ แบบอย่างอันนี้ ธี.ซีทิ้งแยกไว้มีสองกอง” บัมเบิ้ลบีชี้ที่กองที่สีเหมือนกันแต่แยกออกมาเป็นสองกองอยู่คนละฟากของแผนที่

“แต่ว่า เราจะเดินข้ามตัวแกะไม่ได้นะ อย่างของโรดิมัสตรงนี้” นิ้วเล็กสั้นเลื่อนชี้ไปอีกมุมกองแกะสีแดงสองเหรียญที่ล้อมไปด้วยเหรียญแกะสีเหลืองและม่วง

“แล้วจะจบเกมได้ยังไงเหรอ” สตาร์สครีมแทรกถามอย่างสงสัย

“ก็ต้องผลัดกันเดินไปเลยจนกว่าจะเดินต่อไม่ได้ แล้วก็นับคะแนนจากเหรียญที่วางไว้แค่อันเดียวเท่านั้น แต่ว่าจริง ๆ แล้วพอจบเกมเดียวโปรแกรมมันก็นับให้เอง”

“ดูน่าเล่นดีนิ แถมเข้าใจง่ายด้วย” มินิบอทกำลังอ้าปากตอบแต่ว่าก็โดนบอทสีแดงข้างๆ สะกิดเรียกขัดจังหวะ

“บี ถึงตานายแล้ว” กว่าจะรู้ตัวว่าต่างคนต่างเดินตาของตัวเองจนวนมาหาตัวเองอีกรอบในขนาดที่กำลังอธิบายเกม เขาถึงกับรีบกวาดมองว่ามีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปบ้าง

“ทำไมเล่นไม่รอผมเลย” มือเอื้อมพยายามกดขยับเหรียญอันนี้ที่อยู่ห่างไกลออกไป แต่ด้วยความที่แขนสั้นทำให้เขาต้องถึงกับแทบจะไปนอนบนโต๊ะ จนจะเรียกได้ว่ากลายเป็นภาพตลกขบขันหรือน่าเอ็นดู

“บี จะไปนอนโต๊ะแล้วนะ” โรดิมัสถึงกับแซวตลกขำขันกับสภาพของน้องตัวเองแต่เจ้าตัวมัวแต่สนใจที่จะกดเหรียญให้ได้จนไม่ได้ยินคำหยอกล้อจากพี่ชายตัวเอง

“จะเลื่อนอันไหน กดให้” เห็นสภาพน้องของเพื่อนแล้วถึงกับรู้สึกสงสารที่เป็นมินิบอทแขนขาสั้นกว่าชาวบ้าน นั่งเก้าอี้ที่ไหนก็ได้กลายเป็นเก้าอี้สูงไปหมด

“อันนู้น สุดนู่น” บัมเบิ้ลบีชี้ไปที่สุดแผนที่อีกฝั่ง ซึ่งมันเหลืออยู่ทางเดียวที่จะไปได้กลายเป็นว่าระบบมันบังคับเลื่อนไปเองพร้อมเลื่อนไปตาของเมคโอเมก้าสีขาวที่กดเลื่อนให้ บัมเบิ้ลบีแอบลอบมองสตาร์สครีม ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์และสกายวาร์ปสลับกันไปมาจนเกิดเป็นข้อสงสัยในใจว่าทำไมสตาร์สครีมเหมือนธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์และสกายวาร์ปที่เป็นฝาแฝดกัน หรือว่าเขาจะเป็นแฝดสาม… แต่ว่าธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์กับสกายวาร์ปไม่เคยพูดถึงเลยเหมือนไม่สนิทกัน

“คุณหนูมีอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ เห็นมองผมตั้งหลายรอบ” จู่ๆ เสียงแหลมแทรกเข้ามาจับได้ว่าแอบมองตั้งหลายรอบอย่างเสียมารยาท เจ้าหนูน้อยอ่อนต่อโลกได้แต่สะดุ้งก้มหน้าลงโต็ะเลนส์แข็งในหัวคิดว่าจะทำอย่างไรดี ควรโต้ตอบอย่างไร

“กะกะก็สงสัยว่าทำไมเหมือนธี.ซีกับกายวาร์ปจัง…” สุดท้ายก็พูดเกือบทุกอย่างที่อยู่ในหัวด้วยเสียงที่แผ่วเบาเกือบกลมกลืนไปกับเสียงหัวเราะเฮฮาจากโต็ะอื่น

“ก็หมอนี้เป็นแฝดนิสัยเสียคนที่สามของเราไงล่ะ โอ๊ย” สกายวาร์ปตอบอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วก็โดนฝาแฝดแดงขาวตบหัวขัดจังหวะทั้ง ๆ รอยยิ้มกว้างที่เหมือนเริ่มที่จะบิดเบี้ยว

“ก็อย่างที่สกายวาร์ปบอกนั้นล่ะ จริงๆ แล้วเราเป็นแฝดสามน่ะ แต่ว่าสองคนนี้เขาเป็นเอาท์ลายเออร์ก็กลัวว่าจะควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้เลยให้มหาลัยจีอาซัดดูแลให้น่ะ”

“เห่ ผมนึกว่าเป็นแฝดสอง เพราะว่าเห็นแต่แค่ธี.ซีกับสกายวาร์ปมาตลอด แถมไม่เคยพูดถึงด้วย” ความสงสัยปัดความเขินอายออกไปทันที ข้อสงสัยอย่างหนึ่งได้ถูกไขกระจ่าง สกายวาร์ปกำลังจะมองหาหมากของตัวเองได้ แต่ว่าระบบกลับข้ามไปที่ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์

“อ่าว นี้ฉันเดินไม่ได้ตั้งเมื่อไร”

“อ่อ ฉันเดินปิดเมื่อกี้อ่ะ” ดริฟตอบด้วยรอยยิ้มสดใสไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวว่าตัวเองพึ่งดักทางเพื่อนตัวเองจนไม่สามารถเดินต่อได้

“แย่จังเลยนะ สกายวาร์ป” โรดิมัสเยาะเย้ย

“เกมยังไม่จบ อย่าพึ่งนับศพทหารเฟ้ย”

“แต่ถ้าดูตอนนี้แล้ว นายหมากเดินได้น้อยที่สุดนะ” สตาร์สครีมเท้าคางมองกระดาน

“เป้าหมายสกายวาร์ปคือก่อกวนคนอื่นไม่ได้จะเอาชนะ” ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์แย้งพร้อมเลื่อนเหรียญของตัวเอง หากสังเกตให้ดีจะเห็นเหรียญสีม่วงกระจายบังทางคนอื่นทำให้เหรียญของคนอื่นไม่สามารถเดินได้ แล้วสกายวาร์ปก็หัวเราะเมื่อแผนของตัวเองถูกเฉลย

“ก็นั้นล่ะ ฉันไม่มีทางเดินแล้ว” ระบบข้ามเทิรน์ผู้เล่นไปถึงสองตน ทำให้ดริฟเล่นเลยทั้ง ๆ ที่พึ่งขยับไปเท่านั้นเอง

“ดักได้สองเลยเหรอ นายมันแน่มากสกายวาร์ป” ดริฟกล่าวขบขันคิดให้มากขึ้นว่าควรเดินทางไหนต่อดี

“หึ ฉันบอกเลยเกมโปรดฉัน” สกายวาร์ปเชิดหน้าขึ้นแสดงความมั่นอกมั่นใจ ไม่ว่าดริฟจะกวาดมองเท่าไรก็เจออยู่แค่ที่เดียวเท่านั้นที่ไปได้ ซึ่งมันจะชนกับธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์แน่นอนนั้นก็หมดถึงเกมนี้กำลังจบลง สุดท้ายก็ต้องเดินหมาก

ระบบทำการนับคะแนนทันทีที่ดริฟเดินเกมเสร็จ สกายวาร์ปได้เยอะที่สุดอย่างที่เขาว่าเกมยังไม่จบอย่าพึ่งนับศพทหาร ตามด้วยดริฟ โรดิมัส ธันเดอร์แครกและบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นคนสุดท้าย

“บอกแล้ว หมดคนแรกไม่จำเป็นต้องเป็นคนสุดท้าย”

“เราว่ามันเริ่มมืดแล้วนะ แยกย้ายกันดีไหม” โรดิมัสมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างก็เห็นท้องฟ้าเริ่มกลายเป็นสีส้มออกแดงที่กำลังกลายเป็นสีดำ สำหรับโรดิมัสไม่ใช่หรือแปลกที่จะกลับบ้านดึกดื่นแต่สำหรับบัมเบิ้ลบีอาจมีปัญหาได้ อีกอย่าง

ไม่ชอบขี้หน้าสตาร์สครีมเท่าไรนัก ใช้เป็นข้ออ้างในการหนี

ตอนนั้นก็คิดว่าตอนจบการศึกษาพื้นฐานก็คงไม่ต้องมาทนเจอหน้าอีกแล้ว แต่ดันมันโดนรับเชิญมางานเลี้ยงที่แคมินัสด้วยทุกปีตั้งแต่จบการศึกษา

“จริงด้วย บัมเบิ้ลบีกลับบ้านดึกไม่ได้นิ” ดริฟจำได้ว่าโรดิมัสเล่าให้ฟังว่าน้องตัวเองกลับบ้านดึกไม่ค่อยได้เพราะผู้ปกครองจะเป็นห่วงมาก

“อ่าว ฉันพึ่งมาเองนะ” สตาร์สครีมท้วงขึ้นมา

“ไม่เล่นแล้ว จะกลับบ้าน” โรดิมัสตัดบท

“ปกติเห็นชอบบอกยังไม่อยากกลับบ้านนิ” น้องหันมาเอียงคอถามเลนส์ฟ้ากลม เพราะปกติเห็นแต่กลับบ้านดึกดื่นอยู่ตลอดเวลา

“ก็ฉันพานายออกมาเองฉันก็ต่อรับผิดชอบไหมล่ะ” ไม่รีรออะไรก็กดจ่ายเงินเรียบร้อยโดยที่ไม่คิดหารกับตนอื่น

“โรดี้ ไม่ให้เราดูบิลก่อนละ จะได้หารกัน ไหนจะค่าอาหารอีก” ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์ท้วงขึ้นมา

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันเลี้ยง” คว้ามือเล็กที่ไม่มีทางโตไปได้มากกว่านี้จูงลุกออกไปอย่างเร่งรีบ ทั้งๆ ที่ยังไม่ได้บอกลาดีๆ ด้วยซ้ำ

“อ่ะ ไว้เจอกันครับ” กลายเป็นว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีรีบหันไปบอกลาฝาแฝดทั้งสามแทน

“ไว้เจอกันนะ” ดริฟตามโรดิมัสไปติด ๆ ออกจากร้านไป เหลือแค่แฝดสามอยู่ในร้านแทน

“ใครที่ไหนบอกนะว่าบอร์ดเกมไร้สาระ” ธันเดอร์แครกเกอร์เปิดประเด็นคนแรก

“คิดว่าฉันจะมาเสียเวลามาเล่นเกมไร้สาระเปล่า ๆ อย่างนั้นหรือ ฉันมีงานอีกเป็นกองต้องทำในขนาดที่พวกแกมานั่งเล่นอย่างไร้จุดหมาย” การเหยียดหยามเกิดขึ้นในที่โล่งแจ้งไม่มีรอยยิ้มที่แสดงต่อหน้าคนอื่น แต่สกายวาร์ปก็เลือกที่จะโต้ตอบด้วยมุกตลกแทน

“นี้อย่าบอกนะว่าตกลงหลุมรัก คุณหนูน้อยแห่งตระกูลไพร์มตั้งแต่แรกพบที่เขาวงกตนั้นน่ะ เห็นเอาแต่ยิ้มหวานให้เขาใหญ่เลยนะ”

“อย่ามามั่วนิ่ม ฉันเปล่าสักหน่อย”

“เปล่า รีบมาทำไมตอนที่ฉันส่งรูปบอกว่าอยู่ร้านบอร์ดเกม แถมคุณหนูก็ติดเป็นสีเหลือง ๆ อยู่ริมขอบรูป” สกายวาร์ปแซะ

“ยุ่ง!” สตาร์สครีมเดินฟืดฟัดออกไปจากร้านอย่างไม่พอใจอีกทั้งรู้ไม่งามนักเท่าไรที่จะแสดงพฤติกรรมแบบนี้ออกมาในที่สาธารณะ

แต่ภาพลักษณ์เขาก็ไม่ค่อยดีตั้งแต่อยู่แล้วล่ะ

. . .

“เออ ดริฟมันก็ใกล้มืดแล้วให้ฉันไปส่งนายที่บ้านก่อน” โรดิมัสกล่าวขึ้นมาขณะที่กำลังเดินอยู่บนริมฟุตบาท เห็นท้องฟ้าก็ใกล้มืดลงเรื่อยๆ ก็ไม่ค่อยอยากจะปล่อยเพื่อนสนิทที่เป็นโอเมก้ากลับบ้านคนเดียวแบบนี้

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันกลับเองได้”

“ไม่เอาน่า ต่อให้นายจะได้รับการฝึกวิถีนักรบอะไรนั้นของตระกูลนายแต่เป็นโอเมก้ากลับบ้านคนเดียวแบบนี้มันก็ยังอันตรายอยู่นะ”

“มันเรียกว่า เคมิท”

“นั้นล่ะ ป่ะ เดียวฉันไปส่ง ยังไงบ้านเราก็ห่างกันไม่กี่บล็อกเอง” โรดิมัสยังคงยืนยันที่จะไปส่งเพื่อนของตัวเองให้ แต่ว่าดริฟสังเกตว่าน้องของเพื่อนเริ่มไม่ค่อยร่าเริงและเอาแต่ก้มเห็นมือที่ประสานกันของตัวเอง ใคร ๆ ก็รู้ว่าโรดิมัสหัวดื้อชนฝาขนาดไหนและยังไม่ค่อยรู้จักสังเกตคนอื่นเท่าไร

“งั้นแวะไปส่งน้องบัมเบิ้ลบีที่บ้านก็แล้วกัน เพราะบ้านฉันก็ผ่านบ้านนายอยู่แล้ว”

“โอเค โอเค ได้ ๆ” โรดิมัสก้มตัวเล็กน้อยไปจับมือเล็กของน้องชายที่ยกมาประสานอย่างไม่มั่นใจในตัวเอง เมคแดงส้มออกเดินนำกลุ่มแค่ต้องเดินไปที่จุดที่อนุญาตให้แปลร่ายเท่านั้น ระหว่างทางบัมเบิ้ลบีเอาแต่มองไปรอบกาย ท้องฟ้ายังไม่มืดสนิทเป็นส้มเต็มที่แทนสีฟ้า ยังมีบอทมากมายเดินเล่นผ่านสวนหรือเดินตามมาด้วยกัน แต่แยกจากตอนไหนก็ไม่อาจทราบ

ทั้ง ๆ ที่ตอนมายังร้านบอร์ดเกมระยะทางมันไม่ไกลจากจุดแปลงร่างแต่ว่าทำไมตอนนี้กลับมันผ่านไปอย่างเชื่องช้าช่วงกลับไม่อยากกลับไปอยู่ในบ้านใหญ่ที่อ้างว้างนั้น เงยหน้ามองท้องฟ้าก็ประจวบเหมาะกับมีเครื่องบิน บินผ่านอย่างพอดิบพอดีพร้อมเสียงอากาศถูกตัดแหวกและเสียงกรีดร้องของเครื่องยนต์ไอพ่น เป็นเครื่องที่หายากที่จะได้เห็นบอทเครื่องบินได้ออกมาบินอยู่เหนือหัวแบบนี้

ที่เมืองไซเบอร์ทรอนมีกฎห้ามไว้ว่าไม่อนุญาตให้บุคคลที่มีร่างแปลงจำพวกบินออกบินได้อิสระ เพื่อเป็นการป้องกันการก่ออาชญากรรมทางอากาศ ถ้าเกิดอยากบินก็ต้องขออนุญาตบินได้แค่ในพื้นที่กองทัพจัดไว้ให้เท่านั้น

แต่ว่านั้นก็หมายความว่าอาจจะเกิดเหตุร้ายขึ้นหรือเปล่าที่จู่ ๆ กองทัพก็เปล่าให้ใครมาบินในตัวเมืองขนาดนี้ แถมยังเป็นเครื่องบินเจ็ทอีกด้วย ทำให้อดที่จะหันไปสะกิดจนที่จูงมือเดินคุยเรื่อยเปื่อยกับเพื่อนอยู่

“โรดี้ นายได้ยินเสียงเครื่องบินหรือเปล่า”

“ฮืม ได้ยินสิ เครื่องดังขนาดนั้นไม่ได้ยินส่วนรับเสียงคงพังแล้วล่ะ” เขายังคงเดินสบายไม่มีความกังวลใด ๆ แสดงออกมา มีความรู้เรียกร้องอยากรีบกลับไปยังบ้านหลังใหญ่โดยเร็ว

“โรดี้ผมว่า เรารีบ ๆ กลับกันดีไหม มีเครื่องบินเจ็ทบินผ่านตัวเมืองแบบนี้ไม่รู้สึกไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไรที่จู่ ๆ มีคนบินผ่านเมืองแบบนี้”

“ก็กำลังกลับอยู่นี้ไง พวกเขาแค่อาจจะมาตรวจตราความปลอดภัยเฉ-”

ตึง-

เสียงกระทบเสียงดังจากโรดิมัสที่เดินจนใครบางคน โรดิมัสลูบใบหน้าหวังลดความเจ็บเมื่อครู่เงยมองบอทที่ตัวใหญ่กว่ามากเหมือนอัลตร้า เมกนัสแต่ไม่ใช่เขา ไม่ใช่บอดี้การ์ดประจำของโรดิมัส ได้กลิ่นอัลฟ่ามาจากอีกฝ่ายนั้นก็มากพอที่จะทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบกอดแขนของโรดิมัสกระโดดหลบหลังโรดิมัสเพื่อซ่อนตัวเอง

“เฮ้ย เดินระวังหน่อยสิ” โรดิมัสชี้หน้าอย่างไม่เกรงกลัวต่อขนาดที่ใหญ่กว่า อาจจะมากพอที่จะเหวี่ยงได้สบาย

“อ่า...ขอโทษที…” แอบโผล่หน้าออกมามองเมคตัวใหญ่สีน้ำเงินแต่ว่าเห็นเลนส์สีแดงจ้องเลยหลังโรดิมัสที่กำลังชี้หน้าด่าอยู่โดนดริฟสามารถทำให้เพื่อนอัลฟ่าใจเย็นลง เขาไม่ได้สนใจโรดิมัสแต่ว่ามาสนสิ่งที่อยู่หลังโรดิมัส

นั้นคือ บัมเบิ้ลบี

“เฮ้ย นี้ฟังอยู่หรือเปล่าเนี่ย” เหมือนโรดิมัสจะจับสังเกตได้ก็เลยดันบัมเบิ้ลบีซ่อนไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายเห็นแต่ถึงโรดิมัสไม่ทำ บัมเบิ้ลบีก็พร้อมที่จะหดหัวหลบตัวเอง

“นั้นนะ...ใช่ลูกของเมกะทรอนหรือเปล่า”

“ฮะ…” เมคสีแดงถึงกับแหยะปากเมคสีขาวก็หันมองทางเมคตัวใหญ่ ใครที่ไหนมันตกข่าวถึงขนาดว่าไม่รู้จักพวกเขาได้อย่างไร ถึงคนที่จะไม่ค่อยสนใจตระกูลไพร์มแต่อย่างน้อยก็น่าจะเห็นหน้าผ่านสื่อบางอยู่

“นี้นายสติเฟื่อง หลุดจากโรงพยาบาลบ้าหรือเปล่า” อีกฝ่ายก็ยังไม่ตอบเอาแต่มองจ้องจะให้ทะลุมองบัมเบิ้ลบีให้ได้ เมคสีขาวข้างๆ ตัดสินใจดึงแขนของโรดิมัสออกมาจากสถานที่ตรงนั้น

“ช่างเขาเถอะ โรดี้ เรารีบกลับดีกว่า” แน่นอนว่าโรดิมัสจะเดินไปตามแรงจูงของเพื่อนโดยไม่ลืมที่จะเอาตัวเองบังน้องที่เป็นเป้าหมายอีกฝ่ายอย่างโจ่งแจ้ง เริ่มรู้สึกผิดที่ไม่ได้ที่แอบเอาบัมเบิ้ลบีมาด้วยโดยไม่บอกเมกนัส ทว่าเมคตัวเองกลับขยับขาบังทาง

“นี้เริ่มคุยไม่รู้เรื่องแล้วใช้ไหม ฉันจะแจ้งตำรวจแล้วนะ”

“เอาสิ จะได้มีอะไรสนุก ๆ แต่ฉันขอเด็กคนนั้น”

เฮ้ย นี่มันไม่ตลกแล้ว

**“โรดิมัส! ถอยไป!!”**


	8. Out of Plan

“โรดิมัส! ถอยไป!!” เสียงแหบตะโกนแทรกฝูงชนที่กำลังมุงดูว่ากำลังมีเรื่องต่อยตีกันบนถนนหรือเปล่า ร่างสีเทาใหญ่พุ่งแหวกฝูงชนออกมากระแทกร่างน้ำเงินใหญ่ดันออกไปให้พ้นทาง ดริฟเห็นแล้วว่ามีคนกำลังพุ่งมาก็เลยดึงโรดิมัสและบัมเบิ้ลบีออกมาจากตรงนั้นจนทั้งสามล้มลง ผู้คนรอบเริ่มกรีดร้อง เริ่มวิ่งหนีกระจายกันไปคนละทิศทาง

โรดิมัสเป็นคนแรกที่ลุกขึ้นมาได้และมองบอทร่างใหญ่ทั้งสองกำลังรัวหมัดใส่กัน และเมคที่เข้ามาช่วยก็ไม่ใช่คนแปลกหน้า เป็นเมคสีเทาที่คุ้นหน้าคุ้นตาดีเป็นอย่างยิ่ง

“เมกะทรอน ไหนบอกว่าลาฮีทไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“ไว้ทีหลัง กลับบ้านไปก่อน” หันออกจากคู่ต่อสู้เพียงแวบเดียวอีกข้างก็จับหัวสีเทากดกระแทกกับพื้นเสียงดัง ตึง

“ไม่เอาสิ เวลาเราอยู่ด้วยกันทำไมถึงได้ไปสนใจคนอื่นล่ะ” เมคสีน้ำเงินก้มลงไปกระซิบกับเมกะทรอนที่มึนกับการโดนกระแทกอย่างรุนแรง เมคอันตรายก็ลุกขึ้นมาหันมาหาทางโรดิมัสที่มีบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่ แล้วดริฟก็เอาตัวเองมาขวางไว้พร้อมกับมีดอันเล็กที่เจ้าตัวเอามาจากไหนไม่รู้และตั้งท่าพร้อมเรียบร้อย

“โรดี้ พาบีหนีไปก่อน เขาต้องตัวบัมเบิ้ลบี”

“จะบ้าเหรอ แล้วนายล่ะ”

“เอาตัวเองให้รอดก่อนเถอะ”

“อยากเล่นด้วยเหรอ ได้สิ” เมคตัวนั้นเดินเข้ามาใกล้เรื่อย ๆ แต่แล้วเมกะทรอนก็กระโดดล็อกคอไว้ เตะข้อพับขาจนเมคน้ำเงินล้มคุกเข่าลง

“อย่าได้คิดที่จะกล้าเข้าใกล้พวกเขาไปมากกว่า ไม่งั้นฉันจะฆ่าแกทิ้งซะ” เมกะทรอนขู่บีบรัดคอแน่นขึ้นสู้กับแขนของอีกฝ่ายที่พยายามจับต้านไม่ได้อีกฝ่ายได้หักคอทิ้งเสีย

“นั้นล่ะ นั่นล่ะเมกะทรอนคนเดิม ยังไม่ตายหาจากไปจริง ๆ ด้วย” แทนที่จะหวั่นกลัวเขากลับยิ้มแย้มออกมาอย่างถูกอกถูกใจ และศอกท้องเมกะทรอนให้ปล่อยออกไป

ดริฟใช้โอกาสนี้ดึงโรดิมัสและบัมเบิ้ลบีที่เอาแต่ยืนขาสั่นไม่สามารถสั่งตัวเองให้ขยับร่างกายตัวเองได้ ได้ยินเสียงไอพ่นของเครื่องบินอยู่เหนือหัว วนไปมาเหมือนกำลังตัดสินใจว่าจะทำอย่างไรดี เพราะที่นี้เต็มไปด้วยประชาชนทั่วไปและยังไม่มีตำรวจหรือใครที่ที่ไหนออกมาอพยพประชาชนออกไปจากพื้นที่ผู้คนวิ่งวุ่นวายกรีดร้องกระจายไปทั่วแต่ก็ล้วนออกไปให้ห่างจากพื้นที่

“โรดี้ เราต้องไปแล้ว” เมคสีขาวจับแขนมินิบอทสีเหลืองให้วิ่งตาม หากเอาแต่ดื้อดึงกับโรดิมัสคงไม่ได้ไปไหนไกล แต่ว่ากับบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ยืนแข็งทื่อแล้ว เดี๋ยวโรดิมัสก็คงตามมาและก็เป็นอย่างที่คิด โรดิมัสยอมปล่อยองครักษ์ของน้องชายให้จัดการบุคคลอันตรายที่ไม่รู้ว่ามีเป้าหมายอะไรถึงได้พุ่งเป้าไปที่บัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างไม่เกรงกลัวว่ากองทัพทั้งโลกจะไล่ล่าตัดหัวเพราะทำคนในตระกูลไพร์มหลั่งเลือด

ดริฟวิ่งนำเข้าตรอกซอยเล็กน้อยไร้ผู้คน หวังที่จะตัดไปยังถนนอีกฝั่ง แต่ว่าโรดิมัสคว้าแขนบัมเบิ้ลบีเบรกเอาไว้ก่อน

“เดี๋ยวสิ ดริฟ นายแน่ใจเหรอไงว่าถ้ากลับไปที่บ้านเราจะปลอดภัย”

“แน่สิ ไม่มีที่ในปลอดภัยไปมากกว่าที่พักของคนในตระกูลไพร์มหรอกนะ”

“ก็ใช่ แต่ว่าเกิดเหตุอะไรแบบนี้ทำไมฉันไม่เห็นอัลตร้า เมกนัสออกมาเลย ปกติแค่มีเรื่องนิด ๆ หน่อย ๆ เขาก็วิ่งออกมาจากไหนไม่รู้แล้ว” ที่โรดิมัสโวยวายจะแจ้งตำรวจ เขาไม่ได้หมายถึงจะแจ้งตำรวจจริง ๆ เขาส่งสัญญาณในอัลตร้า เมกนัสที่ปกติจะชอบแอบตามมาดูแลหลังให้ตลอด มันทำให้อดคิดแบบนั้นไม่ได้

“อย่าพึ่งคิดถึงเรื่องนั้น ไปถึงบ้านก่อนแล้วค่อยคิดถึงคนอื่น”

“ไม่ ฉันว่ามันประหลาด อัลตร้า เมกนัสเก่งที่สุดแล้ว ถ้าเขาโดนมันเก็บแล้วใครที่ไหนจะชนะได้”

“โรดิมัส นายต้องเรียงลำดับความสำคัญก่อนนะ เราควรไปที่ปลอดภัยก่อน อย่างน้อย ๆ ก็ควรห่วงคนอื่นที่อยู่ตรงนี้” ไม่มีการเล่นชื่อเล่นอีกต่อไป คนอื่นที่ว่าไม่มีใครที่ไหนไกลนอกจากน้องชายโอเมก้าที่เกาะขาดริฟตัวสั่นเลนส์ไม่สามารถโฟกัสอะไรได้ สภาพที่ดูไม่พร้อมที่จะอยู่ในสถานการณ์นั้นต่อ

“...ใช่...ขอโทษนะ” คำกล่าวขอโทษนั้นยังพอให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเงยหน้าขึ้นมาส่ายหัวเบา ๆ เชิงบอกว่าไม่เป็นไร ดริฟจูงมือบัมเบิ้ลบีเดินต่อครั้งนี้โรดิมัสไม่มีท่าทีที่จะต่อต้านใด ๆ แต่ว่าในหัวก็ยังคงคิดแต่ว่าทำไมอัลตร้า เมกนัสถึงไม่ออกมา

แต่ว่ามันปลอดภัยมันก็จบอยู่แค่นี้

ดริฟกำลังมองดูทางซ้ายขวาให้ดี ก็โดนมือใหญ่จับลำคอยกขึ้นสูงอย่างไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว เมคสีน้ำเงินตัวใหญ่ตนเดิม ไม่รู้ว่าโผล่มาได้อย่างไร บัมเบิ้ลบีล้มลงเผลอหลุดร้องเสียงหลงออกมา เลนส์สีแดงเหลือบลงมามองบัมเบิ้ลบี ฉีกยิ้มโยนเมคสีขาวออกไปไกลแล้วเดินเข้ามาก้มลงมายืนมือ หมายที่จับแตะต้องตัว

“โอ้ ๆ ไม่ต้องร้อง ไม่ต้องร้อง” อีกนิดก็จะเข้ามาแตะต้องตัวได้ ทว่าโรดิมัสวิ่งเข้ามากระโดดถีบแขนนั้นออกไปแต่มันไม่มากพอที่จะทำความเสียหายที่จะให้อีกฝ่ายขยับได้แม้แต่แถมโดนจับเหวี่ยงออกไปไกลอีก

“วันนี้วุ่นวายจังเลย เราไปที่สงบกันดีกว่าไหม...อ่า...และแน่นอนว่าเมกะทรอนก็ไปด้วยนะ” ขาเล็กน้อยนั้นพยายามถีบตัวเองออกไปให้ห่างจากเมคสีน้ำเงินนั้น มุมริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มได้รูปเหมือนรูปปั้นเมคในอุดมคติ ไม่สามารถสั่งการร่างกายของตัวเองได้สักส่วนแต่พยายามคลานออกไปให้ห่างทีละเล็กทีละน้อยก็คือสิ่งที่พยายามทำได้มากที่สุดในตอนนี้

ฟิ้ว...โครม!!

ของบางอย่างลอยเข้าโดนเมคสีน้ำเงินอย่างจังจนเขาเซเสียจังหวะ แค่ชั่วพริบตาที่โดนของขนาดใหญ่หนักแน่นกระแทกเข้าเต็มที ใครบางคนนั้นก็เข้ามาคว้าแขนมินิบอทสีเหลือง มือเล็กนั้นพยายามปัดป่ายใครก็ตามที่มาใกล้จนได้กลิ่นเบาบางที่บอกไม่ค่อยได้ว่าเป็นกลิ่นประเภทไหน ที่เจอมีอยู่แค่ตนเดียว

เมกะทรอน

เมคสีเทาไม่พูดให้มากความจับอุ้มมินิบอทสีเหลืองเหมือนเด็กเล็ก พาวิ่งหนีจากเมคสีน้ำเงินสวนทางจากที่พวกเขาพึ่งวิ่งผ่านมา มินิบอทเอาแต่ก้มหน้าปิดเลนส์ไม่เห็นอะไรทั้งนั้น เมกะทรอนวิ่งสับขาให้รวดเร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จำได้ มือที่ว่างก็พยายามปัดสิ่งกีดขวางในการมองเห็นให้เมคที่ไล่ตามมาได้ลำบากมากขึ้นจนกระทั่งเห็นว่ามีประตูที่พื้นเปิดออกตั้งที่เกินหน้านี้มันไม่มีประตูอยู่ และเมคน้ำเงินนั้นก็เห็น

“เมกะทรอน! อย่าลงไปที่นั่น!!” เมคสีเทาไม่ฝันอะไรทั้งนั้นกระโดดลงท่อพร้อมปิดประตูได้ก่อนที่มือใหญ่นั้นจะจับได้

ตึง!

ประตูปิดกระแทกอย่างรุนแรง ในคราวแรกเมกะทรอนคิดว่าจะมีขั้นบันไดในเหยียบค่อย ๆ ลงสู่เบื้องล่างแต่ว่ามันไม่ สองขาใหญ่สีเทาไม่สัมผัสถึงอะไรลงนอกจากอากาศมือกำที่จับประตูแน่นด้วยมือข้างหนึ่ง คือข้างก็ประคองมินิบอทในความดูแลไว้

ได้ยินเสียงทุบ ตึง ดังเป็นระยะเมคข้างบนคงพยายามเปิดประตูท่อแต่ไม่เป็นผลเลยหวังว่าจะทุบพังมันเข้ามา แต่สำหรับคนที่รู้ประตูพวกนี้โดนระเบิดยังไม่เป็นรอยอะไร แค่แรงทุบแค่นี้ก็คงไม่มีปัญหา

แต่ปัญหาตอนนี้คือ พวกเขาอยู่ในสถานะกลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออกแทน

จะเปิดประตูก็มีเมคอีกตัวดักอยู่จะลงข้างล่างก็ไม่รู้ว่ามันสูงเท่าไรโดดลงไปอาจบาดเจ็บได้ อีกอย่างต่อให้ไม่มีเมคข้างบนก็ไม่รู้ว่ามันเปิดได้หรือไม่ แถมตอนนี้มือก็เริ่มเหนื่อยล้าจากการที่ต้องรับน้ำหนักของตัวเองและมินิบอท

“บี ช่วยอะไรบางอย่างได้ไหม” เสียงทุ้มแหบกระซิบกับคุณหนูที่เห็นมาแต่เด็กแต่น้อย มินิบอทยอมเงยหน้าออกมาจากไหล่เมกะทรอน ขยับอย่างเชื่องช้าเลนส์สีฟ้าสั่นคลองไปด้วยน้ำตาสีชมพูอยากจะร้องไห้เต็มแก่ อยากจะเข้าไปปลอบแต่ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่เวลา

“เกาะฉันแน่น ๆ นะ ฉันจะค่อย ๆ ปีนลงไปข้างล่าง” มินิบอทสีเหลืองไม่ตอบอะไรนอกจากพยักหน้ากระชับแขนกอดคอเมกะทรอนแน่นกว่าเดิม ขาเกี่ยวเอวหนาเรียบร้อย มือที่เคยประคองบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ละออกไปจับกับผนังดันให้แน่นพร้อมกับขาที่กางแยกคนละฝั่งกับกำแพงกระชับเกร็งให้แน่นว่าไม่มีทางร่วงลงไปอย่างแน่นอน มือค่อยปล่อยออกจากที่จับประตูรีบจับผนังอย่างรวดเร็ว ขยับขาและแขนลงไปทีละส่วนไม่รีบร้อน ทางแคบไม่ยาวมากนั้น

ตูม! คลื่นนน

เสียงระเบิดและแรงสั่นจากเบื้องบนทำเอามินิบอทกอดแน่นจนเหมือนแทบจะบีบลำคอของเมกะทรอนให้หักคามือ โชคดีที่เป็นมินิบอทแรงน้อยก็ไม่มีผลมาก เมกะทรอนเงยหน้ามองเช็กประตูที่ปิดอยู่มันไม่สะทกสะท้านอะไรลงนอกจากผงฝุ่นที่ร่างลงมาตามแรงระเบิดจากเบื้องบน

เมกะทรอนเคลื่อนที่ต่อจนเท้าสุดขอบท่อแคบไม่สามารถสัมผัสอะไรที่ยึดเกาะได้อีก พยายามมองหาที่ให้เกาะแต่ว่ามองเท่าไรก็ไม่เจอ ลดระยะทางที่จะกระโดดไปได้เล็กน้อยเท่านั้น ทำอะไรไม่ได้อีกแล้วนอกจากกลั้นใจ จับประคองมินิบอทอีกรอบ แล้วก็ปล่อยตัวเองให้ลงสู่พื้น

ตึง!

“อึก…” เจ้าของเสียงแหบต่ำครางลดความเจ็บปวดจากกระแทก พร้อมกับแสงไฟประดิษฐ์สว่างขึ้นเมื่อตรวจจับการเคลื่อนไว้ได้ มินิบอทได้ยินเสียงครางด้วยความเจ็บปวดเล็กน้อยก็รีบละจากไหล่แข็งแกร่งมามองเมคสีเทา

“เมกะทรอน เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ”

“ไม่เป็นไร แค่...กระแทกนิดหน่อย” องครักษ์วางคุณหนูลงพื้น ส่วนตัวเองก็ล้มตัวนั่งลงพักฟื้นเล็กน้อย คุณหนูพยายามมองซ้ายขวาในสถานที่ไม่คุ้นเคย มันเป็นอุโมงค์กว้างมากพอที่จะขนบรรทุกสิ่งของได้สบาย กำแพงเป็นสีสนิมปนด้วยเหล็กสีขาวไม่ว่ามองไปข้างหน้าก็เห็นแค่ความมืดไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด มีแค่แสงไฟบริเวณที่พวกเขาอยู่ เป็นไฟตรวจจับสิ่งที่เคลื่อนไวได้ เมื่อมีเสียงมันถึงจะเปิดให้ความสว่าง

“เมกะทรอน...ที่นี้...ที่ไหน…ใต้เมืองเรามีอะไรแบบนี้ด้วยเหรอ?” มินิบอทยิงคำถามพร้อมกับเมกะทรอนที่ลุกขึ้นมา มีแค่บัมเบิ้ลบีที่มองหันไปมารอบ ๆ แต่เมกะทรอนแค่มองนิ่ง ๆ ไม่คิดที่หันไปมองสถานที่ใหม่

**“ซากสงครามเก่า (Old War Ruins)”**

“สงคราม? ...อะไรคือสงคราม” ศัพท์ที่ไม่แค่ได้ยินมาก่อน ไม่ว่าตำราไหนก็ไม่เคยเรียกบันทึกไว้

“ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน คนอื่นเขาเรียกกันแบบนี้ต่อ ๆ กันมาแบบนี้” มือใหญ่ของเมกะทรอนจับมินิบอทยกแขนพลิกไปมาอย่างละเอียดถี่ถ้วน

“เจ็บตรงไหนหรือเปล่า ถ้าเจ็บก็รีบบอก” บัมเบิ้ลบีส่ายหน้า

“ไม่ครับ ไม่เจ็บเลย”

“งั้นเหรอ...ขอโทษนะที่พามาเจออะไรแบบนี้” ความรู้สึกผิดโถมพร้อมกับความร้อนในร่างทำเอาเอนนาจอนเดือดพล่านเหมือนจะระเบิดตั้งแต่ที่เห็นเจ้าเมคสีน้ำเงินนั้นเข้าใกล้มินิบอทตนนี้

“ไปกันเถอะ หาทางออกไปจากที่นี้กัน” เมกะทรอนเลื่อนมาจับมือบัมเบิ้ลบี มินิบอทได้แต่ก้มหน้าและพยักหน้าเบา ๆ ขายาวของเมกะทรอนเริ่มก้าวเป็นตนแรกตามด้วยขาสั้นของบัมเบิ้ลบี เพียงแค่เดียวของเมกะทรอนก็เท่ากันสองสามก้าวของมินิบอทข้าง ๆ จนมินิบอทต้องคอยวิ่งอยู่ตลอดเวลาทำให้เขาต้องลดความยาวในการก้าวขา

“เมกะทรอนรู้จักแล้วนี่เหรอ” ในที่สุดเจ้ามินิบอทก็เริ่มออกปากถามหลังจากที่เอาแต่ก้มหน้าไม่ถามพูดจาทั้ง ๆ ที่ปกติแล้วจะพูดมากตลอด แต่อาจเป็นเพราะความกลัวเมื่ออยู่ในสถานที่ไม่คุ้นเคย

“ใช่...มันเป็นที่ที่คนทำผิดกฎหมายเขาใช้กัน เพราะรัฐบาลยังไม่รู้ว่าใต้เมืองของมีอุโมงค์แบบอยู่ มันเชื่อมยาวไปยังเมืองอื่นได้อีกด้วย” ทุกครั้งที่ก้าวไปข้างหน้าไฟก็เปิดให้ความสว่างตามที่พวกเขาก้าวเดิน พร้อมเสียง ตึง! เมื่อมันทำงานและปิดด้วยเสียง แกร็ก

“เมกะทรอนเคยทำงานผิดกฎหมายด้วยเหรอ” มินิบอทเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองใบหน้าเข้มที่เอาจ้องไปยังทางข้างหน้าที่มืดมิด ไม่ยอมตอบคำถามของมินิบอท บัมเบิ้ลบีจึงเปลี่ยนคำถาม

“แล้วเมคสีน้ำเงิน...เขาเป็นใคร ทำไมเขาถามว่าผมเป็นลูกคุณ” เมคสีเทาถึงกับหยุดก้าวขาหันขวับมามองบัมเบิ้ลบี

“เขาบอกว่าอะไรนะ” เมกะทรอนถึงกับก้มหน้าลงมาถามอีกรอบเพื่อความแน่ใจ

“เขาถามว่าผมเป็นลูกเมกะทรอนหรือเปล่า” เมื่อได้รับการยืนยันก็แถบอย่างจะยกมือขึ้นมากุมขมับและถอดหายใจแรง ๆ สักทีสองที

“ไอ้โอเวอร์ลอร์ดนั้น...มันเป็นบ้า มันตามฉันมาตั้งนานแล้วล่ะ ช่วงที่ฉันลาฮีทจริง ๆ แล้วฉันไม่ได้ฮีทจริง ๆ หรอก ฉันไปไล่เจ้าหมอนั้นให้ออกไปไกล ๆ แต่ฉันไม่รู้ว่ามันคิดอะไรอยู่ถึงได้คิดว่านายเป็นลูกฉัน” เมกะทรอนเดินต่อพร้อมอธิบายไปด้วย

“แล้วทำไมไม่ยอมไปแจ้งความกับตำรวจ ไม่ก็บอกออฟติมัสก็ได้เผื่อว่าเขาจะทำอะไรได้บ้าง”

“ไม่ หมอนั้นมันอันตรายเกินไป ฉันไม่อยากให้ใครต้องมาเจ็บตัวเพราะฉัน”

“แต่ว่า...อย่างน้อย ๆ มันก็ดีกว่าที่ต้องแก้ปัญหาอยู่ตัวคนเดียว”

“บางที ยิ่งมากตนก็ยิ่งมากความ” ทั้งสองร่างต่างขนาดเดินมาถึงทางสี่แยก เลนส์แดงหันมองซ้ายขวาในขณะที่มินิบอทขยับเข้ามาพยายามซ่อนตัวเองหลังเมคร่างใหญ่สองมือกุมมือใหญ่แน่นขึ้น เมื่อเจอทางแยกเหมือนเขาวงกตทในสวนของไพร์มที่แคมินัส แต่อันมันเลวร้ายกว่ามาก

“ทางนี้…” เมกะทรอนพาเลี้ยวทางซ้ายไป ไม่กล้าพูดปลอบได้เต็มปากได้ ไม่เป็นไร ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าจะออกมาได้หรือเปล่า

“มองไปตรงไหน...ก็เหมือนกันหมด…” มินิบอทพูดขึ้นมาเดินเตาะแตะเหมือนเด็กเล็กเด็กน้อย อาจเป็นเพราะอยู่ข้างเมคที่ตัวใหญ่ก็เลยเหมือนเด็กเล็กเด็กน้อยอยู่เสมอ ทว่าไม่นานนักพวกเขาก็เดินมาเจอกับทางดินถล่มปิดไม่สามารถเดินต่อไปได้ ว่าจะมองดูรอบตัวแต่ว่าเลนส์สีแดงนั้นเห็นมือสีเทายืนออกมาจากใต้ดินถล่ม

ไม่อยากให้เจ้าตนข้าง ๆ นี้เห็นมันมากนัก แค่เรื่องวันนี้มันก็มากพอแล้ว

“ดูเหมือนว่าเราต้องย้อนกลับ ทางเมื่อกี้”

ตึง!

เสียงไฟทำงานทั้ง ๆ ที่พวกเขายังไม่ได้ขยับเดินไปไหน มือใหญ่ก็รีบกระชับร่างมินิบอทและหันหลังชนด้านดินถล่ม เมื่อเริ่มเห็นแสงสว่างสุดขอบการมองเห็น เสียงแหบกร้านก็ตะโกนขึ้นมาสะท้อนก้องกังวาน

“คนที่อยู่ตรงนั้นน่ะ! หยุดอยู่กับที่เดียวนี้!!” ทันทีที่เมกะทอนตะโกนออกไปก็ไม่มีเสียงไฟเปิดปิดอีกเลย เสียงไฟก็ยังส่องสว่างอยู่ที่เดิมไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง

“ขอโทษนะ ฉันแค่มาหาของกินเฉย ๆ ไม่ได้จะมาทำร้ายใคร” อีกฝ่ายตะโกนกลับมา

“แล้วฉันจะรู้ได้ไงว่านายไม่ได้คิดร้าย”

“ได้โปรด...ลูกฉันต้องการเอนนาจอน” เมกะทรอนเงียบครุ่นคิดว่าควรจะเชื่อหรือไม่ ทว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีสะกิดเมกะทรอน

“เขามีเด็ก…” ความคิดซื่อตรงไม่อาจช่วยให้พวกเขารอดในสถานที่แบบนี้แต่ว่าถ้ามันเป็นความจริง อาจจะต้องรู้สึกผิดในภายหลังก็ได้

“อย่าคิดเล่นอะไรตุกติก ฉันมีปืนพร้อมยิงแกเสมอ” ถ้าหากเป็นเมื่อก่อนก็อาจไม่หยิบยื่นความเมตตาแบบนี้ก็ได้ เอาแต่ตัวเองให้รอดก็พอ หลีกเลี่ยงการที่จะพอบอทตนอื่นในซากสงครามเก่า ใช่ว่าทุกตนจะมาดีเสมอ

“ขอบคุณมาก...ฉันไม่ลูกเล่นอะไรหรอก” เสียงเปิดปิดไฟก็ดังขึ้นมาใกล้ ๆ เรื่อยเริ่มเห็นเงาดำมืดของเมคที่กำลังเดินเข้ามาใกล้จนเห็นสภาพของเมคที่เกาะหลุดไม่ครบส่วนจะไม่รู้ว่าเขามีร่างแปลงเป็นอะไร ส่วนที่เหลือเป็นมีแต่รอยถลอกสีขาวแทบไม่เห็นสี เขาเดินเชื่องช้าทีละก้าวทีละก้าว เซไม่มั่นคงเท่าที่ควร สภาพไม่พร้อมที่จะเล่นตุกติกแค่เดินก็เหมือนจะล้มได้ทุกเวลา

“พวกคุณมีเอนนาจอนบ้างหรือเปล่า ผมขอสักนิดหน่อยได้หรือเปล่า”

“ไม่...พวกเราพึ่งลงมา…”

“โอ้...อย่างนั้นหรือ ดูเหมือนจะไม่เจออะไรอีกแล้ว…ช่วยอดทนอีกนิดหนึ่งนะ เดี๋ยวจะหาอะไรให้กิน” เขากระชับสายสะพายที่หลังของตัวเอง เลนส์ของเขาก็เห็นว่าสิ่งที่หลบอยู่ด้านหลังของเมกะทรอน แล้วเลนส์ของเขาก็มีประกายแทนที่ความว่างเปล่า

“นั้นเด็กเหรอ ขอดูได้ไหม” เขาพยายามเดินเข้ามาใกล้เพื่อขอดูบัมเบิ้ลบีถึงกับรีบหดหัว แต่ก่อนที่จะเข้าใกล้ได้มากกว่านี้ก็โดนเมกะทรอนสั่งห้าม

“หยุด...อยู่แค่ตรงนั้นก็พอ”

“โอ้ ขอโทษฉันตื่นเต้นไปหน่อยน่ะ ฉันก็มีลูกเหมือนกันเสียดายที่คู่ของฉันตายตอนคลอดได้ไม่นาน ต้องมาหาเอนนาจอนมาเลี้ยงแต่ไม่รู้จะหาได้จากที่ไหนนอกจากที่นี้” เมคหันหลังมาหาดูร่างเล็กน้อยที่อีกฝ่ายแบกมาเสี่ยงอันตรายด้วย เด็กคนนั้นมีสีเทาซีดไม่สดใสแม้แต่น้อย แถมยังนิ่งไม่ขยับเลยกระชับให้แน่นร่างนั้นก็ยกลอยตามแรงแขนทิ้งตัวไม่มีเรี่ยวแรง

ดูอย่างไรก็ดูว่า เด็กคนนั้นตายแล้ว

“ตอนนี้เขาหลับอยู่น่ะ คงร้องไห้เพราะหิวจนเหนื่อยแล้วหลับไปเอง” เขาพูดด้วยรอยยิ้มเลนส์เปล่งประกายสดใสเมื่อหันมามองลูกน้อยบนแผ่นหลัง ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะรับไม่ได้ที่สูญเสียสิ่งสำคัญไปจนเหมือนสิ้นถึงไม่ได้เห็นความจริงตรงนั้น

“งั้นเหรอ...แล้วนายรู้ทางออกหรือเปล่า” เมกะทรอนดันบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ให้เห็นภาพทรหดของความอดอยาก แต่มันไม่ทันแล้ว

“ทางออกเหรอ...อืม...ฉันจำไม่ได้แล้ว ฉันลงมาที่นี้นานจนจำไม่แล้วว่าอยู่มากี่ไซเคิลแล้ว ลองตรงไปเรื่อย ๆ ก็นานจะเจอก็ได้ เพราะฉันไม่กล้ารอดเลี้ยวไปทางอื่นน่ะ แต่ดูเหมือนว่าต้องเลี้ยวแล้วล่ะ” ทางมันตัน

“ขอบคุณ และก็ขอให้โชคดี” เมกะทรอนโอบไหล่บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินเลี่ยงให้ห่างจากเมคตนนั้น เขายิ้มให้เป็นการบอกลาทั้งสองและหันไปคุ้ยซากหินถล่ม เดินห่างออกไปไกลเรื่อยจนไม่เห็นไฟสว่างที่เมคตนนั้นอยู่ เหลือเพียงแค่สองตนอีกครั้ง

“เด็กคนนั้นตายแล้ว…” บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดขึ้นมาทำลายความเงียบที่มีแต่เสียงเปิดปิดไฟ เมกะทรอนไม่สามารถหาคำพูดที่ไหนมาปลอบใจกับเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ พวกเขาทำอะไรไม่ได้แล้ว แต่อีกไม่นานเมคตนนั้นอาจจะได้ตามคู่ของตัวเองและลูกอันเป็นที่รัก

“ทำไมเขาถึงต้องลงข้างล่างนี้ด้วย อยู่ข้างบนอย่างน้อย ๆ ก็พอหาได้เยอะนะ”

“อาจจะเป็นเพราะว่าจะเป็นข้างบนหรือข้างล่างก็คงไม่ต่างกันเท่าไร ก็เลยจะลองเสี่ยงโชคดู”

“ทำไม เขาที่พยายามมีลูกทั้ง ๆ ที่เขายังเอาตัวเองไม่รอด”

“บางที การมีลูกมีครอบครัวก็อาจเป็นความหวังและเป้าหมายในการมีชีวิตอยู่ก็ได้”

“แต่เราควรมีลูกเมื่อพร้อมไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“งั้นการที่เขาเป็นคนจนก็หมายความว่าเขาจะมีลูกไม่ได้เหรอ”

“ผม...ไม่รู้ ผมไม่เข้าใจ”

“ไม่เป็นไร โลกใบนี้ยังมีอะไรที่ต้องเรียนรู้อยู่เสมอ” ไม่สามารถกล่าวโทษที่เด็กตนนี้จะมีความคิดแบบนี้ บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นเด็กที่เติบโตมาในสภาพแวดล้อมที่ดีและยังสามารถเรียกได้ว่าถูกกีดกั้นจากโลกภายนอก เวลาว่างก็มักอยู่ในห้องเก็บข้อมูลในบ้าน แทบไม่เคยได้รับรู้ถึงปัญหาภายนอกว่ามันนักหนาสาหัสกว่าในสื่อและข้อมูลแค่นั้น

อย่าว่าแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีเลย ขนาดโรดิมัสที่ชอบออกไปไหนมาไหนก็อาจยังไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวด้วยซ้ำ

ทั้งสองเดินทางไม่หยุดหย่อนจนกระทั่งในที่สุดก็เจอกับทางบันไดที่ติดอยู่กับผนัง ทางออกที่พวกเขาตามหา

“รออยู่นี้แป๊บหนึ่ง ฉันขึ้นไปดูก่อน” เป็นครั้งแรกไม่ได้ละออกจากบัมเบิ้ลบีตั้งแต่ที่ลงมาข้างล่างนี้ ร่างสีเทาจับขั้นบันไดที่เป็นแค่เหล็กติดผนัง ค่อยปีนขึ้นจับให้มั่นจนสุดทางมีที่จับเมกะทรอนดันประตูอันหนักอึ้งค่อยเปิดเล็กน้อย เจอกับสายลมที่พัดปลิวผงฝุ่นจนต้องยกแขนขึ้นมาบังไม่ให้สิ่งแปลกปลอมติดเลนส์ดันเปิดประตูเหล็กหนาจนสุด ยกตัวขึ้นจนให้ตัวเองเห็นสิ่งแวดล้อมได้ถนัด

รอบกายไม่มีสิ่งใดอยู่เลยนอกจากพื้นดินสีน้ำตาลเหลืองและเงาตึกสูงใหญ่ของเมืองไซเบอร์ทรอน ไม่ไกลนักก็มีกลุ่มย่อมบางอย่างเรียงตัวอัดแน่นเป็นแถว ท้องฟ้าเป็นสีดำมืดสนิทมีแต่แสงจากดวงจันทร์ทั้งสองที่ให้ความสว่างอยู่เล็กน้อย

“เมกะทรอน...” เสียงสั่นกล่าวเรียก กำลังคิดว่าจะออกจากซากสงครามเก่าดีไหม หรือว่าจะอยู่ในนั้นต่อจนกว่าจะหาทางออกในเมืองได้ การที่พวกเขามีอยู่นอกเมืองแบบนี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องดีเท่าไรนัก แต่การที่อยู่ในซากสงครามเก่าแบบนี้พวกเขาก็ไม่รู้เหนือรู้ใต้ อาจจะได้เดินวนไปมาจนตายเลยก็เป็นได้ ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าตัวเองอยู่ที่ไหนเมื่อลงมาแล้ว...ยกเว้นมีอยู่ตนหนึ่งที่สามารถปิดเลนส์เดินในซากสงครามเก่าได้โดยไม่ต้องกลัวหลงทาง

แต่ปัญหาคือนางไม่ค่อยอยู่เป็นที่เท่าไรนัก

เมกะทรอนปีนลงมาหาบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ยืนรอคำตอบจากเมกะทรอนโดยที่เปิดประตูทิ้งไว้

“มาเถอะ ออกไปจากที่นี้กัน” ตัดสินใจที่จะเสี่ยงโชค คุกเข่าให้บัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาเกาะหลังปีนขึ้นสู่พื้นดินแห้งแล้ง เลนส์สีฟ้าใสนั้นได้เห็นสิ่งที่ไม่มีวันได้เห็นเป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิต สถานที่ที่ถูกทอดทิ้ง

“เมกะทรอน...นี้มันนอกเมือง”

“ใช่ ไม่รู้ว่าเราเดินมาไกลขนาดไหนถึงได้ออกนอกเมืองแบบนี้ แต่ว่าฉันไม่อยากเสี่ยงเดินมั่วในซากสงครามเก่าแบบนี้ เราอาจหลงไม่มีวันได้กลับขึ้นมาอีก”

“แล้วเราจะกลับไปไซเบอร์ทรอนได้ยังไง”

“เห็นเงาสูง นั้นใช่ไหม” เมกะทรอนชี้เงาตึกสูงที่อยู่สุดขอบการมองเห็น

“นั่น ไซเบอร์ทรอน เป้าหมายของเรา แต่คืนนี้เราต้องพักผ่อน เราจะแวะพักตรงนั้นก่อน” เมกะทรอนเลื่อนนิ้วลงมายังกลุ่มก้อนเงาที่อยู่ใกล้จนเหมือนจะเห็นลักษณะเป็นบ้านหลังเล็กเบียดเสียด

“บ้านเหรอ นอกเมืองมีบอทมาอยู่ด้วยหรือครับ”

“ใช่ แต่ว่า...เรามาทำข้อตกลงอะไรกันก่อนได้ไหม”

“ข้อตกลงอะไรครับ” มินิบอทเอียงคอ

“คือ เอ่อ ช่วยทำเหมือนกับว่า...เป็นลูกฉันได้หรือเปล่า” บัมเบิ้ลบีแอบขมวดต้นเลนส์เล็กน้อย

“ทำไมหรือครับ ผมว่าไม่มีใครที่ไหนในโลกนี้ไม่รู้จักผมหรอกนะครับ”

“ก็ไม่แน่ว่าถ้าเป็นนอกเมืองเขาอาจไม่ได้ตามข่าวก็ได้”

“แต่ว่าทำไมถึงต้องทำแบบนั้นด้วยครับ เดี๋ยวก็มีใครเข้าใจผิดเหมือนโอเวอร์ลอร์ดอีก”

“เพื่อความปลอดภัยน่ะ มีคนชื่นชมไพร์มก็ต้องมีคนเกลียดชังไพร์มจริงใช่ไหม”

มีคำถามมากมายอยากจะถาม ตั้งแต่ที่ได้เจอกับเมคที่ชื่อโอเวอร์ลอร์ด ทั้ง ๆ ชอบเอาเวลาว่างอยู่แต่ในห้องเก็บข้อมูลเป็นส่วนใหญ่ก็นึกว่าจะรู้อะไรหลายอย่าง แต่เอาเข้าจริง ตัวเขาไม่ได้รู้อะไรเลยกลายเป็นว่าเมกะทรอนที่ไม่ได้แม้แต่มีโอกาสได้เข้าชั้นเรียนเหมือนเด็กตนอื่นกลับรู้อะไรมากกว่าเสียอีก

รถยนต์สองคันขนาดต่างกันวิ่งผ่านแผ่นดินแห้งแข็งสีเหลืองน้ำตาล กลุ่มก้อนของเมืองเล็ก ๆ ที่แออัดเริ่มเข้าใกล้ให้เห็นชัดเจนขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ มันไม่ได้เป็นแค่บ้านเหล็กธรรมดาติดกันแต่เป็นซากเหล็กขึ้นสนิมที่เอามาประกอบเป็นรูปร่างให้อยู่ได้ เมื่อเมกะทรอนหยุดจอดและแปลงร่างกลับมาเป็นร่างเดิม บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ทำตามมองถนนเล็กแคบที่เกิดจากกระท่อมสร้างขึ้นมาเป็นทางเดินเข้าไปยังที่พักพิงที่ไม่ได้มาตรฐาน

“เราจะอยู่ที่นี้กันจริง ๆ เหรอ ตรงไปไซเบอร์ทรอนเลยไม่ได้เหรอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินเข้ามาจับมือเมกะทรอนเงยหน้ามองเมกะทรอน เห็นสภาพที่สกปรกแออัดของชุมชน

“ขอโทษนะ เราไม่มีทางเลือก” เขาไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยต้องมาลำบาก อยู่ดีกินดีมาตลอดทั้งชีวิต จู่ ๆ ตัวเองก็ต้องออกมานอกเมือง จุดที่ตกต่ำที่สุดของโลกใบนี้ ไม่มีใครสนใจไม่มีใครเหลียวแล

“ทำไม…” คำถามนั้น เป็นสิ่งที่เมกะทรอนไม่สามารถตอบให้ได้ มันเป็นสิ่งที่รัฐบาลไม่ได้อยากให้รู้

“เมกะทรอน นั่นนายเหรอ” เสียงแปลกเรียกขานชื่อของเมคสีเทา เจ้าของชื่อหันขวับมือดันมินิบอทซ่อนไว้โดยไม่ต้องคิดสั่งการ ร่างเพรียวเฟมม่าสีดำม่วงเข้มเต็มไปด้วยรอยถลอกเหมือนเมคที่เคยเจอในซากสงครามเก่าแต่ว่ารอยน้อยมากกว่า ได้รับการดูแลมากกว่าและชิ้นส่วนอยู่ครบพร้อมที่หลังมีกระบอกปืนใหญ่คู่ติดอยู่

เป็นสัญลักษณ์ของเฟรมสำหรับการรบ เฟรมต้องห้าม มีแค่คนในกองทัพเท่านั้นที่มีเฟรมแบบนี้ได้

“ซิวิทาเรีย มาตั้งแต่เมื่อไร” เมกะทรอนไปรู้จักบอทแบบนี้ได้อย่างไร

“นั้นควรเป็นคำถามฉันไหม นายหายหัวไปไหนมาตั้งนาน เรื่องที่นายแอบลอบเข้าเมืองไซเบอร์ทรอนนี้จริงใช่ไหม” แอบอบเข้าเมือง

“ไม่ฉัน หมายถึงฉันควรจะได้ยินเสียงไอพ่นสิตอนบินไปไหนมาไหนสิ” ไอพ่น? แต่ว่าดูจากกระบอกปืนข้างหลัง เธอน่าจะมีร่างแปลงเป็นรถถังมากกว่า

“ช่วงนี้อะไรมันก็แย่ลงจนพลังงานจะไม่พอแปลงร่าง ฉันเดินตั้งไกลเพื่อหาเอนนาจอน แต่อย่าพึ่งเปลี่ยนเรื่องสิ”

“อ่อ เอ่อ” เมกะทรอนไม่ยอมตอบคำถามของซิวิทาเรียจนกระทั่งเธอเห็นสิ่งที่เมกะทรอนพยายามซ่อนอยู่ด้านหลังพยายามมองว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น เผลอสบกับเลนส์สีฟ้ากลมโต เจ้าของเลนส์ก็สะดุ้งบีบตัวเองให้ซ่อนอยู่หลังเมกะทรอนมากกว่าเดิม

“นี้อย่าบอกว่าโดนโอเวอร์ลอร์ด-”

“ไม่ใช่โว็ย!” ไม่รอให้เฟมม่าจบประโยคก็รีบตอบตัดประโยค

“ไม่ใช่แล้ว...นั่นใครอ่ะ ไปเก็บลูกใครมาเลี้ยงอีกแล้วเหรอ”

“นี้เธอชอบคิดอะไรพิเรนทร์จัง”

“งั้นคิดว่าฉันมึนที่พลังงานน้อยก็ได้ ไม่เห็นเอนนาจอนเกือบเป็นดีคาไซเคิลแล้วมั้ง นายหาหัวเป็นเมต้าแล้ว ป่านนี้บ้านนายน่าจะโดนบอทตัวอื่นยึดไปแล้วมั้ง มาพักที่บ้านฉันก่อนแล้วกัน”

“ขอบใจ”

“ไม่ต้องขอบคุณฉันหรอก นายช่วยพวกเราไว้ตั้งหลายรอบ”

“นึกว่าลืมไปแล้วซะอีก”

“จะลืมได้ไง ถ้าไม่นายช่วยป่านพวกเราโดนรัฐบาลเก็บไปนานแล้ว” เฟมม่าเดินนำหน้าเมกะทรอนเพื่อเข้าไปสู่บ้านของเธอ ทางที่คับแคบพอเดินสวนไปมาได้ทีละตน ข้างก็มีบอทนั่งลงกับพื้นผ่านกอดเข่าอมทุกข์ไม่แม้แต่เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองพวกเขาที่เดินผ่านไป สภาพนั้นไม่ต่างอะไรกับซิวิทาเรียหรือเมคตนนั้น

ผ่านซอกหนึ่ง ได้กลิ่นหวานจางของโอเมก้าแต่ว่ามันจางเหมือนไม่มีกลิ่นคล้ายเมกะทรอน แม้จะเดินผ่านแต่ว่าเมคตนหนึ่งนอนขดตัวตรงปากซอย นอนอยู่บนกองเศษเหล็กบางเหมือนแค่จะปูพื้นไม่ร่างกายตัวเองโดนฝุ่นผง ด้วยความที่ยืนอยู่ทำให้เห็นว่ามีอะไรอยู่ในอ้อมกอดนั้น

ร่างเด็กของสิ่งมีชีวิตแบบเดียวกับพวกเขากำลังนอนอยู่ในอ้อมกอดร่างนอนแรกเกิดนั้นยังมีชีวิตอยู่กลางผงฝุ่นอันแห้งแล้ง และเศษเหล็กที่ปูอยู่นั้นก็คือรังโอเมก้า

ตั้งแต่เมื่อไรที่มือเผลอกำแน่น ขาไม่สามารถสั่งการให้ขยับเดิน ได้แต่จ้องมองสิ่งผิดปกติและความยากไร้ แม้แต่สิ่งสำคัญที่จำเป็นก็ไม่สามารถมีได้

ตั้งแต่เมื่อไรที่เมกะทรอนอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีออกมาจากตรงนั้นไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองทำหน้าอย่างไรแต่เมกะทรอนเอาแต่กระซิบบอกว่า ไม่เป็นไร ไม่เป็นไร พยายามกอดกระชับไม่ได้เห็นอะไรอีก แต่ว่าสุดท้ายแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เลือกที่จะมองไปรอบกาย ความเน่าเฟะที่ถูกทอดทิ้ง กลุ่มคนที่ถูกทิ้งไว้ชายขอบ ไม่รู้อะไรเลย ที่ห้องข้อมูลบอกไว้ว่าไม่มีบอทที่ไหนอยู่นอกเมืองแล้วทว่าเขายืนอยู่ตรงนี้ ยืนอยู่ตรงชุมชนที่อยู่นอกเมือง โดนทอดทิ้งให้ตายอยู่ข้างนอก

ซิวิทาเรียเปิดประตูเหล็กขึ้นสนิมบ้านของนางที่ไม่มีอะไรเลยนอกจากห้องโล่ง ไม่มีแม้แต่โต๊ะหรือเตียงให้นอน มีแต่แค่ดวงไฟประดิษฐ์ติดอยู่บนหลังคาให้ความสว่าง

“ซิวิทาเรีย ไหนกลับมาช้างี้อ่ะ นึกว่าแอบลงไปข้างล่างคนเดียวซะอีก” เสียงเมคสูงยียวนกวนอารมณ์ทักขึ้นทันทีที่ซิวิทาเรียโผล่หน้าเข้าไป

“แกลืมอะไรหรือเปล่าว่าเราต้องเดิน”

“เราเดินเหมือนกันน่า ไปนานแบบนี้แสดงว่าเจออะไรหรือเปล่า”

“เจอ ของดีด้วย” ซิวิทาเรียหลีกทางให้เมคสีเทาเข้ามา ให้เห็นชัดเจน ๆ ว่าซิวิทาเรียเก็บอะไรมาได้ แล้วเมคสีม่วงเหลืองก็อ้าปากกว้างชี้นิ้วค้างทิ้งไว้จนซิวิทาเรียเดินเข้าไปตบหัวในขณะที่เมกะทรอนหันไปปิดประตู

“นี่ เธอเก็บอะไรมา!! ทำไมไม่เก็บเอนนาจอน!!!”

“ไอ้ง่าแล้วนี่ เอ็งลืมเมกะทรอนไปแล้วหรือไง”

“เปล่า แค่จะเล่นมุกเฉย ๆ” เจ้าเมคร่างหนาถึงกับห่อตัวให้ตัวเองเล็กลงเมื่อโดนดุ แม้แต่ไม่เห็นเลนส์เพราะว่ามันแว่นสีแดงปิดไว้ก็จะพอรู้ว่าเขากำลังทำหน้าบูดบึ้งที่ไม่มีใครเล่นมุกตลกด้วย ร่างของเขามีกระบอกคืนใหญ่อันเดียวติดอยู่ที่หลังยาวโผล่ขึ้นมาตรงหัวแต่เขากลับมีปีกของยานบินอยู่ด้วยจนสับสนว่าเขาเป็นรถถังหรือว่าเครื่องบินกันแน่

“แอสโทเทรนไปไหน เมื่อก่อนมีกันสามคนนิ” เมกะทรอนสังเกตได้ถึงความปิดปกติ

“อ่อ น่าจะไปหาเอนนาจอนยังไม่กลับมาปกติเขากลับช้าที่สุดอยู่แล้ว ไม่ได้แย่ถึงขนาดเสียใครไป” ซิวิทาเรียตอบ

“ดีใจที่ได้ยินแบบนั้น” ทันทีที่จบประโยคประตูก็เปิดขึ้นอีกครั้งเกือบชนเมกะทรอนจนเขาต้องเดินหลบ

“โว้ว ใครใช้ให้อยู่ตรงประตู อ่ะ เดี๋ยว เมกะทรอน…” บอทร่างใหญ่สีเทาคล้ายคลึงกับเมกะทรอนเพียงแต่หมวกสวมหัวเขาเป็นสีม่วงมีแถบลายที่เหลืองพาดอยู่ตรงกลางในขณะที่เมกะทรอนเป็นสีเทาทั้งตัวไม่มีสีอื่นเจือปน

“เออ เมกะทรอนมาอยู่ด้วยนะ บ้านเขาน่าจะมีตนอื่นเข้าไปยัดแล้วล่ะ” ซิวิทาเรียบอกราวกับการมาของเมกะทรอนไม่ใช่หรือใหญ่อะไรมากนักเท่าไร ทั้ง ๆ ที่ก่อนหน้าตัวเองยังตกอกตกใจที่ได้เจอกับเมกะทรอน ไม่ต่างอะไรจากเจ้าเมคข้าง ๆ เท่าไรถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะพยายามกลบเกลื่อนด้วยมุกตลกที่ไม่ตลกก็ตามที

“ช่วยกรุณาอย่าทำกับว่าเขาเข้าเมืองไปแค่สองสามเมกะไซเคิลได้ไหม” จะว่าเฟมม่าเพียงตนเดียวในบ้านอันคับแคบแต่ว่าสีหน้าของตัวเองนั้นเรียบตึงเหมือนไม่ค่อยแปลกใจนัก จัดการปิดประตูมืออีกข้างที่ถือบางอย่างก็โยนของในมือให้ซิวิทาเรียอย่างไม่บอกไม่กล่าว เธอยกมือขึ้นมารับสิ่งนั้นโดยสัญชาตญาณ ของโยนมาให้คือวัตถุทรงรูปบาศก์สีชมพูเรืองแสง ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่ามันคืออะไรเจ้าเมคสีม่วงที่ขนาดสูงกว่าซิวิทาเรียเล็กน้อยก็โห่ร้องออกมาด้วยความดีใจไม่มีมารยาทให้กับแขกที่อยู่ด้วย

มันคือเอนนาจอน

“บริซวิ้งเก็บอาการหน่อยก็ดี” แอสโทเทรนติเรื่องมารยาทของเพื่อนในกลุ่มและหันมาทางเมกะทรอนที่ยืนอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่ในขณะที่ซิวิทาเรียนั่งลงกับพื้น

“โทษทีไม่มีเก้าอี้นะ ไอ้บริซวิ้งมันพึ่งทำเก้าอี้ตัวเดียวหักไป ยังหาอะไรมาแทนไม่ได้” เขาชี้นิ้วที่มุมห้องก็เห็นว่าจะมีซากเก้าอี้นอนล้มอยู่และขาของมันหักไปข้างหนึ่งทำให้ไม่สามารถตั้งได้ด้วยตัวของมันได้จึงปล่อยมันนอนล้มตายซากอยู่แบบนั้น

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันนั่งพื้นได้” ด้วยความพื้นค่อนข้างเล็ก พวกเขานั่งกันจนเหมือนเข่าแทบจะติดกันเมกะทรอนก็เลยเลือกที่ให้บัมเบิ้ลบีนั่งบนตักตัวเอง

“ได้กินอะไรมาหรือยัง” ซิวิทาเรียถามแขนเปิดมีมีดอันยาวโผล่ขึ้นมากำลังยกขึ้นมาตัดแบ่งเอนนาจอนและบริซวิ้งก็ก้มลงมามองซิวิทาเรียรอเอนนาจอนจนเหมือนจะอดไม่ไว้

“หิวหรือเปล่า” เมกะทรอนหันมาถามมินิบอทก่อนที่จะถามใจตัวเองมินิบอทตามละใบหน้าออกจากไหล่ของเมกะทรอน หันไปมองเฟมม่าที่กำลังลงมาแบ่งก้อนเอนนาจอนเพียงหนึ่งที่มีพร้อมกับเสียงโวยวายของเมคสีม่วงเหลืองที่กลัวว่าจะแบ่งได้ไม่เท่ากัน แต่ว่าก่อนที่จะตอบว่าหิวหรือไม่หิวนั้น เขากลับนึกย้อนเห็นภาพของสปาร์คลิ้งที่อดตาย คำพูดของซิวิทาเรียที่บอกว่าไม่เห็นเอนนาจอนเป็นดีคาไซเคิล บัมเบิ้ลบีจึงเลือกที่จะส่ายหน้า

“ไม่หิว”

“ไม่หิวจริง ๆ เหรอ แบ่งได้นะ” ซิวิทาเรียเงยหน้าขึ้นมาถามย้ำอีกครั้ง ยังอุตส่าห์ที่จะมีน้ำใจที่จะแบ่งปันทั้ง ๆ ที่ตัวเองจะลำบากยากเย็น

“ไม่เอาครับ ขอบคุณครับ”

“เนี่ย บริซวิ้งเด็กเขายังมีมารยาทมากกว่าแกเลย” จู่ ๆ แอสโทเทรนหันไปสั่งสอนเพื่อนเมคอย่างไม่มีปี่ไม่ขลุ่ย

“อยากโดยต่อยอีกรอบเหรอ!” บริซวิ้งแทบจะลุกขึ้นมาท้าต่อยกับแอสโทเทรน

“เมกะทรอนเขาสอนมาดี” แม้แต่เฟมม่าก็ยังไม่คิดที่จะช่วย

“เออ ไม่ต้องแบ่งเผื่อฉันนะ ฉันก็ไม่หิวน่ะ” เมกะทรอนเลยเข้าไปแทรกไม่ให้เกิดการทะเลาะขึ้นในบ้านอันคับแคบนี้

“ไม่กินตอนนี้ก็ไม่รู้ว่ามื้อต่อไปจะมาอีกเมื่อไรนะ” แอสโทเทรนย้ำอีกครั้ง

“เออ ไม่เป็นไร เพราะฉันจะหาทางเข้าเมือง”

“ห่ะ จะเข้าไปอีกแล้วเหรอ ซาว์ดเวฟโกรธนายตายห่าแล้วมั้งที่หายไปนานขนาดนี้” เฟมม่าพูดอย่างตกอกตกใจ

“...ฉันมีเรื่องต้องทำ…”

“อ่อ ไปส่งคุณหนูไพร์มให้ถึงบ้าน” แอสโทเทรนพูดขึ้นโจ่งแจ้งในขณะที่เมกะทรอนเริ่มเบิกเลนส์กว้างมือจับกระชับมินิบอลบนตัก

“อ่ะ แล้วนี่ นั้นลูกไพร์มเหรอ” บริซวิ้งขัดบรรยากาศที่กำลังตึงเครียด

ตึง

ซิวิทาเรียจัดการตบหัวบริซวิ้งอีกรอบ

“พวกนายรู้ได้ไง…”

“ซาว์ดเวฟ...เขามักจะคาบข่าวมาบอก และพวกเราก็รู้แล้วล่ะว่านายทำงานเป็นองครักษ์ให้กับพวกไพร์ม ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก พวกฉันไม่เห็นด้วยกับแผนนายแต่แรกอยู่แล้ว เขาปลอดภัย...เฉพาะกับพวกเรานะ” ซิวิทาเรียแข่งเอนนาจอนให้กับทั้งสามตนข้างกาย

“แต่ฉันเห็นด้วยนะ ถึงหน่อย ๆ ก็เถอะ” บริซวิ้งแทรกเข้ามา

“บริซวิ้ง เราคุยเรื่องนี้กันแล้วนะ” แอสโทเทรนตอบ

“ก็..แค่ออกความเห็นเฉย ๆ” แอสโทเทรนถอดหายใจแรงจนได้ยินชัดเจน แม้ว่าพวกเขาจะไม่ต้องหายใจแต่การแสดงความเหนื่อยใจหรือหนักใจออกมาทางการพ่นลมออกมาก็ยังมีอยู่ มินิบอทในอ้อมกอดขยับปรับท่ามือโอบคอของหนาแข็งแกร่ง

เขาซ่อนความลับบางอย่างไว้ แล้วก็อยากรู้ว่ามันคืออะไร

“แผน...แผนอะไรหรือครับ” เป็นอีกครั้งที่เมกะทรอนไม่ตอบคำถาม แต่ว่าทั้งสามตนนั้นจะสามารถตอบคำถามนี้แทนหรือได้หรือไม่ แต่ก็พบกับความผิดหวัง

“ตัดสินใจเองแล้วกันว่าจะบอกเมื่อไร หรือจะทำเหมือนกับว่ามันเคยคิดขึ้นก็ได้”

“ช่วงนี้ เมมบ้าอยู่แถวนี้หรือเปล่า” เขาเก่งเรื่องที่จะตัดบทเปลี่ยนเรื่องแต่นั่นก็ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเอียงคอเพราะว่าชื่อที่พูดออกมาไปตรงกับแมวออแกนิกที่บ้าน แต่ว่าเขาคงไม่ได้หมายถึงแมวตัวนั้นใช่ไหม

“ไม่รู้สิ ไม่เห็นเธอมาสักพักแล้ว จะเรียกได้ว่าอยากโผล่เมื่อไรก็โผล่” แอสโทเทรนตอบเขาจัดการกินเอนนาจอนเสร็จเป็นตนแรก

“แต่วันนี้ฉันเห็นเจ็ทบินผ่านอยู่นะ เธออาจจะกลับมาแล้วก็ได้” ซิวิทาเรียตอบแต่แล้วจู่ ๆ ไฟเพียงหนึ่งเดียวก็ดับมืดทำให้เมคม่วงเทา ตัวใหญ่เปิดประตูออกไปดูข้างนอกก็ไม่มีแสงไฟอะไรเลยในบริเวณรอบ ๆ นอกจากดวงจันทร์

“ไฟดับทั้งเมืองเลย น่าจะจ่ายไฟไม่พอหวังว่าเครื่องปั่นไฟไม่เป็นอะไร” แอสโทเทรนกลับเข้ามาพร้อมกับข่าวร้าย แต่ไม่มีใครเห็นเลยว่าเจ้าหนูในตักเมกะทรอนกำลังตัวสั่นเกร็งอย่างหนักจนเมกะทรอนต้องยกมือขึ้นมาลูบหลังปลอบว่าไม่มีอะไรอันตรายเกิดขึ้น เขาสัมผัสได้ตั้งแต่ที่ขึ้นมาจากข้างล่างแต่ไม่มากนักเมื่อเทียบกับปัจจุบันนี้

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันอยู่ตรงนี้ ไม่มีอะไรหรอก”

“เขากลัวความมืดหรือ” แอสโทเทรนถามขึ้นมาเมื่อได้ยินเมกะทรอนพูดปลอบเจ้าหนู พวกเขาไม่เคยเห็นด้านปลอบโยนแบบนี้ของเมกะทรอนเท่าไรนัก

“ใช่” เมดะทรอนตอบแทน

“นายเปิดไฟของตัวเองก็ได้นะ พวกเราเอนนาจอนน้อยน่ะต้องประหยัดหน่อย” ซิวิทาเรียเสนอทางออกให้

“ไม่รบกวนแน่หรือ”

“นายก็รู้ว่าพวกเรารีชาร์จที่ไหนก็ได้ล่ะ กลางพายุก็ทำมาแล้ว” ฟังดูเหมือนเป็นการเปรียบเทียบแต่หารู้ไหมว่ามัรเกิดขึ้นจริง

“งั้นไม่เกรงใจแล้วนะ” แม้ปากบอกไม่เกรงใจเขาก็เปิดไฟระดับเบาที่สุดลดความมืดไปบ้าง เมื่อเห็นว่ามืดทำอะไรไม่ได้และต้องการประหยัดพลังงานกันเลยจะตัดสินใจที่จะรีชาร์จกันแต่แล้วปัญหาก็เกิดขึ้น

“ซิวิทาเรีย ที่มันเต็มอ่ะ ดูสิ” บริซวิ้งออกปากโวยวายอีกรอบเมื่อพวกเขากำลังจัดแบ่งที่นอนรีชาร์จบนพื้น

“อ่อ ทำไมเอะอะอะไรก็มาถามฉันตลอดเลย”

“ไม่ถามเธอแล้วให้ฉันถามใครอ่ะ”

“แอสโทเทรนไง”

“ถามจริง เรามาเกี่ยงอะไรกันในเมื่อเราอยู่กันแค่นี้” แอสโทเทรนอดไม่ได้ที่ทั้งสองตนนั้นมานั่งเถียงอะไรไร้สาระ

“เออ ก็ฉันมันโง่นี้ ฉันคิดอะไรเองสุดท้ายพวกนายก็ต้องมาตามแก้ตลอด” เอาล่ะ น้อยใจอีกแล้ว ทั้งสองคิดในใจ

“ขี้น้อยใจเก่งจริง ๆ” ซิวิทาเรียตบตัวบริซวิ้งที่กำลังนั่งหน้าบูดเบา ๆ สองสามรอบ ปกติแล้วแต่เจ้าบริซวิ้งกับแอสโทเทรนนอนก็จะเต็มและเหลือที่ให้ซิวิทาเรียที่ตัวบางกว่านอนขยับแขนขาได้นิดหน่อยแต่พอเมกะทรอนมานอนด้วยก็คือเต็มแบบไม่เหลืออะไรให้นอน

“งั้นฉันให้บัมเบิ้ลบีนอนบนตัวฉันเอาแล้วกัน” เมกะทรอนเสนอเป็นคนแรก

“จะดี...เหรอครับ”

“ไม่เป็นไร นายตัวเบาจะตาย” เมกะทรอนยืนยันหนักแน่นเหมือนหมัดมือชก มินิบอทได้แต่พยักหน้ารับ

“งั้นมันเหลือแบบฉันต้องนอนตะแคงอ่ะ ฉันเอาแขนขาไปพาดตัวได้ป่าว”

“เอาเลย ไม่เหลือทางเลือกอะไรแล้ว” เมื่อจัดแจงเรียบร้อยก็ล้มตัวลงนอนตามที่วางแผนไว้ เมกะทรอนนอนติดผนังอีกข้างก็มีบริซวิ้งนอนแขนชนแขนไม่เหลือที่ให้ขยับพลิกตัวเลยแน่นอนว่าทุกคนต่างก็เป็นกันหมด

“นอนได้เปล่า ซิวิทาเรีย” แอสโทเทรนถามไถ่ถึงเพื่อนเฟมม่าเพียงตนเดียวที่เหมือนได้ที่นอนลำบากที่สุด

“นอนตะแคงได้พอดีเลย ไม่ต้องพาดแขนบนตัวนายล่ะ แต่ขอพิงหลังแทน”

“แค่นี้ก็นอนได้จริงดิ”

“หึ ประโยชน์ของตัวบาง”

“อ่า อะไรก็ช่างเถอะ” แอสโทเทรนตัดบทไม่มีการพูดคุยอะไรใด ๆ อีก บัมเบิ้ลบีนอนขดอยู่บนตัวเมกะทรอน พยายามข่มตาหลับเต็มทีแต่ก็ไม่สามารถรีชาร์จได้เสียก็เลยแอบยกหัวขึ้นมามองว่าแต่ละตนรีชาร์จกันหมดแล้วหรือยัง เมกะทรอนนอนปิดเลนส์นิ่งอย่างง่ายดายข้างก็มีเมคสีม่วงไม่มั่นใจว่าเข้ามาโหมดพาหนะอะไรกันแน่ ต่อมาก็ตามด้วยแอสโทเทรนและซิวิทาเรียที่มีที่นอนเหลือเล็กน้อยจนต้องหันหลังนอนตะแคงหันหน้าเข้ากำแพงหลังพิงแขนแอสโทเทรน ครุ่นคิดว่าทำไมถึงยังมีคนอยู่นอกเมืองทั้งๆ ที่ทางการบอกว่าข้างนอกมันแห้งแล้งเกินกว่าที่จะอยู่ได้ แต่มันอยู่คนอยู่และอยู่อย่างยากลำบากทำไมรัฐบาทไม่ช่วย

กึก

มือใหญ่ยกขึ้นมาจับหลังที่พยายามขดให้เล็กที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้เหมือนเป็นเชิงบอกว่าให้นอนได้แล้วโดยที่ไม่ต้องพูดอะไรเลยสิ่งที่ทำได้คือจำใจปิดเลนส์ไปเรื่อย ๆ จนสุดท้ายก็รีชาร์จไปในที่สุด

. . .

_“เดี๋ยวก่อน พวกเราไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดเลยนะ! พวกนายจะทำแบบนี้ไม่ได้” เฟมม่าดำม่วงเข้มถูกผลักเข้าไปยังกรงขังเล็กแคบจนเกือบล้มแต่โชคดีที่มีเมคที่โดนจับมาไว้ในนี้จับนางไว้ทันก่อนห้าจะฟาดพื้นเหล็กแข็ง_

_“ใช่ เราทำตามคำสั่งทุกอย่างเลย ทำไมเราต้องมารับโทษด้วยล่ะ” เมคม่วงเหลืองเถียงสู้กับความอยุติธรรมที่ไม่ได้รับ_

_“หุบปาก เราจะได้ยินจะ ว่าพวกแกอยากออกจากกองทัพแล้วรู้ใช่ไหมว่าตัวประหลาดอย่างพวกแกถ้าไม่ได้รับใช้กองทัพจะเป็นยังไง”_

_“ไม่ เราไม่เคยพูดแบบนั้นเลย” เฟมม่าเถียงกลับ_

_“เหรอ แล้วนี่ล่ะอะไร” เครื่องมือสีดำโยนเข้ามาในกรงขังแล้วก็มีเสียงคลื่นซ่าขึ้นมาจากนั้นก็มีเสียงพูดคุย_

_“นี้ ๆ ถ้าเกิดว่าวันหนึ่งเราไม่ต้องทำงานให้กองทัพแล้วเราจะไปทำอะไรกันดี” เปิดด้วยเสียงแหลมชาย_

_“ทำไมถามแบบนั้น ทำอย่างกับมันจะเป็นไปอย่างนั้น” เสียงเย็นชาถามกลับ_

_“ก็ถ้าเกิดไง ถ้าเกิดขึ้นจริง ๆ”_

_“ถ้าเกิดเหรอ เอาจริง ๆ ฉันก็อยากมีบาร์เล็ก ๆ เป็นตัวเองนะ นั่งสบาย ๆ ชงเครื่องดื่มให้ลูกค้าไปเรื่อย ๆ” เสียงสาวต่ำแทรกพูดขึ้นมาอย่างล่องลอย_

_“นี้ก็ฝันกับเขาไปด้วยหรือ ซิวิทาเรีย”_

_“แค่ฝันน่า แอสโทเทรน ไม่ได้ทำให้ใครเดือดร้อนหรอก มันไม่มีทางเป็นจริงอยู่แล้ว”_

_“ช่าย มันก็แค่ความสุขเล็กที่เราพอทำได้”_

_“เอาเถอะ รีบไปกันได้แล้ว ฝันกลางวันมาก ๆ เดี๋ยวก็โดนลงโทษหรอก” เทปตัดจบอยู่แค่นั้นแต่นั้นก็สามารถทำให้ทั้งสามที่อยู่ในกรงขังอ้าปากค้างไม่สามารถควบคุมกรามขอตัวเองได้_

_“ระหว่างอยู่ในกรงก็คิดทบทวนตัวเองด้วยก็แล้วกัน”_

. . .

_“ซิวิทาเรีย ยังเดินไว้อยู่หรือเปล่า” เสียงก้องในพื้นที่ปิด อุโมงค์สีขาวปนสนิมขนาดใหญ่ยาวไร้จุดสิ้นสุด ไฟเปิดสว่างในจุดที่เหล่าบอททั้งสามยืนอยู่ด้วยสภาพที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยไหม้และฝุ่นผง เมคม่วงเหลืองเอาแขนของเฟมม่าฟาดคอกระชับแน่น ส่วนเมคสีเทาก็จับแขนช่วยประคอง_

_“ได้อยู่” แม้ว่าปากจะบอกไม่เป็นอะไรมาแต่เมื่อมองลงไปที่เอวข้างขวาของเธอมันมีรูเจาะขนาดใหญ่จนจะเห็นกลไกภายในร่างกายอยู่แล้วรอมร่อ_

_“ที่โดนนั้นเป็นปืนเจาะสำหรับพวกเราโดยเฉพาะเลยนะ แล้วตัวแกก็บางกว่า Triple Changers ทั่วไปอีก” เจ้าเมคตัวใหญ่ที่สุดพูดขึ้นมาเอื้อมจะจับเหมือนจะอุ้มเธอขึ้นมา แต่ว่าเฟมม่ากลับเลือกที่จะดันตัวออกมา_

_“แต่ก็ยังหนากว่าบอททั่วไปอยู่น่า ไม่เป็น-แค่ก” ยังไม่ทันขาดคำ เอนนาจอนก็ไหลตีขึ้นมาออกปากเป็นน้ำ ขาที่ไม่ค่อยมาเรี่ยวแรงก็ฉุดลงไปแต่ก็ยังได้คนช่วยประคองไม่ให้ล้ม_

_“เฮ้ยๆ อย่าพึ่งล้มเดี๋ยวจะไปหาเมดิกแล้ว” เมคม่วงเหลืองพยายามให้ความหวังโดยที่ไม่คิดดูสถานการณ์ว่ามันหาให้ความหวังไหม_

_“จะไปหา...เมดิก…ที่ไหนล่ะ” คนเจ็บดับฝันด้วยความจริง ปกติก็จะมีอีกตนเห็นด้วยแต่ครั้งกลับไม่_

_“สักที่ มันต้องมีล่ะ มาบริซวิ้งเอาซิวิทาเรียขึ้นหลังฉัน ฉันแบกแกเอง” บริซวิ้งไม่รอช้าอะไรก็อุ้มเฟมม่าขึ้นหลังเมคร่างหลังที่นั่งลงมาให้ขึ้นหลัง เอาแขนของนางมาฟาดไหล่หนาคนแบกก็จับขาไม่ให้หล่น_

_“ขอโทษ...ที่ทำให้...ลำบาก”_

_“เกิดว่าตัวเองสร้างความลำบากเป็นอยู่คนเดียวหรือไง ฉันก็ทำพวกแกลำบาก บริซวิ้งก็ทำเราลำบาก สุดท้ายก็มาแค่พวกเราที่มานั่งช่วยกันเองนั้นล่ะ”_

_“เฮ้ จะบอกว่าเราเป็นตัวปัญหางั้นเหรอ”_

_"หึ...ทำไม ใจร้ายจังเลยนะ"_

. . .

“อื้อ…” ร่างมินิบอทขยับพลิกตัวออกจากการรีชาร์จเล็กน้อยเลนส์สีฟ้าค่อยเปิดออกจากเชื่องช้า ภาพยังคงมัวไม่เห็นอะไรชัดเจน แต่ว่าก็มีเริ่มมีแสงสว่างจากยามเช้ากำลังสาดส่องมา ทว่าเขากลับเห็นเงาดำกำลังห้อยหัวลงมา เมื่อปรับโฟกัสอะไรชัดเจนแล้วก็เห็นเฟมม่าแปลกหน้าห้อยหัวจากเพดาน จ้องเข้าไปยังเลนส์สีเหลือง มือยื่นออกมาเหมือนกำลังจับใบหน้า

“อุ้บส์…” นางอุทานออกมาแต่นั้นกำลังให้เลนส์ที่พึ่งตื่นก็เริ่มเบิกกว้างพร้อมปากที่อ้ากรี๊ดออกมาเสียงดังลั่น บอทที่เป็นคนรองพื้นให้ก็เบิกตาขึ้นลุกจับแขนที่ยื่นกำลังจับมินิบอทในความดูแลเหวี่ยงจนกำแพงบ้านออกไปจนที่บอทอีกสามตัวจะลุกขึ้นมาดูเสียอีก

โครม

“อะไรวะ!” อย่างแรกที่ได้ยินคือเสียงกรี๊ดของคุณหนูก็รีบลุกขึ้นแล้วก็ตามด้วยเสียงโครมกำแพงบ้านก็มีรูทั้ง ๆ ที่ก่อนรีชาร์จยังไม่มี แล้วเมื่อหันไปอยู่เห็นเมคสีเทากอดเจ้าคุณหนูที่เกาะอกแน่น แอสโทเทรนเป็นตนแรกที่ลุกขึ้นยืนออกไปดูว่าเมกะทรอนเหวี่ยงอะไรออกไปจนแผ่นเหล็กหลุดออกจากตัวบ้าน อย่างแรกก็เห็นเฟมม่านอนชนกำแพงเหล็กบ้านตรงข้ามแล้วเธอก็หัวเราะออกมา

“ฮ่าฮ่าฮ่า เมกะทรอนยังแรงดีเหมือนเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนเลยนะ แต่ว่าความระแวงของนายนี้ลดไปเยอะเลย” เฟมม่าสีดำเริ่มลุกขึ้นมาพร้อมกับเมกะทรอนที่ลุกวางบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้ในที่ปลอดภัย ซิวิทาเรียรู้งานก็เข้ามาอยู่ใกล้กับบัมเบิ้ลบีและบริซวิ้งออกมาโผล่หน้าออกมาอีกตน

“เมมบ้า? นี้แกทักทายชาวบ้านชาวช่องดี ๆ ไม่เป็นหรือไง” แอสโทเทรนโต้ตอบตนแรก

“โทษที โทษที อยากทักทายแต่แวะมาดึกไปหน่อย รู้ไหมฉันห้อยหัวอยู่แบบนั้นตั้งหน้าไม่มีใครรู้เรื่องจนคุณหนูน้อยตื่นมาแล้วกรี๊ด ไปฝึกมาใหม่นะต่อให้เป็น Triple Changers หรือท่านเมกะทรอนผู้ยิ่งใหญ่มันก็อันตรายอยู่นะ” เฟมม่าตัวนั้นปัดฝุ่นผงออกจากตัวเองแล้วก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาเห็นใบหน้าที่มีเลนส์สีเหลืองประดับ ฉีกยิ้มแล้วโน้มตัวขาไขว้ขามือกวาดออกมาจบที่อกอีกข้างที่ผายออกมา

“ได้ข่าวว่าต้องการคนนำทาง เมมบ้ายินดีให้ใช้บริการ **Lord Megatron** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ติดตามข้อมูลข่าวสารได้ที่
> 
> Twitter: @RedEvilDarkness


	9. Shadow From The Past

“ฉันบอกแกเป็นรอบที่เท่าไรแล้วว่าอย่าเรียกฉันแบบนั้น” เสียงแหบต่อว่าเจ้าเฟมม่าที่กำลังโค้งคำนับพร้อมรอยยิ้มกวนประสาทอยู่บนใบหน้า

“แย่จัง ฉันไม่ได้นับเลย เริ่มนับใหม่ตอนนี้ได้ไหม” นางเลิกโค้งคำนับมายืนตัวตรงและเอามือมาเท้าคางครุ่นคิดพร้อมเอียงคอไปมา

“ฉันแค่เปรียบเปรย” เมกะทรอนแทบจะเน้นย้ำทีละคำราวกับเบื่อหน่ายกับพฤติกรรมของนาง

“นั้นเหรอ แสดงว่าฉันไม่จำเป็นต้องนับใช่ม่ะ” เมกะทรอนรู้สึกอยากเอามือก่ายหน้าผาก ไม่รู้ว่าเธอเอาความคิดนี้มาจากไหนถึงแต่เรียกว่าลอร์ดเมกะทรอนไม่เลิกแถมยังมีความกวนประสาทและเอาสนุกตามใจตัวเองโดยไม่สนใจว่าตนอื่นสนุกด้วยไหม ทำให้ไม่อยากที่จะเอามาใส่ใจอะไรให้มากความเพราะตัวเองจะประสาทเสียแทนมากกว่าโดยที่เจ้าตัวก็จะลอยนวลไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราว

“แล้วรู้ได้ไงว่าฉันอยู่ที่นี้” เมกะทรอนออกปากถามก้าวขาออกมาจากบ้านทางรูที่ตัวเองสร้างไว้

“ก็ฉันเป็นคนเปิดประตูให้นายหนีจากโอเวอร์ลอร์ดเอง” รอยยิ้มหายไปจากใบหน้ากลายเป็นใบหน้าที่นิ่งเฉยเลนส์สีเหลืองจ้องเขม็งกับเลนส์สีแดงของเมกะทรอน

“เดียว แกเป็นคนเปิดประตูขึ้นมาเองแล้วไปมุดหัวอยู่ที่ไหนมา”

“ฉันเปิดประตูให้ก็จริง แต่ตอนนั้นฉันไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น จะให้ไปหามันก็ไกลไป กว่าจะระบุตำแหน่งได้ว่าพวกนายเดินไปไกลอีก กว่าจะถึงพวกนายก็ออกไปพอดี แต่ช่างเถอะเรามาคุยเรื่องของอนาคตกันดีกว่า” นางเริ่มยิ้มอีกครั้ง เดินเข้ามาใกล้เมกะทรอนเชิดหน้าขึ้น แม้ว่าจะตัวเล็กกว่าแต่การเชิดหน้านางไม่ใช่แค่เงยหน้ามามองคู่สนทนา มันคือการแสดงจุดยืนของตัวเอง

“อนาคตไหนล่ะ” เมกะทรอนไม่ได้ก้มหน้าลงมามองแค่ขยับเลนส์มองลงและนั้นก็ทำให้เธอหัวเราะในลำคออย่างพออกพอใจ

“งั้นก็ตามมา คุยเรื่องธุรกิจขอความเป็นส่วนตัวหน่อย” เมมบ้าเป็นตนแรกที่ล่ะสายตาไปคนแรกเดินสะบัดเท้าสะบัดเอวห่างออกไปพร้อมกระดิกนิ้วเรียกเป็นเชิงบอกให้ตามมา ซึ่งเป็นการเรียกที่เมกะทรอนไม่อยากตามไปเลยสักนิดแต่ก็ทำได้แต่หน้าบึ้งหน้าบูดเดินตามนางไปไม่วายหันมาสั่งเหล่า Triple Changers ทั้งสาม

“เดี๋ยวฉันกลับมา ฝากเขาด้วย” แม้จะพูดว่าฝากแต่ด้วยการที่เมกะทรอนมองยังพวกเขาด้วยปลายเลนส์ทำให้สิ่งที่ทั้งสามตีความจากรูปประโยคนั้นได้นั้นคือ ดูแลอย่าให้มีรอยขีดข่วน ไม่งั้นพวกแกต้องรับผิดชอบ

“เอ่อ อืม” แอสโทเทรนก้าวกลับมาข้างในบ้าน ซิวิทาเรียนั่งกอดบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้ระหว่างตัวทันทีที่ได้ยินคำสั่งของเมกะทรอน

“เห้ย อย่าโอเวอร์น่า” เห็นสภาพความระแวงของเพื่อนที่เกินหน้าเกินตาแล้วมันน่าอายอ่างน่าประหลาด

“ปลอดภัยไว้ก่อน ไม่เห็นจะอะไร”

“ไม่ แกจะทำเขากลัวเปล่า ๆ” แอสโทเทรนอยากเข้าไปตีมือซิวิทาเรียเลยจริง ๆ แต่ก็ทำได้แค่คิดที่น่าจะเป็นห่วงกว่าคือหลังคาจะถล่มลงมาหรือเปล่า

กึก

ได้ยินเสียงเกิดขึ้นเหนือหัวแขนเหลี่ยมหนาก็รีบยกมือจับยันหลังคาเหล็กสนิมทันที ในขนาดที่อีกสองตัวเอาแต่นั่งผวาอย่างไร้ประโยชน์

“ก็ลุกเอาเหล็กมาวางไว้ที่เดิมสิ” ไม้ค้ำชั่วคราวสั่งเรียกสติของไอ้บอทที่มัวแต่นั่งผวา

“อ่อ เออ ใช่ ๆ” บริซวิ้งลุกขึ้นมาออกไปหยิบเหล็กที่นอนอยู่บนพื้นมาตั้งวางไว้ที่เดิมอย่างระมัดระวัง ถามไถ่เป็นระยะว่ามันสามารถตั้งอยู่ได้เหมือนเดิมหรือไม่

“แค่นี้ก็ได้แล้วมั้ง”

“ได้ห่าอะไรของแก มันเอียงเห็นไหม”

“ก็นี้ไง มันก็ตั้งได้” แต่ฟังจากบทสนทนาแล้วน่าจะเป็นการเถียงกันมากกว่า เหมือนพวกเขาจะชอบเถียงกันตลอดแต่ก็อยู่ด้วยกันไม่เคยคิดที่จะแยกจากกัน

“พวกคุณมาอยู่ที่นี้ได้ยังไง” คำแรกที่กล่าวออกมาเป็นประโยคที่เข้าใจได้ ตั้งใจว่าจะพูดเสียงเบาทว่าไม่คิดว่าพวกเขาจะรับเสียงได้ดี เมคทั้งสองที่กำลังเถียงกันก็เงียบกริบทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงเบาของคุณหนูจากในตัวเมือง

“อ่ะ ถะถ้าไม่สะดวกใจที่ตอบก็ไม่เป็นไรครับ…” บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดว่าการที่พวกเขามาอยู่ที่นี้มันก็แย่พออยู่แล้ว อีกทั้งยังยื่นมือมาช่วยให้ตัวเองพ้นจากอันตรายยังจะมาขุดหาอดีตจากพวกเขาอีก มันก็คงจะเสียมารยาทไปเสียหน่อย อีกทั้งสิ่งที่เห็นในฝันมันเหมือนกับว่าเกิดจริง ฝันคล้ายแบบนี้อยู่บ่อยครั้งเหมือนกับเป็นอดีตของใครสักตน ว่าจะออกปากขอโทษแต่ว่าเฟมม่าที่เอาแต่กอดมินิบอทก็พูดแทรกขึ้นมาเสียก่อน

“เปล่า แค่ไม่คิดว่าจะถามแบบนี้ ฉันนึกว่าจะถามว่าทำไมบนโลกใบนี้ยังมีสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เรียกว่า Triple Chager อยู่อีกล่ะ อะไรประมาณนี้”

“กะก็ อยากถามอยู่ แต่ว่าทำไมถึงพวกคุณอยากเล่าให้ฟังล่ะ” กลายเป็นว่าพวกเขาเปิดประตูกระตุ้นต่อมความอยากรู้อยากเห็นมากกว่าเสียอีก

“อยากรู้ไหมล่ะ ความจริงที่พวกเขาพยายามจะซ่อนไว้ บางทีสิ่งที่บันทึกไว้ก็ไม่ใช่ความจริงเสมอหรอกไปนะ” ความจริงอย่างนั้นหรือ นั้นสิตั้งแต่ที่ได้ลงมายังซากสงครามเก่าความจริงที่มีอยู่ก็เหมือนค่อย ๆ พังทลายหายไป เหมือนอยู่คนละโลก สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในเมืองกับที่นี่เหมือนกับความฝัน ไม่ก็หลุดเข้าไปในนิยายดิสโทเปียที่เคยอ่านฆ่าเวลาเล่นไปอย่างนั้น ไม่เคยคิดและไม่เคยอยากให้มันเกิดขึ้นบนโลกความเป็นจริงเลยแม้แต่น้อย ลองบีบมือตัวเองหวังว่าจะสะดุ้งตื่นด้วยความเจ็บปวดแล้วบอกว่าตัวเองอยู่ในรังนุ่มฟูในบ้านหลังใหญ่นั้น ความเจ็บไหลขึ้นมาตัวเองก็ยังคงนั่งอยู่บนพื้นแข็งที่เต็มไปด้วยฝุ่นและอยู่ในอ้อมกอดที่เฟมม่าที่พึ่งเจอกันไม่นาน

แล้วอะไรคือความจริง สิ่งนี้หรือสิ่งที่อยู่ในบันทึก

สุดท้ายแล้วร่างกายก็ขยับพยักหน้าแผ่วเบาราวกับว่าไม่สามารถตัดสินใจได้ว่าอยากฟังหรือไม่อยากฟังกันแน่ แต่ว่าเฟมม่าก็ตัดสินใจที่จะเล่าต่อไปแม้ว่าจะเห็นเขาพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น

“Triple Chager น่ะไม่มั่นใจว่าบันทึกไว้ขนาดไหน เพราะงั้นบอกให้หมดเลยแล้วกัน เราสามารถแปลงร่างเป็นโหมดยานพาหนะได้สองอย่าง แต่ว่ามันไม่ใช่แค่นั้น พวกเราเกิดมามีร่างกายที่ถึกทนกว่าบอททั่วไป ‘พวกเขา’ กลัวว่าจะควบคุมกลุ่มคนที่มีความพิเศษนี้ไม่ได้ ก็เลยสั่งไล่ล่าพวกเราทิ้งให้หมดไปจากโลกใบนี้ แต่ว่า ‘พวกเขา’ ก็ยังเห็นประโยชน์ทางด้านกองกำลังทหาร ถ้า ‘พวกเขา’ รู้ว่าเราเป็น Triple Chager เรามีแค่สองตัวเลือกเท่านั้นในชีวิตนี้ เป็นสุนัขรับใช้ที่ซื่อสัตย์ในกองทัพหรือตาย และนี้เป็นสาเหตุที่ว่าพวกเราถึงได้มาอยู่นอกสายตาของรัฐบาลแบบนี้” ข้อมูลที่แตกต่างจากไปจากสิ่งที่บันทึก ไม่เคยมีบันทึกอันไหนนั้นเลยพิมพ์แบบนี้ ปิดปังความจริง พวกเขากลัวอะไรกัน

“อยากรู้ไหมว่าอันตรายชนิดไหน นายเคยเจอกับ Overlord หรือยังล่ะ ถ้าเคยเจอแล้วหมอนั้นน่าจะเป็นตัวอย่างที่ดี” แอสโทเทรนเข้ามานั่งหลังจากที่จัดการซ่อมผนังไม่ให้หลังคานหล่นลงมาเรียบร้อย พร้อมกับบริซวิ้งที่ต้องอ้อมเข้ามาทางประตู บอทตนนี้มีลักษณะภายนอกที่ชัดเจนว่าเป็น Triple Chager ชื่อของเมคตนนั้น คงไม่ได้โรคจิตธรรมดา ๆ แถมยังเป็น Triple Chager อีก ไม่แปลกนักก่อนที่จะเจอเขาถึงได้ยินเสียงเครื่องบินเจ็ทบินผ่านไปมาพวกกองทัพก็คงพยายามตามจับเขาอยู่เป็นแน่

“ก็พอเข้าใจได้ว่าเกราะหนากว่าคนอื่น ๆ และแปลงร่างได้แต่ประเภทเฟรมสงคราม แต่ว่าไม่จำเป็นต้องฆ่าล้างบางให้หมดเลยนิ”

“ไม่ พวกเราไม่ได้เกิดมามีแค่เฟรมสงคราม ฉันตั้งแต่โดนหลอมมาฉันก็เป็นยานบรรทุกกับรถไฟมาตั้งแต่ต้น แต่ซิวิทาเรียน่ะโดนบังคับเปลี่ยนเป็นเจ็ทกับรถถังตามที่กองทัพต้องการ” แอสโทเทรนตอบส่วนที่ถูกบิดเบือนไป ถูกกล่าวว่าใส่ความว่าเป็นตัวอันตรายที่ไม่ยอมควรมีตัวตนอยู่บนโลกใบนี้หรือควรให้รู้สึกว่าพวกคนแบบนี้สูญพันธุ์ไปแล้วก็คงสบายใจกว่า

มีความจริงอีกมากขนาดไหนที่ถูกบิดเบือนไปอีก

“บี ฉันหาทางกลับไปแล้วเราไปกันเถอะ” ก่อนจะได้ถามคำถามไปได้มากกว่านี้เมคสีเทาร่างใหญ่ก็เปิดประตูเข้ามาขัดจังหวะพร้อมกับข่าวดีที่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีจะได้กลับบ้านเสียทีหลังจากเจอกับอะไรต่ออะไร ป่านนี้ในเมืองคงตามหาให้วุ่นวายไปหมดแล้ว

“เอ๋ จะไปแล้วเหรอ ไปไวมาไวจัง” บริซวิ้งอุทานอย่างเสียดาย

“ก็ดีแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง อยู่ที่นี้นายเคยเห็นคำว่าปลอดภัยไหมล่ะ” ซิวิทาเรียแทบอยากเดินเข้าไปทุบให้หน่วยประมวลผลของเมคม่วงเหลืองกลับมาเป็นปกติเหลือเกินแต่กลัวว่าอาการจะหนักกว่าเก่า ทั้งสองจากลากับเผ่าพันธุ์ที่ถูกกวาดล้างไม่รู้ว่าจะมีโอกาสจะได้พบเจอเผ่าพันธุ์แบบนี้อยู่ไหมในอนาคต ไม่แน่พวกเขาอาจจะเป็นกลุ่มสุดท้ายแล้วก็ได้ก็ไม่มีใครรู้นอกจากพระเจ้าที่ในกำเนิดพวกเขา เมคสีเทาใหญ่จูงมือคุณหนูตัวเล็กออกห่างจากชุมชนที่ยากจนไม่มีคุณภาพในการใช้ชีวิตเลยแม้แต่น้อย บัมเบิ้ลบีหันกลับไปมองเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายแบบนึกเป็นห่วงกลุ่มคนที่ต้องใช้ชีวิตอยู่แบบนี้โดยที่ไม่มีใครรู้นัก เขาก็พึ่งมารู้ว่ายังอยู่เมื่อวันวาน

ไม่อาจทราบว่าเมกะทรอนพาเขาไปหนใด แต่เมื่อเดินไปเรื่อย ๆ ก็เหมือนจะเริ่มเห็นคำตอบที่ชัดเจนขึ้น เริ่มเห็นเงาร่างหนึ่งอยู่รำไรแล้วขยายเห็นรูปร่างที่ชัดเจนขึ้น เป็นร่างของเฟมม่าที่พบเจอเมื่อเช้าตรู่แสดงความตกอกตกใจจนโดนเมกะทรอนจับโยนออกจากเป็นบ้าน ซ้ำยังเป็นต้นเหตุที่เกือบทำบ้านของเหล่า Triple Chager พังถล่มลงมาอีก เมมบ้ายืนกอดอกหันหน้าไปทางเงาเมืองของไซเบอร์ทรอนจนกระทั่งรู้สึกตัวได้ว่ามีใครมาเยือนหาแล้วก็เลยหันกลับมาหาทั้งสองที่พึ่งมาถึงเสียที

“รออยู่เลย ฉันขอย้ำข้อตกลงของเราอีกรอบหนึ่งแล้วกัน จุดหมายคือซอยใกล้กับสถานีตำรวจโรดิออนมากที่สุด ระหว่างให้เน้นความปลอดภัยของคุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นหลัก แต่ว่าเกิดว่าเจอกับโอเวอร์ลอร์ด ก็…ตัวใครตัวมันนะ” นางซ้ำถึงสัญญาที่ได้ตกลงไว้เมื่อตอนที่อยู่คุยกับเมกะทรอนสองต่อสอง บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้ถึงความหนักอึ้งในอกเมื่อได้ยินว่าเน้นความปลอดภัยของบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นหลักทั้ง ๆ ที่ในเมืองทุกตนก็จะปกป้องตัวเองเห็นเรื่องปกติแต่ว่าสถานการณ์ตอนนี้มันไม่ปกติ แต่ว่าทำไมเจอโอเวอร์ลอร์ดแล้วต้องหนีด้วย เขาน่ากลัวอะไรขนาดนั้น แม้แต่แอสโทเทรนก็พูดเหมือนกับว่าเขาแข็งแกร่งมาก แต่ว่าตอนนั้นเหมือนจะมีระเบิดลูกใหญ่ลงที่โอเวอร์ลอร์ดเขาอาจจะตายไปแล้ว

“ฉันขอถามหน่อย เธอก็ดูมีฝีมือสู้สูสีกับมันได้นิ กลัวอะไร” เมกะทรอนเอ่ยปากถาม

“ก็ปากมันน่ากลัว อีกอย่างฉันพอดีสู้ให้ตัวเองหนีได้ต่างหากไม่ได้สูสีอะไรเลย” รู้สึกได้ว่าเมกะทรอนชะงักไปเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินคำตอบที่พูดออกจากไม่น่าเชื่อเท่าไร

“เอาจริงดิ” เมกะทรอนถามซ้ำเพื่อความแน่ใจว่านางพูดจริงหรือเปล่าที่กลัวริมฝีปากของโอเวอร์ลอร์ด แต่คำตอบก็กลับยืนยันอีกครั้งว่าเธอกลัวจริง ๆ

“ช่าย...เอาเถอะ รีบไปกันดีกว่าเดียวสถานีตำรวจจะปิดเอาตอนไปถึง” เธอขยับเท้าจิกเท้าเหมือนกดอะไรบางอย่างบนพื้น พื้นข้างเธอยกตัวขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยแล้วเปิดอ้าออกมาเป็นประตูลงไปสู่ใต้ดิน เมมบ้ากระโดดลงไปก่อนเช็กความปลอดภัยแล้วตะโกนบอกให้พวกเขาลงมาเมื่อตรวจสอบว่าแล้วว่าไร้ภัยอันตรายใด ๆ เมกะทรอนให้บัมเบิ้ลบีลงตามไปก่อนเพราะว่าต้องปิดประตูที่ดูท่าจะหนักอยู่พอสมควร เมื่อก้มมองในรูก็มีเหล็กยื่นออกมาเป็นบันไดให้ปีนลงเรียบร้อยต่างจากในเมืองที่ไม่มีอะไรให้หยิบจับเลยแม้แต่น้อย มือค่อย ๆ จับให้มั่นคงแล้วขยับปีนลงไปทีละขั้นอย่างระมัดระวังเมื่อบัมเบิ้ลบีเกือบถึงพื้นเห็นกำแพงสีขาวสนิมเมมบ้าก็พูดกับบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นครั้งแรก

“อุ้มได้ไหม” เป็นคำถามที่แปลกจนบัมเบิ้ลบีถึงอยู่หยุดมือไปเล็กน้อยแล้วคิดอย่างเร็วรวด อุ้มที่ว่านี้เพื่อในกรณีฉุกเฉินหรือเปล่าเหมือนที่เมกะทรอนอุ้มตอนที่อยู่ในอันตรายสินะ

“ดะได้ครับ” แต่ทันทีที่ได้รับอนุญาตเมมบ้าก็สอดมือเข้ามาใต้แขนแล้วอุ้มลงมาด้วยตัวเอง

“ว้าว มินิบอทนี้ต่อให้โตแล้วก็น่ารักเหมือนเด็ก ๆ เลย” ใครจะไปนึกว่านางหมายถึงอุ้มตอนนี้ แม้ว่าเขามักจะโดนขออุ้มอยู่บ่อยก็เถอะแต่ส่วนมากมักจะเป็นคนสนิทอย่างกลุ่มเพื่อนที่แคมินัสและคนในบ้านมากกว่านี้เป็นครั้งแรกที่โดนขอทั้งที่เจอเห็นไม่กี่ครั้งเท่านั้น เมกะทรอนปีนลงบันไดมาพร้อมปิดประตูอันหนักอึ้งเสียงดังก้อง เมมบ้าวางมินิบอทลงพื้นพร้อมกับเมกะทรอนที่เริ่มลงมาถึงอุโมงค์พอดิบพอดีทำให้ไม่เห็นว่าเมมบ้าแอบอุ้มมินิบอทตนสำคัญอยู่ เมื่อเมกะทรอนลงถึงพื้นเมมบ้าก็เริ่มเดินนำทางอยู่ข้างหน้าและเมกะทรอนก็จับมือบัมเบิ้ลบีแน่นอนว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รอช้าที่จะเป็นเดินใกล้ ๆ จนแทบจะเกาะขา

คนนำทางพาเดินโดยที่ไม่หยุดมองคิดเลยว่าต้องไปทางไหนต่อราวกับว่าที่นี้คือบ้านที่รู้ทุกซอกทุกมุมของเธอบ้างก็ยกแขนขึ้นมาเห็นเปิดโฮโลแกรมที่อยู่ที่แขนดูอาจจะเป็นการเช็กตำแหน่ง แต่แล้วจู่ ๆ นางก็พูดขึ้นมาเสียงเรียบไม่มีความตลก หยอกล้อเหมือนที่ผ่าน ๆ มา

“พร้อมวิ่งหรือเปล่า” เป็นประโยคที่ฟังแล้วดูไม่ดีเท่าไรนักและรู้สึกถึงแรงบีบของเมกะทรอนที่มากขึ้นเล็กน้อย เมมบ้าก็ยังพูดต่อไปว่านางเห็นอะไรในโฮโลแกรมที่เปิดขึ้นมา

“เรดาห์ของฉันจับได้ว่ามีคนอยู่ตั้งนานแล้ว และตอนนี้มันก็อยู่ในระยะ 30 เมตรแล้วแต่ฉันไม่ได้ยินเสียงไฟเปิดปิดอะไรเลยทั้ง ๆ ที่ระยะนี้ก็ได้ยินยังพอได้ยินอยู่” นางไม่ได้หยุดเดินให้เดินต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ แน่นอนว่าเมกะทรอนก็เช่นกัน ไม่เห็นสัญญาณให้หยุดเขาก็ไม่หยุด

“ไฟที่นี่มีตัวตรวจจับการเคลื่อนไหวอยู่ และคนเดียวที่หลบการตรวจจับได้มีอยู่ตนเดียวเท่านั้น ราเวจ หนึ่งในมินิคอนของซาว์ดเวฟ” มินิคอนเป็นหุ่นขนาดเล็กเหมือนกันแต่ว่าก็แตกต่างจากมินิบอทเช่นกัน ในขนาดมินิบอทจะมีร่างแปลงเป็นยานพาหนะขนาดเล็ก แต่มินิคอนจะเป็นสิ่งของมและจะอยู่กับบอทตนอื่น ๆ เป็นกลุ่มมากกว่าที่จะอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยว ฟังดูเหมือนจะเป็นตัวปัญหาเสียด้วย

“ชิ เขาหาทางได้แล้วสินะ” เมกะทรอนพูดพึมพำไม่พอใจกับตนเองที่มันไม่ง่ายเหมือนที่คิดไว

“เพื่อนนายนิ จะกลัวอะไร”

“แต่ตอนนี้เขาจะยังนับเป็นเพื่อนฉันอยู่หรือเปล่า”

“ก็จริง นายหายหัวไปนาน แถมตอนนี้ก็หันไปรับใช้ไพร์มที่เขาจงเกลียดจงชังเข้าไส้จนไม่อยากได้ยินแม้แต่ชื่อไม่แปลกที่จะโกรธ อีกทั้งมีไพร์มมาป้อนถึงที่อยู่ด้วย” ได้ยินว่าจงเกลียดจงชังไพร์มทำเอาบัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกตัวเย็นขึ้นมาโดยทันทีอยากออกไปจากที่นี้ให้โดยไว้ที่สุด ไม่รู้ว่าจะเกลียดเพราะแต่ไม่ได้มาดีแก่บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นแน่แท้ แม้ว่าเขายังไม่มีนามสกุลไพร์ม แต่ว่าการที่ยังอยู่ในความดูแลของไพร์มและมีสายเลือดของไพร์มก็ยังถือว่าเป็นไพร์มด้วยเช่นกัน

“เอาไง จะแปลงร่างหนีไปเลยแต่ว่าฉันเป็นเจ็ท ฉันไวกว่าพวกนายจะตามทันหรือเปล่า ถ้าวิ่งด้วยขาก็ไม่น่าสลัดหลุดและไม่นานซาว์ดเวฟก็จะตามมา” เมมบ้าเสนอทางเลือกอยู่สองทาง เครื่องไอพ่นที่อยู่บนหลังสองข้างเป็นการยืนยันอย่างดีว่าเธอคือเครื่องบินเจ็ท แน่นอนว่าเธอเร็วกว่ามากในโหมดยานพาหนะ ในขณะพวกเขาเป็นแค่รถธรรมดาที่ความเร็วไม่สูงมากตามกฎหมายที่กำหนดความเร็ว เรียกได้ว่าไม่สามารถเทียบกับความเร็วเจ็ทได้เลยแม้แต่น้อย ต่อให้ลดความเร็วลงก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะตามทันหรือไม่

“วิ่งไป ไม่ลองไม่รู้” เมกะทรอนจัดการอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาและออกวิ่งตามเมมบ้าที่เริ่มก้าวขาฉับยาวอย่างรวดเร็ว บัมเบิ้ลบีจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูกเท่าไรนักราวกับว่าเป็นคนนอกที่ไม่รู้อะไรเลย แต่ก็ไม่แปลกนักที่จะกลายเป็นแบบนี้เมกะทรอนไม่เล่าเรื่องของตัวเองเท่าไรนัก มีแต่ตัวเขานั้นล่ะที่ไม่รู้อะไรเลยมากกว่าในขนานที่เมกะทรอนรู้เกี่ยวกับตัวเขาทุกอย่างที่ผ่านมาและผ่านไป เมมบ้ายกแขนขึ้นมาเช็กเป็นครั้งเป็นคราวได้ยินเสียงจิ้ปากไม่พอใจแทรกเสียงฝีเท้าที่ดัง และบัมเบิ้ลบีที่โดนเมกะทรอนอุ้มแอบมองด้านหลังพยายามมองสิ่งที่เคลื่อนไหวตามมาในความมืด หวังว่าจะช่วยเป็นหูเป็นตาให้

“ไม่ทันแล้ว” เมมบ้าเบรกอยู่ความเร็วของตัวเองยกแขนขึ้นมาลำแขนของนางเปิดออกมีลำปืนโผล่ขึ้นมาเล็งอยู่ที่เพดานลั่นไกเป็นลูกกระสุนเลเซอร์เกิดประกายไฟให้ความสว่างในความมืดแค่เล็กน้อย แต่ก็สามารถทำให้เห็นสิ่งที่ซ่อนอยู่ในความมืด รูปร่างเป็นแมวสีดำขนาดใหญ่เลนส์สีแดงฉานแม้ว่าแสงสว่างจะหาไปแล้วแต่เลนส์สีแดงนั้นก็หรี่หายไปอย่างเชื่องช้าและกลืนไปกับความมืดอีกครั้ง

“เมี็ยว ๆ อยากเล่นด้วยหรือ ทำไมมาออกมาล่ะ” เมมบ้าเรียกเลียนเสียงแมว ไม่วายดัดเสียงสูงกว่าปกติคล้ายกับบัมเบิ้ลบีเผลอดัดเสียงคุยกับแมวที่เป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงที่บ้านโดยไม่รู้ตัวแต่นั่นไม่ใช่แมวบ้านที่เอาไว้เลี้ยงดูเล่น

“เมกะทรอน ข้างหน้ามีคนมาเตรียมรับมือด้วย” เมมบ้าหันมากระซิบบอกเล็กน้อย ต้นแขนเล็กเรียวนั้นมีช่องเปิดคว้าแท่นอะไรบางอย่างออกมาและโยนกระทบลงพื้นใกล้กับเมกะทรอน มันคือปืนพกนั้นเอง

“แค่วางเจ้าหนูตรงนั้นไว้ มันก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้กำลังหรอกนะ” เสียงแหบหาวของมินิคอนพูดจากความมืด ประกาศความต้องการอย่างชัดเจน แต่ว่านี้เป็นสิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุด เมกะทรอนวางบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้ให้หลบมุม ก้มลงหยิบปืนที่เมมบ้าโยนให้

“ขอโทษนะ ราเวจ ฉันให้ไม่ได้” ปฏิเสธอย่างตรงไปตรงมาไม่มีการอ้อมค้อมใด ๆ ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้ากระทบลงพื้นและไฟก็เปิดเสียงดังขึ้นมา ร่างของมินิคอนแมวตัวใหญ่กว่าแมวบ้านอย่างเมมบ้าหลายเท่า ลำตัวสีดำสนิทสะโพกหลังมีกระบอกปืนติดอยู่ เขายืนจ้องมองนิ่งไม่แสดงสีหน้าใด เมมบ้าลดปืนที่ปืนของตัวเองเล็กน้อยเหมือนเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยอมปรากฏออกมาโดยง่าย

“ทำไม...นายเสี่ยงเข้าไปเพื่อสิ่งนี้ไม่ใช่หรือ” เมื่อเขาพูดต่อก็เริ่มได้ยินเสียงไฟเปิดอย่างรวดเร็วจากที่อื่นแทรกด้วยเสียงล้อบดเสียดกับพื้นและเครื่องยนต์ มีคนดักจากข้างหนึ่งอย่างที่เมมบ้าได้กล่าวเตือนไว้

“ไม่ใช่แล้ว มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่ฉันคิด”

“เด็กเป็นจุดอ่อนของนายเสมอ ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนเลย ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปทุกอย่างสินะ” ทันทีที่จบประโยคราเวจก็กระโดดพุ่งเข้ามายังคนที่ใกล้ที่สุดนั้นก็คือเมมบ้า แม้จะพยายามจะยิงสกัดเท่าไรเขาก็หลบได้อย่างว่องไวจนเกือบจะกัดปืนที่ติดแขนโชคดีที่เมมบ้าสามารถตัดสินใจยกแขนอีกข้างขึ้นมากันได้อย่างทันทีแต่ก็ทำให้นางหงายล้ม เครื่องรถยนต์ก็ใกล้ขึ้นมาเรื่อย ๆ เมกะทรอนที่กำลังเข้าไปจับแยกราเวจออกก็รีบกลับมาเอาตัวบังบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้มิดพร้อมกับกระสุนเลเซอร์ที่ซ่าโถมใส่พวกเขา มินิคอนกระโดดหลบกระสุนไม่ต่างกันเท่าไรนักที่สบายกว่าตรงที่ว่าเขากระโดดเกาะบนอุโมงค์อย่างง่ายดาย ส่วนเมกะทรอนไม่ต้องห่วงมากเพราะด้วยหน้าที่การงานทำให้เขาไปเสริมเกราะของตัวเองให้กันกระสุนได้ระดับหนึ่ง แค่ระดับหนึ่งหากปล่อยให้ได้รับความเสียหายมากกว่านี้ก็คงเป็นเรื่อง

ทว่าเมมบ้าที่ไร้ราเวจพยายามกัดข่วนใบหน้าแล้วจึงพลิกคว่ำตัวเอง ยกแขนขึ้นมายิงสวนอย่างไร้เป้าหมายแต่นั่นเป็นแค่มุมมองของคนภายนอกที่ไม่สามารถอ่านความคิดของนางได้ว่านางทำไปเพื่ออะไร ไม่นานนักกระสุนที่ซ่าโถมก็หยุดลงนางลุกขึ้นขึ้นเต็มสองเท้าอย่างมั่นคง ไฟจากอีกด้านก็เปิดใกล้ขึ้นมาเรื่อย ๆ จนเห็นรถยนต์สีน้ำเงินวิ่งตรงมามีปืนกลติดอยู่ที่ปีกรถแต่ว่ามันมีควันลอยออกมาไม่สามารถใช้การได้ แล้วแปลงร่างหยุดตรงหน้าพวกเขาเป็นร่างเมคสีน้ำเงินสวมหน้าเปิดบังใบหน้าทั้งหมดเลนส์สีแดงมีกระจกสี่เหลี่ยมติดอก เขาเงียบไม่พูดอะไรแต่มือนั้นกำปืนอันใหญ่ยาวกว่าปืนพก เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้นยืนกั้นบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้พร้อมกับราเวจที่กระโดดลงมาดักทางอีกด้านไม่ให้หนี

“ซาว์ดเวฟ…”

“นานแล้วนะ ที่ไม่ได้เจอ” เสียงของเขาเป็นเสียงทุ้มดัดแปลงดังก้องในอุโมงค์แห่งนี้

“นายเอาเขามาได้ตามที่บอก มันถึงแผนต่อไปแล้ว” เขาต่อพยายามจะเดินเข้ามาหาแต่แล้วเมกะทรอนก็ยันยืนกรานไม่ส่งให้

“ถอยไป ซาว์ดเวฟ”

“พวกเขาบอกว่า ไพร์มเป็นพระเจ้ามาโปรดที่ไม่ได้สามารถฆ่าได้ แต่ความจริงพวกมันก็แค่ปรสิตเห็นแก่ตัวที่เอาแต่กินนอนไม่เห็นความทุกข์คนอื่น ฉันจะทำให้มันเห็นว่ามันก็แค่บอทธรรมดาไม่ต่างจากพวกเรา นายเป็นคนพูดนิ และนายเป็นคิดแผนนี้ขึ้นมา แผนที่จะลักพาตัวไพร์มและมาประหารประจานในการเมืองเพื่อให้ตื่นรู้ถึงความจริงที่ว่าไพร์มไม่ได้พิเศษอะไรเลย ลืมไปแล้วหรือยัง” ไม่ได้ต้องการที่จะบอกในเวลาแบบนี้หรือก็อาจจะเก็บมันไว้ เก็บมันไว้คนเดียว ยังจำได้ว่าเคยพูดอะไรไว้บางแต่ว่าตอนนั้น บางทีเราจะอาจจะเป็นคนเขลาคนหนึ่งที่รู้ความข้างเดียวก็ได้

“จำได้ เหมือนกับว่าฉันพูดไปเมื่อวาน”

“ย้ายข้างงั้นหรือ อยู่สบายจนทำให้นายเริ่มเห็นแก่ตัว ลืมไปว่าจะมีคนทุกข์อยู่ข้างนอกหรือ” บัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่เงียบและฟังเพราะคำพูดของซาว์ดเวฟนั้นกระแทกจนคิดไม่ออกแม้ว่าตอนนี้เมกะทรอนจะออกแสดงกิริยาปกป้อง แทนที่จะรู้สึกออกต่อต้านที่เขาเคยมีความคิดแบบนี้ เขานิ่งไม่ไวติ่งอะไรเลยนอกจากเลนส์สีฟ้าที่ว่างเปล่า

“มันไม่ง่ายอย่างที่คิดนะสิ ซาว์ดเวฟ” เมมบ้าแทรกขึ้นมากลางบทสนทนาระหว่างเพื่อนเก่าที่ไม่ได้พบเจอกันนานแสนนาน

“ซาว์ดเวฟ ฉันว่า...ฉันว่าเราต้องกลับมาคิดใหม่”

“ยิ่งเราคิด ยิ่งเราถอยกลับมา ก็มีคนตายมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ และอีกอย่างแกเป็นแค่คนนอก” ซาว์ดเวฟหันไปหาเมมบ้าบอกว่านางไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับเรื่องนี้

“แค่ฆ่าประจานหนึ่งในไพร์มทิ้งไม่ได้จบแต่มีคนตื่นรู้ ไม่จบแค่มีคนออกมาลุกต่อต้านแล้วพวกเขาจะลงไปดี ๆ หรอกนะ” ไม่มีการหยอกล้อ การดัดเสียงเล่นแต่อย่างใดเป็นแค่เสียงเฟมม่าที่ต่ำเข้มเท่านั้นไม่มีการข่มขู่ในน้ำเสียงแต่ด้วยความที่นางเป็นคนติดเล่นไม่ค่อยเอาจริงเอาจังเท่าไรนักกลับทำให้รู้สึกเสียวสันหลังขึ้นมาเมื่อนางพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เรียบเฉย

“เดิมทีเธอไม่สนใจอะไรพวกนี้อยู่แล้วนิ ทำไมถึงพึ่งมาสนใจตอนนี้” เสียงแหบของมินิคอนแมวแทรกขึ้นมาบ้าง

“ก็เดี๋ยวงานไม่เสร็จน่ะสิ เพราะฉะนั้นฉันไม่ให้ง่าย ๆ หรอกนะ” นางยิ้มเสียงโดดสูงเหมือนล้อเล่น และอีกฝ่ายก็เหมือนจะหมดความอดทนที่จะมานั่งรอทำตอบที่จริงและตั้งใจยั่วโมโหไปด้วยในตัวเองโดยที่แทบไม่ต้องทำอะไรมากนัก

“ราเวจ จู่โจม ปฏิบัติการ: จับคุมมินิบอท” แค่คำสั่งเดียวเท่านั้นสิที่มินิบอทเห็นมันกลายเป็นภาพช้าราวกับว่าโลกหมุนช้าลงไปโดยฉับพลัน บีสเฟอร์เมอร์ย่อตัวลงเล็กน้อยเพื่อที่จะดีดตัวพุ่งกระโจนใส่ เมคน้ำเงินยกกระบอกปืนสีดำในมือขึ้นมา ฝ่ายเมกะทรอนก็กำลังจะยกปืนพกอันน้อยสวนแข่งกับปืนกลที่ดูยังไงก็แพ้ปืนกลอย่างแน่นอน ส่วนเมมบ้าแทนที่จะจัดการมินิคอนรูปบีสเฟอร์เมอร์ตรงหน้านางกลับหันมาทางเมคสีเงินที่ยืนขวางทางระหว่างบัมเบิ้ลบีและซาว์ดเวฟ มือของเมมบ้ายกกดอะไรที่แขนพร้อมกับความรู้สึกวูบไร้น้ำหนักราวกับกำลังล้มลง

“บี...บัมเบิ้ลบี! เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าเจ็บตรงไหนไหม” ภาพที่เห็นตัดกลายเป็นว่ากำลังนอนหงายล้มที่ไหนสักแห่งและเมกะทรอนกำลังก้มมองเขย่าต้นแขนเล็กน้อยเรียกสติ

“อะ..มะเมื่อ รู้สึก...เหมือนกำลังจะล้ม…” สมองไม่สามารถประมวลได้ว่าควรจะพูดอะไรนอกจากความรู้สึกที่กำลังเป็นอยู่

“ประสาทสัมผัสช้าเฉียบพลันน่ะ ให้เวลาเขาพักหน่อย” เมมบ้าที่ยืนมองดูอาการก็พูดขึ้นมา เมกะทรอนค่อย ๆ ประคองมินิบอทให้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง ได้พักเล็กน้อยหัวก็เริ่มกลับมาทำตามปกติจนจำได้บ้างว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นหลังที่ความรู้สึกที่วูบเหมือนกำลังจะล้มลง เมมบ้าพุ่งมาหาเมกะทรอนที่กำลังแข่งปืนเร็วกับซาว์ดเวฟ ทว่าจู่ ๆ กำแพงที่กำลังพิงก็เปิดเป็นประตูไปเสียอย่างนั้น เฟมม่าเพียงหนึ่งก็เลยดันผลักเมกะทรอนเข้าไปและปิดประตูไม่ให้ทั้งมีใครเข้าตามอีก

“ปกติมันมีแต่เห็นภาพช้าเพราะประสาทเร็วขึ้นไม่ใช่หรือไง” ระหว่างที่ปล่อยให้บัมเบิ้ลบีพักคิดทบทวนทั้งสองก็หันไปคุยกันเอง

“นั้นส่วนใหญ่น่ะ เพราะกรณีนี้มันจะเกิดกับคนที่รู้สึกปลอดภัยมาทั้งชีวิตแล้วจู่ ๆ มาเจออันตรายก็เลยเกิดอาการช็อกร่วมกับการตื่นตัว สมองก็เลยประมวลผลไม่ทัน ภาพที่เห็นจะช้ากว่าความจริงเล็กหน่อย” เมมบ้าอธิบาย เล็กน้อย แต่ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นมาเร็วจนถึงความเป็นความตายได้ อย่างเหตุการณ์ก่อนหน้ามันเกิดขึ้นไม่ถึงหนึ่งนาโนคลิกเลยด้วยซ้ำ

“แต่ก่อนหน้านี้เจอกับโอเวอร์ลอร์ดก็ไม่เห็นเป็น” แม้การเอโอเวอร์ลอร์ดไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกเจออันตราย แต่การเจอโอเวอร์ลอร์ดเป็นการเจอกับอันตรายแบบถึงเนื้อถึงตัว ทว่าเขาก็ไม่ได้มีอาการที่เหม่อลอยแบบนี้ หรืออาจจะเป็นเพราะว่ามัวแต่หนีจากเมคโรคจิต

“อาจเป็นเพราะว่าตอนนั้นโอเวอร์ลอร์ดมันมามือเปล่าก็เลยไม่ได้รู้สึกอันตรายขนาดนั้น แต่ซาว์ดเวฟเอามาทั้งปืน ทั้งมินิคอนไหนจะบอกว่าจะฆ่าเขาประจานอีกด้วย ไม่ก็ช็อกเพราะซาว์ดเวฟก่อนหน้าแล้วไหนจะเกือบโดนยิงอีก” ใช่ เป็นทั้งสองอย่าง นางวิเคราะห์ได้ตรงไปตรงมาราวกับได้เปิดสมองดูอย่างนั้น มือของเมกะทรอนกุมมือเล็กของบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้ บัมเบิ้ลบีจับบีบมือนั้นเล็กน้อยแต่ก็มากพอให้เมกะทรอนรู้สึกตัว

“เป็นไงบ้าง ดีขึ้นยัง” เขารีบหันให้ความสนใจทันที มินิบอทตอบรับด้วยการพยักหน้าน้อยทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังก้มไม่มองเลนส์สีแดงของเมกะทรอน เขาทำท่าจะช่วยพยุงให้บัมเบิ้ลบีลุกขึ้นยืนทว่ามินิบอทกลับเกร็งตัวไม่ลุกตามแรงเมกะทรอนอยู่ผิดปกติ

“ลุกขึ้นไหวหรือเปล่า” คำตอบก็ยังเป็นการพยักหน้าเหมือนเดิมไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติ ไม่ได้รับการบาดเจ็บเมกะทรอนงุนงงว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นแต่ก็เลือกที่จะเก็บไว้ไม่แสดงออก คิดว่าเขาคงอยากขอเวลาพักมากกว่านี้คิดแบบนั้นจนกระทั่งบัมเบิ้ลบีเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบเลนส์ พูดขึ้นมา

“ช่วยบอกความจริงให้ฟังหน่อยได้ไหมครับ” ประโยคที่คิดไว้แล้วว่าจะต้องโดนขอแบบนี้เข้าสักวันอย่างแน่นอนตั้งแต่ที่ออกมาออกเมือง เมื่อคืนก็นอนคิดทั้งคืนว่าจะตอบอย่างไร จะปฏิเสธดีหรือบอกไปดี มัวแต่คิดถามนี้จนเกือบไม่ได้รีชาร์จ แต่พอเจอเข้าจริงกลับคิดไม่ออกภาพขาวโล่งไม่มีคำใด ๆ ผุดขึ้นมา

แต่ว่ามันก็เลยเถิดมาขนาดนี้แล้ว สุดท้ายก็เขาอาจจะไปหาด้วยตัวเองไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่ง และแน่นอนว่าการที่พยายามขุดคุ้ยความจริงมันอันตราย ยิ่งกว่าการออกมาอยู่นอกเมืองที่ไม่มีใครเหลียวแล

“ได้...แต่ว่า กลับไปถึงบ้านก่อนนะ”

“อืม สัญญาแล้วนะ” เป็นรอยยิ้มแรกที่ได้ยินตั้งแต่หลุดออกนอกวงจรชีวิตปกติ เห็นแบบนี้แล้วอดที่จะฉีดยิ้มตามไม่ได้เลย ครั้งนี้บัมเบิ้ลบียอมลุกขึ้นมาตามแรงประคองของเมกะทรอน เมมบ้าที่มองเหตุการณ์ไม่พูดอะไรเห็นได้ยินคำตอบที่พอให้ไม่วายยิ้มพยักไปกลับเขาด้วย

“อืม เป็นการตัดสินใจที่ดีนะ เดี๋ยวนี้เจ้าพวกคนสูงมันเล่นแรงขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ พักหลัง ๆ มานี้มีเจอคนจ้างให้ฉันพาลี้ภัยออกเมืองครบทุกสี่ดีคาเลยล่ะ” เป็นช่วงเวลาที่ได้มีโอกาสยินดีเพียงแวบเดียวก็โดนความอึดอัดจากคำพูดของเมมบ้ากระแทกเข้าใส่และยังแสดงถึงความเลวร้ายและรุนแรงที่เพิ่มขึ้นทุกวันได้อีก

“แล้วนี่เธอพาพวกเรามาอยู่ที่ไหน” เมกะทรอนเปลี่ยนหัวข้อทันขวับ ตอนนี้พวกเขาตรงอยู่ในโถงสีขาวสว่าง สุดลูกหูลูกตา ไฟเปิดอยู่ตลอดทางไม่มีการเปิดปิดเหมือนซากสงครามเก่าและเส้นทางก็เล็กกว่ามาก ขนาดทางเดินกำลังพอดีตัวพอเดินไปมากเหมือนเป็นทางในอาคารปกติทั่วไปที่สามารถเดินสวนกันไปมาได้สบาย

“ก็...เอ่อ...โถงห้องระบบหน่ะ” เมมบ้าเปลี่ยนจากรอยยิ้มดีอกดีใจเป็นรอยยิ้มเจื่อนแถมดูเหมือนว่าไม่อยากตอบคำถามนี้เท่าไรนักแต่ในเมื่อมันชัดเจนก็ทำได้แค่ตอบไปตามน้ำ

“โถงห้องระบบ? มันมีด้วยเหรอ ทำไมฉันไม่เคยรู้”

“ก็...ฉันไม่พาลูกค้ามาผ่านเส้นนี้อีกอย่าง เส้นฉันถือว่าเป็นเส้นที่ปลอดภัยที่สุด ถ้าไม่ฉุกเฉินอย่างเมื่อกี้ก็ไม่ค่อยใช้เท่าไรหรอก คนเลยไม่รู้กัน” ในตอนนี้เมกะทรอนเริ่มเชื่อสิ่งที่เขาเล่าลือต่อ ๆ กันมาแล้วว่านางเกิดและโตในซากสงครามเก่าแล้วจริง ๆ

“แล้วถ้ามีคนรู้ขึ้นมาจะทำไงยังไงล่ะ”

“ฮืม อยากรู้เหรอ ก็ฆ่าทิ้งซะง่ายดี ฉันไม่อยากให้ใครเซฟโซนฉันน่ะ” เมกะทรอนถึงรีบเอาตัวเองบังบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้ทันทีที่นางตอบคำถามแต่นั่นก็ทำให้นางหัวเราะออกมา

“พวกนายฉันไว้เป็นกรณีพิเศษ เพราะงั้น ถ้าไม่อยากให้ใครตายเพราะปากพวกนายก็อย่าไปบอกใครก็แล้วกัน” เมมบ้าหันไปเดินนำสะบัดเท้าอย่างสบายใจ บัมเบิ้ลบีหันไปมองด้านหลังประตูที่ตัวเองเข้ามา ถ้าเปิดไปก็จะเจอกับซาว์ดเวฟที่ตั้งใจมาล่าพวกเขา แต่ว่ามันไม่มีทางทีที่จะเปิดแต่อย่างใด แต่ว่ามันสามารถเปิดเองได้หรือเปล่า

“คุณเมมบ้าครับ แล้วเมคตนนั้นล่ะครับ”

“เอ่อ ซาว์ดเวฟอ่ะนะ เขาเปิดประตูเองไม่ได้หรอก ประตูนั้นมันเปิดได้ต่อเมื่อมีระบบสำหรับสั่งการระบบเท่านั้นน่ะ แต่ถ้าเจาะระบบเข้ามาได้ก็อีกเรื่อง” นางตอบอย่างไม่ทุกข์ร้อนอะไร เดินทอดน่องสบายอารมณ์ไม่ต่างจากอยู่ในบ้านของตัวเองเท่าไรนัก ไม่ทางเลือกอื่นนอกจากเดินตามเมมบ้าไปแต่โดยดี หวังว่านางจะไม่เปลี่ยนใจมาหันปืนใส่พวกเขา หากเป็นแบบนั้นก็ไม่มั่นใจว่าจะไปหลบที่ไหน ที่นี่เป็นถิ่นของนางทุกอย่างอยู่กำมือจะฆ่าให้ตายหรือปล่อยให้รอดก็แล้วแต่ตามใจส่ง

“ขอแวะแบบหนึ่ง” จู่ ๆ นางก็หยุดและหันไปเจอกับประตูปกติเปิดเข้าไป เห็นว่านางเข้าไปอยู่ตามนาง เป็นห้องกลมใหญ่ในสุดเต็มไปด้วยหน้าจอขนาดใหญ่เรื่อยกันเต็มสูงขึ้นไปเกือบสุดเพดาน และแท่นพิมพ์คอมพิวเตอร์หลายชั้นคล้ายกับที่ใช้ในกองทัพ ไม่ต้องจากหลุดเข้าไปอยู่ในกองทัพก็ไม่ปานแต่ว่าในห้องนั้นเต็มไปด้วยบอทที่ตายอย่างเป็นสีเทาซีดสนิทบ้างก็นอนอยู่บนพื้นบ้างก็ตายทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ของตัวเอง บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบหันหน้าหนีภาพในห้องที่เต็มไปด้วยซากศพ เมกะทรอนเห็นแบบนั้นก็เลยบอกให้ไปรอหน้าห้อง

“ไปรอข้างนอกก่อน ฉันจะเปิดประตูทิ้งไว้” บัมเบิ้ลบีเงยหน้าขึ้นมาพยักหน้าออกจากหน้าไปนั่งข้างประตูด้านนอก ระหว่างให้รอหน้าห้องกับในทนอยู่ในห้องที่มีแต่ซากศพนั้น ขอเลือกที่จะอยู่ข้างนอกดีกว่า เมกะทรอนกดปุ่มที่คิดว่ามันเป็นการเปิดประตูค้างทิ้งเอาไว้ เมมบ้ายังไปยืนพิมพ์อะไรสักอย่างอยู่ หน้าจอเป็นภาพของกล้องวงจรเปิดเปิดสลับไปมาอย่างรวดเร็ว เมกะทรอนเริ่มเข้าใจแล้วว่าเปิดประตูให้ แต่ตัวไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น

เมคสีเทาเลิกให้ความสนใจกับเมมบ้าและหันสนใจสิ่งแวดล้อมแทน ซากบอทที่เคยมีชีวิตนอนตายมากมายทำให้ไม่ต้องคิดอะไรให้มากความว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น มองจับหมุนเก้าอี้ตัวหนึ่งที่มีเมคตนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่ให้หันมาเห็นชัดเจน เขาไม่ได้มีสีหน้าหวาดกลัวหรืออ้าปากกรีดร้อนก่อนตาย แต่เป็นสีหน้าที่ว่างเปล่าสิ้นหวังเหลืออยู่แทน มีรูขนาดใหญ่เจาะทะลุกลางหัวทำให้ไม่ต้องทรมานจากบาดแผล มองอย่างไรก็รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายโดนยิงตาย สภาพเละเทะมีรอยดำของขี้เถ้าระเบิด มีการต่อสู้ที่หนักหน่วงอยู่ที่นี้ แต่อาวุธโดนเก็บเรียบไม่มีให้เห็นคงเป็นฝีมือของเมมบ้าที่เก็บไว้เพื่อความปลอดภัยของตัวเอง กำลังจะเดินไปหาเมมบ้าแต่เลนส์สีแดงฉานจะกลับเห็นอะไรบ้างที่ไหล่เป็นตราที่เห็นเป็นประจำทุกวัน และก็เป็นตราที่ยังคงเกลียดมันเข้าไส้ แม้จะสีซีดไปบ้างแต่ก็มั่นใจว่าเป็นตรานี้แน่ ๆ

ตรา Autobot

ตราที่บ่งบอกว่าเป็นบุคคลในราชการ คนที่ทำงานราชการต้องมีตรานี้อยู่บนอยู่ทุกตนเพื่อเป็นการยืนยันว่าเป็นเจ้าหน้าที่รัฐ ถ้ามันมาอยู่ที่นี้แสดงว่าพวกมันก็รู้มาโดยตลอดว่ามีทางลอบเข้าออกเมืองแต่ไม่คิดที่จะทำอะไรมันกลับมันเลยหรือ มันแค่แสดงหลอกเล่น

“เมมบ้า แกรู้ว่านี้มันหมายความว่าอะไรใช่ไหม” ทุกตนที่รู้ว่าใต้พื้นดินมีอุโมงค์อยู่ต่างไม่รู้ที่มาที่ไปของมันเลยสักคน และไม่มีใครรู้ว่ามันสร้างมาเพื่ออะไร มีจุดประสงค์เพื่ออะไรถึงสร้างมันคือและยังตั้งชื่อด้วยศัพท์ที่ไม่มีใครรู้จักอย่าง สงคราม แต่ถ้ามีตราแบบนี้มาอยู่ที่นี้ก็อาจเป็นไปได้ว่ารัฐบาลสร้างมันขึ้นมาไม่ว่าอะไรก็แล้ว พวกมันมีประสงค์ซ่อนไปเสมอ

“ฮืม อะไรหรือ” เมมบ้าที่กำลังสนใจกับหน้าจอที่กำลังสับเปลี่ยนไปมาหันมาหาเมกะทรอนที่กำลังยืนชี้นิ้วที่ตราสัญลักษณ์นั้น เมกะทรอนมั่นใจได้ว่าเขาเห็นเลนส์สีเหลืองของนางเบิกขึ้นเล็กน้อยแล้วรีบกลับมาเป็นหน้ากวนประสานในเสี้ยวนาโนคลิก

“อ่อ ไอ้นั่นน่ะเหรอ ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่ามันมาอยู่ที่นี้ได้ยังไงเหมือนกัน ตอนมาครั้งแรกก็เจอมันแล้ว” เมมบ้าหันกลับไปสนใจหน้าจอต่อ เมกะทรอนก็ยังคงสังเกตมองคีย์บอร์ดใกล้ตัว เห็นตัวอักขระบนคีย์บอร์ดแล้วก็ยิ่งมั่นใจว่านางกำลังปิดบังบางอย่างอยู่ ตัวอักษรมันคล้ายอยู่ภาษาของพวกเขาแต่มันไม่ใช่ แม้เมกะทรอนไม่ได้ร่ำเรียนจนสามารถอ่านภาษาเขียนบ้านตัวเองออกได้คล่องนัก แต่เมกะทรอนจำตัวอักษรได้ทุกตัว

“ฉันรู้ว่าแกโกหก ภาษาบนคีย์บอร์ดมันไม่ใช่ภาษาของเรา แต่แกกลับพิมพ์และอ่านมันออก” เสียงพิมพ์บนคีย์บอร์ดหยุดไปและตามมาด้วยเสียงลากถอดหายใจยาว

“รู้งี้น่าจะบอกให้รอข้างนอก” นางพึมพำดังพอที่จะได้ยินชัดเจน และเป็นการสารภาพว่านางโกหก

“ฉันว่าคำถามนี้น่าจะเหมาะกับแกตอนนี้นะ แกเป็นใคร”

“ยังไม่ถึงเวลาที่จะต้องรู้” เมมบ้ากลับไปพิมพ์ต่อ

“เป็นคนจากรัฐบาลหรือ?” หากไม่ได้คำตอบที่แท้ก็คงอาจเชื่อใจได้ยากยิ่งเป็นคนนำทางก็จะรู้ว่าพวกเขาเคลื่อนไหวอย่างไร

“นี้หน้าฉันเหมือนหมาหรือไง ฉันว่าหน้าฉันเหมือนแมวมากกว่านะ” นางเริ่มทำการกวนประสาทไปเรื่อย

“ก็พอเดาได้ว่าไม่ใช่หมา ก็ไอ้ตรานี้มันน่าสงสัย ไหนจะรู้อะไรหลาย ๆ ในนี้อีก ไม่แน่แกอาจจะเป็นหมาในคราบแมวก็ได้” ก็ใช่มันเหมือนแมวที่บ้านบัมเบิ้ลบีทุกอย่างทั้งตัวสี เลนส์สีเหลืองเหมือนแม้กระทั่งชื่อด้วยซ้ำ แล้วไหนจะนิสัยที่ชอบไปแกล้งไปกวนประสาทชาวบ้านเขาอีก ไม่รู้ว่าโลกมันกลมหรือมันปลอมตัวเป็นแมวมาสอดแนมที่บ้านหรืออย่างไร

“โอ้ เริ่มมีสกิลกวนประสาทแล้วสินะ ดีเลย ๆ จะได้สนุก ๆ” อยากเป็นยิ่งทำให้นางสามารถเปลี่ยนประเด็นได้ง่ายยิ่งขึ้น

“อย่ามาเปลี่ยนเรื่อง” เมกะทรอนว่าจะก้าวเข้าไปใกล้แต่ได้ยินเสียง แก้ก มุมมีปืนกลออกมาและเล็งเป้าเลเซอร์สีแดงมาที่เมคสีเทาอย่างรวดเร็ว เมมบ้าหันมาจ้องเขม็งที่เมกะทรอนไร้สีหน้าการหยอกเล่น

“ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นอย่าได้คิดที่จะไปไหน ฉันขอเวลาแค่เล็กน้อยเท่านั้น” คำขู่จากเมมบ้าและการกระทำที่ชัดเจนว่าไม่ได้มีแต่แค่คำขู่ แถมยังเป็นเครื่องยืนยันอีกด้วยว่าที่นี้คือถิ่นของนาง

“คุณเมมบ้าจะทำอะไรน่ะครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ยินเสียงสู้ไม่ดีไม่สักพักว่าจะหันไปดูแต่ว่าก็ทำใจที่ต้องเห็นศพมากมายกองอยู่ กว่าจะทำได้ก็ใช้เวลาทำใจอยู่นานแต่พอทำใจได้ก็ต้องมาเห็นเมกะทรอนโดนข่มขู่อยู่

“บี อย่าเข้ามา” เมกะทรอนหันไปห้ามแต่ว่ามินิบอทก็ยังคงดื้อดึง

“ไม่มีอะไรหรอก เมกเขาซนไปหน่อยน่ะ ก็เลยต้องดุนิดหน่อย”

“ตะแต่ไม่เห็นต้องทำขนาดนี้เลยก็ได้ อีกอย่างเราแค่อยากกลับบ้าน” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามเกลี้ยกล่อมเมมบ้า ก็เข้าใจอยู่หรอกว่าอยากช่วยแต่ว่านี้มันอันตรายเกินไป ในตอนนั้นเองเมมบ้าก็ล่ะออกไปจากคีย์บอร์ดและเดินมาหา

“เสร็จล่ะ ฉันว่าจะมาอยู่ทางเฉย ๆ ว่ามีใครดักหรืออยู่แถวนี้ไหมเฉย” เมมบ้าเดินผ่านเมกะทรอนไม่วายตบไหล่เล็ก ๆ แต่ไม่สั่งเก็บปืน บัมเบิ้ลบีหลีกทางให้เมมบ้าเดินออกมาอย่างง่ายดาย พอเธอมาอยู่ใกล้แบบนี้ความกล้าที่ตั้งใจรวบรวมแทบตายก็สลายหายไปทันที โดยที่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลยแม้แต่เหลือบลงมามองก็ไม่

“มันไม่ยิงหรอก ถ้านายหันกลับมาและเดินออกมาดี ๆ หรือไม่ก็จะมีแค่คนเดียวที่จะได้กลับบ้าน” เมมบ้ารู้ว่าเมกะทรอนไม่ได้โง่และดื้อดึงมากพอที่จะก้าวเพื่อจะรู้ในสิ่งที่ตัวเองต้องการ อีกอย่างตอนนี้นางก็มีมินิบอทเป็นตัวประกันอยู่ เมกะทรอนทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากเก็บความสงสัยและความไม่พอใจเอาไว้ หันตัวย้อนเดินออกมาตามเฟมม่า ไม่ใช่เรื่องดีที่จะเข้าไปหาในถิ่นแบบนี้อีกอย่างที่นี้มีอะไรซ่อนไว้อีกหรือเปล่าก็ไม่อาจรู้ ที่แน่ ๆ ซากสงครามเก่าอาจเป็นอดีตฐานทัพเก่าก็ได้ ทั้งประตูและปืนซ่อนในกำแพงอย่างแนบเนียนจนดูไม่ออกว่ามันมีอยู่ก็คือเครื่องยืนยันชั้นดีว่าที่นี้ไม่ใช่อุโมงค์ขนส่งเก่าธรรมดาแน่ ๆ

“งั้น ขออีกคำถาม สงครามคืออะไร” คงจะเป็นคำถามที่อยากรู้มาตั้งแต่ที่ได้ยินซื่อของสถานที่แห่งนี้แล้ว มันผ่านมานานเท่าไรที่กำลังคำถามที่ไม่ได้รับคำตอบ

“ห้องนี้คงเป็นคำตอบของนาย” ทำตอบที่ไม่ค่อยตรงคำถามเท่าไรนัก ไม่อธิบายคืออะไรเลือกที่จะแสดงให้เห็นโดยตรงเองว่ามันคืออะไร

“ถะถ้างั้น ถ้ามีสงครามเกิดขึ้นข้างบน มันจะเป็นเหมือนที่นี่ใช่ไหม” แม้แต่มินิบอทก็คงสามารถทำใจความได้ ผู้คนจะตายเป็นจำนวนมาก

“ก็เป็นไปได้” เมมบ้าเดินเลี้ยวไม่อยากได้ยินคำถามที่มากความไปมากกว่านี้ แม้ว่าเมกะทรอนจะไม่ค่อยพอใจนักแต่ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้มากนักนอกจากเดินไปจูงมือบัมเบิ้ลบีตามนางไป เมมบ้าเป็นเฟมม่าที่รู้เรื่องในนี้มากกว่าใคร คงเป็นทางเดียวเท่านั้นที่จะได้กลับบ้าน อยากถามอะไรมากกว่านี้อีกแต่ว่าทางทีของนางดูไม่ให้ความร่วมมือเท่าไรนักอีกทั้งยังดูอันตรายถ้าเซ้าซี้มากเกินไปเมกะทรอนแบบนั้นแต่ไม่กับบัมเบิ้ลบีที่จะดูสถานการณ์ไม่ค่อยออกเท่าไรนัก

“คุณเมมบ้า คุณเคยเห็นสงครามหรือเปล่า” เมกะทรอนรีบกระตุกแขนเป็นเชิงบอกว่าอย่าถามเซ้าซี้อะไรไปมากกว่านี้ บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้แบบนั้นก็รีบก้มมองลงพื้นให้กับความโง่เขลาของตัวเองที่ไม่อ่านสถานการณ์ให้ดีก่อนที่จะพูดอะไรออกมา

“ไม่ ไม่เคย แต่ฉันอยู่ในนี้มานานมากพอที่จะรู้ว่ามันเป็นยังไง ถ้าพวกนายอยู่ที่นี้นานมากพอเดียวก็รู้เอง” โชคดีที่นางมีอารมณ์ที่อยากจะตอบอยู่ พวกเขาเดินจนมาสุดทางเดินที่มีแต่กำแพงเปล่า นางกดสั่งการที่แขนเส้นก็ปรากฏขึ้นมาเลื่อนตัวเข้ามาเป็นช่องทางในออกไปทางเดินหลัก เฟมม่าสีดำแดงเข้มชักปืนที่แขนออกมาโผล่หน้าออกไปหันดูซ้ายขวาในแน่ใจว่ามีใครอยู่หรือไม่แล้วค่อยก้าวขาออกมาจากที่ปลอดภัยพร้อมเก็บปืนเข้าในแขนเหมือนเดิม เมคสีเทาและมินิบอทสีเหลืองก็ก้าวออกมาตามนาง

“แน่ใจนะว่าซาว์ดเวฟไม่ได้ตามดักรอ” เมกะทรอนถามย้ำเพื่อความมั่นใจว่านางไม่ได้เล่นอะไรตุกติก พวกเขากลับมาที่โถงโล่งใหญ่ที่เต็มไปด้วยสนิมอีกครั้ง

“แน่ใจ ฉันปิดประตูอีกด้านไว้แล้ว มาเถอะ อีกนิดก็จะถึงโรดิออนแล้ว”

“ทางเมื่อกี้เป็นทางลัดหรือไง” จำได้ว่าระยะทางที่เดินเพื่อหาประตูออกจากซากสงครามมันยาวนานกว่านี้อีกเยอะ ครั้งทำไมรู้สึกสั้นกว่าหรือเป็นเพราะว่าพวกเขาเดินมั่วไปมาเพื่อหาทางออกกันแน่

“ใช่ ปกติเราต้องเดินอ้อมไปอ้อมมามันจะไกลหน่อย แต่พอได้ผ่านทางห้องระบบระยะทางมันจะสั้นลง” นางอธิบายคลายข้อสงสัย ไม่มีบทสนทนาใด ๆ เกิดขึ้นจนกระทั่งเริ่มเห็นบันไดลิงทางที่พาสู่พื้นดิน

“ถึงล่ะ หน้าที่ฉันคงหมดเท่านี้ล่ะ ส่วนเรื่องค่าจ้างก็ตามที่ตกลงกันไว้” ยังถึงเวลาที่จะกลับไปใช้ชีวิตตามปกติเสียแล้ว

“หวังว่าจะไม่หลอกกันนะ” เมกะทรอนเดินไปจับขั้นบันไดไม่วายกล่าวทิ้งทวนไว้ นางก็ขำพรืดออกมาอย่างไม่เกรงใจ

“โอ็ย จะหลอกลูกค้าให้เสียชื่อไปทำไมล่ะ เดียวก็ไม่มีงานพอดี” นางตบขำทิ้งท้ายก่อนลาจาก เมกะทรอนปีนนำขึ้นตนแรก มินิบอทเมื่อเห็นว่าทิ้งระยะห่างปีนขึ้นไปได้ก็เริ่มจับขั้นบันไดเหล็ก ไม่วายก็อดที่หันไปหาเมมบ้าที่ยืนมองพวกเขากำลังขึ้นไปสู่พื้นดิน ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะพูดอะไรดี หรือว่าควรจะขึ้นไปเลยแต่มันก็ดูเหมือนจะเสียมารยาทไปหรือเปล่า แต่สุดท้ายก็ได้แต่พูดว่า

“วะไว้เจอกันครับ” เมื่อได้ยินมินิบอทกล่าวลานางถึงกลับเบิกเลนส์เล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะฉีกยิ้มรับความกล่าวลา

“อืม ขอบคุณสำหรับคำลา แต่ว่าเราอย่าเจอกันอีกเลยน่าจะดีกว่า”

“อะ ครับ” ลืมไปสนิทว่านางไม่อยู่ในโลกที่พวกเขาอยู่อย่างปกติสุข ก็พูดถูกว่าอย่าเจอกันดีกว่าน่าจะเป็นเรื่องที่ดีที่สุดและไหนที่เคยพูดไว้ว่าพักนี้เจอลูกค้าให้ช่วยลี้ภัยบ่อยขึ้นอีก การพูดว่าไว้เจอกันอีก อาจเป็นวันที่ต้องลี้ภัยสักวัน

แม้ว่าจะเป็นเชื้อสายตระกูลไพร์ม แต่ว่าคนที่ไม่ได้รับนามสกุลไพร์มนั้นไม่ค่อยมีแสงส่องมามากเท่ากับคนที่มีนามสกุลไพร์ม ขนาดตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ยังอยู่ความดูแลของออฟติมัส ไพร์มสื่อต่าง ๆ ก็ไม่ค่อยสนใจเหมือนกับส่วนที่ตัวเขาเกิดมาแรก ๆ นัก

กึก

เสียงล็อกดังขึ้นแสงสว่างก็เริ่มลอดขึ้นมาตามช่องประตูที่เมกะทรอนค่อย ๆ ผลักอย่างเชื่องช้าดูสิ่งแวดล้อมก่อน เป็นตรอกที่สกปรกไร้ผู้คนเป็นพยานว่ามีคนใช้ช่องทางลับ เมื่อเห็นว่าทางสะดวกก็เปิดกว้างอย่างเต็มสูบ ปีนขึ้นสู่พื้นดิน สภาพแวดล้อมเป็นพื้นเหล็กมีกำแพงของตึกสูงท่วมหัว แม้ที่พื้นจะมีเศษฝุ่นให้เห็นแต่ไม่ใช่พื้นดินสีน้ำตาลแห้งแล้งแค่นี้ก็ชื่นใจขึ้นมาได้บ้าง อีกไม่ไกลก็จะถึงบ้านที่ปลอดภัยใจความกังวลใด ๆ นอกจากว่าจะกำจัดความเหงาไปอย่างไรดี

มือใหญ่สีดำยื่นมือมารับคุณหนูขึ้นมาจากหลุมดำมืด ได้เห็นทิวทัศน์ตึกสูงรอบกายเป็นเหล็กไม่มีฝุ่นเศษดินติดในน่ารำคาญก็ยกก้อนของความกังวลออกไปได้หมดไม่ต่างจากการได้ถึงบ้าน เหมือนไม่ได้เห็นสิ่งเหล่านี้เป็นดีคา ไซเคิลทั้ง ๆ ที่ผ่านไปไม่ถึงเมกะ ไซเคิลด้วยซ้ำ

“ใกล้ถึงแล้ว อีกนิดเดียว” เมกะทรอนให้กำลังเจ้าหนูน้อยให้มีใจลุกขึ้นสู้ ทั้งหมดที่เจอมันกระแทกเข้ามาครั้งเดียวโดยไม่มีการเตรียมตัวเตรียมใจเลยแม้แต่น้อย แต่เด็กคนนี้ก็แข็งแกร่งยังสามารถลุกขึ้นมาได้อีกทั้ง ๆ ที่รู้ว่าแต่ก่อนตัวเมกะทรอนเองเลยมีเจตนาอะไร บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักรับแขนใหญ่ปิดประตูไม่ให้ใครได้เข้าได้ออกอีก

“ไปกันเถอะ” เรื่องต่อจากนี้คงต้องไว้ทีหลัง อย่างที่เมมบ้าบอกรู้จักกันอยู่แล้วคงง่ายไม่ต้องไปขุดคุ้ยหาตัวให้ตามยากอะไร ต้องพาบัมเบิ้ลบีไปยังที่ปลอดภัยสภาพของตำรวจทหารก็คงกำลังตามหาตัวให้วุ่นวายอยู่เป็นแน่แท้อย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย ยิ่งออฟติมัสหวงลูกคนเล็กคนนี้มากเป็นพิเศษแล้วที่บ้านก็คงลุกเป็นไฟจนกว่าจะหาตัวเจอเป็นแน่แท้

บอทต่างขนาดจูงมือกันออกเดินไปจากตรอกสู่แสงสว่าง ถนนคนเดินและถนนยานพาหนะผู้สร้างขึ้นมาอย่างดิบดีตึกอาคารบ้านช่องสูงชันจนเหมือนจะแตะขอบฟ้า ทิวทัศน์ที่เห็นมาแต่เกิดจนเคยชินทว่า ณ ตอนนี้ความรู้สึกตื่นเต้นที่ได้ออกมาเที่ยวนอกบ้านครั้งแรก ได้สัมผัสกับสถานที่จริงที่ไม่ได้เป็นแค่รูปภาพ นั้นเป็นแค่ความรู้สึกของบัมเบิ้ลบี สำหรับเมกะทรอนนั้นมันเป็นคนละเรื่อง ไม่ว่าเขาออกไปนอกเมืองและกลับเขามาใหม่ก็รู้สึกเหมือนไฟที่อยู่ในอกมาแผดเผาแรงขึ้นทุกครั้ง ได้แต่กัดฟันอดทนความโกรธที่ถูกละเลย ถูกบังคับทำให้ไม่มีตัวตน

กว่าจะสามารถระงับไฟที่กำลังแผดเผาได้อีกทีก็มาถึงสถานีตำรวจที่เป็นเป้าหมายห่างที่ตรอกซอยที่ขึ้นมาจากซากสงครามไปไม่กี่ซอยเท่านั้น เมกะทรอนจูงมือเดินเข้าไปอย่างนิ่งเฉย ไม่มีการวิ่งหนีตาย หรือวิ่งอย่างรีบร้อนอะไร แค่เดินเข้าไปเหมือนประชาชนที่มาทำธุระปกติไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไร ทั้ง ๆ ที่บอทที่จูงมาด้วยนั้นเป็นบอทที่กองกำลังทุกกองกำลังเท่าที่หาได้กำลังวิ่งตามหาแทบพลิกแผ่นดิน ประตูกระจกกันกระสุนเลื่อนเปิดต้อนรับสิ่งที่มองไปอย่างแรกนั้นคือโต๊ะประชาสัมพันธ์ ทุกอย่างมันเงียบปกติราวกับว่าไม่มีใครอยู่เฝ้ากรมเลยแต่เมื่อมองเลยโต๊ะประชาสัมพันธ์ไปก็เห็นเมคร่างใหญ่สีขาวฟ้านั่งเท้าคางเหม่อลอยอยู่ ทว่าเลนส์สีฟ้าของเขาหันมามองที่ประตูเมื่อมันเปิดต้อนรับใครก็ตามที่เข้ามา

“อ่า...เมกะทรอนกับคุณหนูบัมเบิ้ลบี เดินเข้ามาเหมือนไม่มีใครเกิดขึ้นเลยอย่างนั้นหรือ” เสียงของเขาทุ้มนิ่งเฉยใจเย็นไม่ต่างจากเมกะทรอนที่เดินเข้ามาอย่างนิ่งเฉย เมกะทรอนจำได้ว่านี้คือหนึ่งในลูกทีมของออฟติมัส...หรือเปล่า จำชื่อไม่ได้ด้วย

“ก็ไม่มีเหตุที่ต้องวิ่ง แล้วจะวิ่งให้เหนื่อยทำไม” เมกะทรอนตอบ

“ก็จริง ฉันโทรหาโอไรออนแป๊บ นั่งรอก่อนเลย” โอไรออน ชื่อเก่าของออฟติมัสก่อนที่เขาจะเป็นไพร์มทำไมเมกะทรอนเริ่มเหมือนจะจำได้ว่าจะมีลูกน้องตนหนึ่งของออฟติมัสที่ยังชื่อนี้อยู่แต่ก็ยังจำชื่อไม่ได้อยู่ดี เขาแตะเครื่องมือสื่อสารที่ข้างส่วนรับ พูดประมาณว่าเจอตัวแล้ว อยู่ที่กรม เฝ้าให้อยู่ เมกะทรอนพามานั่งที่เก้าอี้รับรองตามที่เมคตนนั้นบอก แค่นั่งรอเฉย ๆ ไม่มีบทสนทนาเกิดขึ้น แม้แต่เมคที่เหมือนจะรู้จักเมกะทรอนก็ไม่ชวนคุยอะไรเลย บัมเบิ้ลบีเลยมองไปรอบสถานที่ทำงานของหนึ่งในผู้ปกครอง ออฟติมัสไม่เคยพามาที่นี้ต่างจากที่ช็อคเวฟที่บางทีก็พาไปที่มหาวิทยาลัยไปเล่นกับพวกเอาท์ลายเออร์บ้าง คงอาจเป็นเพราะกลัวเขามารบกวนคนในกรม มองไปรอบจนมาอยู่ที่ตู้กดเอนนาจอนที่ปิดการใช้งานที่ไม่ปกติ เพราะกระจกมันไม่มีอยู่และมีรอยของการแตกร้าวอีกทั้งไหนจะปริ้นโฮโลแกรมเป็นสายกั้นพื้นที่มาแปะไว้อีก

“ถ้าหิวก็บอกเดี๋ยวฉันไปของกินในห้องครัวให้ พอดีเมื่อคืนโอไรออนมันเครียดจัดไปหน่อย จะกดเอาเอนนาจอนแต่มันแล้วดันใจร้อนเขาก็เลยต่อยตู้กระจกแตกเลย” เมคที่นั่งเท้าคางบนโต๊ะประชาสัมพันธ์พูดขึ้นเมื่อเหลือบไปเห็นคุณหนูนั่งจ้องเจ้าตู้กดเอนนาจอนที่ใช้การไม่ได้อยู่นานสองนาน บัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งเมื่อรับรู้ถึงความเป็นห่วงของออฟติมัสที่มีมากเหลือล้น

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ขอบคุณสำหรับความเป็นห่วง คุณ...เอ่อ” บัมเบิ้ลบีลืมไปเสียสนิทว่าเขาไม่รู้จักเพื่อนร่วมงานของออฟติมัสเลยสัก ยกเว้นไอเอินไฮด์ที่เป็นทั้งองครักษ์และตำรวจในกรมเหมือนกัน

“ไทเลนท์” เขาบอกชื่อของตัวเองเรียบง่ายไม่มีอะไรนัก

“คะครับ ขอบคุณครับ คุณไทเลน”

“เลนท์ ไทเลนท์ ที่แปลว่าเผด็จการ” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่คิดว่าใครที่จะตั้งชื่อว่า ไทเลนท์ ที่แปลว่าเผด็จการ ไม่ได้มีเจตนาที่เรียกผิดแต่อย่างใดในตอนแรกก็นึกว่าได้ยินผิดด้วยซ้ำ บัมเบิ้ลบีกล่าวขออภัยแต่อีกฝ่ายไม่ติดใจนักเพราะก็บอกว่าตนนั้นเจอบ่อยเหตุแบบนี้บ่อยครั้ง อีกทั้งเมกะทรอนก็รู้แล้วว่าทำไมตัวเองถึงจำชื่อหมอนี้ไม่ค่อยได้นัก เพราะชื่อเป็นคำที่เกลียดแสนเกลียด

ได้ยินเสียงล้อบดเสียดบนพื้นเหล็กค่อยดังขึ้นจากที่ไกลและกำลังเข้ามาใกล้อย่างรวดเร็ว อดไม่ได้ที่จะไม่หันไปมองทางประตูกรมตำรวจ

เพล้ง! แกร็ก กึก กึก

“บัมเบิ้ลบี!” ประตูกันกระสุนหนาถูกชนล้มเสียงดังโครมครามจนเจ้าหนูกระโดดกอดคว้าอะไรก็ได้ที่อยู่ใกล้มือที่สุด บอทที่โดนกอดที่เผลออุ้มประคองตอบกลับอัตโนมัติพร้อมลุกเตรียมวิ่งหนีแต่ไทเลนท์ก็ยังคงนั่งเท้าคางอยู่เฉยราวกับคำนวณมาแล้วว่าเรื่องแบบนี้จะเกิดขึ้น ผู้มีตำแหน่งสูงสุดของโรดิออนไม่สนใจอะไรทั้งนั้นกวาดเลนส์มองหาร่างเล็กกลมสีเหลืองที่ดูแล อุ้มชูมาอย่างระมัดระวังตั้งแต่อยู่ในอกจนในที่สุดก็หยุดที่อยู่เก้าอี้รองรับแขกมีมินิบอทสีเหลืองกอดเมคสีเทาที่ลุกเตรียมวิ่งหนีเมื่อมีอันตรายใด ๆ ก็ตามเข้ามาพร้อมหันมองเลนส์โตทางออฟติมัสสลับกับประตูกระจกที่ล้มตึงประจวบเหมาะกับมินิบอทหันคอกลับมาดูว่าใครกันที่พังประตูเข้ามาเพราะมัวแต่ตกใจก็เลยไม่ได้ทันได้ดมกลิ่นว่าเป็นกลิ่นดีหรือกลิ่นร้าย

“บี!” แล้วเมคแดงน้ำเงินก็เดินจ้ำอ้าวเข้ามาหาในขณะที่มินิบอทค่อย ๆ ปีนลงเพื่อไปให้ผู้ให้กำเนิดจนเมกะทรอนช่วยอุ้มลงมาอย่างปลอดภัย เท้าของบัมเบิ้ลบียังไม่ทันได้แตะพื้นดีก็โดนเมคบราว์ดโอเมก้าเข้ามาคุกเข่าจับไหล่ถามไถ่โดยทันที

“เป็นอะไรเปล่า บาดเจ็บตรงไหนไหม” ไม่วายจับแขนยกขึ้นมองจนอีกนิดหนึ่งก็คงจะอุ้มขึ้นมาพลิกตัวดูให้จนได้ อาจเป็นเพราะด้วยความที่ตัวเล็กโดนอุ้มได้ง่ายดายแล้วไหนเมคตรงหน้าก็คือผู้ปกครองที่มักจะเผลอมองว่าเป็นลูกเล็กเด็กแดงอยู่แม้ว่าจะโตขนาดไหน แต่ต่อให้ขนาดตัวปกติก็ยังคงมองเป็นเด็กไม่มีวันโตอยู่ดี

“ผมไม่เป็นไรครับ” ปฏิเสธเชิงอ้อมเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายอยู่การกระทำเป็นห่วงเกินเหตุในที่สาธารณะจนความรู้สึกน่าอายมากกว่าที่จะที่จะรับรู้ถึงความเป็นห่วง แต่ก็ไม่พอที่จะทำอะไรอีกฝ่ายจะหันไปให้เมกะทรอนช่วยก็คงไม่ค่อยดีนัก โชคดีที่ว่ามีเสียงเข้ามาขัดจังหวะความเป็นห่วงเกินเหตุของออฟติมัส

“ขออนุญาตขัดจังหวะคืนสู้เหย้าหน่อย” บัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างจะกราบขอบคุณที่ช่วยหยุดการเป็นห่วงเกินเหตุแม้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะไม่ได้ตั้งใจก็เถอะแต่มันก็มาพอที่จะทำให้ออฟติมัสยอมถอย

“มีอะไรงั้นหรือ” ออฟติมัสลุกขึ้นหันไปหาเมคดำขาวมีประตูปีกอยู่บนหลัง เริ่มมีบอทตนอื่นเข้ามาสมทบเติมเต็มกรมตำรวจที่เงียบเหงาจนเริ่มสามารถเรียกว่ากรมตำรวจได้อย่างเต็มปาก

“พวกสื่อกำลังจะแห่มาที่นี้ ข่าวเร็วมากไม่รู้เอามาจากไหน”

“ให้ตายเถอะ จับตามองทุกฝีก้าวเลยจริง ๆ โพร์วกับไทเลนท์ฝากกั้นไม่ให้พวกสื่อเข้ามาด้วย” ออฟติมัสเปลี่ยนจากโอเมก้าห่วงลูกเป็นกัปตันแห่งกรมตำรวจโรดิออนอย่างรวดเร็ว

“รับทราบ” โพร์วออกไปยืนหน้าประตูที่พังลงพร้อมกับไทเลนท์ที่เดินอ้อมโต๊ะออกมาถือเครื่องยิงอะไรบ้างออกไปหน้าประตูแล้วยิงโฮโลแกรมปริ้นเป็นเส้นแบ่งเขตว่าเป็นพื้นที่หวงห้ามไม่อนุญาตให้ใครก็ตามเข้าไปเด็ดขาด

“เฮ้ย ไอ้หนุ่ม ไปขีดเส้นแบบนั้นเดี๋ยวได้มีนักข่าวตีความเป็นตุเป็นตะว่ามีคนบุกกรมตำรวจหรอก” เสียงทุ้มแก่ของไอเอินไฮด์แย้งเมื่อเห็นการกระทำของเมคขาวฟ้าที่เห็นแล้วมันน่าชวนตีความว่ามีคนบุกโจมตีกรมตำรวจเสียจริง ไหนทั้งประตูพังกระจกแตกกระจายประกอบฉากเข้ากันได้อย่างดิบดี

“ก็บอกว่าโอไรออนทำ ถ้าบอกไปแล้วยังตีข่าวมั่วว่ามีคนบุกก็ขอให้รู้ว่าเป็นนักข่าวที่แย่” ตอบได้อย่างไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาวยืนดักหน้าคู่กับโพร์ว เมคแก่ได้แต่ส่ายหน้ากับความกวนติงของไทเลนท์ เห็นหน้านิ่งเหมือนไม่มีอารมณ์แบบนั้นเอาเข้าจริงเป็นคนที่กวนประสาทเก่งอยู่พอควร ซึ่งบางทีก็ไม่รู้ว่าตั้งใจหรือไม่ได้ตั้งใจกวนกันแน่

“เรื่องตอบคำถามสื่อให้ฉันจัดการดีกว่า ใคร ๆ ในกรมก็รู้อยู่ว่านายมันปฏิสัมพันธ์ติดลบ” โพร์วเสนอรับหน้าแทน ฟังดูเป็นเรื่องที่ดีแต่ติดที่ว่า...

“พูดอย่างกะนายไม่เป็น” อย่างที่โพร์วบอกว่า _ใคร ๆ ในกรมก็รู้อยู่ว่านายมันปฏิสัมพันธ์ติดลบ_ แต่มันควรเปลี่ยนจาก _นาย_ เป็น _พวกเรา_ มากกว่า ในตอนที่ออฟติมัสสั่งให้โพร์วและไทเลนท์ออกไปรับมือสื่อแทน คนในกรมเหมือนจะได้ยินคำพูดออฟติมัสดังขึ้นมาในหัวด้วยตัวเองว่า _พวกเอ็งจะทำห่าอะไรก็ได้ ไล่ไอ้พวกสื่อเวรพวกนี้ออกไปที_

“อย่างน้อย ๆ ก็ไม่ตอบคำถามกวนประสาทแล้วกัน” เขาสวนกลับมา

“ก็จริง” ทั้งสองมองตรงไปเห็นฝูงเงามาอยู่รำไรอีกไม่กี่นาโนคลิกหน้าสถานีตำรวจก็จะเต็มไปด้วยนักข่าวจากทั่วทุกสารทิศมารายงานให้เร็วเป็นเจ้าแรกก่อนใคร สำหรับนักข่าวอาจมองเป็นสนามรบที่ฟาดฟันตัดสินแค่เสี้ยวนาโนคลิกเพราะพฤติกรรมของผู้เสพต้องการข่าวที่รวดเร็วจนแทบไม่สนความถูกต้อง ความต้องการเปลี่ยนนักข่าวกลายเป็นหมาป่าล่าเหยื่อที่หิวกระหายและนั้นทำให้คนที่ตกเป็นเป้าหมายนั้นโดนรุกล้ำจนแทบไม่มีความส่วนตัว

ขอแค่กั้นพวกนั้นไม่ให้รบกวนการสอบสวนก็คงมากพอ ถึงจะไม่ค่อยได้มีโอกาสรับหน้าสื่อบ่อย ๆ ก็ตามทีและถ้าปล่อยหลุดไปได้นี้ออฟติมัสได้ไล่พวกสื่อออกไปโดยไม่สนใจว่าจะโดนสื่อลงข่าวไม่ดีให้เสียภาพลักษณ์เป็นแน่

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ติดตามข่าวสารได้ที่   
> Twitter: @RedEvilDarkness


End file.
